Respiro Me
by Raphaella Paiva
Summary: Edward se foi, e uma carta foi tudo o que deixou. Quinze anos se passaram... Ele se casou com uma híbrida e é pai de uma garotinha. Bella também é casada e mãe de um lindo casal de gêmeos. O intrigante é que ela se tornou uma bela imortal, mas de uma linhagem diferente. E um curso desenfreado do destino coloca as vidas de ambos juntas outra vez. #TWILIGHT/VAMPIRE DIARIES#
1. Prefazione

_**Respiro Me**_

**Sinopse:** Edward se foi após a desastrosa festa de aniversário de sua frágil humana. E uma carta foi tudo o que deixou para se explicar. Sem despedidas, sem mentiras. Apenas as palavras supriram sua dor.

Bella viu sua alma beirar o desespero ao saber da partida dos Cullen, ao encontrar uma carta de Edward em sua cama, no meio da noite.

Quinze anos se passaram... E as vidas de ambos tomaram proporções nunca imaginadas.

Edward se casou com uma híbrida, e agora é pai de uma doce garotinha.

Bella, agora, também é casada e mãe de um lindo casal de gêmeos. O intrigante é que ela se tornou uma bela imortal, mas de uma linhagem diferente. Da mesma espécie de seu marido.

E um curso desenfreado do destino coloca as vidas de Edward Cullen e Bella Salvatore juntas outra vez. E eles podem sentir um laço os unindo por um sentimento ainda avassalador.

Seriam eles capazes de resistirem a essa paixão?

**Classificação:** +18  
**Categorias:** The Vampire Diaries, Saga Crepúsculo.

**® ESSA É ORIGINAL, RECUSE OS PLÁGIOS™  
**  
• Terá POV (Point Of View) do Edward e da Bella;  
• **The Twilight Saga **e** The Vampire Diaries** não me pertencem.  
• Da mesma autora de Plus Que Ma Propre Vie.  
• Short-fic criada com muito amor!

_**Prefazione**_

Quinze anos... Há quinze anos eu a deixei...

Tudo dela ainda rodava em minha mente... Tudo era ela para mim... E, mesmo que eu camuflasse esse sentimento, ardia como brasa apenas o ato de pensar em seu nome...

_Isabella_...

E encontrá-la naquela festa era algo que eu, simplesmente, jamais poderia imaginar.

Lá estava ela... _Bela_ como sempre, ao lado de minha esposa – o terno sorriso desmanchando de seus lábios perfeitos assim que seus hipnotizantes olhos cor de chocolate capturaram os meus.

Mas, como num passe de mágica, um homem apareceu ao lado dela, enlaçando sua cintura enquanto beijava seus cabelos. As delicadas mãos de Bella sobrepuseram às dele, e sua grossa aliança brilhou perante meus olhos.

E, então, tudo fez sentido. O porquê de eu não conhecer a Dra. Salvatore se devia pelo fato de ela ser a minha Bella, só que, agora, não totalmente minha.

Por que ele tinha que me abandonar? Por que motivo ele partiu sem nem, ao menos, me dizer "adeus"?

Ele ainda estava fixado em meu ser... Minha alma implorava por sua companhia, meu corpo clamava por seu toque, meus lábios suplicavam por seus beijos... E minha garganta contestava para que minha voz proferisse seu nome mais uma vez...

_Edward_...

Quinze anos podem ter apagado a dor que senti, mas não abrangeu, nem mesmo que um centésimo, o meu sentimento por ele.

E quem poderia imaginar que eu o encontraria naquela festa... E que a doce garota da cafeteria, seria esposa _dele_, do Dr. Edward Cullen?

Meu sorriso se desmanchou ao passo que meu coração vacilava uma série de batidas, aumentando descompassadamente seu ritmo, em seguida.

Senti fortes braços me ampararem, notando a presença de meu marido, enquanto ouvia, sem realmente prestar atenção, a bela mulher me apresentar à pessoa que eu desejaria pertencer a mim.

_**N/A:**__ Oiiiieee!  
Gente, aqui está mais uma obra louca que, como diz nossa querida Meyer, EXIGIU ser escrita! HAHAHA'_

_Espero que tenham gostado... E, só para esclarecer, essa será uma short-fic, ok? De, mais ou menos, uns 10 capítulos ;)  
Bom... que tal reviews? ^^  
Bjs ;*_


	2. Modifiche

_**Modifiche**_

_**Há quinze anos...**_

- Você não vai escapar de mim dessa vez! – gritei com fúria, correndo por entre as copas das árvores e os diversos prédios que ali haviam.

O mundo ao meu redor se passava em câmera lenta enquanto meus passos se tornavam cada vez mais rápidos. O ar quente do Rio de Janeiro somado ao aroma da água salgada, vinda do mar, fazia com que o cheiro daquela vampira se camuflasse, mas não me confundisse. Eu estava em busca dela há meses e foi justamente aquele aroma que me fez rastreá-la até ali. _Mel, jasmim e gengibre_... Eu o reconhecia tão bem quanto o perfume de morango e frésias mesclados com o tentador sangue da...

Não pude concluir o pensamento. Pensar no nome _dela_ era doloroso demais...

O monte de cachos incrivelmente ruivos ao longe fez com que eu retomasse com furor minha caçada e colocasse de lado qualquer lembrança cravada em meu peito.

Minhas pernas começaram, então, a se movimentarem numa velocidade jamais alcançada por mim e após poucos segundos me vi há centímetros da vampira que desejava matar _minha companheira_, por eu ter matado o dela. Vingança. Olho por olho, dente por dente. A lei babilônica se fazia presente, como um dos dez mandamentos, na mente de Victoria. Mas ela não conseguiria fugir de mim...

Paramos. Ela estava sem saída. Sua corrida desenfreada nos levou a uma espécie de penhasco. Ainda de costas, pude ver suas mãos em punhos e seus pensamentos formularem uma escapatória rápida. Mas ela sabia que não tinha como fugir de mim, não quando eu lia sua mente e me informava de todos os seus passos antes mesmo de ela dá-los. Eu estava em vantagem e ela sabia disso.

Numa velocidade vampiresca, segurei-a pelos ombros, trazendo-a até mim. Ela girou, porém, rapidamente, fitando meus olhos com desprezo e um sorriso sarcástico, em seguida.

- Acha que é esperto o bastante, não? – Soou sua voz límpida e fria, como uma gota de neve derretida deslizando por uma estalactite.

- Não... – murmurei, maneando a cabeça – Eu tenho certeza disso – sorri, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ela grunhiu de raiva, empurrando-me e pulando penhasco abaixo. Ao levantar, ajustei minha visão para poder enxergá-la por sobre o breu daquela típica madrugada carioca. Segui na mesma direção que ela, parando numa superfície de terra, banhada por alguns poucos níveis de água.

E em segundos, senti um braço prender meu pescoço e se eu fosse humano, com certeza, estaria sendo sufocado. Rosnei de ódio, erguendo meus braços e puxando a cabeleira ruiva e bem tratada, fazendo com que Victoria passasse por cima da minha cabeça, caindo na minha frente.

Agarrei seus cotovelos, aproveitando o fato de ela estar de costas para mim, e fiz com que os joelhos dela tocassem o solo. Ela grunhia e movia a cabeça para todos os lados, procurando alguma saída. E me pegando desprevenido pela primeira vez na noite, senti seus afiados dentes cravarem em minha pele, e seu veneno adentrar meu organismo, fazendo meu pulso pinicar de maneira incômoda.

Como uma reação instintiva, afastei meus braços, praguejando pela dor ridícula que sentia. E, então, pude apenas ver, logo depois, meu corpo preso no aperto da vampira, prensado contra a grossa camada de rochas.

- Seu idiota! – gritou, dando um soco em minha mandíbula – Você vai pagar por tudo que me fez...

Como resposta, avancei em Victoria. Nossos corpos se chocaram e eu, sem esperar qualquer reação, soquei seu rosto. Ela cambaleou, olhando-me odiosamente. Um sorriso cínico se formou em meus lábios, vendo-a avançar contra mim. Ela fechou uma das mãos em punho, pronto para me socar. Seu golpe foi inútil, sendo que eu segurei seu pulso, girando-o enquanto me movia para trás dele, prendendo ambas as suas mãos.

- Tem que ser mais esperta que isso pra conseguir me vencer – sussurrei em seu ouvido

- Não sei por que veio aqui sem o seu clã – ela falou, e eu pude notar o sorriso em seu tom de voz – O que houve? Sua humana não aceitaria algo assim... Ou você não é mais tão importante pra ela?

Victoria sabia jogar. Apenas pensar em seu rosto durante aquela noite... a noite de despedida... Corroia meus ossos, fazendo-me querer morrer ali mesmo. Mas eu não podia... Era meu dever proteger _minha_ humana... Estando com ela ou não.

Entretanto, a vampira foi mais rápida. Ela girou o corpo com rapidez e agilidade, batendo sua cabeça contra a minha e me jogando sobre uma grande rocha, fazendo com que a mesma se despedaçasse no momento do abalo.

Não tive tempo de reagir, pois logo senti suas unhas em meu peito, levantando-me furiosamente. E, desta forma, ela me virou, ajoelhando-me no chão molhado e sujo, com suas mãos em meu pescoço, pronta para arrancar minha cabeça. Mas ao em vez da dor, senti o corpo de Victoria se afastar do meu e seu grito de incredulidade prevalecer no ambiente.

Com meu pulso ainda pinicando, grunhi, olhando para trás e me deparando com uma bela mulher... Seus cabelos num irresistível tom de loiro eram curtos e levemente ondulados, e seus grandes e brilhantes olhos verdes provocaram meu completo fascínio.

Uma expressão furiosa dominava seu lindo rosto de feições simétricas e delicadas, enquanto arrastava a ruiva pelos cabelos, prensando-a em uma pedra qualquer. Ela agachou, ficando da mesma altura que a vampira que tentava, a todo custo, feri-la.

Antes que a loira pudesse fazer algo, Victoria a derrubou, segurando os braços da mesma a fim de arrancá-los. Então, rapidamente, fui até elas, segurando os membros superiores da vampira sádica e, com uma força descomunal, arrancando-os, jogando longe, assim como a cabeça, segundos mais tarde. As pernas ficaram a cargo de minha _salvadora_, que a desmembrou sem qualquer esforço.

E, no silêncio da madrugada, juntei as partes do corpo dela, deixando o fogo consumir os resquícios de ódio e rancor que ali habitavam.

- Obrigado – sussurrei, desviando meu olhar daquilo que, aos poucos, virava cinza, e fitando a linda jovem ao meu lado.

- Não há o que agradecer – respondeu, sorrindo docemente. – Charlize Walker, muito prazer – Apresentou-se, erguendo a mão direita amistosamente.

- Edward Cullen – sorri, tirando a mão do bolso e cumprimentando-a. – O prazer é meu.

- Cullen? – inquiriu, curiosa. – Do clã de Washington?

- Sim... Mas agora residimos em Vancouver – tentei sorrir outra vez, mas o motivo que nos levou a ir pra lá era... insuportavelmente angustiante. – Mas... você é diferente... Como pode ser tão forte não sendo vampira? Seus olhos são verdes e sua pele não é tão branca... Porém, você não é humana também – Franzi as sobrancelhas em dúvida... – E eu não consigo ler sua mente.

- Oh! Eu sabia que vocês possuíam dons, mas o seu é inusitado pra mim – sorriu embevecida. – De qualquer forma, eu sou uma mestiça e possuo um escudo mental, o que impossibilita que dons de tal caráter me atinjam.

- Interessante – Com esse pensamento foi impossível não pensar _nela_... Seria esse o motivo de eu não ler _sua _mente? – E, desculpe a ignorância, mas... O que quis dizer com você ser _mestiça_?

- Bom... – ela corou, olhando para baixo, enquanto chutava uma pedra; só aí percebi que caminhávamos há alguns minutos – Poucos em nosso mundo sabem... Eu sou metade humana e metade vampira.

- Como isso é possível? – perguntei, mais para mim mesmo, estupefato.

Ela riu suavemente, e o som foi como o soar da brisa suave numa manhã de outono. E isso me fez leve... como o riso _dela_ fazia.

- Quando um vampiro e uma humana... Bem, você sabe – sorriu, meio constrangida. – Então, a humana engravida de um ser híbrido, mas como o organismo de ambos não é compatível, com um pouco de sorte, a mulher morre no parto...

- Então os homens vampiros podem reproduzir?

- Sim... Apenas as mulheres é que não podem pelo fato de o veneno que há no corpo delas matar os óvulos fecundados...

E aquela conversa prolongou... E quando vimos, estávamos sentados na beira de uma alta colina, assistindo o sol acariciar as nuvens e preencher o céu com suas cores da alvorada.

- Mas o que você faz no Rio de Janeiro se sua família está no Canadá? – perguntou, olhando amavelmente para mim enquanto o brilho tomava minha pele por conta da luz solar que nos tocava.

- Eu estava rastreando aquela vampira que matamos... – sussurrei, olhando pra o horizonte ao passo em que aquela dor estranha e sufocante invadia meu peito...

Tudo _a _lembrava... Tudo _a_ envolvia... E eu não sabia se isso era uma coisa boa ou ruim, pois _eu _a deixei... _Eu_ fui o covarde e, para redimir esse sentimento, achei que matando Victoria, eu me sentiria menos mutilado.

A noite de seu aniversário não foi como prevista... E seus 18 anos foram marcados por uma estupidez minha. É claro que humanos e vampiros nunca dariam certo! Ela era frágil demais para correr o risco de conviver com um monstro como eu. Ela era boa demais para alguém como eu... Perfeita, única... _Bela_ demais para mim.

Meu eu me xingava de todos os palavreados existentes e eu tinha vontade de morrer enquanto a via sangrar por uma atitude impensada. E eu nem tentei esconder o quanto me sentia um lixo por dentro. Eu realmente era um.

Portanto, deixá-la sem qualquer despedida foi o que julguei ser melhor... Afinal de contas, eu não seria capaz de mentir para... _Bella_.

_ Naquela noite eu estava dilacerado por dentro e acho que Bella havia percebido. Eu não podia disfarçar o meu antagonismo contra mim, era algo inconsciente. E assim que ela adormeceu em meus braços eu deixei a raiva e a dor me assolarem, e eu chorei sem lágrimas._

_ Apertei seu pequeno e delicado corpo contra o meu, sentindo o delicioso aroma de seus cabelos me abraçarem e uma prévia nostalgia me atingir. Olhei em seu rosto, afastando-a um pouco de mim para poder contemplar sua beleza única e perfeita._

_- Edward... – seus lábios avermelhados sussurraram meu nome com tanto amor que me deu vontade de gritar. Os sentimentos que me dominavam eram mais intensos do que nunca._

_ E naquele instante eu reconsiderei meu pensamento de meses anteriores: eu iria partir._

_ Somente o pensar daquelas palavras me traziam um peso enorme, mas era o melhor a se fazer... Eu precisava proteger Bella, e longe de sua companhia seria a forma ideal de fazê-lo._

_ E quase que automaticamente, levantei de sua pequena cama, andando até a escrivaninha ao lado da janela. Peguei uma folha solta que ali havia e sua caneta roxa com desenhos de ursinhos. Ela odiava aquela caneta, mas era um presente de sua mãe e ela sempre usava nas aulas mais chatas do dia._

_ Ri sozinho, quase chorando outra vez em pensar que jamais a viria praguejar quando ela olhasse o objeto... Ou quando Alice a chamasse para ir ao shopping... Ou os seus sorrisos de quando chegávamos à nossa clareira._

_ Deixei o lado fraco e insensato em segundo plano, sentando-me no chão, olhando amorosamente para Bella e começando a escrever... as últimas palavras que ela se lembraria acerca de mim._

_ Poucos minutos se passaram e já estava tudo a postos. A carta fora algo surpreendentemente fácil de escrever... Exceto pela parte do "adeus". Mas falar de Bella era algo muito simples... Ela era um livro aberto. E eu conhecia cada expressão sua._

_ Deixei a folha em seu travesseiro e sentei na beirada de sua cama novamente. Eu jurei não tocá-la outra vez naquela noite, mas, quando vi, minhas teimosas mãos acariciavam as linhas de sua face... Passando por sua mandíbula, bochechas, e testa... Descendo pelas sobrancelhas delineadas e os olhos fechados, cobertos por longos cílios... Prossegui pelo nariz reto e indo até sua boca vermelha, que ela sempre reclamava a assimetria entre os lábios superior e inferior... Mas eles eram perfeitos para mim._

_ Ela se remexeu durante o sono, porém não tive chances de livrá-la de meu toque, porque suas pequenas mãos me impediram. E quando olhei para o seu rosto, os grandes e expressivos olhos cor de chocolate me observavam curiosamente. Bella sorriu sutilmente, embora sonolenta._

_ Aproximei dela, beijando sua testa. Deixei meu nariz deslizar pelo seu, até que nossos olhares estivessem bem próximos. Não pude resistir e meus lábios se encaixaram aos seus num suave beijo. Senti o leve movimentar de suas mãos e, logo, percebi meus cabelos serem embromados por entre seus dedos, aprofundando nosso contato. E eu não impus limites daquela vez._

_ Nossos lábios se pressionaram com força, romantismo e suavidade. O hálito quente e extasiante de Bella era como uma droga para mim... Era viciante, entorpecente... _

_E, pela primeira vez, me excedi, e nossas línguas se encontraram. Seu gosto me atormentou... Não havia nada a altura para comparar à tamanha perfeição. Até que ela suspirou, e me lembrei de que ela tinha que respirar._

_- Durma, minha Bella... – sussurrei, fechando os olhos em dor._

_ Ouvi seu bocejar e, logo, ela se aconchegava em meu peito mais uma vez._

_- Eu te amo, Edward – disse, meio absorta com o sono que lhe tomava._

_- Eu também te amo, Bella... Você sempre será o meu único amor._

_- Você também... – concordou, escondendo o rosto no vão do meu pescoço – Meu único amor..._

_ E, então, sua respiração se tornou pesada, e eu soube que ela voltara a adormecer. Logo, os primeiros raios de sol tomaram o céu tipicamente nublado de Forks, e me levantei. Olhei-a dormindo harmoniosamente, constatando que minha carta continuava ali, ao seu lado._

_ Segui para sua janela e, com um último olhar para a bela garota adormecida, saltei para fora, não somente de sua casa, mas de sua vida._

_**Tempo presente...**_

- Edward, amor... Tudo bem? – ouvi o tilintar daquela doce voz e me virei, deparando-me com Charlize parada no batente da porta do meu consultório.

- Claro, querida – sorri, desviando meu olhar da sacada que continha uma bela vista para o jardim do hospital e andando até minha esposa. – Estava apenas perdido em pensamentos.

Ela terminou com o espaço entre nós, beijando-me em seguida. Entretanto, leves puxões em meu jaleco me tiraram de órbita, fazendo com que eu e Charlize nos desvencilhássemos rindo da nossa pequena garotinha.

- Papai, eu também quero um beijo – pediu sorrindo.

Peguei minha filha no colo, deslumbrando-me, pela milésima vez, com sua inumana beleza.

- Prontinho! – falei, após dar um estalado beijo em sua bochecha rosada e gorducha, seguida por várias cócegas em sua barriga, arrancando altas gargalhadas de nós três.

- Aquietem-se! – Uma enfermeira de meia idade, Marie, pediu. – Vocês estão num hospital, então, comportem-se! – terminou, fechando a porta da pequena sala e voltando a circular pelo corredor.

Eu, Charlize e nossa pequenina Wendy nos entreolhamos, rindo em sussurros depois.

- Ok... Vamos voltar, docinho – minha linda esposa falou, olhando para nossa filha. – Papai tem que trabalhar.

- Certo – concordou, repuxando os lábios num irresistível beicinho.

Abaixei, ficando na altura de Wendy e dando um abraço na mesma. Peguei-a no colo mais uma vez e voltei minha atenção à Charlize.

- Como foi a reunião com a nova estilista? – perguntei. Ela era sócia de Alice, que abrira uma conceituada loja de roupas.

- Ela não foi – revirou os olhos, sorrindo de lado. – E quando me ligou eu já havia chegado à cafeteria. Mas, de qualquer forma, eu conheci uma mulher incrível hoje! Estávamos sozinhas lá e começamos a conversar... Ela é uma ótima companhia – sorriu amplamente. – Precisa conhecê-la, amor!

- Sim – sorri, dando-lhe um selinho.

- Aliás... Ela trabalha aqui! É a nova médica; eu realmente não me lembro do nome dela... Mas sei que tem o sobrenome Salvatore...

- Ouvi falar dela, mas ainda não pude conhecê-la.

- Não tem importância... Ela deve comparecer à festa beneficente do hospital amanhã... Aí apresento vocês! – sorriu, pegando Wendy do meu colo e me dando um beijo. – Mas nos vemos em casa...

- Certo – ri de seu afobamento. – Até mais tarde, meus amores!

- Até, querido!

- Tchau, papai – A fina voz da minha garota soou, enquanto ela mandava um gostoso beijo para mim, no ar.

_**N/A: E aí... O que estão achando? Próximo cap teremos POV Bella e, em breve, reencontro e muitas surpresas ;)  
Reviews? *-*  
Muitos beijos!**_


	3. Iniziare

_N/A: Oiee! Eu queria ter postado antes, mas esse capítulo foi realmente difícil de escrever! Foram três longos dias... Mas espero que eu tenha atingido as expectativas ^^_

_Iniziare_

_**Bella...**_

_**Por favor, não me odeie... Eu já me odeio por nós dois.**_

_**Estou indo embora. Para sempre. Pelo único motivo de querer te proteger.**_

_**O que houve no seu aniversário, apesar de um acidente, foi algo que eu, de certa forma, já esperava.**_

_**Isso tudo sempre foi muito perigoso... Muito arriscado. Mas sempre que eu pensava em te dizer "adeus", você sorria, dizia que me amava, ou corava sob meu olhar... E, por Deus, eu esqueço o mundo quando isso acontece.**_

_**Mas agora não posso fechar os olhos e negar o que está bem na nossa frente. Eu sou um monstro, sem alma e egoísta... E você é preciosa demais para correr os riscos iminentes de se conviver comigo.**_

_**Eu agradeço a você por tudo... Amar você é o que me mantém vivo e, por mais distante que estejamos, eu sei que, em algum lugar, você estará mais feliz que ao meu lado.**_

_**Eu ainda me lembro da primeira vez que a vi... Eu já te amava naquela época e sabia que você seria eterna para mim. Você surgiu como um anjo, para tirar meu ser da escuridão. E agora cabe a mim me afastar... E devolver a luz a você.**_

_**Eu ainda te amo. E tenha certeza, Bella, amor, que eu sempre irei te amar. Amor de vampiro é único. Uma vez que se aloja no coração, não há como extinguir. Mas você é humana... Minha frágil humana. Minha Bella. E merece uma chance de ser feliz de verdade.**_

_**Eu sinto muito. Sou covarde o suficiente para não te dizer isso pessoalmente.**_

_**E não peço o seu perdão. Apenas desejo que me compreenda e que se lembre de que jamais te esquecerei.**_

_**Você é tudo para mim. Está fixada em meu ser. E isso é imutável.**_

_**Eu amo você. Muito.**_

_**Edward.**_

– Bella, amor? – a voz de Damon soou, vinda do andar de baixo.

Rapidamente guardei a carta no criado-mudo, secando as lágrimas teimosas que deslizaram por minha face. Peguei meu notebook, sentando-me desajeitadamente na cama, enquanto abria uma página qualquer da internet.

Remoer o passado era algo que eu comumente fazia. Era inevitável. Sempre que ficava sozinha em casa, acabava por me torturar com aquela carta – já amassada e desgastada tantas as vezes que ela já esteve em minhas mãos.

– Oi, meu anjo – Deitou na cama, após me dar um doce beijinho. – Já terminou de arrumar as coisas?

Ele parecia não ter notado que antes eu chorava. Benditos sejam os genes de vampiro! Nada de olhos vermelhos após chorar...

– Já sim, amor – sorri, fechando o computador enquanto me deitava ao seu lado, olhando-o ternamente. – E as crianças? Correu tudo bem no caminho?

– Amor, eu as levei à escola... Há dez minutos daqui – riu. – Elas chegaram sãs e salvas – Dizendo isso, senti os braços do meu marido me acolherem, deitando minha cabeça em seu peito.

Havíamos nos mudado há poucos dias para a Itália e ainda estávamos terminando de organizar tudo em nossa nova casa.

– Sabe no que estou me lembrando? – perguntou, olhando-me.

– Hm? – sorri.

– De quando nos conhecemos...

– Você era muito galanteador... – sorri, encostando nossos narizes.

– _Era_? – fingiu estar aborrecido. – Eu _sou_ galanteador...

– Tão modesto... – revirei os olhos, sorrindo, e, então, seus deliciosos lábios se encaixaram nos meus, enquanto minha mente divagava em anos passados...

_**Há quinze anos...**_

– Por favor, Bella... Essa viagem vai lhe fazer bem! – Renée tentava me convencer, implorando, por telefone.

– Mãe... – suspirei. – Eu não sei...

– Por favor, bebê – pediu, e eu pude notar seus lábios em um biquinho, do outro lado da linha.

− Tudo bem! Eu vou a essa viagem com vocês!

Poucos meses faziam desde que Edward havia partido... E eu tentava juntar os meus pedaços, dia após dia. Até que minha esfuziante mãe me telefona para fazer uma viagem de ano novo com ela e Phil, para a casa dos sogros, no interior de Virginia. _"Bem vindo à Mystic Falls"_ a placa da cidade indicava amistosamente.

Logo era noite de ano novo e a cidade estava vibrante. Havia uma grande festa na casa do Sr. e Sra. Dwyer e aquilo não era nada do que eu queria no momento – pessoas velhas e falsamente contentes. Um verdadeiro saco.

– Querida, por que não dá um passeio? – A simpática mãe de Phil, uma rechonchuda idosa de curtos cabelos acinzentados, disse. – Com certeza você vai se animar... Há jovens e festividades por toda a parte!

Bom... Qualquer lugar era melhor que aquilo.

Seguindo seu conselho, peguei meu casaco atrás da porta e saí pela noite estrelada. Aquela região era muito quente – nada parecida com Forks – e creio que o fato de a cor marrom predominar, eu me lembrava de Phoenix e me sentia em casa. E isso era reconfortante.

Maneei a cabeça e, quando tornei a olhar para frente, avistei um parque de diversões. A música era alegre, havia jovens rindo e se divertindo, e luzes acolhedoras saltavam dos brinquedos típicos. Aquele ambiente me envolveu e, quando vi, já estava lá dentro.

A movimentação era constante e os vários adolescentes que ali havia estavam dançando, rindo e bebendo enquanto se revezavam nos mais diversos brinquedos.

– O que uma bela moça como você faz sozinha numa festa de ano novo? – Uma voz incrivelmente sedutora – baixa e rouca – fez-se presente ao meu lado, arrepiando os cabelos de meus braços.

Segui o som com meu olhar, deparando-me com um belo par de olhos azuis esverdeados.

– Bom... E-Eu – Ótima hora para gaguejar, Bella. Ele deve estar te achando uma idiota! – Eu saí de uma comemoração meio chata e acabei parando aqui – Soltei de uma só vez.

– Nunca a vi antes... – Franziu o cenho, analisando-me curiosamente. – É nova na cidade?

– Não – respondi, colocando uma teimosa mecha de meus cabelos atrás da orelha, enrubescendo. – Minha mãe insistiu que eu viajasse com ela e o marido, então... Aqui estou eu – sorri levemente, corando ainda mais ao notar seus hipnotizantes olhos analisando-me com uma minuciosidade embriagante.

– Prazer, então, bela dama – sorriu lindamente, fazendo meu coração bater de maneira errônea. O que estava acontecendo comigo, afinal de contas? – Damon Salvatore – Estendeu a mão.

– Isabella Swan. Mas me chame de Bella, por favor – falei, aceitando seu gesto.

Damon me surpreendeu ao tocar minha mão, levando-a até seus lábios suavemente gélidos e incrivelmente macios, dando um singelo beijo.

E, de repente, me senti presa em um mundo paralelo. Minha mente ficou em órbita naquele instante. Era como se o buraco em meu peito nunca tivesse sido aberto, ou apenas estivesse, simplesmente, cicatrizado.

– Bella? Oh, meu Deus! É você mesmo? – Um antigo tilintar de sinos soou, e percebi que era a voz de uma grande amiga.

Virei rapidamente, e meus olhos capturaram a bela garota de pele bronzeada e longos cabelos castanhos.

– Elena? Caramba, quanto tempo! – E dizendo isso, abracei-a fortemente.

Eu visitei Mystic Falls quando tinha 14 anos de idade, e foi quando eu conheci Elena Gilbert. Ela era uma garota como eu – _na sua_, por assim dizer –, e fizemos amizade rapidamente, passando o verão todo grudada uma à outra. Depois, nunca mais voltei e acabamos por perder o contato. E era ótimo revê-la.

– Você tá muito gata! – sorriu, olhando-me dos pés à cabeça.

– Tá bom – revirei os olhos, achando aquilo absurdo. – Mas você, sim, está linda!

– Obrigada, amiga – sorriu. – E é tão bom ver você outra vez – Puxou-me para outro abraço de urso.

– Hm... Acho que fiquei pra escanteio – disse Damon, o divertimento evidente em seu tom de voz.

– Dramático como sempre, não Dam? – Elena riu, enquanto ele dava de ombros, rindo. – Mas vejo que você e Bella já se conheceram! – sorriu maliciosamente, fazendo-me corar e desviar meu olhar para baixo.

– Sim – ele sorriu encantadoramente.

– Agora vou roubar Bella um pouquinho! Com licença... – pediu, agarrando meu braço ao passo em que me arrastava parque adentro.

Passamos umas boas horas conversando e acabei contando de Edward para ela – editando algumas informações, evidentemente –, e antigas lágrimas retornaram ao meu rosto.

Para espantar minha dor, decidimos andar de montanha russa. E, bem, as ideias de Elena nunca falham!

– Uau! Quem é você e o que fez com a minha namorada? – Um rapaz de cabelos e olhos igualmente amendoados perguntou a minha amiga, assim que saímos do brinquedo.

– Seu chato! – respondeu, rindo, arrumando o cabelo. – Ser responsável o tempo todo não é muito legal!

– Percebe-se! – riu suavemente, dando um selinho na mesma.

– Me desculpem – pediu. – Amor, essa é Bella Swan, grande amiga de infância. E Bella, esse é meu namorado, Stefan Salvatore, irmão de Damon.

– Muito prazer – falou, pegando minha mão e depositando um beijo simples e educado, sorrindo.

– O prazer é meu – retribuí o sorriso.

Assim, fomos para uma mesa numa espécie de bar que havia no parque. Damon estava lá, assistindo um jogo qualquer enquanto tomava um drink.

– Sabia que o esposo da minha mãe é jogador de beisebol? – perguntei a ele, assim que eu, Elena e Stefan nos sentamos à mesa.

– Sério? – inquiriu curioso.

– Sim...

E daí em diante o papo rolou a solta, e em questão de minutos conversávamos e ríamos como se fôssemos amigos de longa data. E aquilo era realmente bom. Esqueci do meu passado. E me deixei esquecer Edward durante aquele instante. Era como se eu sempre tivesse sido aquela adolescente ingênua e irresponsável, curtindo uma noitada com os amigos – algo que eu estava me deixando ser pela primeira vez.

E a sensação era boa. Realmente boa.

Eu não pude fingir não perceber os olhares cobiçosos, porém ternos, de Damon para mim. E eu me senti diferente com um olhar daquela intensidade... Ninguém me olhava daquela forma há muito tempo. E eu, de algum modo, me sentia completa.

Ele era agradável, lindo, inteligente e me despertava curiosidade. E o meu sexto sentido latejava... Ele era misterioso, assim como Stefan. Eles possuíam um segredo, do qual Elena era ciente. Eu podia sentir.

Entretanto, a presença deles supria a necessidade e falta dos Cullen. Era como um remédio... Uma morfina. Mas eu sabia que, assim como uma anestesia, o machucado voltaria a doer quando o efeito passasse... Quando nos afastaríamos. E isso era doloroso. Tirava toda a confortabilidade do momento.

– Stefan, vamos à roda gigante? Quero estar lá em cima quando os fogos começarem! – Elena pediu, sorrindo delicadamente, para o namorado.

– Vamos – afirmou, beijando sua testa.

– Por que não convida a Bella também, Damon? – questionou minha insistente amiga. – Ela adora rodas gigantes!

E, dizendo isso, o casal saiu, deixando-me corada e encabulada.

– Gostaria...? – O Salvatore mais velho perguntou; seus olhos incrivelmente azuis agora pela luz da lua no centro do céu.

– Claro! – Mordi o lábio inferior assim que ele levantou, oferecendo seu braço, como um perfeito cavalheiro do século passado. Aceitei o gesto, direcionando-me até a enorme fila do brinquedo.

– Posso te contar um segredo? – sussurrou em meu ouvido, enquanto aguardávamos a nossa vez de entrar.

– Claro! – sorri, olhando-o. Ainda estávamos de braços dados.

– Você me acha sexy – piscou; um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

– Posso te contar um segredo? – indaguei em vingança, sorrindo e arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Manda a ver.

– Você é muito presunçoso.

Ele riu, fazendo-me acompanhá-lo. Seu humor negro e divertimento era uma fórmula perfeita para mim. O modo como ele descontraía me lembrava de Emmett.

– Bom, algumas garotas não resistem à minha aparência, minha beleza, meu charme e minha incrível habilidade de ouvir Taylor Swift – Continuamos nosso joguinho.

– Bom, alguns garotos não resistem à minha aparência simples e comum, minha beleza nada gritante, minha falta de coordenação motora e minha incrível habilidade de ouvi-los falar sobre jogos de beisebol e carros.

– Tenho que informá-la, Srta. Swan, que sua aparência não é nada simples. Você é linda, bela, como seu próprio nome diz – repreendeu-me, olhando nos meus olhos daquele jeito novamente. Entorpecente.

– Agradeço o elogio, Sr. Sexy! – ele riu, tanto quanto eu, ao ouvir o apelido patético.

Logo nossa vez chegou e entramos na minúscula cabine da roda gigante. Sentamo-nos lado a lado a fim de apreciar a vista da cidade.

Um silêncio instalou entre nós ao passo em que rodávamos no brinquedo, e somente quando ele soltou meu braço e entrelaçou nossas mãos notei que ainda estávamos muito próximos.

– Você é incrivelmente linda... – sussurrou; seu hálito refrescante e doce me inebriava.

– Não diga mentiras... – sussurrei de volta, fechando os olhos enquanto nos aproximávamos. – Não precisa inventar elogios pra poder me beijar... Apenas faça.

– Bella – olhou em meus olhos, levemente confuso e ofendido. – Você me atrai e... eu quero ficar com você mais que tudo. Mas eu não estou mentindo... E eu te desejo de uma forma completa – seus olhos azuis profundos me lembravam um oceano em fúria durante uma forte tempestade. – E é estranho porque eu pensava amar outra pessoa há até duas horas... E você apareceu e me fez mudar toda a mente.

– Damon...

– Bella, eu não quero apenas beijar você... Eu quero ter você... Eu quero ser seu, e isso não se resume a uma noite de sexo. Muito pelo contrário – franziu o cenho. – Eu quero você como pessoa... Quero te ter ao meu lado. Eu acho que me apaixonei por você.

Depois dessa declaração, o inevitável aconteceu. Naquela noite beijei Damon Salvatore pela primeira vez, em meio aos fogos de artifício que anunciava a chegada do novo ano. E da minha nova vida também.

O restante da festa foi incrível. Diverti como nunca! Damon e eu nos entregamos aos beijos, mas nada ocorreu além disso. Ele me acompanhou até a casa dos Srs. Dwyer, selando nossos lábios mais uma vez antes de ir embora.

E pela primeira vez, os pesadelos não me atormentaram. Não sonhei com Edward e, por mais que o meu coração batesse por Damon naquele momento, eu sabia que sempre pertenceria ao vampiro de cabelos cor de bronze.

No dia seguinte, decidi ir à praia _**(N/A: Eu sei que em Mystic Falls não há praia realmente, mas criei uma ^^)**_. O dia estava frio e nublado e como ainda era de manhazinha, não havia praticamente ninguém nas ruas. Apenas eu e o tempo.

Sentei na areia fofa e clara, deixando meus olhos percorrerem o imenso azul do mar. O tom da água me fez lembrar de um belo par de olhos da mesma cor. Aquilo me intrigou. Era como se o oceano me chamasse. E eu ignorei o fato de ele estar raivoso, correndo em sua direção e me jogando em águas profundas.

A água gelada fez meus pelos se arrepiarem e meu queixo tremer incessantemente, mas a onda de adrenalina era pulsante e envolvente. Tentei nadar, mas a força do mar era traiçoeira e me puxava mais para longe. Minha respiração acelerou em pânico e meu coração vacilou umas batidas. Eu estava afogando.

Eu senti que as ondas estavam brigando comigo, como se estivessem determinadas a se juntarem pra me partir ao meio. A água raivosa era preta em todas as direções; não havia nem um brilho para me guiar.

Eu lutei pra manter o meu ar para dentro, a fim de manter os meus lábios selados na minha última reserva de oxigênio. A água gelada estava deixando meus braços e pernas dormentes. Eu nem sentia mais as ondas batendo. Agora era mais como uma vertigem, como um rodopio sem esperança na água.

Eu não queria mais lutar. E não era a cabeça leve, o frio, e nem os meus braços falhando quando os meus músculos desistiram de exaustão, que me deixaram contente por estar aqui onde eu estava.

Eu estava quase feliz por estar tudo acabado. Essa era uma morte mais fácil do que as outras que eu enfrentei. Estranhamente tranquila.

A corrente ganhou nesse momento, me jogando abruptamente contra alguma coisa dura, uma rocha invisível na escuridão. Ela bateu solidamente em minha cabeça, me atingindo como uma barra de ferro, e então o ar foi roubado dos meus pulmões, escapando com uma grossa nuvem de bolhas prateadas.

A água entrou pela minha garganta, me engasgando e queimando. A barra de aço parecia estar me arrastando para a escuridão, para o fundo do oceano.

– Bella! – eu ouvia, mas estava longe demais... Eu não conseguia alcançar. – Bella, por favor...

O que senti depois foi um líquido morno em minha boca. Alguém tentava me fazer tomar algo e tinha gosto de ferrugem... e sal. Entretanto, o sabor ruim deu lugar a um prazer indescritível e meus dentes e lábios se prenderam ao que me fornecia aquela bebida.

Logo, minha mente foi puxada por forças mais profundas. E a inconsciência me atingiu mais uma vez.

Meus olhos se abriram de forma cansada, preguiçosa devido à claridade irritante que me atormentava. Movimentei meu corpo e notei estar deitada em algo macio e confortável. Ajustei minha vista e percebi estar em um quarto luxuoso e elegante, mas, de algum modo, simples. O que me acordara havia sido um relâmpago – vários deles faziam o céu brilhar naquele instante, enquanto a chuva torrencial caía, batendo na janela de vidro do ambiente como pérolas de um colar arrebentado se debulhando.

– Como você está? – Um sussurro preencheu o silêncio do quarto e pude notar Damon levantando-se de uma poltrona, me ajudando a sentar na cama.

– Bem – respondi. – Bem até demais – acrescentei ao não sentir, ao menos, uma dor muscular.

– Que bom – sorriu verdadeiramente; suas mãos tocando em minha mandíbula. – Fiquei apavorado quando te vi afogando.

– Foi você quem me tirou da água?

– Sim – assentiu. – Eu sei que não é um bom momento, mas... Eu queria te dar um presente.

– Damon, eu... Não preciso de presentes...

– Por favor? É algo de família.

– Ok – revirei os olhos, sorrindo.

Ele se levantou rapidamente, indo até uma mesa que havia no quarto e pegando uma delicada correntinha prata.

– Eu queria que você usasse isso – pediu, mostrando-me o colar – Como uma proteção – sorriu.

– Sou tão azarada assim? – perguntei divertida. Ele riu, colocando o acessório em meu pescoço. – Então, isso é um "sim"?

– Estamos considerando um sólido "talvez".

Rimos, e ele me deu um suave beijo na testa. Coloquei o pingente do colar entre meus dedos, e vi o quanto era lindo. Era redondo, com uma fina borda videira cravada ao redor, na beira do círculo do lado de fora, e havia uma espécie de planta dentro. Era pequena e delicada, da cor verde.

– O que é? – perguntei curiosa.

– É uma erva chamada verbena – deu de ombros, olhando para o presente. – É a _proteção_ da qual falei – sorri.

– Obrigada.

E os dias foram passando... E em breve chegou a hora de eu partir. Precisava voltar à Forks.

Os meses voaram como vento e logo um ano havia se passado. Eu recebia as várias cartas de admissões das mais diversas universidades e precisava escolher em qual cursaria. Enquanto isso, eu me mantive contato com Damon, Elena e Stefan. Eu sei que era covardia, mas sempre que a dor em meu peito retornava e minha mente voltava para Edward, eu corria para ligar o computador e escrever um e-mail para meus novos amigos.

Qualquer coisa para ocupar meus pensamentos.

O que não conseguia esquecer era sobre o que ocorrera tempo atrás... Quando Damon salvou minha vida. Eu podia jurar que o que havia bebido, quando fui retirada da água, era sangue... Mas aquilo era impossível!

Resolvi, então, ir para a Berkeley University, na Califórnia e fiquei surpresa ao saber que os irmãos Salvatore e Elena também a escolheram.

Ao sair do aeroporto, peguei o primeiro taxi, rumo à universidade. E foi quando ocorreu...

Eu mexia em minha bolsa naquele instante, procurando meu celular para poder avisar à Elena que já havia chegado à cidade, e o motorista dirigia tranquilamente naquela noite quente de sexta-feira.

De repente, o barulho alto do freio me assustou, fazendo-me olhar através do para-brisa. Apenas tive tempo de ver um cervo correndo na frente do carro e o motorista desviar do animal, o que nos fez cair em um barranco.

Vi o motorista bater a cabeça contra o volante com força e eu senti que bati a cabeça no vidro da minha janela e depois a batendo contra o painel do carro. Ainda estava lúcida ao ver que fomos batendo em várias árvores, na descida do barranco.

Foi quando a inconsciência me bateu. E eu senti meu coração bater pela última vez.

_**Tempo presente...**_

– Foi naquela noite que você se transformou em vampira – Damon falou, acariciando meus cabelos.

– Sim... E agora vá logo buscar Alyssa e Matthew na escola! – falei, levantando-me da cama, selando nossos lábios num beijo rápido, enquanto corria até o closet. – Temos a festa beneficente do hospital hoje à noite, esqueceu?

– Não – respondeu, rindo da minha pressa. – Vou buscar as crianças!

Ouvi seus passos rápidos na escada e a porta da sala sendo aberta.

– Amo você! – gritou, indo até a garagem.

– Também amo você – sussurrei, sabendo que ele ouviria. Só não sabia que aquela frase era mais destinada ao dono da carta, que estava escondida em nosso quarto.

_N/A: Atingi as expectativas? Por favor, sejam sinceros... Estou amando os reviews de vocês e espero muitos nesse cap ;)_

_Próximo: Reencontro. *rufar de tambores*_


	4. Ipnotizzante

_** N/A: Olá, amores! Bom... Aqui está o quarto capítulo de RM, cheio de fortes emoções e alguns momentos de descontração! Espero que aprovem ^^ **_

_I__pnotizzante___

O cheiro de Charlize estava diferente naquela tarde, eu podia sentir desde a garagem. Terminei de estacionar o Volvo, entrando em nossa grande casa em seguida.

Passei pela grande sala de estar, e pude ouvir Wendy em seu quarto, assistindo televisão, enquanto minha esposa estava no closet. Subi as escadas, rumo ao segundo andar, sentindo o aroma de Charlize ainda mais forte. E eu conhecia aquele cheiro... Era frésias e lavanda, e continha um delicado perfume artificial de morangos.

Não pude evitar o sobressalto em meu coração morto ao me lembrar _dela_... A dona desse inconfundível aroma. Entretanto, seria impossível, não seria? Bella hoje estaria com 33 anos, e morando nos Estados Unidos, não aqui na Itália. E se esse fosse realmente seu delicado perfume, eu teria notado o arrebatador cheiro de seu sangue... Convidativo e entorpecente.

– Já chegou do hospital, amor? – perguntou minha mulher; só então percebi que acabara de entrar em nosso quarto.

– Oh, sim, querida – respondi, jogando minha maleta em um canto qualquer do ambiente e deitando na cama – O movimento era pouco e assim resolvi voltar mais cedo, para descansar para a festa de logo mais, à noite.

– Sim – ouvi seus lábios se movimentarem num sorriso. – E o que acha desse vestido? – questionou, parando no batente das portas duplas que davam para o grande cômodo abarrotado de roupas.

Engasguei ao vê-la. Ela estava surpreendentemente mais linda do que nunca! O longo vestido dourado escuro repleto de pedras brilhantes realçava sua pele levemente bronzeada, assim como suas curvas perfeitas.

– E então? – perguntou outra vez, dando uma giro de 360° graus. – Aprovado?

– Aprovadíssimo – sorri maliciosamente, levantando-me e indo a sua direção.

– Edward, eu já estou pronta... – sorriu, afastando-se de mim com as mãos no ar. – Você vai amassar meu vestido e borrar a maquiagem...

– Quem liga pra isso? Você é linda de qualquer jeito... – sussurrei ao me aproximar, colando nossos corpos ao prensá-la na parede.

Não dei chances de desculpas serem proferidas por seus avermelhados lábios, capturando-os em um beijo quente e sedutor. Meus dedos se enroscaram nos nós de seus cabelos da nuca enquanto minha mão livre firmava-a pela cintura, trazendo-a de encontro ao meu corpo.

Ela sorriu durante o beijo, mordendo meu lábio inferior ao passo em que espalmava suas pequenas mãos em meu peito. Olhei profundamente em seus famintos olhos verdes, e senti minhas costas irem de encontro à parede do lado oposto ao que estávamos no momento em que um sorriso lascivo brincou em seus lábios.

– Brincou com fogo, Dr. Cullen – sussurrou, maneando a cabeça, falsamente decepcionada.

– Oh, não... Deixei minha esposa brava! – arregalei os olhos, fingindo estar com medo. Ela riu alto, seus curtos cachos loiros movendo-se conforme sua encantadora risada.

– E agora tem que pagar – piscou, e logo sua boca quente trilhava um caminho que ia desde a base de meu pescoço até meus lábios.

Suas mãos adentraram minha camisa branca, arranhando meu dorso de uma forma dolorosamente prazerosa. Gemi, descendo meus beijos para seu pescoço. Suguei a pele da região, sentindo o lóbulo de minha orelha receber uma leve mordida para, em seguida, Charlize dar um leve sopro.

Surpreendendo-a, virei seu corpo, prensando-o novamente contra a parede, deixando-a de costas para mim, porém. Ela suspirou audivelmente, sentindo minha ereção ser pressionada em seu sinuoso quadril. Seus dedos logo massagearam meu cabelo, enquanto meus lábios se encontravam com fúria e urgência em sua clavícula desnuda. Deslizei minha mão direita para seu torso, acariciando seus seios fartos por cima do maldito vestido, entrelaçando os dedos de nossas mãos livres.

Rapidamente, senti os confortáveis lençóis tocando minhas costas e percebi que Charlize havia nos levado até a cama, em sua velocidade pseudovampírica. Neste instante, minha camisa já se encontrava no chão, e minhas mãos apertaram os deliciosos glúteos de minha esposa enquanto seus lábios desciam por meu peito.

Meu membro latejava de prazer e vontade de preencher aquela mulher tão esbelta que eu podia chamar de "minha" e eu gemi seu nome ao sentir seus ágeis dedos retirarem meu cinto e desabotoarem minha calça. Entretanto, pensamentos doces e inocentes adentraram minha mente, cada vez mais próximo.

– Wendy...

O tempo foi útil para que eu pudesse somente me sentar na cama rapidamente, levantando Charlize enquanto arrumava seu vestido e, logo, uma linda garotinha de longos e levemente ondulados cabelos cor de bronze adentrou o quarto – seus grandes olhos verde claro derramando inocência e diversão.

– Papai! – correu, abraçando-me. – Vamos brincar de pique - pegue?

Minha esposa me fitou com aquele olhar: "Foi por pouco", e eu sorri torto, fazendo-a corar sutilmente.

Tão linda, tão... _Bella_.

Suspirei frustrado. Por mais que eu quisesse, _ela _nunca saía de minha cabeça. Sempre ali, sempre presente, sempre viva dentro de mim. Aquilo me dilacerava... Eu sabia que a amaria pelo resto da eternidade, mas a dor de não conseguir amar minha esposa como deveria era angustiante. E eu estava fadado a viver com isso.

– E então, papai? Vamos brincar? – O sorriso contagiante de minha filha me trouxe de volta ao _mundo real_, e foi impossível não retribuir seu gesto tão afável.

– Você sabe que não irá ganhar de mim – Exibi meu talento, fazendo uma expressão falsa de esnobismo.

– Seu bobo, eu sempre venço – ela riu, saindo à disparada rumo ao closet.

Assim que seus bronzeados cabelos desapareceram, levantei-me e corri atrás dela. Encontrei-a segurando o riso, escondida atrás de sua mãe, que retocava a maquiagem.

– Acho que vi uma garotinha... – murmurei, sorrindo enquanto me agachava e a prendia em meus braços. – Você é a pega, agora!

Sua gargalhada soou no cômodo, e logo ela desceu do meu colo, seguindo-me inutilmente. Dei algumas voltas ao redor do grande sofá que ali havia, mas minha menina, surpreendentemente, esbarrou na loira que ria de nossa brincadeira enquanto se arrumava. Ambas caíram no chão e meu riso alto não foi nem um pouco contido.

– Ops... Acho que a mamãe é a pega! – Wendy riu, levantando-se rapidamente.

Tentei correr, mas o guarda-roupa em minhas costas e minha esposa a minha frente me impossibilitaram de tal atitude.

– Você não vai ter coragem de pegar seu marido, não é? – perguntei temeroso, vendo nossa filha rir ao observar a cena.

– Por que não teria, seu convencido? – E, dito isso, suas mãos tocaram meu braço e ela e a linda menina saíram em alta velocidade do closet, fazendo um barulho nada sutil ao descerem a escada, rindo e me chamando.

– Lalalalala... O Edward não me pega... – Charlize cantarolou, porém, ao me ver no topo da escadaria, fuzilando-a com os olhos, ela gritou, correndo mais rapidamente pela casa.

Nossa pequena gritava e corria como uma louca, e minha esposa não fazia diferente. Ri, perguntando-me internamente como pessoas tão adoráveis entraram em minha vida.

Entretanto, espertas como eram, minhas duas garotas passaram pelas portas duplas que dava para o nosso imenso jardim. O fim de tarde era anunciado pelas cores diversas que se encontravam no céu límpido e de poucas nuvens. Era primavera, e o tempo era sempre agradável nessa época do ano, mas o sol raramente brilhava.

– Vocês sabem que eu vou pegá-las, certo? – perguntei divertido, vendo-as correr ao redor da piscina.

– Nunquinha, papai! – Wendy riu, dando pulinhos de ansiedade. _Oh, Deus! Eu tinha uma mini-Alice em casa!_

Olhei sugestivamente para Charlize, e ela apenas disse:

– Minha filha sempre tem razão! – riu, dando de ombros.

Cerrei os olhos, correndo até a minha garota. Ela gritou e arregalou os olhos quando percebeu e, antes que pudesse correr, agarrei-a em meus braços, pulando na piscina com ela. Ela gargalhava, como eu. Olhei para minha mulher e a notei sair de fininho, segurando um riso.

Fiz um sinal de silêncio para Wendy, colocando-a sentada na beira da piscina, indo em disparada até Charlize. Ela gritou enquanto pegava-a por trás, erguendo seu corpo, dando meia volta.

– Ah, não, Edward... Ahhhh! – Ela ria, gritava e brigava comigo. – O meu vestido! Eu não posso molhar meu vestido...

Fingi não dar importância, caindo na água outra vez, agora com ela em meu colo. Emergimos, rindo um do outro.

– Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! – Fingiu estar brava.

– Sim, linda esposa... – olhei profundamente em seus olhos, beijando as costas de sua mão cordialmente.

– E-Eu... – Vi suas pupilas dilatarem e soube que ela estava deslumbrada. – Eu... Eu não tenho roupa para ir à festa agora, Cullen! – Voltou a si, brava, dando um soco na água que molhava seu vestido novo.

– Eu estou encrencado, né? – perguntei, encolhendo-me e fechando os olhos, olhando-a por uma fresta entre meus cílios.

– Muito!

Sorri torto, encarando-a outra vez e quando seus olhos se reviraram e um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios eu soube que não estava realmente numa fria.

Enquanto isso, minha jovem garotinha se debruçava no chão de tanto rir daquela cena épica. Eu e Charlize a fitamos, entreolhando-nos em seguida.

– Atacar? – ela perguntou, sorrindo de maneira traquina.

– Atacar! – gritei, pegando uma Wendy de olhos arregalados no colo e afundando-a outra vez na piscina.

– Estamos prontas! – Charlize sorriu, descendo as escadas, segurando a mão de nossa filha.

– Eu falei que esse vestido ficaria bem em você – falei, sorrindo torto, entrelaçando nossos dedos e erguendo seu braço, rodando-a e olhando seu corpo perfeitamente moldado no belo e simples vestido preto.

– Depois que o cloro da piscina manchou meu vestido novo... – estreitou os olhos.

Beijei sua testa, em um pedido mudo de desculpas, enquanto concentrava minha atenção à linda garotinha de vestido florido e sapatilhas, puxando minha calça.

– Não conte pra mamãe... – sussurrei em seu ouvido, assim que me abaixei. – Mas acho que você está mais linda que ela esta noite.

Ela sorriu amplamente, abraçando-me forte em seguida.

– Eu ouvi isso! – Minha esposa alertou, colocando a mão na cintura, fingindo estar brava.

– Ninguém ganha da mamãe, papai – riu divertida.

– Ah, querida... O papai tem razão, viu? – A alta loira disse, abaixando também. – Minha filha está deslumbrante hoje!

Ela corou, envolvendo-nos em um abraço grupal ao beijar as bochechas de cada um.

– Bom... – hesitou sussurrando, mexendo seu vestido nervosamente. – Eu tenho a quem puxar.

Seu sugestivo olhar para mim Charlize nos fez rir da mocinha de apenas seis anos de idade. Entretanto, nosso momento foi interrompido pelo estridente som do meu celular tocando.

Levantei-me, retirando-o do bolso e notando ser uma chamada do hospital. Enquanto isso, minhas duas garotas riam e sussurravam entre si, agora sentadas no sofá de nossa sala.

– _Dr. Cullen?_ – a suave voz de Clarissa, a recepcionista, soou do outro lado da linha.

– Sim?

– O paciente da ala de oncologia pediátrica, Pietro Fontana, teve uma piora no quadro e, como o senhor é o chefe da equipe médica na área de oncologia, necessitamos de sua presença para avaliar o garoto.

– Mas e a nova médica, a Dra. Salvatore? Ela não é oncologista pediatra? – perguntei confuso.

– Sim, doutor, mas ela será apresentada hoje no jantar beneficente e...

– Telefone para ela, Clarissa, e diga pra ela começar a examiná-lo. Daqui a alguns minutos estarei aí.

– Sim, Dr. Cullen.

Desliguei o celular sentindo algo estranho em meu peito... Eu ainda não havia tido a chance de conhecer essa nova doutora, mas segundo informações, ela era muito boa. De qualquer forma, não era isso o que me preocupava e, sim, o fato de finalmente conhecê-la – Era como se eu soubesse que já a conhecia.

Respirei fundo – tentando inutilmente apartar tal sentimento –, olhando para minha esposa e filha, e avisando-lhes para irem à festa sem mim, pois chegaria atrasado por conta de uma emergência do trabalho.

Peguei meu carro e acelerei pelas ruas envoltas de paralelepípedos da pequena cidade italiana – absolutamente distante de Volterra. Praguejei alto ao me deparar com engarrafamento quilométrico no caminho.

Malditos pensamentos estranhamente confusos os meus, que me impediram de ter atenção o suficiente de perceber o engarrafamento e mudar a rota. Agora era tarde demais, e teria que esperar impacientemente.

Cerca de meia hora depois, finalmente pude sair daquele inferno de buzinas e xingamentos por toda parte. Suspirei com alívio ao estacionar meu carro e entrar no grande e conceituado hospital da região.

Cumprimentei Clarissa rapidamente, recebendo sua indicação de onde era a sala em que a Dr. Salvatore atendia o jovem garoto de apenas quatro anos de idade, destinado a um maligno câncer no cérebro.

Amaldiçoei-me, enquanto subia as escadas, por não ler a mente da recepcionista e saber como era a doutora, mas estaquei no imenso corredor branco e vazio ao sentir _aquele_ aroma. Meus olhos fitaram o nada ao passo em que eu, literalmente, paralisava onde estava.

O delicado perfume de frésias, lavanda e morango me preencheram assustadoramente... Era o mesmo que havia sentido em Charlize ao chegar em casa, porém ele vinha com uma força e intensidade abrasadora naquele instante, fazendo-me perder todos os sentidos.

A nostalgia invadiu meu peito, causando sua dor dilacerante. Os pedaços do meu coração – arrancados no dia em que _a _deixei, mas que foram remontados quando conheci minha atual esposa – estavam sendo espelhados outra vez, como se alguém estivesse arrancando-os um a um. E aquilo realmente doía. Fazia-me perder o ar, sempre desnecessário para mim, e que agora me era insuportavelmente preciso.

Eu estaria tendo uma espécie de alucinação olfativa? O que era aquilo, afinal de contas? Por que o cheiro de Bella me perseguia? Por que motivo, meu Deus?

As perguntas sem respostas me deixaram ainda mais frustrado e angustiado, e, embora eu pudesse sentir minhas pernas outra vez, foi necessário mais um minuto para que minha consciência fosse totalmente recobrada. E então corri. Corri em minha velocidade vampírica em direção àquele aroma alucinante.

Quando notei, estava na sala escura sala onde os medicamentos eram estocados, e o cheiro era tão entorpecente quanto a presença de outra pessoa que eu sentia no ambiente. Forcei minha mente de todos os modos possíveis para que algum pensamento fosse detectado, mas nenhum sinal. E aquilo me deixava ainda mais apreensivo.

De repente, ouvi um barulho vindo do armário de analgésicos enquanto um baixo e suave palpitar de coração preenchia, aos poucos, o silêncio. E era o palpitar do coração de Bella, eu sabia. Mas como aquilo era possível? Onde ela estava? Por que aquela sala tinha que ser tão grande e confusa? Entretanto, o cheiro de sangue não era como o dela... Não era tão irresistível e tentador como o dela. Era sutil, leve e suportável, de algum modo.

Porém, o barulho da porta se abrindo, em seguida, foi tão rápido que, quando me virei, apenas pude vislumbrar o movimentar de longos cabelos castanho avermelhado, como se a dona daqueles fios estivesse correndo. Segui até a porta, saindo daquele cômodo, mas me deparei apenas com um corredor vazio e levemente escuro, impregnado com o perfume daquela desconhecida.

Comecei a andar novamente, mas um som modesto do que me lembrava ser algum tipo de ferro, soou embaixo dos meus sapatos. Retirei meu pé do objeto, envolvendo-os em minhas mãos, vendo do que se tratava. Aquilo era nada mais nada menos que um broche prateado, onde havia escrito em delicadas letras deitadas: "Dra. Salvatore".

Corri rapidamente de volta à recepção, ansioso por encontrar Clarissa e ver em seus pensamentos como era essa médica. Portanto, chegando lá outra recepcionista atendia, então decidi arrancar informações de quem podia.

– Giulia – chamei a garota do turno da noite. – A Dra. Salvatore passou por aqui?

– Não, Dr. Cullen – respondeu deslumbrada. – Clarissa apenas me disse assim que meu turno começou que a nova médica havia saído rapidamente após atender um paciente e diagnosticá-lo.

– Obrigado – agradeci levemente impaciente, entrando no Volvo e acelerando em direção ao salão onde ocorreria a festa. E, pelo visto, teria que esperar mais alguns minutos para finalmente conhecer essa doutora.

A música clássica alternada por jazz e um suave rock dava um aspecto animador ao local, assim como as luzes vibrantes e aconchegantes que dali irradiavam. Adentrei o grande salão – repleto de almas caridosas que doavam dinheiro para o hospital ou simplesmente pessoas falsas e ridículas da alta sociedade que só queriam aparecer.

Logo, vi minha menina correr até mim. Peguei-a no colo, rumo à mesa em que minha esposa, pais e irmãos se encontravam.

– Olha só quem chegou! – Emmett disse alto, sorrindo. – O pai da minha sobrinha preferida!

– Eu sou sua única sobrinha, titio Emm – riu inocentemente, indo para o colo de Rosalie.

Cumprimentei todos, sorrindo e esquecendo, por aquele momento, da minha frustração anterior.

– E então, filho, como andam as coisas no hospital? – Carlisle perguntou, assim que Charlize levantou da mesa, dizendo ir encontrar uma amiga.

Meu pai ainda trabalhava como médico, porém em outro hospital, um pouco mais distante.

Conversei com ele e falamos sobre alguns casos de pacientes. Meus irmãos brincavam com a pequena da família. Mas, de repente, como um déjavù, _aquele_ aroma me dominou, fazendo-me desviar o meu olhar para o lado e me deparando com algo realmente inusitado, que fez meu coração morto ganhar vida.

Lá estava ela... _Bela_ como sempre, ao lado de minha esposa – o terno sorriso desmanchando de seus lábios perfeitos assim que seus hipnotizantes olhos cor de chocolate capturaram os meus.

Ela estava mais linda do que nunca! Absolutamente perfeita... Maravilhosa! Mas, como num passe de mágica, um homem apareceu ao lado dela, enlaçando sua cintura enquanto beijava seus cabelos. As delicadas mãos de Bella sobrepuseram às dele, e sua grossa aliança brilhou perante meus olhos.

E, então, tudo fez sentido. O porquê de eu não conhecer a Dra. Salvatore se devia pelo fato de ela ser a minha Bella, só que, agora, não totalmente minha.

_**N/A: Yeah, eu fiz esse final excitante de propósito! HAHA  
*autora corre e se esconde das leitoras loucas*  
HSUAHASUHASUHASUHASUASH  
Mas e aí... Gostaram do cap? Eu realmente espero que sim, pois foi um tanto difícil de ser escrito!  
E deixem reviews! Eu realmente adoro eles e me sinto ainda mais motivada a escrever! Muito, mas muito obrigada! E um feliz natal à todos! Uma ceia farta e muitos presentes... HASUHASUHASUHASUA**_


	5. Spaventare

_N/A: Olá! Fui mais rápida dessa vez ;)_

_Bom... Obrigada a todos que estão lendo a fic... E fiquem com mais um cap!_

_**...**_

_Spaventare_

– Isso, querida. Agora acrescente os ovos na batedeira – falei calmamente para Alyssa, que me obedecia atenciosamente.

Minha filha de apenas seis anos havia implorado para eu ensiná-la a fazer um bolo e, como uma boa mãe coruja que era, cedi aos seus grandes e brilhantes olhos azuis – idênticos aos de Damon.

– Assim, mamãe? – Sua fina voz soou tão leve quanto o bico de um beija-flor em uma rosa.

Observei minha delicada garotinha colocar a teimosa franja castanha escura atrás da orelha, pegando um dos ovos que estavam sobre a bancada, quebrando-o em seguida.

No entanto, ela usou muita força, fazendo com que toda a clara voasse em nossos rostos. Rimos, ao passo em que eu tirava aquela gosma do seu pequeno nariz.

– Ops! – riu suavemente, enquanto eu terminava de limpar sua face. – Força demais.

– Força demais – concordei ao sorrir.

Assim que terminei de nos limpar, continuamos a preparar o bolo de chocolate, até que, de repente, uma camada de farinha de trigo veio em nossa direção, fazendo-nos gritar.

– Ahá! Bem na mosca! – Ouvi a excitada voz de Matthew.

– É isso aí! Toca aqui, filhão! – Damon disse, fazendo um _high five_ com o nosso garoto.

Virei na direção em que ambos estavam, e ao verem que eu os fuzilava com os olhos, olharam-me assustados.

– Desculpa, mamãe – Meu menino de seis aninhos falou, arregalando seus olhos cor de chocolate, fazendo-os brilhar.

– Ah, não... Não faz essa carinha de coitadinho que você sabe que eu não resisto – Meus lábios se repuxaram enquanto eu dizia, cruzando os braços emburrada.

Ele riu docemente, apertando minhas pernas em um abraço quente e acolhedor. Peguei meu rapazinho no colo, dando um beijinho em sua testa. Entretanto, esperta como sempre foi, Alyssa aproveitou a falta de atenção do irmão gêmeo e revidou o golpe, dando-lhe um perfeito banho de farinha.

Joguei minha cabeça para trás, rindo do fantasminha em meu colo, que fitava Lyss – que ria escandalosamente. – com uma expressão furiosa em seu rostinho de anjo.

– Sua traíra! – sussurrou para mim, um sorriso divertindo brincando em seus lábios.

– Venha, garotão... Essas duas não são confiáveis – Meu lindo marido disse falsamente, olhando em meus olhos com uma satisfação contida, pegando nossa criança no colo, enquanto Alyssa dizia:

– Sabe, mamãe... O papai é o único que não está branco aqui – sorriu maldosamente.

– Sim, docinho – concordei, olhando para ele, que estava assustado, imaginando nosso próximo golpe. – Vamos mudar essa situação?

– SIM! – gritou toda contente, pegando um punhado de farinha entre as mãos e correndo atrás do pai pela cozinha.

Ri alto daquela cena... Não sei o que era mais engraçado: Alyssa rindo, tentando pegar meu marido, Matthew, que havia pulado de time, e também corria para pegar o pai, ou o próprio Damon fugindo em velocidade humana, gritando de medo dos filhos.

Antes que eu pudesse me juntar à farra, pude sentir um movimento rápido no ambiente e meu Salvatore preferido se escondendo atrás de mim. Gritei, sentindo o pó se chocar contra todo o meu corpo e Damon sair ileso pela porta dos fundos.

Fui mais rápida que ele dessa vez, pegando todo o pacote de farinha em mãos e correndo até ele, que olhou para trás e disparou rumo ao nosso grande jardim. Pude ouvir as gargalhadas gostosas dos nossos filhos quando saltei e caí sobre o corpo do meu esposo, ofegante.

– Pra um vampiro você é bem lento, amor – provoquei, despejando todo o ingrediente em seu rosto perfeito e seu cabelo escuro.

Ele me olhou seriamente, com aquele olhar intenso que me deixava corada, e, surpreendendo-me, mudou nossas posições, colocando meu corpo sob o seu e enlaçando minha cintura com sua mão grande e macia.

– Pra uma vampira você é bem viva, querida – sorriu, movendo as sobrancelhas de maneira divertida.

Ri, mas lábios quentes e afáveis logo me impediram. Os beijos de Damon eram sempre profundos e demonstrava toda sua adoração por mim, sem nunca deixar de ser fogoso e... forte. Um teimoso gemido escapou da minha garganta, fazendo-o sorrir entre o beijo. Mordi seu lábio inferior, sugando-o em seguida e prendendo meus dedos entres seus lisos fios castanhos.

Ouvi seu suspiro alto, assim também como pude ouvir as risadas de Alyssa e Matt brincando no segundo andar da casa. E, aproveitando nossa breve privacidade naquele fim de tarde de clima primaveril, mudei nossa posição novamente, retornando ao comando. Minhas mãos deslizaram por seus braços, apertando seus bíceps, e trilhando um caminho por seu peito e quadril, esbarrando propositalmente em seu membro.

– Bella, amor... – sussurrou de olhos fechados. Sua expressão completa de deleite me fez morder os lábios em êxtase, sentindo meu baixo ventre pulsar em desejo.

– Você gosta disso, amor? – perguntei sensualmente, pressionando sua excitação contra a minha feminilidade. Gememos em uníssono.

– Você sabe que sim, Bella... – arfou, levantando-me numa velocidade vampírica até minhas costas tocarem o tronco de uma árvore. – Você não deveria me atiçar, sabia?

– Eu não sou uma mulher que costuma obedecer a ordens – sussurrei ofegante, sentindo seu nariz deslizar pela região sensível do meu pescoço.

– Oh... _Che conosco bene, molto bene (Eu sei bem, muito bem)_. – Gemi, mordendo o lábio depois, repreendendo-me. Mas como eu poderia resistir a um homem desses sussurrando italiano tão perfeitamente em meu ouvido? – _Dimmi quello che vuoi (Diga-me o que você quer)_.

– _Tu, solo tu_ _(Você, só você)_. – proferi aos sussurros, olhando em seus ardentes olhos azuis que me fitavam com ansiedade e fome.

Agarrei sua gravata por entre meus dedos, puxando-o violentamente até mim, capturando seus lábios com vigor e paixão. O fogo estava entre nós como sempre, embalando nossos corpos.

Suas mãos desceram para minhas coxas, enganchando-as em seu quadril ao passo em que meu dorso era pressionado com mais força na árvore. Sua língua tocava a minha fervorosamente, causando-me arrepios.

Projetei meu escudo – um dom agora bastante útil. –, formando uma espécie de estufa quase invisível, para que as crianças não ouvissem nosso _barulho_. Entretanto, um "mamãe" todo manhoso foi soado pela voz carinhosa de Alyssa – eu podia ouvi-la descendo as escadas, rumo à sala.

Damon gemeu a contragosto, como uma criança birrenta, fazendo um biquinho adorável. Dei um selinho em seus lábios cheios e delicioso.

– Você não vem? – perguntei confusa, ao vê-lo no mesmo lugar.

– Não agora – sorriu arteiro. – Primeiro tenho que acalmar _alguém_. Isso é culpa sua! – terminou olhando sua ainda evidente excitação, enquanto eu gargalhava da situação.

– É isso que dá provocar sua mulher – murmurei com um sorriso lascivo no rosto, dando um aperto generoso em seu membro e entrando em casa, deixando um Damon boquiaberto e ofegante no jardim.

– Já melhorou, amor? – perguntei com uma falsa expressão de inocência, pegando mais um vestido no cabide do enorme closet e vendo se me cairia bem o suficiente para ser usado naquela noite.

– Ah, gata você sabe como me recupero rápido – sorriu, alisando minha cintura.

– Foi mal, marido – deslizei de seu abraço – Mas temos uma festa pra ir daqui a pouco – Dei-lhe um estalado selinho, voltando à minha parte do cômodo e procurando outros vestidos.

Eu já havia limpado a cozinha e arrumado Lyss e Matt, que agora jogavam videogame na sala de jogos. Assim, agora eu procurava uma roupa linda e adequada para a ocasião de logo mais, após ter tomado uma ducha rápida.

Damon beijou minha testa e entrou no banheiro da nossa suíte, enquanto eu via um vestido que ele havia me presenteado em nossa última visita à Londres. Ele era lindo, preto e branco, de um desenho moderno e suave. Simples, porém encantador.

Retirei-o do armário, vendo que estava intocável, ainda com aquele cheirinho de roupa nova. Ri, lembrando-me que não conhecia a grife Lice&Lize e que fiquei estupefata quando conheci Charlize e soube que ela era dona desta, em sociedade com a cunhada. Ela riu quando contei que tinha um vestido da sua marca e que estava honrada em conhecê-la.

A jovem mulher era absolutamente linda e nos conhecemos na cafeteria do centro da cidade, numa tarde chuvosa. Eu havia ido até o hospital terminar de assinar alguns papéis e, no caminho de volta, resolvi passar naquele elegante e acolhedor lugar a fim de tomar um cappuccino, onde conheci Charlize.

Ela era adorável e uma excelente companhia, e conversamos por longas horas. Descobri que seu marido também trabalhava no hospital e, por erro meu, esqueci completamente de perguntar seu sobrenome. De qualquer forma, descobri que ela mantinha uma loja da sua grife próximo daquele café e que esta fazia um sucesso absoluto na Europa há alguns anos.

Deste modo, decidi que seria aquele vestido que eu usaria. Charlize adoraria me ver trajando um de seus modelos.

– Tá pronta, amor? – Damon gritou do segundo andar.

– Quase! – gritei divertida, terminando de colocar o belo par de brincos. – Prontinh... – Fui interrompida pelo chato toque de celular, enquanto saía do quarto.

– Dra. Salvatore? – perguntou uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

– Sim – respondi, descendo as escadas e deparando-me com um vampiro embasbacado com minha beleza. Sorri traquina, piscando-lhe um olho.

– Desculpe incomodá-la, mas um de nossos pacientes necessita de auxílio e o chefe da área de oncologia pediu para eu telefonar para a senhora.

– Claro – respondi, agora preocupada. – É algum quadro sério?

– Não, não... Apenas um paciente que possui tumor cerebral que apresentou piora e, como é um caso restrito e a senhora é a única oncologista pediatra do hospital, necessitamos da sua presença.

– Ok...

– Clarissa, doutora – Pude ouvir seu sorriso.

– Certo, Clarissa – sorri. – Já estou a caminho.

Mal tive tempo de explicar a situação para meu marido e filhos e logo peguei minha Mercedes, direcionando-me rapidamente ao hospital. Minha sorte foi que eu decidi seguir o caminho do rio do lado leste, pois, segundo a rádio, o lado oposto estava com um congestionamento horrível.

Cheguei em pouquíssimos minutos ao meu destino, estacionando em um lugar qualquer e dirigindo-me à recepção. Clarissa, a delicada recepcionista, me mostrou o caminho para quarto onde meu paciente estava, vestindo meu jaleco, e pude examiná-lo.

Pietro Fontana se chamava o doce garotinho de apenas quatro anos e cabeça raspada. Sua pele pálida e sem vida e seus olhinhos escuros envoltos de profundas olheiras denunciavam o estágio avançado da doença.

– Olá, gatinho – cumprimentei-o, sorrindo.

– Oi, _senhola_ médica – sorriu fraco, assim como sua suave voz.

– Sou a Dra. Salvatore, muito prazer – Beijei sua cabeça levemente, cumprimentando uma mulher linda, mas de aparência cansada, que provavelmente era sua mãe. – Mas podem me chamar de Bella.

Profissionalmente, olhei sua prancha, onde havia dados sobre o quadro dele e comecei a examiná-lo. Constatei que ele estava com um pouco de febre naquele instante, mas nada além disso, graças a Deus.

Fui até a sala onde os medicamentos eram estocados e peguei o que aquele garotinho fofo precisava, voltando ao quarto.

– Você só está com uma febre, querido – murmurei, segurando a mão dele, dando-lhe o antitérmico para baixar sua febre. – Logo, logo vai passar, eu prometo – disse, pronta para guardar o medicamento.

Entretanto, assim que preparei para me levantar, a pequena mãozinha de Pietro prendeu ainda mais a minha.

– A _senhola_ é um anjinho? – perguntou, olhando-me atentamente.

– Não – franzi o cenho, mordendo o lábio. – Por que a pergunta? – Acariciei sua bochecha com um sutil tom rosado.

– A mamãe disse que os anjinhos fazem as _cliancinhas_ doentes _ficá melholes_,e é o que a _senhola_ tá _fazeno_, não é?

Ri de forma acanhada de tamanha inocência. Meus olhos brilharam e se, eu fosse humana, eles estariam banhados em lágrimas, sem sombras de dúvida.

– Sim, amorzinho – sussurrei, abraçando-o. – É o que fui preparada pra fazer, e pode ter certeza que é o que eu mais quero fazer também.

Fechei os olhos, sentindo seus braços fortificarem o aperto.

– _Obigado_ – agradeceu lindamente.

– Não precisa agradecer – sorri, e peguei na mão da jovem mãe do rapazinho. – Como a senhora se chama?

– Isabela – respondeu, temporariamente feliz.

– Oh, é minha xará – sorri. – Bom, Dona Isabela, a senhora tem um filho amável em mãos, e ele está bem – ela suspirou, aliviada – Como amanhã é sábado, e meu primeiro dia oficial aqui, retorno de manhã para revê-lo.

– Muito obrigada, doutora.

– Já disse, não precisa agradecer. Esse é meu trabalho.

Deste modo, me despedi dos dois e retornei à sala de estoque, pronta para guardar o remédio. Comecei a andar pelo imenso corredor branco, e uma pontada sufocante no peito me atingiu no exato momento em que senti o estranho perfume de lilás, mel e sol...

Aquele cheiro... Aquele adorável cheiro era de... Oh, meu Deus, era Edward! Aquele aroma era-me inconfundível!

Tantas foram as noites em que dormi aconchegada em seus braços, sentindo aquele delicado perfume... Tantas foram as vezes em que pedi a linha de raciocínio apenas com seu olhar cor de ocre em combinado àquele cheiro inebriante...

Mas aquilo não era possível... Edward não viria a um hospital... E não moraria na Itália, moraria?

Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar, entretanto, aquela ação apenas tornou o instante ainda mais torturante. Prazerosamente torturante.

Comecei a ouvir passos em minha direção e, totalmente confusa e assustada, corri até o armazém de medicamentos. Guardei o antitérmico numa das prateleiras, ofegando enquanto me escondia atrás do armário de luvas e jalecos descartáveis.

Mordi o lábio, fechando os olhos com força ao ouvir o ranger da porta, indicando que ela estava a ser aberta. Passos calmos e elegantes fizeram-se presentes naquele momento.

A curiosidade me foi maior que o medo do inesperado ali, e ergui a cabeça vagarosamente para poder ver quem me seguia. Porém, como a falta de sorte sempre está em meu encalço, acabei por usar força demais na mesa ao meu lado ao me apoiar, o que a fez quase quebrar. Xinguei mentalmente, odiando a mim mesma pela falta de atenção, pois havia visto somente que meu perseguidor usava jaleco. Mas, enquanto murmurava internamente, acabei esbarrando na prateleira de analgésicos, provocando um barulho imenso.

_Inferno!_

Escondi atrás da mesma, tentando ouvir qualquer vestígio de que aquela pessoa estivesse me temendo, mas nada pude constatar. Não consegui ouvir o sangue correr por suas veias, muito menos o pulsar de seu coração. E aquilo me intrigou. Absolutamente não era um humano.

Aproveitei o silêncio que voltou a habitar a sala escura, avistando a porta tão perto de mim... Corri em velocidade vampírica até ela, passando pela pequena parte que estava aberta e fechando-a com uma rapidez surpreendente em seguida.

E, sem olhar para trás, forcei meus pés a correrem como nunca antes, e pude chegar à recepção três segundos depois. Parei, respirando e tentando colocar uma expressão de normalidade no rosto, avisando à Clarissa que já havia examinado e diagnosticado o paciente.

Corri humanamente rumo ao meu carro, desabotoando meu jaleco no percurso.

_Merda! Cadê meu broche?_

Percebi tarde demais que o broche com meu sobrenome não estava mais na roupa, e eu, obviamente, não iria voltar para procurá-lo. Eu só esperava que quem me seguia não o tenha encontrado.

Maneei a cabeça, ouvindo o suave ronco do motor e dirigindo serenamente para o salão onde ocorreria a festa. E algo me dizia que, finalmente, eu enfrentaria cara-a-cara essa pessoa que, por estar vestido de jaleco, com certeza se tratava de um dos médicos.

Como Damon e as crianças haviam ido na frente, os encontrei na portaria do salão, rindo. Sorri para eles, que acenaram, estacionando o carro e indo até eles.

– Demorou, querida – Beijou-me de forma leve, acariciando meus cabelos.

– Desculpe, meu amor. Tive um contratempo.

Deste modo, peguei na mãe de Matt enquanto meu marido carregava Alyssa no colo.

– Dra. Salvatore! – Lorenzo, o diretor do hospital, logo me chamou para sentar à sua mesa, antes mesmo que eu pudesse olhar para a festa e ver os convidados.

– Olá, como vai? – perguntei, cumprimentando-o.

– _Molto bene, bambina_! – sorriu, e eu pude apresentá-lo ao meu esposo e filhos.

Sentamo-nos e conversamos por algum instante – as crianças já corriam pela festa –, até que uma agradabilíssima voz proferiu meu nome.

– Dra. Salvatore...

Virei-me e vi Charlize, sorrindo, em um lindo vestido preto.

– Oi! – Abracei-a. – Como você está?

– Estou ótima! E eu conheço esse vestido... – sorriu, cerrando os olhos como quando a mãe descobre um segredo do filho.

– Será que é porque ele é da grife Lice&Lize? – perguntei, com um sorriso arteiro.

– Ah, querida... Ele caiu tão bem em você! – Pegou minha mão, fazendo-me girar para ela poder analisar todos os ângulos. – E... me desculpe, mas... Eu me esqueci completamente do seu nome... – admitiu corada. – Eu só me lembrava que seu sobrenome era Salvatore.

Ri, da sua vergonha.

– Que isso, Charlize! Não importa – sorri suavemente. – Me chamo Isabella, mas prefiro Bella.

– Ah, que lindo nome! E eu nem me lembrava – revirou os olhos, ainda enrubescida. – Mas, de qualquer forma, gostaria de apresentá-la ao meu marido; ele também trabalha no hospital.

– Sim, claro! E esse é meu esposo, Damon Salvatore – falei, e eles logo se deram bem. – Damon sempre foi muito sociável. – Agora meus filhos estão por aí – ri. – Eles conheceram uma garotinha e logo fizeram amizade.

– Crianças! – também riu, enquanto atravessávamos o grande salão, deixando Damon conversando na mesa. – Minha filha deve estar no meio... Ela adora brincar com crianças da idade dela, acho que por ser filha única...

– Sim, sei bem como é – falei, encarando seus verdes olhos. – Eu também sou a única e meio que sentia falta disso quando era mais jovem...

– Entendo, sou a única também – sorriu, e pude ver um brilho especial em seu olhar ao passo em que ela, provavelmente, se recordava de algo. – Mas eu ganhei novos irmãos quando me casei – riu. – Meus cunhados me acolheram muito bem na família.

– Isso é maravilhoso!

Conversamos até que _aquele_ cheiro me invadiu novamente. Ofeguei assustada, olhando na direção que o perfume vinha e senti minha vista ficar turva enquanto um olhar incrivelmente dourado se prendeu ao meu.

Quem poderia imaginar que eu o encontraria naquela festa... E que a doce garota da cafeteria, seria esposa _dele_, do Dr. Edward Cullen? Sim... Tudo se encaixou como numa explosão de intuição.

Meu sorriso se desmanchou ao passo que meu coração vacilava uma série de batidas, aumentando descompassadamente seu ritmo, em seguida.

Charlize foi até Edward, beijando aqueles lábios que tanto já foram meus... E eu pude ver que todos os Cullen estavam reunidos naquela mesa. E aquela cena fez minha mente sair de órbita e meus pés quase cederam ao chão.

Mas, de repente, senti fortes braços me ampararem, notando a presença de meu marido, enquanto ouvia, sem realmente prestar atenção, a bela mulher me apresentar à pessoa que eu desejaria pertencer a mim.

– Gente, essa é Bella Salvatore – A voz meiga da esposa _dele_ soou. – A nova médica do hospital da cidade.

Uma risada contida, mas masculina de Emmett tornou a ironia daquele momento palpável, e Charlize nos fitou com uma expressão de confusão, para depois de incredulidade. E eu tenho a absoluta certeza de que, se ela souber da minha história, ela deve ter notado que eu era, antes de Bella Salvatore, Isabella Swan.

_**...**_

_N/A: E então, gostaram?_

_Bom, eu queria deixar claro que a fic nem sempre será assim: POV Edward e depois o mesmo cap pelo POV Bella. Eu apenas fiz este desse modo, para esclarecer algumas coisas e ninguém interpretar mal alguns futuros fatos!_

_Queria também desejar a todos vocês um feliz ano novo... Muita paz, saúde e realizações!_

_E... que tal reviews? ^^_

_Muito obrigada..._

_Bjs ;*_


	6. Verità

_Verità_

Era como se o meu coração morto voltasse a bater descontroladamente. Os pelos de minha pele fria e dura como mármore se eriçaram ao ver tão expressivos olhos outra vez. Minha mente estava em órbita, eu estava em um mundo paralelo... E uma linha tênue entre os dois mundos me mantinha acordado.

Era _ela_., Isabella Swan, a _minha _Bella, estava bem na minha frente naquele instante.

Olhei para um ponto fixo na enfeitada mesa, perdendo-me em meus devaneios. O momento em que meu passado e meu presente se reuniam era enlouquecedor. Minha respiração se tornou ofegante e minha primeira reação foi olhar para a minha esquerda, ao lado de Carlisle, onde minha irmã preferida estava.

Alice sabia o que eu procurava em sua mente, mas seu olhar confuso e indagador me deram a entender que ela nada _vira_. Como seria possível Bella estar aqui? Minha irmã vidente não havia previsto essa cena. E eu não sabia por que estava tão apavorado.

A quem eu queria enganar, afinal? Eu nem precisei fitar o Jasper para perceber o amor devastador que preenchia cada fibra do meu ser por estar a apenas alguns passos daquela antiga menina... Que se tornara uma mulher ainda mais sedutora do que era há quinze anos...

Ela estava tão linda... Muito mais do que sempre foi.

Eu costumava me prender em seu olhar único, afundando-me no profundo mar de luxúria e paixão que dali exalava... E eu podia sentir que agora não era diferente.

– Gente, essa é Bella Salvatore – Minha esposa disse amigavelmente. – A nova médica do hospital da cidade.

Assim, eu a olhei nos olhos pela segunda vez naquela noite, e eu tive vontade de morrer por tê-lo feito. O remorso me atingiu como um tapa na cara, e eu quase gemi pela dor interna. Era como se alguém estivesse com meu coração em mãos, esmagando-o e debulhando-o com ódio e desprezo.

A paixão desenfreada que eu alimentava por Bella era avassaladora e, como uma fera indomada, era impossível de ser contida. O desespero me bateu, assim como a vontade de tocá-la e ver que ali, olhando-me com uma intensidade irrefutável, o verdadeiro amor da minha existência estava.

Pude ouvir a risada de Emmett, contida, porém, e a confusão de todos ali presentes. Entretanto, a expressão de incredulidade e entendimento tomou o rosto delicado de minha esposa em segundos.

_Droga!_ Ela sabia que havia cometido uma grande gafe. Eu podia sentir o farfalhar veloz de seu coração e o sangue correr com uma velocidade impulsiva por suas veias. Charlize sabia da minha história com Bella – pelo menos o superficial que havia me permitido lhe contar. Ela tinha consciência do quão importante aquela morena arruivada era em minha vida. E ela sabia também que eu ainda a amava, mesmo com meu teatro bem sucedido de anos.

– Desculpe interromper... – Uma voz masculina e cuidadosa proferiu, e eu notei que vinha _dele_... Do esposo de Bella. – A grossa e dourada aliança era facilmente perceptível no dedo anelar de ambos. – Hmm... Amor, o Stefan me telefonou, e ele acabou se perdendo no caminho para cá – murmurou, roubando a atenção do olhar de Bella para o seu. – Vou encontrar ele e Elena e volto em poucos minutos.

– Ok – Foi o que somente saiu dos perfeitos e avermelhados lábios dela. Sua voz estava quebrada, como se estivesse com falta de ar, e aquela simples palavra doesse para ser exalada.

Eles se beijaram, e tentei evitar a raiva incontestável que me infligiu. Desviei o olhar durante aqueles dois segundos angustiantes em que os lábios, que tanto já foram meus, eram selados com carinho e ternura pela boca de outro.

E com uma fúria ainda mais penetrante, percebi em sua mente o amor e paixão que ele tinha por Bella era algo descomunal. Seus pensamentos eram ternos e cuidadosos, como se ela fosse alguma relíquia frágil e de riqueza incontestável.

Enquanto isso, a mente de Bella continuava muda para mim, tal como a de Charlize.

Aquele homem logo saiu, com um olhar singelo e amistoso para mim e minha família. Sabia ele quem éramos _nós_? Sabia ele quem _eu_ era? Algo me dizia que não. Ainda.

– É você mesmo, Bella? – Emmett soou alegre e descontraído, incontrolavelmente curioso.

– Olá! – ela apenas pronunciou, sorrindo de canto enquanto acenava, corando levemente, embora a dor ainda estivesse presente em seu encantador e escuro olhar. _Minha perdição..._

– Maravilha! – A voz de Charlize se fez presente, raivosa e irônica, ao passo em que se sentava com ardor ao meu lado, bufando.

Ela foi ignorada classicamente por todos, mas seus motivos eram plausíveis. Eu a compreendia. Eu entendia seu sentimento de raiva e angústia. Eu estava passando por isso naquele momento, sabendo que Bella tinha _outro_.

Mas não era aquilo o que eu queria? Não foi com aquele objetivo que tive que abandoná-la? Meu desejo era que ela encontrasse alguém que a merecesse... Então, por que eu estava com aquela dor tatuada em meu peito? Aquilo era o _amor_? Aquilo era o _ciúme_? Ou seria _inveja_ por outra pessoa possuir o que tanto almejei... e continuo almejando?

Jasper estava confuso ali. Tanto quanto eu. Tanto quanto todos. Os sentimentos eram sensíveis e nostálgicos. E aquilo era palpável – quase literalmente. Era como se uma densa nuvem transparente de emoções estivesse nos envolvendo. E eu sabia como aquilo se chamava: saudades.

– Bella, querida! – Carlisle falou, mal contendo seu entusiasmo em vez a mulher que um dia já considerou como filha.

Ele se levantou, rodeando a mesa com rapidez e envolvendo Bella em um abraço acolhedor, repleto de nostalgia. Ela retribuiu o gesto afável, fechando os olhos com força, como uma frágil criança que fora arrancada dos pais por alguma tragédia, e agora os reencontrava.

E apenas aquela comparação fez a minha vontade de morrer ali mesmo se tornar mais crescente. Eu nunca me odiara tanto.

– Carlisle – ela o saudou, ainda sem desmanchar o abraço. A mente de meu pai estava recheada de felicidade.

O gesto foi interrompido por Esme, que sorria aliviada e lindamente, para o marido e _filha_, abraçando os dois ao mesmo tempo. E a culpa me corroeu mais profundamente.

O que eu fiz? Eu desmembrei uma família... Desmanchei uma família completa e feliz... E agora ela se remontava... Nostálgica e dolorida.

Eu não poderia, entretanto, me arrepender dos meus atos passados... Sem eles eu não teria Charlize, sem eles eu não teria minha pequena e delicada Wendy... Mas elas valiam tanto quanto a Bella...

Afinal, fora certo o rumo que tomei há quinze anos?

Enquanto eu me martirizava, notei Charlize fitar meus irmãos cumprimentando Bella. Seu olhar era angustiado e sofrido, e me doía vê-la daquele jeito.

Toquei a mão de minha esposa, apertando-a com força e demonstrando que eu sempre estaria com ela. Ela não tinha o mesmo efeito que Bella tinha sobre mim, porém, eu devia-lhe respeito e era meu dever proteger a mulher que sempre me protegeu e me deu forças para chegar aonde cheguei.

Quanta contradição... Minha vida era um paradoxo incalculável.

Distante de mim estava a mulher que sempre amei e amarei – a dona do meu coração. E perto de mim estava a mulher que sempre devotei e devotarei – a dona do meu viver. Mas, de certa forma, fora o amor à Bella quem me manteve forte durante todos esses anos... E Charlize foi o meu auxílio.

Eu poderia ter vivido sem a bela loira ao meu lado, mas ela tornou minha vida mais feliz. Realizada.

E seu sorriso foi verdadeiro e agradecido quando sentiu meu toque, retribuindo o forte aperto em minha mão ao sussurrar um "Eu te amo".

– Também te amo – sorri levemente, perdendo-me em seus verdes olhos. E aquilo era verdade... Eu a amava, embora tratasse de um sentimento limitado.

– É muito bom revê-la, Bella! – Alice disse, sorridente e saltitante, após abraçá-la.

– Igualmente, baixinha – riu, parecendo realmente feliz ao acariciar os ainda espetados cabelos de minha irmã.

Logo, todos os meus irmãos já haviam a cumprimentado, sentando em seguida – ficando ao seu lado somente Alice, mais contente do que nunca. Meus olhos, teimosamente ignorando minhas ordens mentais de não encará-la outra vez, se encontraram aos dela, e eu me senti submisso. Totalmente à sua mercê.

Nada de barreiras de concreto, nada de altos muros de aço e muito menos campos minados criados em minha mente. Todas as minhas forças baixaram e me deixei ser levado pela paixão existente em seu olhar. Sem resistência alguma.

– Edward – sussurrou, como uma saudação tranquila e contida. Sua pulsação, porém, denunciou suas emoções e, naquele instante, seria inútil ler seus pensamentos, se pudesse, pois seu nervosismo, dor e carência era um reflexo dos meus sentimentos.

– Olá, Bella – sorri torto, enterrando qualquer resquício de fraqueza dentro de mim.

Ela estava ali, em pé a minha frente, há somente uma mesa de distância. E eu ali, patético, sentado ao lado de minha esposa e família.

Ousei-me levantar. Eu correria os riscos de tentar uma aproximação. Eu iria abraçá-la. Entretanto, assim que acabei de contornar a grande e enfeitada mesa do salão, vi a cintura de Bella ser enlaçada por uma mão em que uma aliança brilhava no dedo anelar; senti-me um verdadeiro idiota.

– Voltei – O esposo dela disse, beijando seu pescoço com adoração. Senti inveja dele naquele momento.

– Hmm... Querido – ela murmurou, tipicamente nervosa. – Esta é a família Cullen. E, Cullens, este é meu marido, Damon Salvatore.

Ele parou por um segundo. Seu olhar preso no de Bella, anunciando sua indagação. Ele parecia frustrado, sem deixar de transpassar uma expressão amigável, de qualquer forma.

Seus pensamentos, porém, viajaram para lembranças sofridas, onde uma Bella chorosa e quebradiça lhe contava sobre seu passado. E, como num passe de mágica, ele se enfureceu, mas possuía um controle invejável sobre si mesmo.

Na tentativa de querer apartar qualquer ira iminente, Carlisle levantou-se, cumprimentando-o com seu jeito gentil e generoso de praxe.

– Sou Carlisle Cullen, muito prazer, Damon – sorriu levemente, estendo a mão em um gesto cortês.

– O prazer é meu, senhor.

– Oh, por favor, me chame apenas de Carlisle – Meu pai pediu, recebendo um breve e consentido aceno de cabeça. – E essa é minha família: minha esposa, Esme – A qual se levantou, e Damon cumprimentou-a com um singelo beijo nas costas de sua mão. – Meus filhos: Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Charlize e...

– Edward Cullen, prazer – saudei, causando surpresa de muitos ali, ao passo em que estendia a mão, ao lado de Carlisle.

– Igualmente – respondeu, claramente desconfortável.

A forma como ele me encarou fez com que as peças do quebra-cabeça se encaixassem. Ele sabia perfeitamente quem eu era, ou... fui. Seu olhar expressivo e determinado deu a mostrar o quão equilibrado e ciente da situação ele estava.

Provavelmente muito mais do que eu.

_Então, este é o famoso Edward Cullen _– pensava ele com sarcasmo, mas o que despertava minha curiosidade era que ele tinha cuidado com seus pensamentos naquele instante. Era como se ele soubesse que eu era leitor de mentes.

– Só falta uma pessoa... – O patriarca da família falou sorridente, varrendo o imenso salão com o olhar.

Olhei para Bella e pude notar sua curiosidade acerca da frase de Carlisle. Ela não sabia que eu tinha uma filha.

Todavia, percebi o quanto ela estava diferente... Mais bonita, autoconfiante... Mas havia algo mais... Sua aparência... As batidas suaves de seu coração... Seu sangue que corria tranquilamente, sem o intenso e atraente cheiro...

– Mamãe, fiz uma nova amiguinha! – Uma fina voz feminina soou delicadamente, e notei vir de uma linda garotinha de longos e lisos cabelos escuros.

Todos se viraram em direção ao som e vi Bella pegá-la no colo, com um lindo sorriso no rosto de porcelana. O olhar de ambas era idêntico, uma faceta, é claro! A única diferença era a cor – a menina possuía incríveis íris azuis. Aquela criança era filha da minha... da magnífica mulher a minha frente.

– Papai, eu também fiz uma amiga – Wendy sorriu ao dizer, seus pensamentos fluindo de alegria.

Envolvi minha princesa em meu colo, sorrindo por apenas vê-la sorrir. Seus brilhantes olhos verdes contrastavam tão unicamente com seus longos cachos acobreados...

– E elas não me deixam brincar também, papai – Um garotinho lindo, da idade das meninas, falou emburrado, pedindo colo para Damon, que prontamente o pegou.

Ele era ainda mais parecido com Bella do que sua linda filha. Os grandes olhos chocolate e os cabelos igualmente castanhos escuro indicavam que era criança daquele casal.

– Ah, Matt – Wendy exclamou, revirando os olhos. – Você é menino! – Soou como se fosse óbvio.

A garotinha no colo de Bella riu, assentindo. Só então notei o olhar embevecido e atento dela em mim e minha filha. E, de repente, nossos olhares se envolveram, e uma força maior nos impediu de desvencilharmos daquele contato.

– Chegou quem faltava – Carlisle sorriu, tomando a neta cuidadosamente em seus braços. – Bella, Damon, esse é nosso raio de sol – falou encantado, como o avô coruja que se tornara.

– Olá, docinho – A perfeita voz _dela_ disse, enquanto ela firmava a bela garota de olhos azuis em seu braço esquerdo e tocava a mãozinha da minha menina com a mão livre. – Como você se chama?

– Wendy Marie Cullen – respondeu com sua doce voz de anjo. – E você?

– Sou Isabella Marie Swan Salvatore – riu. – Por acaso, você roubou meu segundo nome, mocinha?

Minha garota também riu, encurralando-me, porém, com sua resposta:

– A culpa é do papai, Sra. Isabella – murmurou divertida, apontando para mim. – Foi ele quem escolheu meu nome!

– Culpado! – sorri torto, tentando descontrair. – É um belo nome...

Disfarcei bem, pois ninguém notou realmente a homenagem. A única ali que sempre soube o porquê de o segundo nome da minha filha ser o mesmo segundo nome da mulher que eu verdadeiramente amava, era Alice. O restante de minha família sempre achou que era simplesmente por se tratar se um nome clássico e bonito, e continuavam achando, até mesmo Charlize – Mesmo não lendo sua mente, a expressão em seu rosto dizia que ela acreditava cegamente em mim.

E o remorso me atingiu em dobro – Ainda por cima, eu era um mentiroso...

– Chame-me apenas de Bella, gatinha – sorriu, acariciando levemente os cabelos de Wendy. – E, bom, esse é meu filho – olhou para meu pai e eu, e seguindo seu olhar pelos vampiros na mesa. – Apresente-se, amor – sussurrou docemente, encorajando o lindo menino nos braços de Damon.

– Sou o Matt, Matthew Salvatore – disse baixinho, enrubescendo e dando um breve aceno. – Oi.

– Olá, querido – Charlize disse, levantando-se e se postando ao meu lado, enquanto hesitava em tocar o garotinho. – Ela simplesmente não resistia à crianças. – Posso? – perguntou à Bella e o marido, corando, por querer pegar seu filho no colo.

– Claro! – respondeu em um tom cortês, com um sorriso que não chegava a seus olhos. – E essa é a minha mocinha – continuou, olhando para sua menina encantadora.

– Alyssa Esme Salvatore – apresentou a si mesma, sorrindo, com um leve rubor preenchendo as maças de seu rosto.

Minha mãe ficara encantada com a homenagem, abraçando e agradecendo Bella por várias vezes seguidas, ao passo em que o pequeno Matt e minha esposa brincavam, logo envolvendo a irmã e Wendy.

Rosalie ficou receosa com a situação. Ninguém amava crianças mais do que ela, mas sentia vergonha de brincar com os filhos de Bella, sendo que sempre ignorou a mesma. Minha irmã, então, ficara apenas observando, ao invés de engolir o orgulho.

– Olha o que temos aqui! – disse o diretor do hospital, aproximando-se com um sorriso no rosto rechonchudo e com algumas rugas, denunciando que em breve chegaria à casa dos 60 anos de idade. – Meu melhor médico e chefe da área de Oncologia, e minha, recém chegada, médica prodígio!

– Boa noite, Lorenzo – cumprimentei-o.

– _Buona notte_, jovem Edward – sorriu. – Vim avisar que quero vocês na mesma mesa esta noite. Precisamos manter o foco em um lugar só! – riu, tocando o ombro de Bella amistosamente. – Quero os meus melhores doutores juntos nesta comemoração! E não há como negar esse meu pedido...

– Já íamos convidá-los! – Esme disse com um sorriso satisfeito, fazendo uma delicada trança nos cabelos de Alyssa.

– Que bom! Então, vão se conhecendo, enquanto vou cumprimentar alguns conhecidos – sorriu, batendo em meu peito numa masculina saudação. – Daqui a pouco passo por aqui novamente.

E, deste modo, ele saiu, e sentamos à mesa. Rapidamente, todos pareciam entrosados e engajados em algum assunto, comigo ficando à deriva. Movimentei-me desconfortavelmente na cadeira, olhando para frente e deparando-me com um olhar quente e profundo de Bella.

Ela me analisava minuciosamente, como se fosse a primeira vez que nos víamos, mas ao perceber que eu a analisava da mesma forma, vi seu rosto adquirir o tão encantador tom rosado. E então, meu coração saltitou, e eu quase cheguei a pensar que fosse literalmente.

– Não é mesmo, amor? – perguntou Damon, que conversava distraidamente com Emmett, à Bella. Seu rubor aumentou, enquanto a mesma pedia para ele repetir a pergunta.

– Ah, Bella! Eu aqui, pensando encontrar alguma diferença em você... Mas aí sou surpreendido por você continuar o tomate de sempre! – Meu irmão predileto soltou, rindo e fazendo-a corar ainda mais, se possível.

Entretanto, a mente de Carlisle procurava alternativa... Ele pensava sobre mudança, vampirismo, porém estava me bloqueando e eu apenas pegava fragmentos de seus pensamentos. E o que me intrigou foi o fato de tudo isso envolver Bella e sua família.

– Desculpem o atraso! – Um homem, que devia ser poucos anos mais novo que Damon, disse, parcialmente ofegante. – Eu e Elena tivemos um _contratempo_ no estacionamento.

– Ah, qual é Stef? – O marido de Bella disse, claramente divertido. – Não tem nada de mais em dar uns amassos no carro com sua esposa!

Todos nós rimos, e, nesse meio tempo, minha mãe havia levado Alyssa e Wendy ao banheiro.

– Bom... – Bella pigarreou, segurando o riso. – Este é Stefan Salvatore, irmão mais caçula de Damon, e essa é Elena, sua esposa e minha amiga de infância – olhou para minha família ao falar, voltando sua atenção aos amigos ao terminar, porém. – E estes são os Cullen.

– Os pensamentos da garota de pele bronzeada – que não devia passar de seus vinte anos de idade. – me assolaram. Ela também sabia sobre mim e, ao contrário do marido, condenava-me com o olhar acastanhado.

Cumprimentamo-os e os convidamos para se juntarem a nós. O casal se sentou ao lado de Bella, que estava exatamente à minha frente.

– Tão jovens e já são casados? – perguntou Esme amigavelmente, sorrindo – que havia deixado as crianças brincando pelo salão e retornara à mesa.

– Bom, não somos _tão_ novos quanto aparentamos... – Elena sorriu, como uma criança que é pega em flagrante comendo biscoitos antes do jantar.

_Afinal de contas, alguém com mais de 150 anos não é muito jovem_ – Stefan pensou, rindo consigo mesmo com a piada interna.

E ao contrário de todos ali, eu percebi do que se tratava... Fiquei apavorado, confuso, e um vapor de raiva me atingiu.

E, como se fosse para confirmar minha teoria, a mente da amiga de Bella divagou para a tarde daquele mesmo dia, em que ela e o marido caçavam cervos na floresta próxima daqui.

E a confusão se uniu à minha ira, e, como um fogo que se alastra em questão de segundos, notei que eles eram _diferentes_.

_Eles eram vampiros! Todos eles._

Minha irmã, porém, foi mais rápida e precisa do que eu, com seu poder de ver o futuro.

– Vocês são vampiros? – Alice quase gritou, absolutamente estupefata, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Bella. Da _minha _Bella.

De repente, o silêncio predominou em nossa mesa, e foi como se o meu mundo tivesse pausado. Eu não podia acreditar que a mulher que tanto amo era uma vampira... Eu havia a deixado para que uma vida humana e feliz a encontrasse, mas meus planos foram todos por água abaixo naquele instante.

Era como se tudo o que eu tivesse feito até ali fosse em vão, como se todos os meus esforços não tivessem alcançado seu objetivo, era como se meu coração e o de Bella tivessem sido despedaçados por nenhum motivo. E tudo o que eu mais queria era gritar.

A expressão da morena que me fitava era inquieta, enquanto meus familiares tentavam se recuperar da notícia – Carlisle era o único lúcido ali, apenas perdido em pensamentos; ele havia desconfiado daquela hipótese desde o primeiro minuto em que a vira.

– Bella? – Alice insistiu, nervosa como nunca antes.

– Sim – soltou em um suspiro, olhando para suas mãos embaixo da mesa.

– Como? – perguntei estarrecido, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. – Eu não entendo... Você parece... tão humana, mas tão diferente ao mesmo tempo.

– Nós somos vampiros de uma espécie distinta da de vocês – Seus grandes olhos me fitaram com intensidade, enquanto seus lábios moviam-se para minha resposta.

– Bella, querida... Estamos no escuro – Carlisle disse, gentil e curioso.

– Bem... Somos vampiros, porém temos características que nos diferem de vocês.

– A alimentação...? – Inquiriu meu pai, preocupado com a dieta que Bella e a família levavam.

– Nos alimentamos de sangue de animais – esclareceu, enrubescendo ao responder. – Mas também podemos nos alimentar de comida humana.

– E aquele lance de brilhar ao sol... – Emmett lançou; os olhos dourados brilhando de excitação.

– Não temos disso – riu com o entusiasmo de meu irmão. – Nossa espécie se queima com a luz do sol, entretanto, usamos este anel que contém a pedra lápis lázuli – acrescentou, ao ver nossa preocupação à respeito. – Deste modo, ela nos protege da luz solar, fazendo com que possamos agir normalmente durante o dia.

– Isso é muito intrigante – Carlisle murmurou, agora deixando ser levado pelo encanto do conhecimento.

– Sim, mas temos que tomar cuidado com aquela coisa toda de estacas de madeira, mordidas de lobisomem e fogueiras – Damon disse, arrepiando-se com o pensamento.

– Mordidas de lobisomem? – Rosalie se fez presente, indagando curiosa. – Como os lobos de La Push?

– Não... – Bella respondeu. – Mordidas de lobisomens de verdade.

– Os quileutes não eram lobisomens propriamente ditos... – falei para minha irmã. – Eles eram transmorfos.

– Sim – A linda mulher respondeu. – Os lobos capazes de nos matar são aqueles tão famosos, que envolvem lua cheia e tudo mais.

– Stefan até já enfrentou um, certa vez – Damon disse. – Mas ele não gosta de se exibir.

Rimos da leve descontração, e senti a fúria se extinguir do meu ser. Não tinha uma razão certa para eu temer que Bella agora era uma vampira... Foi o destino que assim quis, e ela parecia feliz com o rumo de sua vida, o que fez com que eu me sentisse um pouco melhor, embora o remorso sempre estivesse lá, cutucando.

– Agora não tem por que a Bella dar piti pra querer se tornar uma de nós – Emmett riu, e todos o seguiram, exceto a mesma, que havia feito uma careta e mostrado a língua para ele.

– E vocês... A sua espécie reproduz? – Rose perguntou, imersa em pensamentos ao ver os gêmeos no pula-pula perto de onde estávamos.

– Sim, Rosalie – Bella sussurrou, pesarosa. – Eu sinto muito.

Ela deu de ombros – orgulhosa e fria como sempre. –, enquanto meu pai a inquiria outra vez.

– E seus filhos são vampiros?

– São sim, mas, assim como os híbridos – sorriu para Charlize. –, eles param de envelhecer aos 18 anos de idade, aonde ocorre o processo para eles desenvolverem veneno no organismo, após um crescimento similar ao dos humanos.

– Interessante – murmurei. – E eles já se alimentam de sangue?

– Desde o primeiro ano de vida – sorriu delicadamente; o olhar longe, como se estivesse lembrando de algo.

– Assim como eu e Wendy – Minha esposa sussurrou, olhando nossa filha puxar Alyssa do brinquedo e correr de Matthew, que as seguia.

– Exatamente! – sorri, olhando-a e sorrindo, colocando um teimoso cacho loiro, que caía em seus olhos, atrás da orelha; e pude sentir o olhar de Bella queimar sobre nós, fazendo com que eu me sentisse bem e ruim ao mesmo tempo.

– Vocês têm dons? – Jasper se pronunciou.

– Sim, todos os vampiros de nossa linhagem possuem um talento em comum – Elena respondeu. – Que é o da hipnose.

– Sério? – Esme perguntou, sorrindo incrédula.

– Sim, mas isso funciona apenas com humanos – deu de ombros, com um leve sorriso.

– Porém, uma erva chamada verbena anula nossos poderes – Stefan acrescentou, instigando nossa curiosidade sobre. – Ficamos mais fracos e lentos com essa planta perto de nós, como a kriptonita para o Superman – riu com a comparação.

– Sim... – Sua esposa prosseguiu. – Na cidade em que vivíamos, Mystic Falls, as lendas sobre criaturas míticas eram levadas muito à sério, então era comum pessoas que andavam com verbena nas bolsas ou dentro de algum pingente ou relicário – sorriu, recordando daquele tempo. – Assim, os vampiros não podiam hipnotizá-las também.

– De qualquer forma, alguns de nós possuímos dons extras – Bella continuou.

– E você... tem um? – perguntei; era impossível segurar meu deslumbramento.

– Tenho – assentiu. – Eu possuo um escudo mental, e era por isso que você não conseguia ler minha mente quando humana – informou, me deixando extremamente intrigado. – E eu consigo projetar esse escudo para o meio externo, e, então, ele se torna físico. Por isso também, Alice não consegue ter visões que me envolva, nem Jasper controlar minhas emoções.

Minha esposa também tinha esse poder, porém era apenas de caráter mental, embora ela pudesse projetar seu escudo para fora de sua mente às vezes, sempre que ficava nervosa ou preocupada demais – era algo involuntário.

– Legal! – Emmett exclamou. – É quase igual o poder da Jean Grey, do X-Men... Se bem que ainda não ganhar do Edward... Ler mentes deve ser um máximo – disse. – Mas mesmo assim, é muito maneiro!

Meu irmão e seu jeito infantil... Ele sempre seria o mesmo, o que sempre nos fazia rir por piadas bobas. E agora não era diferente.

– Peraí! Você lê mentes? – Stefan perguntou, encabulado e parcialmente envergonhado.

– Bem... Sim – respondi, sorrindo de canto.

– Cara, você deve ter ouvido cada coisa de mim... – sussurrou.

– Não se preocupe – falei em meio a risos, assim como todos. – Estou controlando melhor meu dom.

– Eu vou ao toilet, com licença – Bella pediu, pegando sua bolsa de mão preta e seguindo em meio ao salão iluminado.

Continuamos numa agradável conversa – eu brincava com Wendy e Matt. – até que percebi que Charlize não estava mais sentada ao meu lado.

Movi minha cabeça, numa tentativa frustrada de encontrá-la, até que seus pensamentos invadiram minha cabeça. Franzi o cenho, estranhando a situação. Se sua mente estava aberta para mim, significava que ela estava nervosa, e nem sabia que eu podia ouvi-la.

Percebi as imagens em seus pensamentos, e Charlize estava, naquele momento, entrando no toilet. Ela avistou Bella, maquiando-se frente ao espelho.

_Tem que ser agora!_ – Sua voz mental soou, enquanto ela se aproximava da morena.

– Precisamos conversar, Bella.

_**N/A: Este final foi uma vingança à Loa, com os finais angustiantes de seus capítulos *risada maléfica***_

_**HAHAHAHAHA**_

_**Mas e aí, gente... Vocês gostaram, né? Bom, qualquer coisa, agradeçam à Aninha (conhecida aqui por Kly), por ter me aturado essa semana e me dado ideias ótimas para RM ;)**_

_**Mas voltando... COMENTEM! Amo reviews, e eles fazem os posts chegarem mais rápido *mode chantagem ON***_

_**HAHAHAHA**_

_**Um grande beijo... Fiquem com Deus!**_


	7. Canzoni

_N/A: Oi, amoreeeees! Demorei um pouquinho mais pra postar essa semana, mas acho que valeu a pena! Aliás esse cap ficou maior do que imaginava... Então eu ia postar em partes, mas decidi postar tudo logo de uma vez! HAHAHA_

_Então, como diz a nossa querida Natalia Marques, autora de A Infiltrada:_

_"SO, ENJOY!"_

_Canzoni_

Meus sentimentos e emoções nunca estiveram em um nível tão intenso. E eu tinha certeza que minha vida era uma constante roleta russa – Eu passei tempo demais sem ter qualquer vestígio _daquela_ família, e hoje minha sorte mudou.

Eu queria sentir ódio, rancor e ressentimento por eles, mas o meu coração não permitia tal ato. Era como se eu estivesse fadada a amá-los incondicionalmente. Tantos anos serviram para extinguir a mágoa adquirida, bem como para suturar todas as feridas profundamente abertas em meu peito. E no instante em que meus olhos capturaram aqueles que um dia cheguei a considerar minha família, eu senti toda a paz preencher minha alma e apaziguar o meu ser.

Eu não podia negar o quanto fiquei feliz ao abraçar Carlisle e Esme e perceber que a recíproca era mais que verdadeira. Com Alice, Emmett e Jasper não foi diferente – Eles sempre me trataram como uma irmã, e eu sentia falta do quanto estar perto deles me fazia bem. Rosalie me cumprimentara com um aceno rápido, e eu respeitava seu antagonismo quanto a mim.

No entanto, eu não estava pronta para encarar Edward... Principalmente após saber que ele havia seguido em frente. Eu me recusava a aceitar que ele havia se casado – Era doloroso demais. –, e eu tinha, porém, que acarretar sua decisão, pois foi a mesma que eu tomei para minha vida. E Charlize era uma mulher tão gentil... Merecia o amor de Edward. O amor que um dia já pertencera a mim.

E, como se um magnetismo tomasse conta do meu corpo, percebi as douradas e intensas íris me fitarem, e foi impossível não seguir a direção. Lá estava ele, lindo como sempre – A mesma pele branca e marmórea, mas que por tantas noites me aqueceram; os mesmo cabelos na cor única de bronze, desorganizados como de praxe; os mesmos belos olhos idênticos aos raros topázios incrustados em anéis vitorianos; e o mesmo sorriso torto, dando o vislumbre de delicadas covinhas no canto dos lábios, sempre me deixando entorpecida...

Soltei fortemente o ar, notando que o segurava até então. Era uma árdua tarefa me concentrar em outras coisas enquanto o encarava... Era como se todo o resto se desligasse, e só houvesse Edward no meu mundo, puxando-me e deixando-me desnorteada, tamanho meu deslumbramento.

E, quando vi, meus lábios estavam se movendo, proferindo o nome que durante anos não perpassou por minha garganta, em um cumprimento sussurrado. Eu não podia negar a satisfação que me atingiu no momento em que ouvi meu nome sair por entre seus lábios em um singelo "Olá, Bella". Eu me senti como uma menina que foge de casa e passa anos vagando sem rumo e, enquanto fitava Edward, eu me senti em casa.

Tentei evitar seu olhar durante todos os minutos em que conversávamos na mesma mesa, tentei fingir que sua presença ali era ilustrativa, embora meus olhos sempre me desobedecessem, assim como meu coração cada vez mais descompassado.

E Edward tinha uma filha! Ele foi agraciado com um grande milagre chamado Wendy, e ela era simplesmente a cópia fiel e feminina dele. E todos achando que vampiros não podiam ter a honra de conceber um filho.

Então, a família Cullen descobriu o que eu, meu marido, filhos e cunhados éramos, por um deslize da mente de Stefan e Elena. Explicamos a eles algumas características de nossa espécie e o encantamento era tangível nos olhos de cada um ali, inclusive Carlisle e Edward. Porém, o que realmente me surpreendeu foi o silêncio e quietude de Charlize, e eu podia sentir sua apreensão – _Ela_, de algum modo, foi quem reuniu todos nós ali, _ela_ foi quem trouxe a ex-namorada de seu esposo de volta, e eu entendia perfeitamente seu medo e angústia. Mas Edward parecia amá-la tanto... Apenas o modo que ele a olhava decodificava todos os sentimentos existentes entre ambos, e eu confesso que o "Eu te amo" trocado entre eles não passou despercebido por mim.

Senti o cheiro doce e almiscarado de girassol e frutas cítricas sobressaltando o banheiro vazio, e, pelo reflexo do espelho, vi Charlize adentrando o ambiente, levemente nervosa e tensa.

Olhei-a, franzindo o cenho, enquanto terminava de passar o rosado _blush_ nas maçãs do meu rosto. Guardei o estojo de maquiagem ao vê-la se aproximando, respirando fundo e aparentando estar designada. Ela ficou ao meu lado, fitando seu reflexo e mexendo em suas douradas e onduladas mechas. Logo, fechou os olhos e suspirou.

– Eu vim em missão de paz – Seus lábios se movimentaram em um sussurro, subitamente constrangida.

– Charlize, olha... Eu sei como você deve estar se sentindo – encolhi os ombros, olhando-a. – E você sabe que...

– Bella, hey! – sussurrou, sorrindo levemente. – Tudo bem. Eu sei que nada disso foi proposital... É só que... – Ela fez uma careta; era como se ela estivesse sentindo dor. – Não é fácil ver a ex do meu marido e fingir que nada nunca aconteceu...

Respirei fundo. Eu conhecia aquele sentimento com a palma da minha mão.

– Eu realmente gosto de você, Bella... Você é uma pessoa tão agradável e, quando eu te conheci naquele café, eu nunca poderia imaginar que você era Isabella Swan! – exaltou, nervosa e ressentida. – Eu só... não posso forçar uma relação entre nós agora, e sei que você me entende... – suspirou, afundando os dedos de ambas as mãos nos cabelos. – Me desculpe...

– Não há nada o que perdoar aqui, Charlize... – dei de ombros, aproximando e tocando-a no ombro. – Eu amei muito o Edward, admito, mas... isso agora é águas passadas! Eu me casei, ele se casou, e ambos construímos uma família, separados! – Aquilo não era mentira, como um todo... – Eu posso ver o quanto vocês se amam... Assim como eu e Damon nos amamos também... A minha história com o Edward é passado, ficou guardada lá atrás – suspirei; meus olhos marejados. – E eu sei o quão complicada é a situação que nos encontramos agora... – ri levemente, sendo acompanhando pela bela loira. – Mas não devemos nos prender a isso. Temos que continuar em frente!

– Obrigada, Bella... – sussurrou, olhando para baixo, envergonhada. – Agora eu entendo o porquê de Edward ter te amado... – Ela me fitou, sorrindo de forma constrangida, porém amistosa.

– Sem essa, ok? – ri, afastando e voltando minha atenção à minha maquiagem. – Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa... – olhei-a brevemente. – Ele tem sorte de ter encontrando alguém como você!

– Obrigada... – assentiu, sorrindo, enquanto abria sua pequena bolsa e retocava o lápis dos olhos. – Ainda bem que você não é barraqueira... – riu.

– Digo o mesmo! – ri, meneando a cabeça em diversão, embora eu não pudesse negar que parte daquela conversa era mentira... Porque se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, eu não hesitaria em ter ficado acordada até tarde naquela noite que Edward partiu, impedindo-o de sair da minha vida.

– Ah, Bella... Esse vestido ficou tão lindo em você! – Alice disse animada; seus dourados olhos brilhando. – Parece que o fiz exatamente pra você!

– Bem... Obrigada – sorri envergonhada, sentando-me à mesa. – Damon o comprou em nossa última viagem à Londres.

– Lembra quando eu te falei: "Acho melhor sem."? – Meu marido sussurrou em meu ouvido, abraçando-me pelos ombros e fazendo toda a minha pele se arrepiar.

Emmett e Alice riram, ao passo em que eu sentia minhas bochechas queimarem. E eu podia perceber o olhar de Edward me penetrar, mas quando o fitava, ele desviava, embora quando ele me olhava novamente, eu era quem desviava. Parecia um ato infantil e imaturo, mas eu sentia que se nos encarássemos, seria algo mais intenso que qualquer palavra dita.

Logo, Charlize retornou à mesa, sentando-se ao lado do marido, que a recebeu com um selinho. Franzi o cenho em frustração – O sentimento que me dominava era possessivo, muito maior que eu. E, provavelmente percebendo a tensão do momento, Carlisle iniciou uma conversa com os irmãos Salvatore.

– Vocês sempre moraram nos Estados Unidos? – perguntou o loiro, curioso.

– Nós nascemos e moramos aqui na Itália há muitos e muitos anos... Mas acabamos por nos mudar para a América. Lá vivemos por um longo período de tempo, mas tivemos que retornar esse mês, pois nossa família possuía uma empresa de engenharia e um primo distante que a comandava, acabou falecendo, o que ficou a cargo de Damon e eu. – Stefan esclareceu. – E como teríamos que nos mudar de qualquer maneira, aproveitamos a deixa e viemos pra cá!

– Mas e vocês... O que fizeram vocês virem para o país da _realeza_? – Eles entenderam o que quis dizer, respondendo:

– Os Volturi estipularam uma trégua, por assim dizer... – Jasper comentou. – Nossa família aumentou, bem como a notícia do nascimento de Wendy, chegando aos ouvidos deles.

– Sim... Enfrentamos uma batalha, então! – Charlize disse, estremecendo.

– Uma batalha com os Volturi? – perguntei boquiaberta.

– Não foi bem uma batalha corpo a corpo – continuou Edward, ainda desviando de meu olhar. – Eles pensaram que minha filha poderia ser um risco para o segredo dos vampiros, e, como Alice previu isso, convocamos diversos amigos nossos para testemunharem o crescimento de Wendy, para mostrar que ela não era uma criança imortal.

– E alguns meses depois os Volturi chegaram – Carlisle prosseguiu. – Houve uma longa conversa entre nós e toda a guarda, até que eles perceberam que não havia riscos eminentes.

– Graças a Deus – sussurrei. – E vocês mantêm uma espécie de acordo?

– Sim – Edward disse. – Eles viram que não queremos tomar o trono deles e estão mais flexíveis a partir de então.

– Mas e vocês? – indagou o patriarca da família. – Os Volturi sabem sobre a espécie de vocês?

– Sabem, sim – Damon disse. – Há cerca de quatrocentos anos houve uma batalha entre as duas espécies, e os Volturi comandavam a de vocês, assim como a nossa era representada por um _exército_ – continuou, deixando os Cullen intrigados. – Bom, os italianos viram que nossa espécie era pálio para eles... Deste modo, foi proposto um tratado.

– Exatamente – Meu cunhado concordou. – Assim, os Volturi estavam proibidos de divulgar a nossa espécie, e vice versa. E esse acordo se tornou ainda mais sólido após a batalha contra os lobisomens.

– Sim... Eu não me recordo ao certo quem, mas um dos Volturi teme os lobos da lua, os que são mortais para nós – conclui. – E então, ambas as espécies se uniram para matá-los, mas é claro que ainda restam alguns por aí.

– Por isso, não temos muitos problemas com aqueles vampiros feios e rabugentos... – Damon e seu humor negro fizeram todos rirmos levemente.

– E como vocês sabem disso? Quero dizer, não era para o exército que lutou com os Volturi deixar isso em segredo? Pois os Volturi nunca disseram absolutamente nada a respeito. – Carlisle perguntou.

– Bom, a pessoa que transformou eu e meu irmão fazia parte dessa luta. – Stefan murmurou. – Então, Katherine nos falou sobre isso.

– Katherine... É a mulher que os transformaram?

Stefan assentiu.

– Ela foi morta na batalha contra os lobisomens, de qualquer forma – Damon deu de ombros. – Aquela vampira vagabunda que só amava a si mesma... Argh!

Eu ri. Katherine era realmente uma vadia. Ela era apaixonada por Damon e Stefan quando eles eram humanos, e os transformaram justamente para poder ficar com os dois eternamente. Os _dois_! Mas, é claro que, eles não gostaram nada da ideia e, após receber um _pé na bunda_, ela foi para a batalha contra os lobisomens – onde foi morta.

– Pronto! Agora posso finalmente me sentar com os meus médicos prediletos – O diretor chegou de supetão, aparentemente bêbado por estar feliz demais.

Todos rimos baixinho, enquanto ele se sentava na ponta da mesa, soltando uma lufada de ar. Sim, ele estava realmente bêbado.

Ele e Carlisle logo se engajaram em uma conversa sobre Medicina, enquanto Esme retornava acompanhada de três pequeninos custosos e sapecas.

– Você não deu trabalho pra Esme, certo mocinha? – perguntei à Alyssa, ao passo em que limpava sua avermelhada boca suja de algodão doce, que correu até mim.

– Não, mamãe! – respondeu, negando com a cabeça. – Mas eu, Matt e Wendy brincamos com a titia Esme lá fora... – ela se aproximou do meu ouvido, sussurrando: – E ela é _muito_ rápida!

Ri dela, ouvindo os outros me acompanhando – certamente estavam prestando atenção em nossa conversa.

– Desculpe qualquer coisa, Esme – murmurei, fitando-a enquanto ela se sentava entre Charlize e Carlisle, com Matt em seu colo. – Lyss é meio hiperativa!

– Que isso, Bella! – riu, acariciando os escuros e lisos cabelos do meu filho, que brincava com uma pulseira que estava no pulso de Esme. – Eles são uns amores! – E, dizendo isso, abraçou Matthew mais forte, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

– Vem aqui, minha garotinha! – Edward chamou Wendy para o seu colo, que estava com Charlize. Pude vê-lo beijar a bochecha rosada da filha, enquanto ela ria e agarrava o pai pelo pescoço.

Esme e meu filho começaram a conversar, enquanto Elena pegava Alyssa no colo, falando sobre as compras que queria fazer do dia seguinte com a sobrinha. Logo, Alice soltou um resmungo.

– As músicas daqui são muito sem graças! Credo!

Eu ri, o que chamou atenção de Lorenzo que disse:

– Você tem toda razão, Alice! – se apresentou, sorrindo. – Essa banda não está dando conta do recado hoje! – revirou os olhos, bufando.

Para mim não tinha nada demais. Um _blues_ leve tocava ao fundo; era aconchegante de certa forma.

– Sabe, a mamãe canta muito bem – Matt sussurrou, olhando para Lorenzo. – Tenho certeza que ela ia arrasar se estivesse nessa banda.

Eu ri, junto de todos.

– Ah, então vai lá, Bella! – O diretor falou alto, me chamando com um aceno. – Canta lá pra todo mundo ouvir!

– O quê? – arregalei os olhos. – Não! Não... Eu... Eu só canto às vezes, e é pras crianças dormirem... Não!

– Ah, amor, cante! – Damon me encorajou; fuzilei-o com o olhar. – E não adianta me olhar desse jeito... Só funciona com a Elena quando ela briga comigo. – ele riu, assim como os outros, recebendo um tapa no braço pela cunhada.

– Ah, então o papai deveria ir lá também! – Wendy falou, sorrindo inocentemente. – Ele toca piano tão bem... – Os olhinhos da pequena brilharam. – E a voz dele é linda!

– Filha! – Edward arregalou os olhos igualmente, negando. – Acho que não é uma boa ideia...

– Ah, _avanti, ragazzo_! Depois de você é a vez da Bella! – Lorenzo insistiu, fazendo Edward revirar os olhos em rendição e se levantar.

Wendy aplaudiu, sorrindo abertamente, enquanto Emmett gritava, com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios:

– _Buon divertimento, fratello!_ (Divirta-se, irmão!).

Eu ri alto. Aquela criança no corpo de adulto, chamada Emmett, não enganava ninguém – _ele_ iria se divertir com o constrangimento do irmão.

Lorenzo acompanhou Edward até o pequeno palco montado um pouco longe da mesa em que estávamos, pedindo para que a banda parasse, anunciando que o chefe de uma das equipes médicas iria fazer uma breve apresentação. Emmett riu da careta que o vampiro de cabelos bronzeados fez, recebendo um olhar assassino do mesmo, o que o fez rir ainda mais.

Ele, então, se sentou frente ao magnífico piano preto de calda, dedilhando uma suave composição – a favorita de Esme. A mãe sorriu lindamente ao ouvir a música, que preencheu todo o ambiente de forma harmoniosa e pacífica. A perfeição das notas era incrível e, quando vi, estava de olhos fechados, lembrando-me da primeira vez em que ouvi aquela melodia.

No entanto, o som mudou de forma sutil, quase imperceptível, para outra... Desta vez ainda mais doce e bela. Entretanto, abri meus olhos rapidamente assim que distingui o novo som – Era a _minha_ música, a _minha_ canção de ninar. O meu peito sobressaltou e a minha respiração se transformou em arquejos. Eu senti como se estivesse na casa dos Cullen... Era como se eu tivesse voltado no tempo e ainda era aquela humana simples, apenas ouvindo a melodia composta exclusivamente para mim.

Olhei ao redor, e os Cullen estavam tão confusos e com expressões nostálgicas quanto eu, exceto Charlize e Wendy, que apreciavam o som como se fosse a primeira vez que o ouvissem. Meu marido, filhos e cunhados também não sabiam o significado daquele momento, e nem devem ter notado a mudança das músicas.

Mas como num estalo, Edward pareceu ter consciência da mudança de melodias só agora, abrindo os olhos com rapidez e franzindo o cenho, claramente indignado por sua falta de controle e percepção. Pude vê-lo menear a cabeça e retornar as notas para a canção de Esme. Desta vez, porém, a mudança de notas foi brusca, fazendo com que todos notassem sua confusão e erro.

Ele parou, então. Seus dedos se tornaram imóveis sobre as teclas uniformes e lisas do piano, enquanto ele fechava os olhos e respirava fundo. Até que ele os abriu outra vez, aproximando os lábios do microfone direcionado ao instrumento, dizendo em sua voz de veludo:

– Desculpem-me... – olhou para a plateia que estava em murmúrios. – Acho que me confundi com as notas e acabei cometendo um erro – sorriu torto, mas eu pude notar que seu rosto passivo era apenas fachada. – Vou tocar e cantar uma canção que compus há alguns anos...

Eu sabia que ele não havia se confundido, aliás, vampiros são rápidos e possuem uma mente sagaz, incapaz de cometer enganos, como ele afirmou. E, por um instante enfraquecido, me permiti pensar que ele havia se deixado levar por seus sentimentos. Mas quem eu queria enganar, afinal de contas? Ele amava sua esposa!

Olhei para Alice, que me fitava curiosa, assim como Jazz. Desviei o olhar, balançando a cabeça, como se expulsasse tais pensamentos.

E antes que qualquer outra coisa insana e má interpretada passasse por minha mente, ouvi um som tão suave e tímido como os raios solares no início de uma alvorada. Aquela melodia era sutil e acalmava o espírito, como se fosse uma água pura a me lavar.

_**Please, Don't Go – Barcelona**_

**.com/watch?v=COqx-TCxrSk**

Logo, para minha surpresa, a maravilha das notas foi preenchida pela voz de Edward. Ele cantava lindamente, com os olhos fechados, entregando-se à letra.

_All those arrows you threw, you threw them away_

_**Todas aquelas flechas que você atirou, você jogou fora**_

_You kept falling in love, then one day_

_**Você continuou se apaixonando, e então um dia**__  
When you fell, you fell towards me_

_**Quando você se apaixonou, foi por mim**__  
When you crashed in the clouds, you found m _

_**Quando você invadiu as nuvens, você me encontrou **_

Aquela canção fez meu ser se acalmar. A letra era tão linda e envolvente que me minha única reação foi fechar os olhos igualmente...

_Oh, please don't go_

_**Oh, por favor, não vá**__  
I want you so_

_**Eu te quero tanto**__  
I can't let go_

_**Não posso deixar pra lá**__  
For I lose control_

_**Porque eu perco o controle**_

O modo que cada palavra era dita, o som que seus lábios faziam ao se moverem... Era como se ele estivesse lendo minha mente, como se ele entendesse o que eu estava sentindo... Era como se ele sentisse o mesmo!

_Get these left handed lovers out of your way_

_**Tire esses amantes de segunda categoria da sua frente**__  
They look hopeful but you, you should not stay_

_**Eles parecem esperançosos, mas você, você não deveria ficar**__  
If you want me to break down and give you the keys_

_**Se você quiser que eu desabe e lhe dê as chaves**__  
I can do that but I can't let you leave_

_**Eu não posso fazer isso, mas não posso deixar você partir**_

Nesse exato momento, eu senti uma pontada em meu coração. Era como se Edward estivesse se rendendo aos seus sentimentos, era como se ele ainda me amasse e quisesse abrir mão de tudo que construiu para não permitir que nos afastássemos mais uma vez.

_Oh, please don't go_

_**Oh, por favor, não vá**__  
I want you so_

_**Eu te quero tanto**__  
I can't let go_

_**Não posso deixar pra lá**__  
For I lose control_

_**Porque eu perco o controle**_

Eu era mesmo uma idiota... Eu o amava com todas as minhas forças e isso chegava a doer na minha alma. Mas e ele? Por que ele me torturava desse jeito? Ele ainda me amava? Tudo o que eu mais queria naquele momento era encontrar as respostas para essas dúvidas.

E, então, os convidados aplaudiram fervorosamente. Abaixei meu rosto, piscando diversas vezes e impedindo que lágrimas caíssem. Até que olhei para onde _ele_ estava e me surpreendi com seu olhar preso em mim, fitando-me de uma forma que me deixou desconcertada. Era como se ele quisesse encontrar as mesmas respostas que eu...

– Isso é o que eu chamo de música! – A voz alta de Lorenzo me assustou, fazendo com que os olhares entre Edward e eu fossem cessados.

Fitei Alice com minha visão periférica, e uma feição preocupada tomava seu rosto delicado, enquanto ela alternava seus olhos pelo irmão e eu. Nada passava despercebido por aquela vampira com traços de fada.

– Agora é sua vez, Bella! – O bêbado falou. Ok, ele até que estava são, mas, de qualquer forma, estava me enraivecendo aquela noite, colocando-me nas piores situações.

– Mas, Lorenzo...

– Sem mais nem menos, _donna_ – Impediu qualquer argumento meu; nesse momento, Edward retornava à mesa.

– Você foi ótimo, papai! – A filha o elogiou, sorrindo, indo para o colo do mesmo.

– Obrigado, querida – sorriu torto para a pequena.

– Confundindo música, _bambino_? – Emmett perguntou ao Edward, rindo. – Jamais pensei que o meu irmão músico cometeria um erro desses...

– Deixe seu irmão quieto, filho! – Esme o repreendeu.

Ele se sentou – justamente na minha frente. – e meus teimosos olhos deslizaram para seu rosto. Ele me encarava, o cenho franzido e a respiração um pouco descompassada.

– Dra. Salvatore! – Lorenzo chamou mais uma vez; seu sotaque italiano forte e estridente.

Revirei os olhos, levantando-me e ouvindo Emmett sussurrar para Jasper um:

– Aposta quanto que ela vai ficar mais vermelha que o vestido da Alice?

– Cinquenta euros que ela vai cantar tão bem que nem vai se lembrar de corar – O irmão de cabelos mel disse.

– Feito! Mas você vai perder, Jazz... _A Bella esquecer de corar_? – Riu da própria piada, enquanto eu rolava os olhos mais uma vez.

Quando vi, já estava frente ao microfone, encarando todo o público. Falei o nome da música que iria cantar aos integrantes da banda, que logo começaram a tocá-la.

_**I Never Told You – Colbie Caillat**_

**.com/watch?v=RD65lxQvKDY**

A melodia irrompeu o grande salão, de forma calma e suave, até que fechei os olhos e comecei a cantar os primeiros versos.

_I miss those blue eyes _

_**Eu sinto falta desses olhos azuis**__  
How you kiss me at night _

_**De como você me beijava à noite**__  
I miss the way we sleep _

_**Eu sinto falta de como a gente dormia**__  
Like there's no sunrise _

_**Como se não houvesse nascer do sol**__  
Like the taste of your smile _

_**Como o gusto do seu sorriso**__  
I miss the way we breathe _

_**Eu sinto falta de como a gente respirava**_

Meus sentimentos estavam todos expostos naquela canção... Eu estava me deixando ser lida... Estava colocando a saudade em palavras.

_But I never told you _

_**Mas eu nunca te disso**__  
What I should have said_

_**O que eu devia ter dito**__  
No, I never told you _

_**Não, eu nunca te disse**__  
I just held it in _

_**Eu simplesmente segurei dentro de mim**_

Eu escondi esse sentimento, tentei domá-lo, mas agora parecia impossível...

_And now, _

_**E agora,**__  
I miss everything about you _

_**Eu sinto falta de tudo sobre você**__  
Can't believe that I still want you_

_**Não acredito que eu ainda te quero**__  
and after all the things we've been through_

_**E depois de tudo o que passamos**__  
I miss everything about you _

_**Eu sinto falta de tudo sobre você**__  
Without you_

_**Sem você**_

Olhei para frente, por além da plateia, e tive o vislumbre de Edward me olhando. Ele parecia sofrer, assim como eu deveria aparentar no momento... E como eu queria abraçá-lo, beijá-lo e matar a saudade.

_I see your blue eyes _

_**Eu vejo seus olhos azuis**__  
Everytime I close mine_

_**Todas as vezes que eu fecho os olhos**__  
You make it hard to see. _

_**Você deixa difícil de ver.**__  
__Where I belong to_

_**A que lugar eu pertenço**__  
When I'm not around you?_

_**Quando eu não estou com você?**__  
It's like I'm alone with me_

_**É como se eu não estivesse comigo.**__  
_

Edward confundia meus sentimentos... Quando eu estava longe dele eu conseguia controlá-los, mas quando nos aproximávamos... Todas as minhas barreiras eram quebradas.

_But I never told you _

_**Mas eu nunca te disso**__  
What I should have said_

_**O que eu devia ter dito**__  
No, I never told you _

_**Não, eu nunca te disse**__  
I just held it in _

_**Eu simplesmente segurei dentro de mim**_

_And now, _

_**E agora,**__  
I miss everything about you _

_**Eu sinto falta de tudo sobre você**__  
Can't believe that I still want you_

_**Não acredito que eu ainda te quero**__  
and after all the things we've been through_

_**E depois de tudo o que passamos**__  
I miss everything about you _

_**Eu sinto falta de tudo sobre você**__  
Without you_

_**Sem você**_

E enquanto eu repetia o refrão, o coro da banda acompanhava, deixando tudo com um toque de magia. E era como se minha alma tivesse sido lavada. Eu me senti livre, me senti leve após quinze anos. Era a primeira vez em tanto tempo que eu tinha realmente vontade de viver.

Abri meus olhos assim que a música acabou, ouvindo a salva de palmas destinadas a mim e uma careta do Emmett, mas logo entendi o que queria dizer quando ouvi a conversa dele e Jasper.

– _Tu perso, Emmett! _(Você perdeu, Emmett!). – O irmão disse, rindo satisfeito. – A Bella não corou e você me deve cinquenta euros!

Eu ri de leve, enquanto o moreno repuxava os lábios num beicinho.

– Estou vendo que a Dra. Salvatore dará vida ao nosso hospital – Lorenzo subiu no palco, ao meu lado, rindo enquanto falava ao microfone.

– Meu Deus! Agora vou ter que ficar de olho nesses médicos! – Ouvi Damon resmungar, movendo-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

Entretanto, como o salão estava em absoluto silêncio, todos puderam ouvi-lo, causando risada geral. Coloquei a mão na testa, incrédula e tentando segurar o riso.

– Mas voltando... – O rechonchudo grisalho, que era nosso diretor, disse. – Queria agradecer ao Dr. Edward Cullen e a Dra. Isabella pelas honras!

– Agora uma música juntos! – Uma mulher na plateia gritou, sendo acompanhada por outras pessoas.

– _Tutto bene!_ – Lorenzo, disse, fitando-me com seus olhos castanhos esverdeados. – Mais uma música para nossos médicos!

Ora, essa! Ele nem perguntou se queríamos cantar novamente! Revirei meus olhos, impaciente, vendo Edward fazer o mesmo enquanto o médico mor o chamava.

– Que música eles devem cantar? – perguntou assim que o vampiro estava no palco, a uma distância segura de mim.

Como era de se esperar, cada convidado respondeu algo diferente, até que a guitarrista da banda, que estava atrás de nós, interrompeu, perguntando?

– Vocês conhecem a _Wouldn't Change A Thing_?

– Sim… – respondemos coincidentemente juntos.

– Ótimo!

_**Wouldn't Change A Thing – Camp Rock 2**_

**.com/watch?v=PGj6pntnBA8**

Deste modo, o som do violão logo preencheu o silêncio, seguido por outros instrumentos. E, então, eu comecei a cantar com Edward do meu lado direito.

_It's like_

_**É como**__  
__He doesn't hear a word I say_

_**Se ele não ouvisse uma palavra que eu digo**__  
__His mind is somewhere far away_

_**A mente dele está em algum lugar muito longe**__  
__And I don't know how to get there_

_**E eu não sei como chegar lá**_

Era engraçado como a música expressava tudo o que eu gostaria de dizer e tudo o que eu sentia... Mas continuei, sendo acompanhada por Edward, porém cantando frases diferentes, o que era proposital naquela canção.

_It's like_

_**É como**__  
__He only wants to chill out (She's way too serious)_

_**Se ele só quisesse relaxar (Ela é muito séria)**__  
__He makes me wanna pull all my hair out (She's always in a rush and interrupted)_

_**Ele me faz querer arrancar os cabelos (Ela está sempre com pressa e interrompe**__**) **__  
__Like he doesn't even care (Like she doesn't even care)_

_**Como se ele não desse a mínima (Como se ela não desse a mínima)**_

_You__ (Me)_

_**Você (Eu)**__  
__We're face to face_

_**Estamos cara a cara**__  
__But we don't see eye to eye_

_**Mas não nos olhamos nos olhos**_

Nossos olhos se encontraram, mas logo desviei. Só aí notei que tinha me virado em sua direção. Portanto, voltei a olhar para frente, logo fechando os olhos e absorvendo a música.

_Like fire and rain__(Like fire and rain)_

_**Como fogo e chuva**__  
__You can drive me insane__(You can drive me insane)_

_**Você me deixa louco(a)**__  
__But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_**Mas eu não consigo ficar chateado(a) com você por nada**_

_We're Venus and Mars__(Venus and Mars)_

_**Somos como Vênus e Marte**__  
__We're like different stars__(Like different stars)_

_**Somos como estrelas diferentes**__  
__You're the harmony to every song I sing_

_**Você é a harmonia de toda música que eu canto**__  
__And I wouldn't change a thing_

_**E eu não mudaria nada**_

Era exatamente assim. Éramos opostos, mas eu não seria capaz de mudar nada em Edward... E, enquanto isso, ele agora cantava com sua perfeita voz.

_She's always trying to save the day_

_**Ela sempre quer salvar o dia**__  
__Just wanna let my music play_

_**Só quero deixar minha música rolar**__  
__She's all or nothing_

_**Ela é tudo ou nada**__  
__But my feelings never change_

_**Mas meus sentimentos nunca mudam**_

Agora eu comecei a acompanhá-lo na letra, em versos distintos, que estranhamente me definiam.

_Why does he try to read my mind__?__(I try to read her mind)_

_**Porque ele tenta ler minha mente? (Eu tento ler a mente dela**__**)**_

_He tries to pick a fight saying lies__(She tries to pick a fight to get attetion)_

_**Ele tenta arrajar uma briga dizendo mentiras (Ela tenta arranjar uma briga para chamar atenção)**__  
__That's what all of my friends say_

_**Isso é o que todos os meus amigos dizem**_

Eu ri com a semelhança... Parecia que Edward ainda tentava ler minha mente...

_You__ (Me)_

_**Você (Eu)**__  
__We're face to face_

_**Estamos cara a cara**__  
__But we don't see eye to eye_

_**Mas não nos olhamos nos olhos**_

_Like fire and rain__(Like fire and rain)_

_**Como fogo e chuva**__  
__You can drive me insane__(You can drive me insane)_

_**Você me deixa louco(a)**__  
__But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_**Mas eu não consigo ficar chateado(a) com você por nada**_

_We're Venus and Mars__(Venus and Mars)_

_**Somos como Vênus e Marte**__  
__We're like different stars__(Like different stars)_

_**Somos como estrelas diferentes**__  
__You're the harmony to every song I sing_

_**Você é a harmonia de toda música que eu canto**__  
__And I wouldn't change a thing_

_**E eu não mudaria nada**_

Agora, tínhamos esquecido tudo a nossa volta... Eu e Edward estávamos um na frente do outro, finalmente nos encarando... Apenas deixando a melodia e nossas vozes nos guiarem.

_When I'm YES she's NO_

_**Quando eu digo SIM, ela diz NÃO**__  
__When I hold on he just let's go_

_**Quando eu seguro, ele simplesmente solta**__  
__We're perfectly imperfect_

_**Nós somos perfeitamente imperfeitos**__  
__But I wouldn't change a thing_

_**Mas eu não mudaria nada**_

Éramos opostos… Éramos distintos, literalmente… Mas como os antigos dizem, somos como Yin e Yang – nos completamos, nos atraímos.

_Like fire and rain__(Like fire and rain)_

_**Como fogo e chuva**__  
__You can drive me insane__(You can drive me insane)_

_**Você me deixa louco(a)**__  
__But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_**Mas eu não consigo ficar chateado(a) com você por nada**_

_We're Venus and Mars__(Venus and Mars)_

_**Somos como Vênus e Marte**__  
__We're like different stars__(Like different stars)_

_**Somos como estrelas diferentes**__  
__You're the harmony to every song I sing_

_**Você é a harmonia de toda música que eu canto**__  
__And I wouldn't change a thing_

_**E eu não mudaria nada**_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_**Mas eu não consigo ficar chateado(a) com você por nada**_

_And I wouldn't change a__, wouldn't change a thing_

_**E eu não mudaria, eu não mudaria nada**_

Estávamos ambos ofegantes, um encarando o outro, cara a cara. Nossos peitos subiam e desciam em um ritmo descompassado e os aplausos eram intensos e acompanhados por assovios e gritos.

Aqueles olhos dourados me hipnotizavam, me deslumbravam... Os cabelos raivosos cor de bronze me ensandeciam, e seus lábios vermelhos e entreabertos me faziam querer ser impulsiva por um momento. Mas, então, eu pisquei algumas vezes, desviando meu olhar do seu, ao passo em que sentia minhas bochechas queimarem.

Sibilei um "obrigada" para os convidados e desci rapidamente do palco, tentando me recompor.

– Você foi ótima, mamãe! – Matthew sorriu para mim, subindo em meu colo assim que voltei à mesa.

Todos elogiaram a mim e Edward, que veio logo atrás. Percebi que Damon estava um pouco desconfortável, bem como Charlize, mas eles não se deixaram levar por nada.

– Você – Apontei para meu filho. – Está sem sorvete por um mês, enquanto você – Foi a vez de apontar para meu marido. – Vai dormir no sofá pelo dobro do tempo!

– Por quê? – perguntaram emburrados.

– Por terem me feito pagar esse mico! – Tentei descontrair, provocando a risada de todos.

Damon beijou minha testa, fazendo um _high five_ com o filho, em seguida.

O restante da noite correu parcialmente bem, sem nenhuma canção-que-faz-a-Bella-quase-ceder-aos-encantos-do-ex.

Por volta da meia noite, Edward alegou ir para casa, já que a pequena Wendy já dormia em seu colo, e Charlize por estar exausta e ter que agilizar o trabalho com Alice bem cedo, no dia seguinte. Todos pegamos o embalo e rumamos ao estacionamento.

Assim, Edward, a esposa e filha foram para o outro lado do local, onde haviam deixado o carro, enquanto a Mercedes de Carlisle, a BMW de Jasper e o Lamborghini de Emmett estava há algumas vagas do meu e de Damon – já que eu fui ao hospital primeiro, viemos em carros separados. –, bem como o de Stefan.

Mas assim que me preparei para entrar na minha Mercedes, fui interrompida por um braço pálido segurando o meu. Olhei e vi que era o Jasper.

– Bella, antes de você ir, eu queria... Bom, queria pedir perdão à você.

Franzi o cenho, totalmente confusa.

– Perdão pelo quê, Jazz? Que isso...

– Por eu ter perdido o controle na sua festa de 18 anos... Por minha culpa você sofreu tanto...

– Hey, Jazz... Preste bastante atenção no que eu vou dizer agora – murmurei, fazendo com que ele me olhasse profundamente nos olhos, levemente constrangido. – O que aconteceu aquela vez foi um acidente, poderia ter ocorrido com qualquer outro vampiro.

– Mas, Bella...

– Não, Jasper – o interrompi, meneando a cabeça. – Eu não estou fazendo você se sentir melhor nem nada, estou apenas dizendo a verdade! Aquilo foi uma fatalidade do destino e se aquilo não tivesse acontecido, bem... Eu não teria Damon e meus filhos, assim como Edward não teria conhecido Charlize e tido Wendy – falei, suspirando. – Não há nada o que perdoar! – sorri levemente, dando de ombros.

– Bella – ele me chamou, enquanto eu olhava para baixo, pensando em minhas palavras.

– Sim... – respondi, encarando-o.

– Obrigado. – sorriu verdadeiramente. – Obrigado por tudo.

– Você sempre será como um irmão pra mim, Jazz! – sussurrei. – Sempre!

Assim, seus braços me envolveram em um abraço terno, como de um irmão. Sorri, retribuindo o carinho, enquanto podia ver os Cullen observando a cena ao longe, dentro de seus carros.

Logo nos desvencilhamos, e Jasper seguiu até seu carro. Acenei para todos, entrando no meu – Damon dirigia seu Audi, esperando-me na rua, com as crianças dormindo no banco traseiro.

O sábado amanheceu de forma tímida e chuvosa, com raios de sol inexistentes. Meu marido foi para a empresa em que ele e Stefan trabalhavam agora, ao passo em que deixei Alyssa e Matt na casa de Elena.

Cheguei ao hospital por volta das oito da manhã, e ele já tinha um fluxo considerável de pessoas. Cumprimentei a recepcionista do turno da manhã, enquanto seguia para o penúltimo andar, até o quarto de Pietro.

Eu havia prometido que passaria lá para ver seu estado, e foi o que fiz. Vesti meu jaleco, notando a falta de meu broche mais uma vez. Suspirei, apressando o passo e batendo na porta do quarto 798.

Minha surpresa foi o cheiro suave de lilás, mel e sol que vinha do ambiente... E nem tive tempo de raciocinar, pois, no instante seguinte, a porta foi aberta pela mãe do meu paciente. E era impossível não notar o belo homem de cabelos acobreados que também estava lá, examinando o pequeno Pietro.

Como se sentisse o meu aroma, Edward olhou para mim, assim como a criança de cabeça raspada e aparência frágil. E eu soube que meu trabalho estava apenas começando, e eu teria que ser forte o bastante para enfrentá-lo.

murmurei, ganhando sua atençzz - murmurei.e 18 anos... fui interrompida por um braço pce bem cedo, no dia seguinte. tos.

ouvi

N/A: Antes de mais nada, gostaria de dizer que a fic terá mais capítulos do que o planejado... Serão entre 15 e 20 caps! E espero que continuem acompanhando *sorriso colgate*

Mas e aí... Gostaram da conversa Bella-Charlize! Todo mundo achou que ia ter barraco! Peguei vocês *mostra a língua*

HASUHASUHASUHASUHASUASHUAS

Tá, parei o.O

Mas me digam o que acharam das músicas... Estou curiosa pela opinião de vocês! E, bom... Edward e Bella trabalhando juntos não vai prestar hoho'

HASUHASUAHSUHASUASHUASHUASH

Mas não teremos cornos não, fiquem tranquilos! Aqui será tudo de classe! HAHAHAHA

E todo cap agora terá fotinhas incentivando os reviews! Hoje tivemos nosso Damon *derrete*

Muito obrigada a cada um que está acompanhando e comentando... São vocês quem fazem a fic e me deixam mais feliz a cada review #Autora puxa saco, eu sei... HAHAHA

Mas isso é amor, meninas! Muito obrigada e...

COMENTEM!

Toodles honey


	8. Abbagliare

_**N/A: Oi, lindooooos! Como passaram essa semana? Espero que muito bem ;)  
Muito obrigada a quem está indicando RM aos amigos! Fico realmente muuuito feliz *olhinhos brilhando*  
E um obrigada especial à Letícia (minha coautora em My Babygirl) que me ajudou a destravar e escrever esse cap! hasuhasuhasuash  
Valeuzão, flor!  
Ah, e um super obrigada também à Carh1, que imprimiu o cap passado e colou na cabeceira da cama dela *O*  
KOASKASOPKASOPKASOPKASOPASK  
Sem mais embromation, curtam o cap quentinho ^^**_

_**.**_

_Abbagliare_

Eu não pude impedir os sentimentos que me assolaram naquela noite. Todas as minhas emoções foram postas em prova, em um nível de risco acima do limite de segurança. Eu estava ciente dos pensamentos ao meu redor, mas não era fácil sentir o amor que emanava de Bella – o que era bastante evidente pelo dom de Jasper.

Algo que eu não suportava era fitar os deslumbrantes olhos dela... Se eu o fizesse, certamente, todas as minhas barreiras cairiam e um ato impensado tomaria conta do momento. E eu não podia me permitir àquilo. Eu deveria ser forte, pois tinha uma esposa e filha a honrar.

Pude escutar perfeitamente a conversa entre Charlize e _ela_. Minha mulher era dona de um caráter impenetrável e sólido, e não foi espanto algum ver sua ética, educação e, principalmente, respeito e compreensão para com Bella. No entanto, as palavras da outra mulher me foram mais doloridas do que o necessário. Teria mesmo ela deixado toda a nossa história para trás? O amor que meu irmão sentia vindo dela seria devotado apenas para sua nova família? E porque diabos eu estava preocupado com isso, afinal? _Que inferno!_

De qualquer forma, não pude negar o quão bem Damon fazia à esposa. O amor, carinho e paixão que exalava dele era tão puro quanto as cristalinas águas dos Andes. E o pior: Bella parecia amá-lo com a mesma intensidade. E aquilo me corroia aos poucos, dolorosa e lentamente... Eu sabia que aquele estava sendo o gesto mais egoísta que pratiquei em toca a minha existência, embora impedi-lo era inevitável – Eu não podia disfarçar o quanto ainda amava aquela mulher.

E os filhos dos dois... Eram tão amorosos e apegados aos pais. Alyssa e Matthew eram crianças adoráveis, que nos conquistou como num estalar de dedos. Portanto, ver Bella como mãe ainda era algo novo para mim... Eu nunca havia imaginado essa faceta dela, na qual ela desempenhava com exatidão e delicadeza. Como seria se eu tivesse dado uma chance a nós? Teríamos tido quantos filhos? Como eles seriam? As perguntas sem respostas apenas atenuavam minha dor.

Lorenzo, porém, se tratou de ser o _restaurador de sentimentos_ da noite, colocando eu e Bella para cantar frente a todos. Não sei dizer o que houve comigo enquanto dedilhava as notas da canção favorita de Esme... Era como se meus dedos fossem tão teimosos a ponto de iniciar, sozinhos, a melodia que compus à Bella, há tantos anos. Foi, assim, um ato impensado – No momento em que iniciei a música, acabei me deixando levar e, quando vi, era a canção da mulher que tanto amava que soava no ambiente, fazendo-me pará-la e começar a tocar e cantar outra que havia composto dias após partir de Forks.

A letra era totalmente destinada à Bella... Assim como a melodia doce e suave. Entretanto, pude sentir o significado de suas palavras no instante em que foi a vez dela cantar. A cifra, letra, a magnitude de sua voz... Era como se tudo me envolvesse. Meus olhos se prenderam aos dela, ao passo em que ela cantava com tamanha perfeição.

O momento, porém, em que cantamos juntos, foi o estopim para meu ser naquela noite. Eu não suportava não saber o que se passava em sua mente e em seu coração. Eu me sentia isolado e sem rumo com a intensidade de seu olhar, a profundidade de suas palavras e a doçura de seus gestos. Eu tinha vontade de parar tudo a minha volta apenas para contemplar sua beleza, para, em seguida, pegá-la em meus braços e beijar seus lábios sem medo.

Mas se de vontades e desejos fosse feito o mundo, todos estaríamos perdidos. Deste modo, recobrei a minha consciência, vendo minha família me fitar com curiosidade, inclusive Alice. Ela havia tido uma _visão_, eu sentia isso, embora eu não pudesse ver, pois minha irmã sabia bloquear seus pensamentos como ninguém. Eu iria instigá-la em outra oportunidade a fim de saber o que ela havia previsto.

A noite passou naturalmente bem, até que fui embora com minha esposa e filha, não sem antes, claro, ouvir Jasper e Bella conversando. Apenas ao ouvir a palavra "perdão", o meu maior desejo era correr até ela e implorar para que ela fizesse o mesmo comigo, nem que fosse preciso ajoelhar aos seus pés. Entretanto, a covardia e medo por um sonoro "não" me impediu – Eu não conseguiria ouvir sua rejeição. Não estava forte o suficiente.

Ao chegar em casa, coloquei Wendy calmamente em sua cama, após trocá-la com cuidado para que não despertasse. Deitei com minha Charlize, que logo adormeceu – mais quieta do que de costume. Assim, velei o sono de minhas duas amadas, desejando velar também o de certa mulher, que costumava dizer que me amava durante seus sonhos.

No dia seguinte, Lize acordou cedo a fim de organizar alguns detalhes de uma nova coleção com minha irmã, deixando nossa filha na casa de meus pais, enquanto eu rumava para o hospital. Ao me vestir e passar pela recepção, decidi examinar o pequenino Pietro.

– Olá, campeão! – cumprimentei-o animado, vendo um sorriso iluminar seu rosto. – Como estamos essa manhã?

– A cabeça dói um _poco_, tio Edward – respondeu, fazendo uma leve careta.

– Ele reclama de algumas dores, Dr. Cullen, mas está melhor em comparação há alguns dias – Sua mãe, uma jovem de 23 anos que tinha sua beleza escondida pelas olheiras profundas embaixo dos olhos azuis e pele pálida, deixando seus curtos e ondulados cabelos loiro acastanhados um pouco sem vida.

– Que bom que você está melhorando, garotão – sorri, acariciando sua cabeça raspada e fitando seus castanhos olhos, ao passo em que me sentava ao seu lado, na cama de grossos lençóis brancos. – Você está fazendo um tratamento muito intenso agora, então é normal sentir algumas dores e cansaço...

Entretanto, um forte cheiro de morango e frésias invadiu minhas narinas, quase me provocando uma vertigem. E, antes que eu pudesse dizer algo ou ter qualquer reação, três batidas tímidas soaram na porta, ganhando a atenção da jovem Isabela – mãe de Pietro –, que a abriu.

– Bom dia, Dra. Salvatore! – A mulher a recebeu, ao passo em que os grandes e surpresos olhos de Bella estudavam o quarto claro e aconchegante.

– Er... Bom dia – ela esboçou um sorriso constrangido, adentrando o quarto e fitando apenas o jovem garotinho, após murmurar um rápido "Olá, Edward". – Como vai, querido?

– Bem – sorriu; a presença daquela médica dava alegria a ele, uma espécie de esperança ressurgida. – Foi o que o tio Edward disse! – deu de ombros com um sorriso travesso, culpando-me.

Rimos em uníssono, e o momento se tornou menos tenso.

– Posso ver que ele está certo – sorriu docemente, enquanto se sentava perto de Pietro, do lado oposto em que eu estava; uma de suas pequenas mãos tocou de leve a testa e pescoço do menino, provavelmente constatando que ele não estava com febre. – Você parece ótimo!

Pude ouvir os pensamentos positivos e felizes da mãe do pequeno, que sorria aliviada e beijava a cabeça do filho.

– Bom, eu preciso ir agora – falei, sorrindo suavemente. – Tenho uma fila de pacientes esperando pra serem atendidos.

– Obrigada, Doutor – Isabela Fontana agradeceu, sorrindo.

Apenas assenti cordialmente, retirando-me do ambiente. A manhã se passou de forma corrida e rotineira, e não vi Bella durante as três horas seguidas. E logo o relógio de parede do meu consultório anunciou ser meio dia.

Fui até o amplo e rico jardim que dava vida ao hospital, conversando com alguns idosos que ali havia, tentando me esquivar do horário de almoço, como sempre – Apesar de chover pouco nessa cidade, o sol quase não se fazia presente também.

Resolvi, então, telefonar para Alice. Ela havia tido alguma visão na noite anterior e a curiosidade falou mais alto naquele instante – Eu precisava saber do que se tratava. Dirigi-me de volta à minha sala, porém, ao abrir a gaveta de minha mesa, avistei um broche ao lado do meu celular. Ele pertencia à Bella, e eu o havia pegado quando ela saiu à disparada ainda ontem.

Meu coração morto quase voltou a bater apenas com a hipótese de eu vê-la outra vez – mas agora, sozinha. Segui seu cheiro e constatei que ela estava em seu consultório. Meus passos se tornaram apressados e ansiosos, e tentei controlar minha respiração ao longo do caminho.

Assim, parei em frente à uma porta de madeira branca, onde uma plaquinha indicava ser a sala da Dra. Salvatore, bem como o broche que eu tinha em mãos. E por um momento de fraqueza, desejei que ali estivesse escrito "Dra. Cullen". Meneei a cabeça, praguejando mentalmente o quanto era odiável por me permitir ter um pensamento como aquele.

A porta estava aberta, e, deste modo, entrei sem aviso prévio, parando no batente e vendo-a de costas para mim, colocando um porta-retrato com a foto de Alyssa numa prateleira que ali havia, ao lado de outra que continha a imagem do filho. Mas, logo, notei seu tronco enrijecer e ela se virou em minha direção, surpresa.

Nossos olhares se conectaram com uma força e magnitude nunca antes sentida. Eu sentia como se um laço estivesse entre nós dois, mantendo-nos atados de alguma forma. Era como fôssemos de pólos opostos e nos atraíssemos. Era como se ela fosse o sol e eu a lua. Ela era Vênus e eu era Marte, impedidos de nos tocar pela Terra, que habitava entre nós. E, sem que ao menos percebesse, eu havia avançado alguns vacilantes passos, e estava há apenas poucos centímetros dela.

O calor aconchegante que a rodeava era convidativo, fazia com que minha vontade fosse de tocar em seus cabelos e me afundar em seu corpo. Eu me sentia um andarilho perdido no deserto, e era como se ela fosse o oásis. Ela era o ponto de luz e razão que havia no horizonte. Ela era o meteoro que atravessou o meu céu e me cegou com sua luz esplêndida.

Nossas respirações descompassadas se misturavam, formando uma só. Os olhos chocolates abrigavam um oceano de sentimentos que era tão profundo a ponto de me fazer afundar. E eu não me importava se poderia morrer afogado, pois ali era onde eu me sentia finalmente em paz – Era onde eu desejava estar. Era onde eu sempre desejei estar.

Mas como toda mágica tem seu truque, nosso encanto foi quebrado por uma singela lágrima que deslizou pela face de porcelana de Bella, e meus olhos percorreram todo o seu trajeto, que tomou um desconhecido caminho ao se perder dentro do decote de seu vestido. E a dor que me atingiu por ver aquela mísera gota cair de seus olhos foi tanta que tive de me concentrar para não cair ali, diante de seus pés.

Minha mão direita, sem qualquer permissão, se ergueu rumo àquela pele tão clara e macia como veludo, entretanto, eu não toquei em seu rosto e, sim, em uma estufa quase transparente que, de repente, rodeava todo o seu corpo. Franzi o cenho ao ver aquilo – Era o escudo de Bella se manifestando.

– Não toque em mim – sussurrou em um tom de rispidez que vacilou em um rompante doloroso de sua voz, e eu quase pude tocar a mágoa e dor que instalou no ambiente.

Seus olhos penetraram a minha alma, enquanto ela enxugava com raiva a maçã de seu rosto, ficando de costas para mim. E, logo, seu escudo desapareceu à sua volta.

– O que veio fazer aqui? – perguntou, virando-se e me encarando novamente.

– Eu... – Fechei fortemente os olhos, respirando fundo e abrindo-os, em seguida, fitando-a. – Vim lhe entregar isto. – Mostrei seu broche, observando-a arregalar os olhos e um leve tom rosado tingir suas bochechas.

– Obrigada – sussurrou, ao passo em que pegava seu acessório, sem me tocar e nem olhar em meus olhos.

– Não tem de quê – sorri torto, conseguindo apaziguar a tensão entre nós.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez, vendo-a me dar as costas. Olhei para o chão sob meus pés e me pus a andar para fora de sua sala, até que sua delicada e baixa voz me chamou, em um tom contido.

– Edward?

– Sim? – Parei onde estava, girando meu corpo para vê-la me olhando. – uma ruguinha sobrepondo entre suas sobrancelhas e um pequeno sorriso envergonhado preenchendo os avermelhados lábios.

– Desculpe-me – Seu olhar baixou, e eu entendi o significado daquela palavra. – Não quis ser rude com você.

– Eu que te devo desculpas – murmurei com pesar, não conseguindo fitá-la. – Muito mais do que qualquer um seja capaz de perdoar. – sorri pesaroso da minha própria desgraça, andando para fora de seu consultório antes de ouvir qualquer resposta.

O remorso me assolou, enquanto eu caminhava à sala onde os medicamentos eram guardados – Eu costumava ir até lá todos os sábados a fim de verificar os novos estoques e ver se estavam nos lugares apropriados, evitando, assim, o engano de remédios pelo fato de haverem muitas embalagens parecidas.

Analisando os analgésicos, acabei por me lembrar do dia anterior. Foi exatamente atrás daquelas prateleiras que vieram os barulhos do _desconhecido_, segundos antes de eu ouvir passos em direção à porta e encontrar o broche de Bella. E eu me senti ainda pior do que já estava pelas imagens de minutos atrás em que quase me deixei levar por minhas emoções.

Eu a amava tanto... E continuar a amá-la com metade do mundo contra nós, me deixava angustiado. E eu não poderia me esquecer de Charlize, a mulher que me ergueu e me trouxe de volta das sombras. Mas como continuar vivendo daquela forma, sendo que eu teria que encarar a mulher que realmente amava todos os dias?

A culpa me assolava e se tornava repetitiva. Bella sempre esteve em meus pensamentos, rodeando minha mente, atormentando meus momentos, atrapalhando minha vida. Eu me odiava por deixá-la, me odiava por amá-la, me odiava por ser tão fraco e nem perdão conseguir pedir.

Bella sempre esteve presente, apesar de tudo. Lá estava ela no dia do meu casamento, preenchendo minha mente e tomando conta de meus pensamentos. Nem os convidados tomando conta do imenso jardim da mansão de meus pais eram capazes de arrancar Bella de minha mente. E nem mesmo a minha Charlize, trajando o longo e delicado vestido branco e caminhando até o altar, era capaz de mudar o que eu realmente via.

Ali eu via a minha Bella sorrindo para mim, enquanto se aproximava, mas eu tive que me desligar e voltar para a vida real, onde não havia uma bela morena de olhos chocolate para quem eu olhava, dizendo "Eu aceito" e, sim, uma linda loira de olhos verdes que eu aprendi a amar. E me lembro exatamente de que naquele dia eu jurei a mim mesmo que faria minha esposa feliz e tentaria amá-la com a mesma sofreguidão que amava Bella. Entretanto, eu falhei na minha última promessa.

– Edward? Está tudo bem? – Ouvi alguém dizer ao longe e, tentando sair de meus devaneios, notei que Bella estava ali, movendo as mãos na frente dos meus olhos.

Pisquei algumas vezes, perguntando-me por quanto tempo estive preso em lembranças.

– Sim, eu só... estava com a cabeça longe – murmurei, franzindo o cenho e vendo que eu estava sentado.

Ela riu suavemente, ao passo em que eu levantava e via que a claridade vinda da janela estava mais fraca que antes.

– Quantas horas são? – perguntei, vendo-a pegar alguns remédios e colocá-los numa pequena bolsa. – E pra onde está levando isso?

– Hmm... As meninas que trabalham na farmácia gratuita aqui do hospital estavam em falta e decidi levar esses medicamentos a elas, já que estão ocupadas – respondeu sem parar o que fazia. – E já passa das quatro da tarde.

Arregalei os olhos; eu realmente havia ficado tempo demais imerso em minhas recordações. Pude notar sua rapidez e eficácia em pegar algumas embalagens, o que fez uma curiosidade surgir de repente.

– Quando você se transformou? – perguntei intrigado, o que a fez me encarar com o cenho franzido.

– Bom... – hesitou, provavelmente editando seus pensamentos. – Cerca de um ano e meio após você... Após o meu aniversário de 18 anos – falou, voltando ao que fazia.

– E como foi? – inquiri, aproximando-me.

Ela mordeu os lábios, fitando-me com o canto dos olhos e suspirando.

– A nossa transformação é diferente da de sua... espécie – Ela falou, continuando ao ver minha expressão curiosa. – Não é apenas... morder e injetar o veneno no organismo.

– E como é, então?

– Ao contrário de você, eu tenho sangue em meu corpo, assim como os demais vampiros da minha linhagem, e, bem... a transformação ocorre em etapas – murmurou, pegando mais alguns frascos de medicamentos. – É necessário que o humano tenha sangue de vampiro dentro do corpo.

– E como isso ocorre? – indaguei. – É algo... genético?

– Não, não... – meneou a cabeça. – Se algum ser humano estiver morrendo, um vampiro dá seu sangue pra ele beber para que ele seja curado, ou seja, o humano bebe o sangue de vampiro e fica com ele no organismo, mas ele toma isso inconscientemente... É como um instinto, sabe?

Assenti, confuso, porém, ainda mais intrigado.

– Damon me deu o sangue dele para beber um dia depois de nos conhecermos, já que... – Deu de ombros. – eu havia mergulhado no mar e acabei me afogando.

Antes que eu pudesse falar algo a respeito, Bella prosseguiu.

– A segunda etapa, então, é que o humano morra.

Estaquei ao som daquela simples palavra.

– Vo-você...?

– Sim – desviou seu olhar do meu. – Num acidente de carro... Mas como eu tinha sangue de vampiro correndo em minhas veias, eu... _acordei_ – riu sem vontade.

Eu estava completamente sem palavras ao ouvir tudo aquilo... Não podia acreditar que Bella havia morrido! Mesmo que ela estivesse bem aqui na minha frente, era demais para minha mente.

– E a terceira e última etapa é que o _recém-vampiro_ beba sangue humano dentro de 24 horas – sussurrou, olhando para baixo.

– Mas você disse que se alimentava de animais... – argumentei, incrédulo.

– Sim! – afirmou, voltando a me encarar. – E é verdade... Mas é que se não beber sangue humano nas 24 horas após a transformação, o vampiro morre... de verdade. – suspirou. – Stefan roubou algumas bolsas de sangue de um hospital perto de onde estávamos... – Ela se explicou.

– Eu sei... – sussurrei, assentindo. – Isso é tão estranho.

– É... – falou no mesmo tom que eu, voltando a pegar os remédios. – Mas faz parte de... Ah! – Um grito ecoou, vindo de sua garganta, enquanto Bella jogava um frasco que estava em suas mãos e o jogava longe.

Vi que ela caiu no chão, gemendo e respirando fundo, arrastando-se para longe da prateleira, onde antes colhia os medicamentos.

– Bella! O que houve? – gritei, agachando-me ao lado dela e tirando alguns fios castanhos que caiam sobre seus olhos.

– Verbena! – Soltou em uma lufada. Lembrei-me instantaneamente de quando ela dizia, durante a festa, que os vampiros de sua espécie ficavam fracos com aquela erva... Ela só não disse também que causava dor. – Me tire daqui, por favor – sussurrou em súplica, fazendo com que eu a levantasse do chão e a levava para o corredor.

– Está melhor agora? – perguntei, limpando o suor que escorria por sua testa.

– Sim... – respondeu, ajeitando os cabelos.

– Como não notou antes que lá tinha verbena? – indaguei, raivoso por nem sequer me lembrar daquilo ali.

– Tinha pouca dela dentro do frasco, então, só percebi quando a toquei... E parece que era a única que havia...

– Eu vou dar uma checada – falei, voltando à sala, pegando a que estava jogado no chão e colocando no lixo – Logo seria retirado dali pela equipe de limpeza. – e verificando se havia mais.

– E, então? – perguntou a me ver saindo do local.

– Era somente aquele – sorri de leve, entregando-lhe a bolsa.

– Obrigada – agradeceu.

Seus olhos brilhavam e me encaravam com alguma emoção que eu não podia distinguir. O castanho estava intenso, como sempre, provocando-me arrepios inconscientes. Os lábios cheios e avermelhados estavam distorcidos por seus dentes que os mordiam, deixando-os ainda mais atrativos. As bochechas coradas a deixavam viva e a vontade de tocá-la era latente. E estávamos tão próximos...

– Vou... entregar isso lá em baixo – sussurrou nervos, referindo-se aos medicamentos, e, logo, sumindo pelo corredor.

– Edward? – A voz de Charlize soou, vinda de trás de mim. – O que você e Bella faziam aqui? – perguntou acusativa, aproximando-se, enquanto eu a encarava com susto.

– Eu... Eu estava analisando os medicamentos, como faço toda semana, e ela veio pegar alguns para a farmácia – respondi, sorrindo torto.

– Você não está mentindo para mim, não é Edward? – murmurou, e eu pude ver um lampejo de dor em seus olhos.

– Claro que não, querida – sussurrei, beijando sua testa. – Mas o que faz aqui tão cedo?

Ela riu, revirando os olhos, ao me olhar.

– Cedo? – Encarou-me confusa. – Já são cinco da tarde, amor – continuou rindo. – Você disse pra eu passar aqui nesse horário pra irmos jantar!

– Oh, claro! – suspirei, lembrando-me. – Eu ando tão confuso hoje...

– Nem parece um vampiro... – meneou a cabeça, soltando uma leve risada.

Deste modo, retornei ao meu consultório, agora ao lado de minha esposa, e, depois de pegar meus pertences, entramos em meu carro e rumamos ao _Per Mangiare_, seu restaurante preferido.

– Quem a trouxe para o hospital? – perguntei no momento em que chegamos, abrindo a porta para Charlize sair.

– Alice. – sorriu, entrelaçando nossos dedos. – E, quando estava saindo, disse que iria fazer a coitada da nossa filha de Barbie.

Ri, imaginando a cena. Wendy era bastante vaidosa, mas simplesmente odiava quando a tia a tratava como uma boneca.

Escolhi uma mesa reservada, enquanto minha esposa escolhia que prato pedir. Foi inevitável não me lembrar da vez em que eu levei Bella para jantar ao _La Bella Itália_, na noite em que ela descobriu o que eu era realmente. O modo como tudo ocorria fazia-me recordar... O fato de conversarmos demais eu ter que lembrá-la constantemente de comer, os olhares enfurecidos que ela lançava à maitre... Tudo se repetia.

Após uma agradável noite com Charlize, passamos na casa de meus pais para pegarmos nossa pequena.

– Mamãe! – A voz de sinos de Wendy soou assim que ela nos via pela janela do quarto de Alice. Pude ouvi-la descer as escadas à disparada até que ela pulou no colo da mãe – no momento seguinte ao chegarmos à sala –, que a recebeu com um sorriso.

– Pronto, querida – Ela riu, olhando divertida para a filha. – Viemos te salvar da sua tia!

– Ela te torturou muito, amor? – perguntei, colocando-a em meus braços e vendo um sorriso sapeca tomar conta de seus lábios.

– Não; dessa vez foi legal – Sua risada ecoou. – A tia Alice resolveu encenar Barbie em Lago dos Cisnes, mas aí eu disse a ela que a Barbie roubou a historinha do filme A Princesa Encantada, e, teimosa como é, ela disse que era mentira, então, a vovó Esme brigou com ela – Nossa pequena riu, fazendo eu e meus pais, que também estava presentes, rirmos. – Depois o tio Jazz me salvou e a gente ficou brincando de Homem-Aranha, até agora. Fim.

– E você era a Mary Jane? – perguntei, segurando um riso, enquanto via a cena em seus pensamentos.

– Não, papai – Fez uma careta. – A Mary Jane é muito bobinha! – revirou os olhos. – Eu era o Homem-Aranha e o tio Jazz era o Duende Verde.

– Mas que noite agitada você teve – Charlize sorriu, dando um beijinho no nariz de Wendy.

Agradecemos meus pais por terem cuidado de nossa pequena – Meus irmãos estavam caçando. –, e logo voltamos para casa.

– Amor, vou tomar um banho, ok? – Minha doce mulher disse, entrando no quarto com um sorriso, segundos depois de colocar nossa _menina-aranha_ para dormir.

– Claro, meu amor – respondi, ainda olhando para o teto. Eu estava deitado na cama, apenas com uma calça de moletom, como em todas as noites, e uma vontade súbita me atingiu.

Eu precisava ouvir a voz de Bella... E meu maior desejo era de vê-la sussurrar em seus sonhos... Entretanto, isso era praticamente suicídio. E, assim que ouvi o barulho da água do chuveiro caindo, uma ideia me assolou, bem como meu ato impulsivo.

Sem nem pensar duas vezes, meu celular estava em minhas mãos e meus dedos já havia discado o número de Bella – o qual, por algum motivo inóspito, peguei naquele mesmo dia, na recepção do hospital –, e o som indicava que estava chamando.

– Alô – Sua voz soou, de repente, e quase bati em mim mesmo por tamanha idiotice.

Minha vontade era de desligar sem falar qualquer coisa, mas meu número – mesmo que ela desconhecesse – já estaria armazenado em seu celular por conta dessa ligação.

Umedeci os lábios, pensando no que dizer, e pude ouvir sua respiração se tornar pesada do outro lado da linha. Eu reconheceria aquele modo de ela respirar mesmo há quilômetros de distância, e, pelo visto, ela também reconheceu a minha.

– Edward?

_**.**_

_**N/A: E aí... O que acharam do cap, amores e amoras?**_

_**Foi meio tenso, neah? o.O**_

_**Mas eu quero saber... Gostaram da cena que o Edward entrega o broche á Bella? *sorriso malicioso***_

_**E o que acharam do lance da verbena? Tadinho do Ed, ele deve ter achado que a Bella tava dando tchuite...**_

_**KOASKASOPKASOPAKSOPASKASOP**_

_**E essa Wendy é tããão fofa *aperta* Quero que os meus filhos sejam que nem ela *pega a menina no colo e nina***_

_**E esse final? hoho'**_

_**Bom, vocês não podem me matar, se não, ficarão eternamente curiosas *risada maléfica***_

_**HASUHASUAHSUAHSUASHUAS**_

_**Vou tentar postar o prox mais rápido =)**_

_**E, pleeeeasee... DEIXEM REVIEWS *faz biquinho***_

_**Um grande beijo...**_

_**Toodles honey**_


	9. Scia

_**N/A: Oi, amores! Finalmente consegui postar, após tantos empecilhos... Eu tô muito pra baixo por causa de algo, mas ignorem... Espero que curtam o cap ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Scia_

Minha cabeça doía incessantemente – não no sentido literal, mas todos os acontecimentos daquele dia me assolaram. Espantei-me quando vi Edward adentrar meu consultório, a fim de devolver meu broche. As sensações que me dominaram naquele instante quase me permitiram agir impulsivamente, mas eu não podia me entregar ao desejo e amor que sentia por ele. Não _poderia_, por mais que eu quisesse.

Cheguei em casa estranhamente mal humorada e impaciente. Meus pensamentos estavam a mil e, por mais que eu tentasse, era como se minha mente estivesse mergulhada em um caldeirão de água fervente.

Damon e as crianças ainda não haviam chegado – segundo ele, após o trabalho, levaria Alyssa e Matt ao circo montado no centro da cidade, como havia prometido na semana anterior. E, como eu me sentia _perdida_ em locais movimentados, recusei o passeio.

Subi as escadas apressadamente e, em poucos minutos, minhas roupas faziam parte de um monte no canto do enorme banheiro, enquanto meu corpo submergia na água repleta de espuma. O coque alto e mal feito em meus cabelos parecia inútil, rendendo-se à franja que insistia em cair sobre meus olhos, ao passo em que meus músculos se flexionavam e eu me recostava à banheira.

A letargia veio com força e precisão e, junto a ela, a calmaria. Meus olhos logo foram pesando e, antes que eu fechasse os olhos e me deixasse levar pelo cansaço, o estridente toque do celular soou, fazendo-me pular de susto. Praguejei audivelmente, amaldiçoando os sete mares, enquanto saía do conforto da água morna e cálida, enrolando-me em uma toalha qualquer.

Chegando ao quarto, peguei minha bolsa preta, ainda com raiva, e arrependendo-me depois – poderia ser Damon e as crianças. Entretanto, um número desconhecido piscava no visor, fazendo-me franzir o cenho no momento em que pressionava o botão verde.

De repente, minha voz simplesmente travou. A respiração forte do outro lado da linha se dividia entre o nervosismo e ansiedade, e todos os pelos do meu corpo se eriçaram instantaneamente, fazendo-me estremecer, em seguida. A penumbra de meu quarto – iluminado apenas pela fraca luz da lua que atravessava a imensa janela de vidro – associada ao meu temor, fez tudo se encaixar, como numa explosão de intuição.

– Edward? – Minha voz proferiu sem qualquer permissão, mas apenas ao ouvir _aquela_ respiração do outro lado da linha, meus lábios agiram por conta própria, enquanto meu cérebro simplesmente paralisava.

– Sim, Bella – Seu suspiro, assim como sua voz, soou como rendição. – Sou eu, Edward.

Meu coração acelerou de maneira brusca, e minha mão pousou acima dele, ao passo em que eu reprimia um arquejo. Não seria possível... Por que Edward me ligaria? Eu tentava raciocinar todos os porquês plausíveis, mas tudo se dirigia à apenas uma palavra. Meneei a cabeça, fechando os olhos com força. Aquela palavra não existia entre Edward e eu, não mais. _Amor._ Eu tentava me convencer que aquilo era alguma ilusão, mas eu o amava tanto... Enquanto ele, provavelmente, me esquecera há séculos.

– O que você quer? – sussurrei, contendo as lágrimas que se concentraram em meus olhos, assim como minha voz embargada, denunciando minhas emoções.

– Eu só queria dizer... – ele hesitou, e pude ouvi-lo umedecer os lábios, do outro lado da linha, suspirando e prosseguindo. – Que... Que é muito bom ter você perto de mim outra vez. – Segurei minha respiração no mesmo instante, mordendo os lábios, ouvindo-o sorrir levemente.

Suas poucas palavras foram o bastante para fazer minha alma descarregar. Eu nunca parei para pensar o quanto esses últimos dias haviam sido tão tensos a ponto de beirar o torpor da adrenalina, e era realmente reconfortante ouvir a tímida frase vinda dos lábios de Edward.

– Eu também... – sussurrei; meus lábios sendo preenchidos por um singelo sorriso, enquanto eu rapidamente desligava o telefone, sem esperar qualquer resposta.

– Qual o motivo desse sorriso tão lindo? – A voz de Damon me assustou, fazendo-me virar e fitá-lo com uma expressão surpresa.

Ele sorria, adentrando o quarto. Seus cabelos escuros estavam mais revoltos que o usual – provavelmente, por conta do vento que agitava a noite, do lado de fora – e seus olhos azuis estavam divertidos, felizes. Quando percebi, meus lábios se repuxaram num sorriso maior ainda.

– Hoje eu estava me lembrando de quando você descobriu sua gravidez – ele murmurou, ainda sorridente, enquanto se sentava na cama, ao meu lado; eu não havia respondido sua pergunta anterior, e, tampouco, ele parecia perceber. – Há quase sete anos você estava desse mesmo jeito, só que na cama da nossa casa em São Francisco – sorriu, deitando-se preguiçosamente.

– É verdade – ri, deixando a tensão totalmente em segundo plano agora, deitando-me ao lado de meu marido; fechei meus olhos em conforto quando senti seus quentes braços me puxarem para si. – Eu estava tão nervosa aquele dia... – ri de leve, recordando-me perfeitamente.

– Tínhamos apenas cinco anos de casados – Ergui o rosto para ver sua face descontraída, perdendo-me no belo sorriso torto moldado em seus lábios. – E você vinha passando mal há dias... Por que demorou tanto pra me contar? – Olhou-me confuso.

– Eu não demorei, amor – revirei os olhos, dando um estalado beijinho em sua bochecha. – Eu simplesmente não fazia ideia... Mas lembro que eu estava vestida com uma toalha, toda molhada e descabelada quando ligaram da clínica avisando que eu estava grávida. – ri, meneando a cabeça.

– Imagina minha aflição ao ver minha esposa gostosa e sexy com aquele pedaço de pano enrolado no corpo... – falou, esgueirando-se na cama e vendo que eu estava vestida como naquele mesmo dia... – Enquanto um sorriso, uma cara de medo e algumas lágrimas disputavam um lugarzinho no seu rosto...

Minha risada preencheu o ambiente grande e luxuoso que era nosso quarto, porém com um toque simples e delicado. As mãos de Damon divagavam rumo ao sul das minhas costas, enquanto seus olhos encaravam-me com desejo e paixão.

Mordi o lábio inferior, ao passo em que meu peito subia e descia efusivamente, por conta de minha respiração descompassada. Logo, senti meu dorso ser pressionado na cama, enquanto meu vampiro deitava sobre mim, decorando cada ponto descoberto do meu corpo com seus hipnotizantes olhos... dourados.

De repente, não havia mais o toque quente em minha pele... Eu sentia mãos gélidas e marmóreas perpassarem, abrindo minha toalha, despindo-me. O vento frio da noite primaveril, que invadia o quarto e movimentava as longas cortinas, fez com que meus pelos se eriçassem. Senti meus mamilos enrijecerem no mesmo instante, e aqueles olhos topázio me observarem minuciosamente.

As mãos, que antes repousavam na minha cintura, se moveram para minhas coxas, apertando-as e me fazendo conter um gemido. O sorriso torto tomava conta dos lábios avermelhados, enquanto os cabelos cor de bronze caiam em sua testa, deixando Edward extremamente sexy.

– Eu te amo – Sua voz de veludo sussurrou, e um suspiro alto escapou por minha garganta, ao passo em que toques afáveis e naquela temperatura fria deslizavam de volta para o norte, apalpando deliciosamente meus quadris e cintura.

– Eu também te amo – sussurrei de volta, sentindo seus dedos de pianista acariciarem minha barriga tão levemente quanto as asas de um beija-flor, rumo ao vão entre meus seios. – Muito mais do que você imagina...

Um sorriso amplo tomou conta de sua expressão, deixando seu olhar dourado ainda mais intenso sobre minha pele em fervor. Eu não tinha noção de simplesmente nada ao meu redor, a não ser das suaves mãos de Edward que, neste momento, vagavam sensualmente em meu colo, provocando-me.

E, logo, seus lábios tomaram os meus com força e devoção. A pressão existente no beijo era além do comum... Havia medo, desespero, amor, paixão... Mas... havia algo de errado ali. O sabor de menta era forte e me entorpecia, deixando-me vagamente consciente. Porém, estava quente demais... Forte demais... _E não eram os lábios de Edward_.

Eu reconhecia aquele cheiro maravilhoso de hortelã e menta, mesclado a flores silvestres. Não havia mel, lilás e sol ali... Não havia pele pálida, gélida e marmórea, muito menos cabelos bronze e olhos dourados. Não era Edward afinal. Era Damon. Sempre foi Damon.

Uma lágrima deslizou no canto do meu olho esquerdo, afundando em meus cabelos, em seguida. Eu não amava meu marido como devia amar. Eu não me devotada a ele como devia. E, mais uma vez, eram os meus pensamentos que se confundiam, formando uma ilusória realidade.

O final de semana se passou normalmente. Meu marido, filhos e eu decidimos caçar no sul do estado, e passamos um adorável domingo juntos, com meu pequeno Matt extasiado por, finalmente, ter conseguido pegar seu primeiro leão da montanha. O sorriso animado que continha em meus lábios se tornou forçado a partir de então – A semelhança de meu pequeno e... _ele_ era... dolorosa.

Com a segunda-feira veio a hesitação. Eu realmente não queria me encontrar com Edward, e tentaria, de todas as formas, evitá-lo. A minha ilusão de sábado a noite fez com que _ele_ novamente se tornasse um tabu.

– Bella... Está tudo bem com você? – Beatrice, a secretária da ala de Oncologia, me chamou, fazendo-me sobressaltar.

– Oh, é... Estou bem, querida... Só... – suspirei, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, vendo-a me olhar inquieta. – Não se preocupe...

– Tem certeza? – perguntou; o semblante em seu rosto moreno era de preocupação, o que fazia com que seus, sempre sorridentes, olhos caramelo ficassem expressivos demais.

Assenti, voltando a atenção para os papeis que estavam em minha mesa.

– Algum problema? – perguntei, referindo-me aos documentos envoltos em suas mãos.

– Sim – sorriu, assentindo. – Esses papeis são para o Dr. Cullen assinar – Ela explicou, e tive que disfarçar o desconforto que senti ao ouvi-la dizer tal nome. – Só vim lhe avisar que não há consultas agendadas para essa tarde.

– Oh, então vou ver meus pacientes – Levantei-me rapidamente, contente por não precisar ficar confinada em apenas um ambiente pelo resto do meu plantão. – Tem um jovem chamado Pietro, sabe? Ele é um amor... E infelizmente possui um câncer tão maligno quanto o próprio demônio – falei com raiva e pesar, notando pena brotar nos olhos de Beatrice. – Mas eu vou curá-lo!

– É assim que se fala, doutora! – sorriu amplamente; seu pequeno corpo de 1, 58 vibrando com a minha determinação. – Agora vou trabalhar; beijinho – murmurou, acenando de forma rápida, enquanto sumia através da porta de madeira branca.

Sorri, suspirando profundamente ao sair do consultório. Passei pelos quartos de todos os meus 12 pacientes, verificando os mais diversos casos de tumor por entre aquelas pequenas crianças. Deixei o aposento de meu pequeno Pietro por último – Creio que por ser meu paciente mais novo, ele se tornou o mais querido também.

O garotinho estava bem, seu quadro era estável, e fiquei parcialmente grata por isso. Ele, infelizmente, estava longe de ser curado, porém, mas eu tentaria mudar esse status em breve.

Deste modo, passei o restante do dia atendendo emergências, chegando exausta no início da noite. Era dia de plantão, e eu apenas iria embora na tarde do dia seguinte, já que emendaria, para ter folga dupla no próximo final de semana.

E não vi o Dr. Cullen até então, embora soubesse que ele também trabalharia por 24 horas hoje. Segui para o refeitório do hospital, a fim de tomar uma boa dose de cafeína e me manter acordada pelo resto da madrugada. O relógio de parede indicava que acabara de passar da meia noite, numa implícita explicação do local estar praticamente deserto.

A forte e branca luz colaborou no processo de espantar meu sono, assim como o grande copo de café que pedi. Sentei-me em uma das grandes e vazias mesas, notando que a televisão estava desligada e até mesmo a atendente da lanchonete saira, numa pausa. Dei um gole no efervescente líquido, lambendo os lábios, em seguida, como se os esfriasse.

De repente, meu olhar se deparou com o brilho azul em meu dedo indicador da mão direita: o anel de lápis-lazúli – ele me protegia da luz do sol, assim como os demais vampiros de minha espécie. Lembrei-me, então, de quando Damon havia me presenteado este.

Na época, fazia exatos sete dias desde que eu me transformara, adquirindo um invejável autocontrole sobre minha sede. Eu saia apenas pela noite, evitando os mortais raios ultravioletas. Até que, em um dia de sol na Califórnia, Damon chegara com este anel - muito parecido com o que ele e Stefan usavam. Ele disse, com sua voz lasciva e sorriso encantador, que aquela era minha nova proteção, a qual deveria substituir o colar com a verbena, que me dera depois de eu afogar, em Mystic Falls.

O colar se tornara _perigoso_ desde que fui transformada, e ele ainda estava guardado na gaveta do meu criado-mudo – ao lado da carta de Edward. O sorriso que mantinha em meus lábios, desapareceu com apenas aquele lembrar. Bufei, irritada comigo mesma, enquanto dava outro gole no café.

Tirei o anel de meu dedo, vendo o quão detalhado era. Forcei meus olhos a observá-los, notando minha vista enfraquecida. O bocejar que logo se seguiu, mostrou que eu não conseguiria lutar contra o sono que sentia, por conta das noites mal dormidas que venho tendo desde que me reencontrei com os Cullen.

Praguejei em um sussurro, descansando meu queixo na mesa, sem tirar os olhos do profundo azul que coloria o anel – A cor possuía o mesmo tom dos olhos de meu marido, e sorri, antes de me entregar aos sonhos.

Resmunguei, sentindo algo gelado tocar minha bochecha, e um vento logo fez meu corpo se arrepiar. Eu sentia algo estranho... Comecei a ficar inquieta, e a negritude presente em meu sono se tornou uma pequena claridade, ao passo em que eu abria somente uma pequena fresta entre meus cílios. Não pude ver nada, além do local ainda inóspito, mas, assim que meus olhos fecharam-se novamente, uma estranha sensação veio a tona.

Meus olhos se abriram de repente, e eu pude constatar, naquele mesmo instante, que não era apenas uma impressão minha estar sendo vigiada, pois ali, do outro lado do grande e vazio refeitório do hospital, havia um par de olhos incrivelmente ocres fitando-me intensamente, como se perfurasse minha pele aos poucos, vendo minha alma.

Endireitei minha posição rapidamente, vendo-o em sentado numa mesa ao longe, sem nem desviar seus olhos dos meus. Franzi o cenho, sentindo o vinco entre minhas sobrancelhas se tornar mais profundo, junto com meu desconforto.

– O que faz aqui? – perguntei, em um misto de rudez e ansiedade; pigarreei, ouvindo minha voz sair mais rouca que o de praxe.

– Vim até aqui e te vi dormindo, então, decidi ficar – Espantei-me com sua sinceridade e audácia; seus olhar tão intenso quanto antes.

Movi-me, sem jeito, na cadeira, respirando fundo e quebrando o contato visual. Levantei-me com pressa, e uma pitada de raiva borbulhou em minhas veias, ao passo em que eu ajeitava a saia branca de cintura alta e a delicada blusinha vermelho sangue, fechando o jaleco. E segui apressadamente, rumo às portas duplas que davam para o corredor.

– Você falou meu nome enquanto dormia – Ele murmurou em um tom contido, fazendo com que minhas pernas fraquejassem e parassem no mesmo segundo. Engoli em seco, e, colocando uma máscara de frieza em minha face, virei e olhei-o nos olhos.

Dei um leve sobressalto ao vê-lo em pé, há poucos passos de mim, porém, a raiva falou mais alto. Andei até ele, calmamente, vendo todas as emoções ali, expostas em seu rosto. Pude ver coragem, medo, ousadia, desespero e... _amor_. Senti a raiva crescer em meu âmago, até que minha voz proferiu em um timbre de superioridade:

– E que direito você tem de querer satisfações sobre o que falo ou deixo de falar, enquanto durmo? – Exaltei-me, vendo seus olhos se arregalarem por um milésimo de segundo, surpresos. – E com que direito você tem de ficar emocionado se eu digo ou não o seu nome?

Surpreendendo-me, a raiva também brotou em seus olhos, mescladas ao desejo e paixão – o que atenuou minha confusão acerca de seus sentimentos. Seus olhos âmbar fitaram-me com fervor, até que suas mãos gélidas prenderam com força ambos os meus pulsos.

– Pelo direito de que... – Edward disse, e sua voz fez meu corpo estremecer suavemente.

No entanto, ele não prosseguiu. Nossas respirações era pesadas e ofegantes, enquanto meu peito subia e descia numa velocidade desigual, quase tocando o dele. Seu hálito frio e entorpecente tocava minha face de uma maneira hipnotizante. Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas, enquanto seus lábios, recém umedecidos, deixavam-me insana, aos poucos.

E, então, ele se aproximou ainda mais, perigosamente. Sua boca tão perto da minha... Apenas alguns centímetros... E, mais uma vez, surpreendendo-me, ele sussurrou em sua voz de predador lascivo:

– Pelo direito de você ser minha – falou simplesmente, deslizando uma de suas mãos para minha cintura, girando-me e prensando meu corpo contra a parede.

Ofeguei alto, enquanto um suspiro soou através de sua garganta. Seus olhos adquiriram uma cor castanha, repleta de desejo, enquanto eu me perdia em suas orbes tão envolventes...

– Pietro piorou! – A voz de Isabela, mãe da criança, soou assustada, ao nosso lado.

Edward se afastou bruscamente, fazendo-me arfar e voltar a sentir o oxigênio no ar novamente.

– Desculpem-me, mas... É o meu filho, doutora... – Ela fungou, falando com a voz embargada e o coração acelerado. – Ele não está nada bem, eu posso sentir...

Aproximei-me, envolvendo-a em um abraço apertado e acolhedor.

– Shh... – Apertei-a mais forte contra mim, desvencilhando-me delicadamente e colocando uma mão em seu ombro. – Eu vou cuidar dele... Tenha fé! – falei, sentindo meus olhos marejados, enquanto fitava sua face repleta de dor. – Nós vamos salvá-lo!

– Obrigada... – sussurrou, intensamente agradecida. – Ele está no quarto e... reclamando de muita dor de cabeça.

– Vamos ver como o pequeno está – Edward caminhou até nós, afagando o braço da mulher, com um sorriso amoroso nos lábios.

A tensão entre nós estabeleceu uma trégua muda, no momento em que andávamos a passos largos até o quarto em que Pietro estava.

Ele dormia, deitado em uma posição fetal – O cenho e os lábios franzidos demonstravam seu sono inquieto, assim como as olheiras ainda mais escuras do que a última vez que o vi. Sentei ao seu lado, na cama, acariciando com extremo carinho a cabeça raspada daquele garotinho de somente quatro anos de idade.

Sentado no sofá próximo à janela estava um homem de idade, que abraçou Isabela de maneira fraternal, sussurrando um "Acalme-se, filha", que me fez entender que ele era o avô de Pietro e ela, consequentemente, uma jovem mãe solteira.

As cortinas de cores claras estavam fechadas, impedindo que a lua adentrasse o cômodo com toda a sua luz, deixando-o aconchegante pela escassa iluminação. A TV, ligada em um canal qualquer, transmitia algum jornal que falava sobre confrontos territoriais do Oriente Médio. E toda aquela áurea de normalidade misturada à _não normalidade_... Deixava tudo confuso.

Não era para aquela criança estar ali... Ela deveria estar em casa, brincando de pique-esconde no jardim... Ou fazendo alguma travessura, deixando sua jovem mãe de cabelos em pé. Era para ele estar sorrindo agora, divertindo-se... E não em uma cama de hospital, enfermo, triste. Pietro não merecia aquilo. Sua mãe não merecia aquilo. E eu iria fazer o possível para que ele tivesse uma vida saudável, como toda criança tem o direito de ter.

Chequei seus batimentos cardíacos, e seu quadro, como um todo, constatando que ele realmente piorara – Instinto de mãe jamais falha, e eu sabia bem disso. Agradeci, mentalmente, aos céus por meus filhos possuírem uma infância tão abençoada, pedindo também que aquela criança à minha frente tivesse a honra do mesmo, algum dia.

Edward injetou algum medicamento através do soro, fazendo com que, logo, os gemidos de dor da criança cessassem. Pietro precisava de uma cirurgia urgentemente, mas era um caso muito arriscado por ele estar passando pelo longo tratamento de radioterapia [1].

– Não se preocupe... – Edward falou à mãe do pequeno, assim que saímos do quarto. – Estes são os efeitos colaterais provocados.

– Sim, Isabela – murmurei, e pude sentir o olhar de ambos presos em mim. – Mas o câncer está diminuindo aos poucos... Tenha fé!

– Obrigada – sussurrou, agradecida e envergonhada, porém. – É que é tão difícil ver a dor do meu filho e não poder fazer nada...

– Eu sei como se sente – Ele tomou a palavra, olhando-a com afeto. – Mas logo as coisas mudarão de rumo, você vai ver! – sorriu torto, e eu pude sentir a esperança que dominou todo o ambiente. – _Nós vamos curar seu filho!_

A certeza me invadiu, e eu senti o poder de cada sílaba proferida. Ela retornou ao quarto, segundos depois, deixando apenas Edward e eu no longo e vazio corredor.

Seus olhos, mais uma vez, me perfuravam e, quando percebi, as maçãs de meu rosto queimavam. O momento de minutos anteriores havia sido um erro, um equívoco, e não seria eu quem pronunciaria a respeito.

Com um olhar penetrante e frio, fitei Edward durante exatos sete segundos, para, em seguida, fazer uma ronda noturna pelos quartos de meus pacientes, sozinha.

Não _o_ vi pelas horas que se seguiram e, em uma rotina tranquila, passei o restante da noite e o dia seguinte. Logo, o relógio anunciava ser quase cinco da tarde. Cansada e um pouco mal humorada, fui ao banheiro que havia em meu consultório, retirando meu jaleco antes de lavar o rosto. Entretanto, minha mão estava... _leve_ demais. E no instante em que minhas mãos molhadas passaram por minha face, retirando a espuma do sabonete, senti falta do meu anel.

_Droga!_ Onde ele estava? Eu não podia sair sem ele, mesmo o tempo estando nublado, afinal de contas, era dia e, querendo ou não, havia invisíveis raios solares por toda parte.

Minha cabeça martelava junto aos meus olhos, procurando o maldito acessório. Por Deus, ele não era uma simples bijuteria que quase não se nota!

Procurei por toda a minha sala, mas nada! Muito menos nos corredores, ou outros lugares por onde passei... Mas logo comecei a me recordar de segundos antes de adormecer... Eu estava com ele em mãos no refeitório! _Isso!_

Passando reto pelos elevadores, desci as escadas em disparada, sem me preocupar com qualquer humano que por ali passasse. Chegando lá, pude avistar apenas dois acompanhantes de alguns enfermos e... _ele_. Edward estava sentado exatamente na mesma mesa que eu estive durante a madrugada. E havia algo brilhando em seus dedos, enquanto ele o observava com curiosidade e... nostalgia.

Andei devagar até ele e vi que era meu anel o objeto em suas mãos. E, rapidamente, ele virou em minha direção, levantando-se com precisão. Sem que qualquer coisa pudesse sair por minhas cordas vocais, senti minha mão direita ser enlaçada pelas suas. Arfei, em espanto e surpresa, e ele, sem olhar nos meus olhos, deslizou o delicado anel em meu dedo.

Mordi o lábio, suspirando com dificuldade, e, então, Edward levou minha mão em seus lábios, depositando um cálido beijo na palma, deslumbrando-me com a intensidade de seu olhar, quando este capturou o meu.

Assim, ele partiu, andando calmamente até as portas duplas, sem nada dizer. Eu somente pude soltar uma lufada de ar, caindo sentada na cadeira ao meu lado, completamente zonza pelo momento.

Olhei para o relógio de parede ao lado de um lindo quadro de Botticelli, e arregalei os olhos ao perceber que já se passava das cinco e quinze da tarde. Corri para fora do hospital, não sem antes voltar ao consultório e pegar minha bolsa, entrando rapidamente em meu carro. Observei as nuvens claras e grossas pelo parabrisa, enquanto dirigia apressadamente rumo à escola de meus pequenos.

Estacionando no meio fio, pude ver o prédio colorido e com dizeres em italiano, e, deste modo, saí do veículo prateado, atravessando a calma rua. Poucas crianças brincavam no jardim da frente, e me surpreendi ao ver Wendy rindo e correndo com Alyssa e Matthew.

Fui até eles, que sorriram e correram em minha direção, inclusive a pequena de cabelos acobreados.

– Tia Bella! – falou em um tom verdadeiramente alegre, sorrindo o mesmo sorriso que _ele_ tinha.

– Minha querida... Como você está? – perguntei, abraçando-a, após beijar cada um de meus filhos.

– Eu vou bem – Deu uma leve risadinha. – Mas acho que a tia Alice esqueceu de mim hoje...

– É sua tia quem costuma buscar você? – inquiri entretida, vendo alguns pais e babás buscarem seus filhos, restando cada vez menos crianças no florido e imenso jardim.

Ela assentiu, ainda sorridente, e logo começou a gargalhar quando Matt fez cosquinhas em sua barriga. Eu ri, assim como todos, vendo-os voltarem a correr. Wendy, porém, voltou até mim, implorando por socorro, para que meu filho parasse com a _tortura_.

– Ok, ok... Podem ir parando... – falei rindo, _salvando_ a pequena Wendy.

– Mamãe, deixe-a ir pra casa com a gente! – Lyss pediu, repuxando seus lábios em um irresistível beicinho, o qual prendi entre meu polegar e indicador, rindo e dizendo:

– Sinto muito, mocinha, mas logo alguém virá buscá-la! –- Minha risada baixa soou, enquanto eu ouvia os protestos da mesma. – Mas, se quiser, a gente espera Alice vir buscá-la – pisquei, vendo um lindo sorriso nascer nos lábios dos três sapequinhas.

– Não precisa, tia Bella... – A pequena disse; seus olhos verdes brilhando, contradizendo suas palavras.

– Que isso, gatinha... – murmurei, dando um leve beijinho em sua testa. – Eu me preocupo com você e já está quase na hora do pôr do sol; não custa nada esperar um pouquinho.

– Obrigada... – agradeceu, puxando meu pescoço em um delicioso abraço, o qual foi incrementado por mais dois pares de bracinhos, em um gesto grupal.

Assim, restaram apenas nós quatro, uma garotinha loira que era amiga dos meus filhos e a porteira que nos observava divertidamente. Vi Alyssa convidar a menina para brincar com ela – que descobri se chamar Cecília – juntamente com Wendy. Meu rapazinho ficou desenhando em seu caderno, sentado debaixo de uma árvore.

Segui até a mulher que nos fitava, sentando a seu lado e engajando numa animada conversa – Ela era muito divertida e devia passar dos 40 anos. Minutos depois, ela voltou ao seu trabalho quando um homem veio buscar a nova amiguinha de minha filha e, antes que ela retornasse, ouvi minha pequena me chamar.

– Mamãe, vem brincar com a gente!

– Ah, não filha... Eu estou há horas sem dormir... – resmunguei, sendo convencida, no entanto, após ela e Wendy fazerem caras e bocas irredutíveis.

Ri, andando até elas e começando a brincar de _adoleta_. Eu nunca fora uma garota de muitas amigas e raramente brincava dessas coisas, então, senti-me diferentemente bem ao me divertir com as meninas. Continuamos na mesma brincadeira por alguns minutos, nos quais rimos e nos divertimos bastante, até que uma figura apareceu na porta do colégio, fitando-me com tanta intensidade que a ponto de fazer minhas bochechas corarem no mesmo momento.

– Wendy... – Edward murmurou, chamando a filha que estava de costas, rindo com Alyssa.

Sua filha deu um belo sorriso, enquanto corria para os braços do pai, que retribuiu o gesto, sorrindo igualmente.

– Vem brincar com a gente, papai – pediu animada, puxando-o pela mão.

Eles vieram até nós, e, educadamente, levantei-me da grama baixa, ouvindo seu agradecimento.

– Obrigada por ficar com ela, Bella – Sorriu torto, desviando de meu olhar brevemente. – Eu fui conversar com Alice e acabamos perdendo a hora – riu constrangido, o que me fez apenas assentir.

– Não tem de quê! – sorri, vendo uma _fadinha_ aparecer ao seu lado, sorrindo. – Alice!

– Oi, Bella! – cumprimentou, abraçando-me pela cintura. Beijei seus cabelos sempre espevitados, perguntando:

– Como vai?

– Vou bem... – respondeu; seus olhos incrivelmente dourados hoje. – Na verdade, eu ando super agitada com os preparativos do aniversário de Wendy, que acontece nesse final de semana...

– No final de semana? - indaguei, surpresa. - Lyss e Matt fazem aniversário no sábado!

Neste instante, Edward, que conversava animadamente com meu filho – ambos sentados no chão – me encarou.

– Nossa, que coincidência! – Alice riu, fazendo-me revirar os olhos.

– Coincidência? - perguntei cinicamente. – Não há coincidências para quem vê o futuro.

– Ok, você me pegou – riu travessa, prosseguindo. – Mas não seria perfeito se fizéssemos uma festa tripla?

– O quê? – Eu e Edward perguntamos em uníssono, estarrecidos.

– Sim, oras! – murmurou impaciente, bufando. – As crianças se dão super bem... Seria tão divertido... – Seus olhos brilharam, tornando-se ainda mais evidentes quando as meninas concordaram, pulando ao redor da pequena e sapeca vampira.

– Alice... Não é uma boa ideia... – argumentei, mordendo os lábios.

Edward andou até nós, suspirando, acrescentando:

– Pode ser uma boa ideia, sim, Bella... – Deu de ombros, vendo as garotas brincarem animadas com Matt. – Eles se adoram; poderia ser divertido!

– Está vendo só, Bella? – Alice insistiu, pegando minhas mãos entre as suas, encarando-me com profundidade em seus olhos. – Por favor...

– Argh! Está bem, sua chantagista emocional! – Dei-me por vencida, sorrindo de canto ao vê-la dar pulinhos excitados e ir até a sobrinha e meus filhos. – Tudo bem mesmo pra você? - perguntei ao Edward, fitando-o.

– Claro, Bella – sorriu, olhando fixamente para a irmã e crianças. Segui seu olhar, realmente percebendo o quanto a felicidade de meus queridos era mais importante.

A semana que se passou foi corrida. De início, Damon não foi muito a favor da festa em conjunto, mas nada que uma boa dança sensual e uma lingerie nova não pudessem fazer – Ri, vendo seu beicinho derrotado, assim que ele cedeu aos meus encantos.

Deixei Elena e Alice a par de tudo, juntamente de Charlize – havíamos nos visto rapidamente, quando fizemos algumas decisões, e seu olhar de compreensão me mostrou que ela não detestara a ideia, pelo menos como um todo. Deste modo, Elena convenceu as Cullen a fazermos a festa em nossa casa de campo, numa região mais afastada e calma, onde poderíamos aproveitar o sol, que era anunciado nas previsões do tempo, sem qualquer empecilho.

A tensão entre Edward e eu pareceu finalmente ter se extinguido, mesmo que tenhamos nos visto somente duas vezes ao longo dos sete dias que se passaram. Para meu alívio, Pietro estava bem melhor, e seus exames já mostravam uma significativa melhora.

O sábado logo chegou, e, junto a ele, um sol radiante. As malas já estavam prontas e no carro quando deram nove da manhã e o meu telefone tocou – Era uma emergência do hospital.

– Mas que droga, hein? – Matt resmungou, sentando emburrado no sofá, no instante em que meu marido disse que iríamos apenas mais tarde para a casa onde ocorreria a festa, por conta da minha ida ao trabalho.

– Olha a boca... – Repreendi meu pequeno, voltando a olhar para Damon. – Querido, vá com as crianças. Eu vou mais tarde.

– Não senhora... Pode ser perigoso, Bella e...

– Amor, por favor – sussurrei, sentando-me ao seu lado no balcão da cozinha; minha mão esquerda adentrou sua camiseta branca, apalpando suas musculosas costas. – Vai na frente... Daqui uma hora eu vou também – Minha boca acariciava seu pescoço, ao passo em que minha mão direita agarrava os fios de sua nuca.

– Bella, amor... – ele ronronou, pegando um monte de cabelos meus e enrolando em seus dedos, fazendo um baixo gemido sair por entre meus lábios.

– Por favor... Ouça as crianças... – E, como uma jogada final de xadrez, mordi seu pescoço sensualmente, fazendo-o me empurrar e grudar minhas costas contra a geladeira.

– Você é a pessoa mais perigosa que eu já conheci – rosnou em meu ouvido, tomando meus lábios nos seus em um beijo quente, em rendição.

Atendi apenas uma paciente que tivera uma piora. Diagnostiquei, conversando com a mãe dela e explicando seu estado, que logo melhoraria. Assim, voltei para casa – que estava vazia, por conta de Damon e meus filhotes já estarem a caminho da nossa cada de campo, da mesma forma que os Cullen. Apenas tive tempo de colocar uma calça jeans justa e uma jaqueta de couro para, em seguida, sair da garagem com minha moto preta e turbinada, que havia ganhado de Stefan em meu último aniversário.

O vento adentrava o visor do capacete, enquanto eu acelerava pelas estradas italianas pouco movimentadas. Passei por entre os enormes portões da casa de campo uma hora e meia depois, não deixando de notar a piscina adquirir cores prateadas pela forte luz do sol. O jardim, mais florido que o usual, deixava a enorme casa ainda mais bela e, fiquei surpresa ao ver os Cullen e minha família conversando animadamente , ao lado do lago que ali havia.

Todos os olhares se direcionaram a mim – já sem capacete –, espantados ao me verem numa moto. Um olhar, porém, que não me passou despercebido foi o de Edward, que me fitava em um misto de medo e desejo, com suas mãos enlaçadas na cintura da esposa. E eu soube, naquele instante, que nosso final de semana estava apenas começando.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**N/A: E então, queridos... O que acharam? Esse final de semana realmente promete, viu? hoho'**_

_**Mas o que acharam da Bella imaginando o Edward no lugar do Damon naquela cena quente? E aquela parte que o Edward pega a Bella na parede, hein? *mexe as sobrancelha***_

_**HSAUHSAUHSAUHASUH**_

_**Sem falar na parte do Pietro... Foi tão tristinho... Mas compensei com a cena do anel *-***_

_**E não deixem de visitar o blog... Lá vai rolar sempre spoilers, prévias, novidades e coisinhas super legais ;)**_

_**E alguém aí pode, por favor, dizer à minha mãe que eu fiz, sim, coisas produtivas nas minhas férias? Nossa, tô super chateada porque ela acabou de jogar na minha cara que escrever (uma coisa que simplesmente AMO fazer) não é nada... Ignorem, qualquer coisa ¬¬'**_

_**E, não esqueçam dos reviews... Vou responder os do cap passado agora mesmo :D E vocês sabem que, quanto mais reviews, mais rápidos são os posts ^^**_

_**Um grande beijo pra cada um de vocês... E até mais um cap de RM!**_

_**Toodles honey**_u filho parasse com a o Matt fez cosquinhas em sua barriga. e Matthew. e nervosismo era evidente em minha voz, ao passo em que eu a abraçava fortemente, sendo retribu


	10. Immagini  Parte I

_**N/A: OIEEEEEEE! WOW! Quanto tempo! Faz mais de um mês que não posto aqui... OMG!**_

_**Quem acompanha o meu blog sabe o quanto ando corrida... É escola e cursos que me deixam moída, gente, sério... Eu fico desgastada! Sem falar nessa pressão pro vestibular que me deixa assim o_O**_

_**KSOPKASOKSPOAKSOPSKPOASKPOAS**_

_**De qualquer forma, sinto muito pela demora... Mas os posts serão menos frequentes de agora pra frente... MAS NÃO IREI SUMIR! Isso eu garanto ;)**_

_**Ah, e antes de lerem o cap, ele foi dividido em duas partes. A outra parte ainda não está pronta, mas quero escrever ainda amanhã!**_

_**E um agradecimento mega especial à essas fofas que recomendaram a fic:**_

_**- Bellsmarti;**_

_**- LoaEstivallet;**_

_**- bel_bells.**_

_**E espero que curtam o cap *-***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Immagini_

_Parte I_

Por que existem pessoas que dizem que a vida é fácil? Quem foi o dito cujo que inventou essa _maldita _expressão? Ele, obviamente, não deve ter vivido muito... Ou sou eu que vivi demais.

Bella era um livro semi-aberto – Tão fácil de ser lida, às vezes... Mas outras em que eu nem me lembrava quem ela é. No instante em que vi seus sedosos lábios sussurrarem meu nome, enquanto dormia, a sensação que tomou conta de todo o meu corpo foi única. E quando lhe entreguei seu anel – o qual ela, certamente, havia esquecido na mesa do grande e luxuoso refeitório do hospital – eu senti como se não fosse mais eu mesmo. Era como se eu vivesse em um universo paralelo. Era como se eu estivesse tão morto a ponto de nem sentir meus dedos, mas tão vivo a ponto de nem conseguir respirar.

Lembro-me do exato dia em que minha _querida_ irmã teve a _brilhante_ ideia de uma festa tripla, e tal lembrança fez com que outra viesse à tona: a visão que Alice teve durante a festa que reencontrei Bella. A pequena vampira recusou-se a dizer, argumentando que não era nada de mais – E sua mente bloqueada não me ajudava muito.

Tive que me contentar, assim, com uma frustração e mau humor que tomou conta de mim. Reação não muito diferente da que Charlize teve, ao descobrir a ideia da cunhada e sócia, mas que, logo, foi mudada – Ela sabia que os sentimentos de nossa filha era muito mais importante que qualquer outra coisa.

– Papai, volta pra aquela música! – Minha querida falou, quando eu mudava as estações de rádio. Estávamos no Volvo, rumo à Montalcino, onde se localizava a casa de campo dos Salvatore.

**Para ouvir: U2 – Vertigo**

.com/watch?v=bVfhq1pe7nA

– Yupi! Essa música é boa! – Wendy exclamou, extasiada, remexendo-se desengonçada, no banco de trás, ao ritmo da música.

Eu e minha esposa nos entreolhamos, apenas para depois cairmos na gargalhada. Charlize tamborilava os dedos junto ao som da guitarra, enquanto o vento que vinha do lado de fora movimentava seus cabelos, há quase 200 quilômetros por hora.

A paisagem incrivelmente verde das planícies italianas dominava a vista daquela ensolarada manhã, e tudo ganhava um toque especial, apesar das 120 milhas que ainda tínhamos pela frente. Logo, uma pequena garotinha de cabelos cor de bronze fez uma gostosa risada sair de meus lábios outra vez, vendo-a cantarolar um "Hello, hello" todo desafinado e fora do ritmo, conforme o rock que embalava nossa viagem.

Os carros dos meus pais e irmãos vinham logo atrás de nós, exceto por Emmett e Rose, que já haviam acelerado e estavam há alguns quilômetros adiantados. E poucas horas mais tarde, estávamos atravessando o enorme portão de grades com dizeres dourados, ao passo em que estacionávamos no colorido jardim da mansão da família Salvatore.

O canto dos mais diversos pássaros soou alto, no exato instante em que o motor dos carros foi desligado. Colocando meu Wayfarer, pude contemplar a longa casa rústica, porém delicada de dois andares. Senti a luz solar bater em minha pele e disparar pequenos brilhos em todas as direções, enquanto abria a porta do carro para minhas duas mulheres, que sorriam, apreciando a propriedade.

– Sejam bem vindos! – A voz entusiasmada de Stefan proferiu, e pude vê-lo descer os pequenos degraus de madeira da varanda e vir até eu e minha família – que acabara de atravessar os portões –, com Elena logo atrás dele.

– Muito obrigada – Minha bela loira disse com um de seus belos sorrisos, abraçando a jovem vampira amorenada.

Antes que pudéssemos nos cumprimentar apropriadamente, o ronco de um Audi soou, e pude notar que se tratava de Damon, que riu irônico e revirou os olhos ao nos ver – Seus pensamentos irritadiços.

As crianças saíram do carro em disparada, cumprimentando a _tia Alice_ e minha pequena Wendy, mas franzi o cenho ao notar que Bella não estava com eles. E antes que eu pudesse fazer algo a respeito, pude ouvir a voz de Emmett.

– Ué... Cadê a baixinha ex-humana?

Revirei os olhos com o _doce_ apelido.

– A mamãe recebeu uma emergência do hospital... – Alyssa murmurou, brincando com os cabelos de Esme, no colo da mesma.

– Daqui a pouco ela chega aí – Damon falou dessa vez, bagunçando os cabelos de Elena, recebendo um belo soco no ombro.

Rapidamente, guardamos nossas malas e fomos apresentados oficialmente à enorme casa, recebendo nossos aposentos – Os filhos de Bella e minha menina ficariam no mesmo quarto, já que conseguiram persuadir Charlize e Elena. E logo depois descemos para o jardim novamente, ao passo em que Stefan nos mostrava parte do lugar.

– Amor, isso não é lindo? – Minha híbrida perguntou, andando sorridente até um lago que havia atrás da casa.

– Realmente – Falei embevecido, vendo as águas ganharem um tom cristalino, iluminado pela forte luz solar. Os lírios e frésias que rodeavam o ambiente deixavam tudo com um toque extremamente único e especial, assim como um vinhedo ao fundo.

– Ah, aqui é mesmo perfeito... – Elena sussurrou, aproximando-se.

– Eu e Damon passamos nossa infância e parte da adolescência aqui... Sempre escondíamos no vinhedo quando nossa mãe dizia que era hora do banho!

Rimos, e só então notei que minha família também estava ali.

– Valeu por compartilhar meus podres de infância perto dos meus filhos, Stef! – Damon revirou os olhos, com Matt em suas costas, rindo. – Agora eles terão pra onde correr quando a Bella...

Eu não ouvi mais nada a partir daí, apenas o motor forte e vibrante de uma Ducati 1098s que surgiu junto de um perfume avassalador de morangos... E o portão aberto deu passagem para _ela_, lindamente vestida em uma calça justa e jaqueta de couro.

Engoli em seco, afrouxando meu aperto na cintura de Charlize – que nem havia notado estar próxima a mim –, como se aquele aroma me chamasse... Era como uma hipnose... Era como se ela fosse uma encantadora de cobras e eu o animal à sua total mercê.

Pude vê-la estacionar perto da varanda e minha mandíbula se trancou, ao passo em que minhas mãos se fechavam em punho – Ela tirou o capacete lentamente, deixando seus longos e ondulados cabelos chocolate deslizarem por suas costas. Bella desceu da moto e, então, seus olhos se encontraram aos meus. Neste instante, a luz do sol bateu em todos nós e minha pele brilhou mais uma vez.

Ela respirou fundo, mordendo os lábios e desviando os olhos rapidamente, assim como eu. Com minha visão periférica, porém, pude vislumbrar a cena dela retirando a jaqueta de couro marrom escura e andar até nós, sensualmente.

Minha família e os outros ainda conversavam animadamente, como se nada daquilo tivesse ocorrido. Ou tivesse sido _normal_ a seus olhos. Meneei a cabeça, e pude vê-la colocar seu Ray-Ban, e, então, cumprimentar-nos.

– E aí, gente... Jóia? – Ela perguntou casualmente, beijando Damon.

Um instinto estranho se apossou de mim, e me contentei em interromper aquele _momento_ entre ambos. Bufei, vendo o quão infantil eu estava sendo. Quanto tempo mais aquele estranho sentimento tomaria conta do meu ser... do meu corpo... do meu coração? Voltei à realidade ao escutar _sua_ doce voz outra vez.

– Vou me trocar e já volto, ok? – inquiriu, beijando o nariz de Alyssa.

– Por quê? Você está parecendo a Megan Fox, toda sexy em Transformers 2! – Emmett justificou, recebendo um olhar desafiador da linda morena, que logo rolou os olhos e riu, entrando na casa.

Enquanto sentia seu cheiro partir aos poucos, Elena nos chamou para irmos para a beira da piscina. Uma conversa agradável logo foi iniciada e me vi rindo de uma pequena discussão entre Wendy e Alice, sobre que personagem de Peter Pan era mais legal – É óbvio que fiquei do lado de minha pequenina, que levava o mesmo nome de uma das protagonistas.

– Irmã, de uma vez por todas, a Sininho é muito chata e metida... Sem falar naquele ciúme infundado que ela tem pelo P.P. – Emmett murmurou, abraçando-a pelos ombros.

– P.P., tio Emm? – Minha ruivinha perguntou, fazendo uma careta.

– É... Esse é o apelido que eu dei para o Peter, oras! – Falou com uma expressão de "duh", fazendo todos rirmos.

– O que é tão engraçado? – A voz de Bella soou, e assim que desviei meus olhos para encará-la, tive que me lembrar de fechar a boca.

Ela estava incrivelmente maravilhosa dentro de um vestido curto, no exato tom de azul que deixava sua pele sedosa, tornando seus seios volumosos e convidativos, pelo decote presente. A palavra perfeição não bastava para tamanha... perfeição. Ela me encarou com um sorriso lascivo e cínico, o qual devolvi discretamente. Ela desviou os olhos, corando e sentando ao lado do marido, numa espreguiçadeira.

Charlize conversava com Rosalie, Elena e Esme, enquanto Lyss, Wendy e Alice discutiam desta vez sobre o ator que interpretaria o próximo filme do Homem-Aranha. Os homens conversavam sobre a temporada de beisebol, inclusive Matthew. Ri, vendo que quando crescesse aquele pequeno seria um rapaz de um caráter imenso, pois seus pensamentos sempre eram sempre tão sutis... E algo me dizia que assim eram os de Bella – se eu pudesse ouvi-los.

– Tia Bella, quando você beijou o tio Damon pela primeira vez? – Wendy perguntou inocentemente, seus olhinhos brilhando.

Ela riu de forma doce, acariciando os cabelos de minha filha.

– Bem, foi numa roda gigante, em plena virada de ano – Disse simplesmente, evitando meu olhar.

– Ai, jura? – Alice se envolveu na conversa, cruzando suas mãos e sorrindo. – Que romântico!

– É... – Damon também se juntou ao assunto, e logo todos também. – Muito romântico – Concluiu, beijando o pescoço de Bella.

Senti inveja ao ver seus pelos se arrepiarem e saber que _ele_ provocava nela as mesmas sensações que um dia já provoquei.

– Será que o meu primeiro beijo será assim? – A pequena suspirou, seus pensamentos longe...

– Se depender de seu pai, será só depois dos trinta! – Bella riu, encarando-me por exatos dois segundos, divertida. Sorri torto.

– Nem tanto, Bella... – Defendi-me, rindo levemente ao ver a expressão aliviada de minha menina.

– Ah, Edward... Nem começa! Eu te conheço muito bem... – Sua risada irrompeu e nossos olhares se conectaram com intensidade.

Todos ali se silenciaram, exceto as crianças que já haviam deixado o papo de lado e se divertiam. Era inevitável fingir que um passado nunca existiu. Eu e Bella nos conhecíamos tão bem... E o clima se tornou pesado e frio de repente, constrangedor.

A íris chocolate se perdeu de meus olhos, e um riso baixo e irônico saiu de meus lábios. Carlisle pigarreou e, logo, Elena tentava tornar o ambiente menos hostil.

– Que tal um mergulho? – perguntou sorridente, levantando-se e puxando Alice consigo.

– Seria ótimo; hoje o dia está muito quente... – Rosalie a acompanhou, seguindo rumo à casa com a sobrinha, para se trocarem.

Deste modo, encarei Charlize, quieta demais ao meu lado, e a culpa e remorso fez meu peito se apertar. Olhei-a com pesar e um pequeno sorriso tristonho se formou em seus rosados lábios, em um silencioso perdão. Ouvi Damon beijar Bella e pular na piscina com os filhos, ao passo em que meu pai e irmãos eram convidados a jogar tênis com Stefan.

No momento em que senti que minha esposa iria se levantar, puxei sua mão esquerda, impedindo-a. Ela me olhou confusa, sibilando um "O que há?" preocupado.

– Descul...

– Não se preocupe, Edward – sussurrou, acariciando minha mandíbula. – Eu entendo...

E dito isso, a vi sair em direção à casa, para vestir um biquíni qualquer. Suspirei, praguejando baixo.

– Sabe, Edward... – Bella murmurou, e me sobressaltei ao notar que ela ainda estava sentada na espreguiçadeira ao lado. – O remorso sempre vem depois de uma atitude estúpida.

Sua voz seca e sarcástica me fez sentir ainda pior, e, ao olhá-la, percebi que a mesma encarava o marido e filhos brincando na piscina. E, assim, ela colocou seus óculos escuros e me encarou, com um sorriso irônico e sobrancelha arqueada.

**Para ouvir: Maroon 5 – Misery**

.com/watch?v=cffui_Os9RE

– Mas acho que você está acostumado com isso.

Franzi o cenho, confuso. O que era aquilo? Ela queria me ver ainda pior? Uma atitude de vingança, afinal? A raiva me tomou, mas era toda direcionada a mim mesmo. Claro, eu sempre fui o _estúpido _da situação – Que novidade.

– Vem, amor! – Damon chamou Bella, de dentro da piscina.

Alyssa pulou em suas costas, afogando-o. A mulher ao meu lado riu, meneando a cabeça.

– Vem, mamãe! – A filha a chamou, rindo com o pai que havia emergido novamente. – A água tá tão boa...

– Não, docinho... O sol aqui está ótimo!

– Ah, não está, não – Damon falou em tom de malícia, saindo da piscina e pegando Bella no colo.

– Ah! O que você está fazendo, Da... – Ela não pôde continuar, pois havia caído na piscina junto do marido.

Ela sentou na beira, segundos depois, rindo, e foi inevitável não prestar atenção nas delicadas curvas de suas costas, delineadas pelo vestido molhado. Desviei meu olhar. Porra, eu tenho uma esposa! E eu estava sendo um idiota.

Levantei com pressa, com uma vontade perturbadora de sair daquele lugar.

[...]

– Uma trilha? Seria legal! – Ouvi Elena concordar e dar de ombros à Alice, que sugeriu que fizéssemos uma trilha para conhecer as redondezas da propriedade.

– O que você acha, Edward? – Charlize perguntou.

Desviei meus olhos do jornal e olhei para minha esposa, sorrindo amavelmente.

– Por mim está ótimo.

– Ah, e o que estamos esperando? Vamos logo! – Minha pequena e impaciente irmã falou, puxando-me do balcão da cozinha e me arrastando para fora.

– Que tal um passeio nas alturas, candy-Wendy? – Chamei minha filha por seu antigo apelido, fazendo-a rir, enquanto eu a colocava em meus ombros.

A bela loira que atendia como minha esposa riu, e olhei-a com amor. Ela era tão linda... Abaixei meu rosto em sua direção e beijei seus lábios suavemente.

– Eu te amo. – murmurei com seriedade e notei seus olhos verdes retribuir a frase.

– Eu também. Muito. – ela sussurrou, ficando na ponta dos pés e beijando-me novamente.

Antes que pudéssemos sair da casa, porém, ouvi os passos de uma emburrada Bella. Virei e vi-a trajando um short, evidenciando suas lindas pernas. Levantei meus olhos e percebi que havia sido pego no flagra. Olhei para baixo, envergonhado, e ouvi seu baixo riso, e, assim, fitei-a novamente. Nossos olhos se prenderam por um instante e senti o clima incrivelmente mais leve entre nós dois.

Um puxão em meu cabelo chamou minha atenção, entretanto.

– Vamos, papai! – Wendy choramingou, fazendo-me rir.

– A senhora quem manda.

Saímos do jardim e adentramos a densa e pequena floresta que ali havia. Stefan e Elena iam à frente, acompanhados por Carlisle e Esme. Logo, vinham Bella e Damon, que eram seguidos pelos filhos, Lize, eu e minha pequena, e meus irmãos.

Era cerca de duas da tarde e o sol da Itália nunca mudava – Sua luz era forte e radiante, mas, em contrapartida, a leve brisa deixava o tempo extremamente agradável. Para humanos, pelo menos.

– Argh! De quem foi a _incrível _ideia de fazer trilha? – Bella perguntou, bufando, irritada.

Rimos baixo, enquanto uma presunçosa Alice respondia.

– Foi minha, é lógico! As boas ideias sempre são minhas!

– Não sei por que gosto tanto de você, sua baixinha... Sempre me mete em furada.

– Que isso, Bella? Eu nunca fiz nada de mal a você, sua ingrata! – murmurou, repuxando os lábios em um beicinho.

Olhei para Charlize, que continha um riso, como os demais.

– Ah, não? – Ela olhou para trás, onde estava minha irmã. – E a minha festa de 18 anos?

Apenas aquela simples frase fez um ácido corroer meu corpo. De repente, o ambiente se tornou tenso e Alice baixou os olhos. A expressão de Bella se tornou uma carranca, enquanto andávamos.

– Alguém deveria colocar uma corrente na minha boca... – sussurrou para si mesma, raivosa.

– Por que, mamãe? – Alyssa perguntou, segurando na mão da mesma.

– Porque a mamãe só fala asneira!

A pequena somente deu de ombros, com o cenho um pouco franzido. Então, ela chamou Wendy, que desceu do meu colo. Ambas iam correndo à frente, ao passo em que o pequeno Matt conversava com Emmett sobre algum jogo de vídeo-game.

– Nada como a inocência de uma criança – Damon disse, abraçando a esposa pelos ombros. Ela, porém, virou e encarou a loira ao meu lado.

– Charlize, como surgiu sua grife com Alice?

E logo o clima se tornou amistoso de novo, enquanto elas conversavam amigavelmente, ao longo do caminho. Stefan ia apontando para alguns lugares por onde passávamos, contando a história de sua família, até que chegamos a uma clareira, onde continha uma bela cachoeira adiante.

O local era incrivelmente paradisíaco. As pessoas ali se dispersaram, cada uma conversando entre si, apreciando a vista. A grama verde ganhava um tom dourado pela luz do dia, assim como as flores violetas e amarelas... Era quase idêntica à clareira que eu e Bella tomamos como nossa.

A nostalgia veio com força, quase me levando ao chão. A cena do nosso primeiro beijo estava ali, rodando em minha mente. Tantos momentos que passamos num ambiente como aquele... A saudade era imensa... Um rompante sem precedentes me atingiu e uma vontade avassaladora me tomou. Uma vontade de voltar ao passado. Uma vontade impossível. Um desejo há muito esquecido... Mas que sempre retornava para me atormentar.

O sol, desta forma, bateu com ainda mais intensidade, tocando minha pele com fervor e disparando pequenas luzes de diamantes por todos os lados. Respirei fundo, apreciando o calor... O calor idêntico à pele _dela_. E como se nossas mentes tivessem algum tipo de conexão, abri meus olhos e encontrei aquelas orbes incrivelmente castanhas.

Bella me olhava de forma tão profunda que seus sentimentos se tornaram uma incógnita para mim. Seus olhos marejaram e a cena de nosso primeiro beijo invadiu minha mente de maneira ainda mais forte. E eu percebi, eu senti, eu _vi_ através do seu olhar que ela pensava no mesmo. Eu tinha absoluta certeza de que seus pensamentos também vagavam por mais de quinze anos atrás...

Um rugido me fez sobressaltar e, olhando para trás, pude ver um leão da montanha há alguns metros. Corri até ele e vi que Matt estava ao meu lado. Paramos juntos, surpresos.

– Gosta de leões da montanha? – perguntei, já sabendo a resposta através de sua mente.

– Minha caça preferida! – respondeu, olhando para o animal em um misto de prazer e superioridade.

Ri, acenando que ele me seguisse. E, assim, avançamos no felino com precisão, derrubando-o em um único golpe e perfurando seu pelo com nossas afiadas presas. O sangue estava quente e maravilhosamente doce, entretanto, deixei a maior parte para o pequeno – Muito habilidoso, por sinal.

Levantei, umedecendo os lábios e passando a mão pelo meu cabelo, mas o olhar de Bella sobre meu corpo foi como um imã, e a olhei. Seu lábio inferior era mordido com força por seus dentes, e ela me fitava com tanto... desejo. Eu não soube distinguir o que era lucidez ou não naquele momento, pois ela virou o rosto e se juntou aos outros, que conversavam animadamente.

Senti um olhar ao longe, e ao acompanhar a direção, percebi que se tratava de Damon. Sua mente era cuidadosa e precavida, mas sei que ele me viu encarando a mãe de seus filhos. Olhei-o em desafio, e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, me questionando em pensamento:

_Eu sei que você prefere a minha mulher, mas cuida da sua, pode ser?_

Minha expressão se tornou de fúria, ao passo em que um sorriso sacana saía dos lábios daquele vampiro.

[...]

– Quem chegar por último é o ovo podre! – Bella gritou para as crianças, que correram ao entrar na casa.

Ela subiu com Wendy e Lyss, alegando que daria um banho em ambas, a fim de deixá-las ainda mais lindas.

Todos subiram em seguida. Minutos mais tarde, retornei ao andar de baixo, de onde soava alguma música dos _Jonas Brothers_. Avistei Lyss e Wendy dançando em cima do sofá, e sorri quando minha menina veio animada até mim.

– Olha só, papai, que linda a trança que a tia Bella fez no meu cabelo! – Ela saltitou em meu colo, sorridente.

– Oh, está linda, querida! – elogiei, beijando sua testa. – Assim como você, Alyssa... – sorri para a mesma, que retribuiu amavelmente. Encantei-me com seu sorriso por um instante – Era idêntico ao que Bella possuía.

Logo, Matt desceu com Rosalie. Ficamos assistindo televisão por um instante, até que, de repente, uma Bella toda sorrisos, ao lado de Charlize e o restante da família surgiram, com bolo em mãos, juntamente de balões e embrulhos e mais embrulhos de presentes.

As crianças ficaram eufóricas e minha loira irmã sorriu para mim, dizendo que fizemos muito bem nossa parte, como combinado. Havíamos decidido que faríamos uma comemoração surpresa para eles, algo simples. E eu e minha irmã ficamos encarregados com a parte de _distrair _os pequenos.

– Ah, por favor... Diz que já é hora dos presentes... – Alyssa choramingou pela milésima vez naquele fim de tarde.

Rimos, cedendo aos seus encantos. Sentamos todos na imensa sala de estar, iluminada pelos últimos raios solares que adentravam através das portas duplas que davam para a varanda. Acomodei-me no chão, ao lado de minha esposa e filha, quando foi nossa vez de entregar o presente a ela.

– Bom, não foi nada fácil encontrar o presente perfeito pra você, meu amor – Falei, colocando-a em meu colo. – Mas, então, me lembrei de algo que herdei de sua avó biológica, Elizabeth.

– Sério? E o que é? – Seus grandes e expressivos olhos verdes me deslumbraram, ao passo em que eu retirava o lindo bracelete da caixa de veludo.

– É uma pulseira de prata... – murmurei, perdido em lembranças. – E nela há um pingente em forma de coração.

Minha menina examinou com cautela, enquanto eu colocava o acessório em seu delicado braço. O coração que nele continha era um diamante lapidado em mil facetas, cintilando na luz do sol.

Eu havia passado tantas noites em claro... Pensando em dá-lo à Bella... E era o que eu daria em seu aniversário, se ela não fosse tão relutante em receber presentes. Mas meu coração também pertencia a minha filha agora.

– É lindo, papai... – sussurrou, tocando o pingente com a ponta dos dedos. – Obrigada, mamãe!

Sorrimos, e demos um delicioso abraço em nossa pequena criança, que alcançava seus sete anos de vida. Tão jovem, tão rara, tão linda... Tão nossa. O amor que eu sentia por minha filha era imortal e mortal ao mesmo tempo – Ele nunca morreria, mas eu morreria para mantê-lo.

– Tudo bem mesmo, meu anjinho? – perguntei intrigado, notando algo tomar conta de seus pensamentos. Eles eram incrivelmente difíceis de serem lidos e interpretados, creio que pelo fato de ela possuir parte do dom da mãe.

Todos ali nos olharam intrigados.

– Bem, é que... – ela corou, escondendo o rosto em meu peito.

– O que foi, meu amor? – Charlize perguntou, acariciando os cabelos dela.

– Eu queria um presente diferente desta vez...

– E o que seria? – perguntou. – Basta dizer...

– Eu... Eu queria uma irmãzinha... – sussurrou hesitante.

Eu e minha esposa nos encaramos, embevecidos e pesarosos.

– Minha pequena... – suspirei, não sabendo o que dizer ao certo.

– Wendy, eu posso ser sua irmãzinha, se você quiser – A voz doce de Alyssa preencheu o ambiente, deixando-nos encantados.

Olhei para Bella, que encarava a filha com orgulho. Nossos olhares se encontraram, e sorri verdadeiramente.

– Obrigada, Ly... – Minha pequena ruivinha agradeceu, saindo de meus braços e abraçando a amiga.

Acariciei as costas da Wendy, e ela me olhou.

– Nós não estamos pensando nisso por agora, meu anjo... Mas quem sabe daqui um tempinho?

– Você promete? – perguntou esperançosa, encarando-me com um encantador sorriso.

– Eu prometo. – murmurei, beijando seus cabelos, enquanto ela me abraçava com força.

– Palavra de escoteiro! – Minha esposa sorriu, beijando nossa pequena.

– Eu amo vocês.

A _festa_ prosseguiu normalmente, e rimos de uma Alyssa que ficou toda elétrica e extasiante ao ganhar seu tão esperado coelho, de Bella e Damon.

– Bom, vou ter me controlar pra não jantar o animal de estimação da minha filha, mas tudo bem... – Ele dizia. E fiquei surpreso pela escassez de hostilidade no momento.

Logo, quando vimos, já se passava das nove da noite. E o clima era quente e agradável. Bella e Charlize colocaram as crianças para dormir, enquanto minhas irmãs e Elena, com a minha ajuda e dos demais, organizamos a casa em questão de segundos.

**Para ouvir: Lifehouse – Whatever It Takes**

.com/watch?v=kSJONe_ULII

– Que tal um vinho? – Stefan perguntou e eu e meus irmãos rimos. – Ah, esqueci que vocês não bebem! – Acompanhou nosso riso.

– Ah, mesmo assim... – Alice deu de ombros, e, então, Damon acompanhou o irmão até a adega.

Passamos algumas horas apenas conversando... Falamos sobre assuntos variados e estávamos incrivelmente confortáveis e, quando o relógio anunciava ser quase uma da manhã, todos resolveram subir.

– Vamos ficar na varanda? – Perguntei à Charlize, que estava ao meu lado, no enorme tapete felpudo.

– Claro – sorriu, beijando meus lábios rapidamente e deixando sua taça de vinho de lado, levantando-se.

A brisa estava um pouquinho fria, o que me fez afrouxar o abraço com minha esposa, por conta da baixa temperatura de minha pele. Ela me olhou raivosa, sentando no sofá que ali havia e me puxando com força para si.

– Quem disse que eu não gosto do seu corpo gelado? – inquiriu, sentando no meu colo, de frente para mim.

Arqueei a sobrancelha, mordendo seu lábio inferior. Um gemido baixo saiu por suas cordas vocais, e, logo, nos beijávamos com vigor. Puxei seus cabelos, desfazendo o coque que continham, deslizando minhas mãos por suas costas...

– Damon, me desculpe, mas... Essa noite não.

Era a voz de Bella. Senti os lábios de Charlize percorrerem meu pescoço, enquanto via, pelos pensamentos de Damon, sua esposa desvencilhar de seu aperto.

– O que houve? Fiz algo de errado? – ele perguntou confuso, levantando-se da poltrona em que estavam e seguindo-a.

Bella estava na beira da janela de seu quarto, fitando o jardim, ao passo em que Damon se aproximava e a abraçava por trás.

– Não... É claro que não – murmurou, olhando-o – Só estou cansada; vou tomar um banho. – Ela sorriu rapidamente, seguindo até o banheiro da suíte.

– Não acredito que isso é por causa _dele_ – A raivosa voz de Damon proferiu, e minha imagem perpassou por sua mente.

E, então, mais imagens tomaram conta de seus pensamentos... E, por consequência, dos meus também – Ele estava tendo uma lembrança. Bella beijava seus lábios com fervor e, então, ele se deitou por cima dela, fazendo uma trilha de beijos por seu pescoço, descendo por seu colo... E seus seios...

Uma mordida no lóbulo da minha orelha me fez retornar à realidade e pude sentir minha esposa selar nossos lábios mais uma vez. Puxei-a pela nuca, pedindo passagem com minha língua. Nosso beijo se aprofundou, e Bella foi esquecida por alguns segundos. Mas ainda havia um dia pela frente... Respirei fundo, desejando estar pronto para aquilo.

.

.

.

_**N/A: E então... O que acharam?**_

_**Eu fiquei meio pra baixo porque o cap passado recebeu tão poucos reviews... Mas espero que os meus lindos reviews voltem com tudo neste :DD**_

_**Bom... Eu vou escrever a Parte II do capítulo amanhã e se eu tiver muitos reviews, posto ele no próximo final de semana *sorriso colgate total 12***_

_**E para mais informações .com *momento tele-marketing ON***_

_**KSOPAKSPOKSOPKSPOKSOP**_

_**Um grande beijo pra cada um...**_

_**Toodles honey**_


	11. Immagini  Parte II

_Immagini_

_Parte II_

– Bom dia! – Alice sorriu ao saudar, descendo a escada aos pulos.

– Bom dia pra quem teve uma boa noite... – resmunguei ironicamente no meu canto, fitando uma pequena mancha de tinta à óleo na rústica janela ao meu lado, que me fazia lembrar de quando ainda era humano e tinha uma vida simples...

Percebi os pensamentos de Jasper preocupados, enquanto ele me olhava. Fingi não prestar atenção e, logo, ele e minha irmã rumaram à cozinha.

Era evidente que eu não tivera uma boa noite. Eu não consegui ir _além_ de alguns beijos com a minha esposa. Algo me impediu... E o que mais me frustrava era não saber a origem daquilo, mas acho que, no fundo, eu sempre soube... Apenas nunca quis admitir a mim mesmo.

Sobressaltei de leve com escandalosos e barulhentos passos que se faziam presentes nos diversos degraus da escadaria. Meus olhos se desviaram para o outro lado da sala, onde minha pequenina Wendy apostava uma corrida com os filhos... de Bella.

– Ah, eu quero estrear meu patins! – Alyssa dizia, toda sorrisos, descendo as escadas com o instrumento nas delicadas mãos.

– Eu também! – O irmão concordou.

– E eu! – A mini-Cullen finalizou, fazendo-me sorrir bobo ao ver o quão linda ela ficava a cada dia.

– Mas primeiro café da manhã! – Charlize alertou, rebocando as crianças para a cozinha, de onde um repugnante aroma de torradas vinha. – Você também, Dr. Cullen – Acrescentou, no momento em que ficamos somente nós dois no amplo cômodo. – Venha! – Puxou minha mão, com um sorriso, contagiando-me com seu humor doce.

Beijei sua testa, ao passo em que entrelaçava nossos dedos e nos dirigíamos até os demais, que conversavam de forma animada e descontraída na enorme mesa posta.

– Pronto, mãe... Terminei! – Um riso escapou dos meus lábios, enquanto eu via os pequenos apenas darem uma rápida mordida no bolo de chocolate.

– Deixe eles se divertirem – sussurrei no ouvido de Charlize, que revirou os olhos e cedeu aos encantos de nossa filha.

– Ok, ok! Mas cuidado, por favor.

Rapidamente, os três puseram seus patins – Presentes de meus pais. – e foram para o jardim. Antes disso, porém, pude vislumbrar Bella e Damon desceram as escadas de mãos dadas e sorridentes, dando um rápido beijo nos filhos e virem à cozinha.

Respirei fundo, o que foi, certamente, uma atitude tola de me acalmar, já que o enlouquecedor perfume de morango e frésias me atingiu sem precedentes. Eles tomaram café, conversando harmoniosamente, e me vi sendo sociável outra vez.

[...]

O céu estava magnificamente límpido naquele fim de manhã, o que indicava, contraditoriamente, que uma tempestade chegaria mais tarde. Percorrendo meus olhos pelo imenso jardim, pude ver através da enorme janela que dava para a cozinha, Bella preparando o almoço, ouvindo apenas minha filha e os gêmeos rindo alto, enquanto andavam de patins – Estávamos apenas nós ali, e os outros dispersos em algum canto.

– Wendy, cuidado! – Alyssa disse alto e, quando segui a direção de sua voz, vi que minha menina estava indo de encontro ao chão.

Corri até ela, mas tive só consegui pegá-la assim que ela caiu. Amaldiçoei-me por estar tão distraído a ponto de não poder proteger minha filha, que com olhos marejados, analisava o machucado em seu joelho.

– Shh... Está tudo bem, filhota – Tentei acalmar seu choro, envolvendo-a carinhosamente em meus braços e levando-a para casa, a fim de limpar seu ferimento.

– Mas tá doendo, papai... – Choramingou, fungando em seguida.

Meu coração se apertou e apenas selei meus lábios em sua testa com delicadeza, entrando com tudo na cozinha e sentando-a na grande pia de mármore.

– Edward, o que houve com ela? – Bella perguntou preocupada, aproximando-se.

– Ela caiu no jardim – Expliquei, retirando seus patins. – Eu estava meio aéreo e acabei não prestando atenção e...

– Shh... Está tudo bem – Colocou a mão no meu ombro, olhando-me com ternura.

– Wendy! – Matt chegou correndo, ofegante. – Desculpe, eu me desequilibrei e tive que soltar da sua mão, senão nós dois íamos cair, mas acabou sendo pior e... Desculpe...

A risada cintilante de minha menina soou como sinos em meio a suas singelas lágrimas.

– Não foi culpa sua, Matt... – sorriu, olhando-o através de seus aconchegantes olhos de jade.

– Ninguém aqui é culpado! – Bella murmurou calidamente. – Precisa de algo, Edward?

– Pode pegar um pano molhado pra mim? Preciso limpar isso aqui...

– Claro!

– Não precisa! – O pequeno murmurou, e pude ver Alyssa também entrar no cômodo.

Nem precisei questionar, pois estaquei ao ver suas intenções por meio de seus pensamentos... E encarei embevecido o que ele fez a seguir. Matthew concentrou seus grandes e expressivos olhos cor de chocolate no joelho ferido de Wendy, colocando a mão sobre este – sem realmente tocá-lo, no entanto – e, como num passe de mágica, não havia mais nada ali além de uma pele completamente saudável, como se minha menina nunca tivesse se machucado.

Ele sorriu satisfeito, vendo o olhar abobalhado e agradecido, não só da garotinha de cabelos bronze, como de mim igualmente.

– Matt tem o dom da cura... – Bella sussurrou, sorrindo levemente, orgulhosa do filho.

– Obrigado... – Sussurrei maravilhado para ele, bagunçando seus cabelos lisos e escuros.

– Valeu mesmo! – Wendy agradeceu, com um belo sorriso preenchendo seus lábios avermelhados, corando em seguida.

Depois disso, os pequenos voltaram a brincar como se nada tivesse interrompido o divertimento deles, e vi Bella colocar a mesa. Olhei para fora e percebi que Lyss estava sentada perto de uma roseira, acariciando suas pétalas delicadamente, porém com uma expressão triste, ao passo em que minha filha e Matt brincavam do outro lado do lago.

– Vem brincar com a gente, Lyssa! – O irmão a chamou, mas ela apenas meneou a cabeça em negação, com a mesma carinha.

Percebi que a linda morena estava ao meu lado, olhando para o mesmo ponto que eu, e sua voz soou abatida, de repente.

– Alyssa ainda não apresentou nenhum dom... – murmurou, fitando-me. – Ela fica_pra baixo_ por isso, algumas vezes...

– Mas ela é uma garota incrível... E a falta de um talento não quer dizer nada...

– Ela é apenas uma criança, Edward – Seu olhar vagou para a filha outra vez, que agora levantava com um pequeno sorriso estampado em sua face de anjo e corria até os outros dois pequenos. – É um pouco difícil pra ela acertar... Mas algo me diz que o talento dela ainda irá aflorar! – sorriu e me vi retribuindo seu gesto.

– E irá! – murmurei convicto, sentindo seu quente hálito bater agradavelmente em meu rosto, como um vapor invisível.

Seus olhos baixos ergueram-se, encontrando os meus com atitude, porém, hesitação. O paradoxo presente naquele momento deixava tudo com um toque instigante. Éramos tão opostos... Mas eu me sentia tão completo somente ao olhá-la... Era algo indescritível e inenarrável... A forma como meu morto coração reencontrava a vida com seu doce olhar; o modo como meus lábios ficavam secos somente ao encarar os dela; a maneira única que meu corpo vibrava e gritava mudamente pelo calor que exalava de suas curvas...

Fechei meus olhos, sentindo a textura sedosa de seu nariz contra o meu... E minhas mãos, sem qualquer permissão, tocaram seu pequeno rosto e pude me deleitar de seu delicioso suspiro feminino. Olhei-a uma última vez, e seus olhos fechados e a teimosa linha entre suas sobrancelhas me fez engolir em seco, respirar fundo e me afastar bruscamente.

– Perdão... – sussurrei, não conseguindo encará-la.

Olhei-a de forma rápida, apenas para vê-la menear a cabeça em uma ligeira concordância. Bella pigarreou constrangidamente, ao passo em que eu – ainda sem uma reação produtiva – escorava no balcão da cozinha, completamente inerte.

– Eu... – Pigarreou outra vez, eliminando a leve rouquidão em sua voz. – Eu vou dizer aos outros que o almoço está pronto.

E ela saiu em uma velocidade vampírica que quase me deixou confuso. Entretanto, pude ouvi-la sussurrar para si mesma um "O que eu estava pensando?".

A refeição correu de forma agradável, enquanto eu e Bella tentávamos, a todo custo, não nos olhar nos olhos. Eu não sei o porquê... Apenas sentia que se meus olhos encontrassem a profundidade dos seus, eu me perderia para sempre... Como sempre.

– Pode deixar que eu faço isso – Minha esposa tomou os pratos das mãos de Esme e os copos das mãos de Bella, carinhosa e bem-humorada.

– Charlize, não precisa...

– Eu a ajudo – Interrompi minha mãe, pegando os talheres e colocando-os na pia.

Depois de um pouco insistir, ambas concordaram e eu e a linda loira ao meu lado iniciamos uma tarefa nada convencional: lavar a louça.

– Essa é uma cena que eu nunca esperava ver – Minha querida estilista e esposa riu, ensaboando algumas vasilhas. – Edward Cullen lavando pratos!

– Na verdade, estou _enxaguando_, não _lavando_ – Brinquei, dando-lhe um leve empurrão.

Ela somente revirou os olhos, rindo divertida. Acompanhei-a e, numa atitude perversa e infantil, peguei a mangueirinha que segurava e apontei para ela, molhando todo o seu rosto, cabelo e colo. Subi meu olhar de sua blusinha de malha, agora transparente e terrivelmente ensopada, para sua face, que continha um misto de bravura e incredulidade.

Sorri travesso, me desculpando silenciosamente. Ela mordeu os lábios, com um sorriso traquina no rosto jovial, mas, então, no instante em que a senti suas mãos tomando a mangueira das minhas, fui mais rápido e peguei-a no colo, colocando-a em meu ombro direito e imobilizando-a.

– Você não deveria mexer com um vampiro – murmurei, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios e, enquanto ela gritava por socorro de forma risonha, andei rapidamente, atravessando a sala vazia e subindo as escadas.

– O que você está fazendo, vampiro? – Brincou ao perguntar, assim que me viu entrar em nossa suíte.

– Vingança, oras!

– Mas eu não fiz nada! Eu que deveria me vingar! – riu, tentando sair de meu aperto.

– Quem se importa? – Ri, mas antes que pudesse levá-la ao banheiro e ensopá-la no chuveiro, senti um olhar em minhas costas.

Virei meu corpo e me deparei justamente com Bella, que estava parada no batente da porta do quarto, seu olhar caído.

– Desculpe... E-Eu não queria interromper.

E dito isso, somente saiu de forma rápida outra vez, deixando-me com um olhar embasbacado para o vazio.

Sem que eu tenha percebido, Charlize conseguiu sair do meu aperto, deslizando por meu ombro e parando a minha frente. Ela sorriu levemente, e retribui de forma amistosa – mesmo se tratando de um sorriso que não chegou aos meus olhos.

– Vou tomar um banho – Ouvi-la dizer, mas, na verdade, prestei atenção somente na voz de Bella vinda do andar de baixo e murmurando: "É... Agora _eu_ vou lavar a louça.". – Não quer vir também?

– Hmm... – Olhei em seu rosto delicado, que continha um lindo sorriso, mas neguei com a cabeça, sorrindo de leve e beijando a ponta de seu nariz.

– Okay – Sussurrou apenas, encarando-me mais tempo que o comum e, assim, deu um rápido e suave beijo nos meu pescoço e entrou no banheiro.

Sentei-me na beirada da cama, apoiando meus cotovelos nas pernas e afundando os dedos em meu cabelo. Por que os sentimentos de Bella me importavam tanto? Mas a quem eu queria enganar? Eu a amo! Deus sabe como a amo... No entanto, eu também amava minha esposa – E sabia que era um sentimento que não chegava nem aos pés do que eu sentia por _ela_... Aquela vampira embriagante.

Suspirei, levantando-me e retirando a camisa de gola pólo que usava, pelo fato de estar molhada. Vasculhei minha mala, procurando algo para me vestir, mas uma frase vinda do andar de baixo chamou minha atenção.

– Sabia que chorar por ciúmes não é pecado? – Jasper sussurrou, e, pela sua mente, pude ver que ele acabara de entrar na cozinha, onde Bella lavava a louça de forma desajeitada e nervosa.

Ele andou calmamente até estar ao lado dela, segurando suas mãos envoltas de bolhas de sabão. Ela parou o que fazia, olhando-o com olhos marejados. Seu olhar complacente fez com que Bella se jogasse em seu peito, abraçando-o com força e... chorando.

Os sentimentos que emanavam dela... Pude sentir todos por meio do dom de meu irmão, e eram tão confusos a ponto de deixar qualquer outro que os sentisse, tonto. Ele a abraçou de volta, apertando-a de uma forma carinhosa e fraternal. Ele sentia a dor de Bella, e senti-los também fez com a minha própria triplicasse.

– Eu estou tão confusa... – Sua voz pronunciou em um farfalhar quebradiço... Como meu coração se encontrava naquele momento.

Sentei no chão ao lado de minha mala, escorando na parede e fechando os olhos com força. Minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos, enquanto um grito agoniado ficava preso na minha garganta. Cerrei minha mandíbula, levantando-me com fúria e vestindo rapidamente uma camisa de flanela qualquer.

Desci as escadas com ferocidade, mas me deparei com quem menos estava preparado. Lá estava ela, subindo os degraus de forma frágil e cuidadosa, delicada, lenta... Quando reparei, eu andava no mesmo ritmo calmo e preciso que ela, contemplando o corpo de mulher que o tempo lhe proporcionou.

Ela parou repentinamente e só então percebi que havia parado igualmente. Estávamos um de frente para o outro, com apenas alguns degraus de distância, encarando-nos de forma surpresa e incompleta. Desci um lance de escada, ficando, desta vez, um abaixo que o dela. Girei meu corpo em sua direção, fitando os expressivos e intensos olhos castanhos, percebendo que estávamos da mesma altura, conforme a diferença de degraus.

Aproximei-me delicadamente de seu corpo, deixando todas as minhas barreiras caírem ao meu redor, e somente selei meus lábios em sua testa da forma mais graciosa que consegui – Em um mudo pedido de perdão. Bella fechou os olhos, bem como eu, e, então, continuei meu caminho, rumo ao primeiro andar, sem olhar para trás.

Ao chegar à sala, percebi que todos estavam entrando na casa – após visitarem o vinhedo que havia perto do lago – animados, enquanto um Jasper recomposto, embora preocupado, saía da cozinha.

– Ah, mas eu fiquei sabendo que ao norte tem mais caças herbívoras! – Alice resmungou.

Ela e os outros estavam planejando caçar dali alguns minutos, como pude perceber, e discutiam sobre a rota a tomar.

– Mas é onde tem os ursos mais fodas! – Emmett rebateu, fazendo-me rir.

Logo, eles chegaram à decisão de que nos dividiríamos em dois grupos – Um para o sul e outro para o norte. Charlize desceu no mesmo instante em que Damon entrava, brincando com os filhos.

– E então? Decidiram? – perguntou, e, então, peguei minha menina no colo, ao passo em que os ouvia explicando o trajeto a ele.

– Vou chamar Bella – Ele falou, seguindo até o andar de cima, mas acabou por se deparar com ela no topo da escadaria.

– Eu não vou, amor... – Bella disse, enquanto eu ouvia, ou fingia ouvir, Wendy dizer o quanto as uvas verdes italianas eram mais gostosas que qualquer outra – Os outros pareciam suficientemente entretidos em suas conversas.

– Por quê? – perguntou preocupado, e vi, através de seus pensamentos, ele tocar seu rosto com leveza. – Você está estranha...

– Só estou preocupada com Pietro, um paciente meu, Damon – sorriu, beijando-lhe rapidamente os lábios. – Esme pode ir; eu fico com as crianças. – Explicou.

– Você está preocupada à toa, Bella... Vai ficar tudo bem!

– Não, Damon! – Sua voz se alterou alguns oitavos, mas ela logo suspirou e baixou o tom, mesmo ninguém tendo reparado, além de mim. – Nada vai ficar bem.

Algo em sua frase... Algo me intrigou, como se ela não estivesse realmente falando de Pietro.

– Tem certeza que está bem? – Ele perguntou, amavelmente, aproximando do corpo dela.

– Desculpe, amor... – Ela respirou fundo. – Você não tem culpa... Nunca teve.

Pude vê-lo assentir, um pouco transtornado. Portanto, Bella somente olhou-o de forma culpada, mas logo deu as costas, subindo o último degrau e chegando ao corredor do segundo andar.

– Quando foi mesmo que Pietro ficou de fora dessa conversa? – Ele murmurou irônico, fitando-a com irritação e, mesmo suas palavras sendo um pouco confusas, a intenção foi clara, envolvendo-me de forma implícita.

Bella o encarou por cima do ombro, o fuzilando com os olhos. Os olhares de ambos se conectaram, como se conversassem mentalmente, mas ela apenas virou a cara, ignorando por completo a atitude do marido e dirigindo-se ao quarto. Damon bufou, e desceu a longa escada de madeira, concentrando-se na caçada.

Olhei para os lados e ninguém parecia ter prestado atenção na conversa do casal. Ou terem tido ética o bastante para _fingirem_não prestar.

[...]

Alice saltou no enorme puma, cravando seus dentes no pescoço do animal com habilidade e graciosidade. Sorri, notando que de frágil aquela ali não tinha nada. Desviei meus olhos de seu jantar, voltando a encarar o belo precipício onde estava sentado, apreciando a maravilhosa vista de todo o vale.

– Tem certeza que não quer caçar? – Ela perguntou minutos depois, sentando ao meu lado, observando a perfeita vista das verdes planícies que eram cortadas por alguns rios, metros e mais metros abaixo de nós.

– Tenho – murmurei, sem fitá-la. – Não estou com sede...

Como havíamos nos dividido em grupos, eu, Alice e meus pais ficamos com a parte sul, mas eles foram para mais ao leste ao sentir o cheiro de alguns felinos.

– Não está com sede ou está apenas com a cabeça em certo alguém de olhos chocolate...? – Senti seu olhar em mim, alternando entre hesitação, amor e cumplicidade.

– Nem eu sei mais o que estou sentindo, Alie... – sussurrei, olhando para minhas próprias mãos, que ela logo se pôs a envolver com as suas, fazendo-me olhar em seus olhos dourados brilhantes. – Eu não tenho mais controle de mim mesmo...

– Meu irmão... – Ela começou a dizer, entretanto, seus olhos ficaram fora de foco, enquanto sua mente viajava para outro lugar. Ela estava tendo uma visão.

Tudo nosso redor foi esquecido de repente. A mente de minha irmã vagou para um quarto escuro, onde uma criança revirava na cama – tendo pesadelos.

– Alice, o que é isso? – perguntei confuso, apertando suas mãos nas minhas.

Uma forte rajada de vento nos atingiu, fazendo nossos cabelos balançarem em todas as direções, e, então, sua voz saiu abafada pelo som uivante do ar raivoso do início da noite.

– Espere...

Assim, sua visão se tornou clara e pude ver que a criança que se debatia na cama era, simplesmente, minha pequena Wendy; os cabelos arruivados e levemente cacheados caíam sobre seus olhos de jade, cerrados com força. O quarto foi iluminado pela cortante luz de um relâmpago que atravessou o céu coberto de nuvens alaranjadas, anunciando uma tempestade noturna.

– Não, por favor... Não leve meu pai... Não!

O estridente som do trovão irrompeu a visão, e a porta foi aberta repentinamente, mostrando Bella atravessando-a com rapidez e preocupação, gritando: "Wendy!".

Alice perdeu o foco, e sua mente voltou à _realidade_. Seu olhar âmbar me encarou preocupado, sendo retribuído à altura pelos meus.

– Eu vou até lá! – Eu disse apenas, correndo em minha velocidade vampiresca em seguida, sem me preocupar com qualquer outra coisa.

Minha menina estava tendo algum pesadelo e ela sempre acordava muito agitada e chorosa após eles, procurando por mim ou pela mãe. Deste modo, corri como nunca antes, atravessando com precisão as planícies de plantas rasteiras e delicadas flores, como um borrão.

O vento que agitava a noite deixava tudo ao meu redor com um ar sombrio e temeroso, e corri ainda mais velozmente. Logo, pude avistar a enorme casa ornamentada em madeira rústica e um relâmpago, seguido de um trovão imponente, irrompeu o céu naquele instante.

Entrei na aconchegante sala, deixando toda a histeria do lado de fora, fazendo com que os galhos das árvores se movessem furiosamente por conta do vento cada vez mais forte e arrasador. O silêncio penetrado naquele ambiente chegava a ser incômodo com o contraste por trás daquelas paredes, e nem os pensamentos de minha pequena eram acessíveis por mim.

– Shhh... Está tudo bem agora, querida – Ouvi o sussurro de uma voz familiar.

Inspirei fundo, sentindo o perfume de morango e frésias misturado à essência de peônias e framboesas de minha delicada filha. Segui o rastro de aromas incrivelmente atraentes e, quando vi, estava na cozinha amadeirada. Bella estava sentada em uma das cadeiras rente ao balcão, segurando Wendy delicadamente em seus braços. Franzi o cenho e me xinguei internamente, desejando ter sido mais rápido pra poder socorrer a doce menininha.

Os olhinhos profundamente verdes se ergueram, encontrando os meus. Ela fungou, descendo do colo de Bella instantaneamente e correndo para os meus. A morena ali presente se assustou, mas logo percebeu que eu havia acabado de chegar, enquanto me agachava e envolvia minha pequena nos braços, aquecendo-a. O choro foi cessando e meu olhar se recaiu sobre Bella, que pegava um copo d'água.

– Está tudo bem, meu anjo... – sussurrei, apertando-a mais fortemente. – O papai está aqui; não precisa ter medo...

– Mas foi tão real, papai... – Ela fungou, escondendo o rostinho em meu pescoço. – Foi um sonho tão ruim.

– Tome um pouco de água, Wendy... Você vai se sentir melhor – Bella murmurou ao meu lado, acariciando os longos cabelos acobreados da garotinha.

Ela, relutante, olhou agradecidamente para a vampira, bebendo o líquido. Olhei para Bella e os olhos chocolate responderam minha pergunta implícita.

– Ela não quis dizer sobre o pesadelo... – sussurrou, recolhendo o copo de vidro e o colocando na pia.

Andei até o balcão, colocando Wendy sentada e sentando-me em sua frente, porém na cadeira. Grossos pingos de chuva começaram a cair naquele mesmo momento do lado de fora, ficando mais forte em cerca de segundos. Beijei as bochechas rosadas da ruivinha, secando suas lágrimas de cristal – Ela sorriu amavelmente, suspirando.

– Quer me falar sobre seu sonho? – perguntei sutilmente, e pude notar Bella se sentar numa cadeira ao meu lado, ajeitando o pijama de Wendy.

Ela fungou, negando com a cabeça – seus olhos fitando o mármore liso do balcão em que estava.

– Então, quer me _mostrar_? – acrescentei.

De repente, as gorduchinhas mãos da pequena envolveram o meu rosto, assim como o de Bella, que franziu o cenho. Wendy suspirou e as imagens se passaram vívidas em minha mente.

_ Era dia, e o sol brilhava com precisão, deixando tudo muito claro e encantador. E havia uma clareira, repleta de flores das mais diversas cores e formas, tão delicadas quanto o canto suave dos pássaros, ao fundo. E, então, minha filha apareceu, usando um simples e lindo vestido, verde como seus olhos._

_ Ela caminhava pela campina e, ao longe, avistou um labirinto. Curiosa como era, correu até o mesmo – sua risada de sinos preenchendo todo o ambiente com exatidão. Wendy viu, no entanto, a pulseira que lhe dei de aniversário no chão, suja, em meio à grama e terra. Ela pegou-a, confusa e, então, sentiu meu cheiro._

_ – Papai... – sussurrou feliz, correndo para dentro do enorme labirinto._

_ Os muros esverdeados continham grandes folhas e galhos e, conforme ela adentrava, tudo ficava mais escuro. Minha filha estremeceu, pensando em voltar, mas, então, cabelos cor de bronze e a minha risada irrompeu, fazendo-a seguir o som._

_ – Papai... Onde você está? – ela perguntou. – Eu não quero brincar de pique-esconde aqui... Eu tenho medo._

_ Uma brisa fria se fez presente e tudo ficou mais escuro, de repente. O céu negro e repleto de nuvens, assim como a névoa e neblina presentes deixavam tudo com um ar macabro, como daqueles filmes de terror de quinta categoria. E, como um paradoxo, minha risada foi ouvida novamente, fazendo Wendy correr em sua direção._

_ E ela me encontrou. Eu estava de costas, olhando para o lado, com as mãos estendidas para alguém. Minha pequena parou no mesmo instante, absorvendo aquela visão._

_ – Venha! Vamos fugir daqui... Vamos esquecer de tudo – Eu disse à alguém, estendendo minha mão ainda mais, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto._

_ – Vamos – Uma voz feminina concordou, mas foi difícil de reconhecer, pois a dona daquele timbre não aparecia aos olhos de Wendy._

_ Entretanto, uma delicada e pálida mão se ergueu, enlaçando à minha, mas em seu pulso havia uma cicatriz prateada... Com um formato de meia-lua. E, então, a mulher apareceu suavemente, andando a passos hesitantes em minha direção, sem desconectar nossos dedos, porém._

_ O rosto dela era impossível de ser visto, pois os cabelos cor de mogno cobriam-lhe a face, por estar de perfil. Seu corpo, no entanto, era coberto por um longo vestido branco, movendo-se com leveza, enquanto nos aproximávamos. Minhas mãos tocaram seu rosto com devoção, e as da branca mulher embrenharam-se no meu cabelo._

_ – Não... – Wendy sussurrou, a visão embaçada pelas lágrimas que se acumulavam em seus olhos. – Essa não é a mamãe..._

_ Assim, ela viu a mim e a bela mulher ficarmos há milímetros de distância e, então, nossos lábios se tocaram._

_ – Não! – Dessa vez, ela gritou, fazendo-me desvencilhar da moça e olhar minha filha nos olhos. – O que você está fazendo?_

_ – Sinto muito – Falei, mas o tom da minha voz não pareceu nem um pouco decepcionada ou culpada, e apenas entrelacei minha mão outra vez na da mulher, que me puxava para longe dali._

_ – Não! Papai, você não pode me deixar..._

_ E Wendy correu, correu com pressa até nós dois, contudo, o caminho estreito e confuso do labirinto se tornava pior a cada passo que ela dava, perdendo-me de vista._

_ – Não! – Ela gritou outra vez, caindo no chão úmido e frio, completamente perdida e sozinha, sendo sufocada pelas lágrimas incessantes que escorriam por seu delicado rosto._

– Não... – Minha filha sussurrou no _presente_, tirando suas pequenas mãos do meu rosto e o de Bella.

As imagens de seu pesadelo se perderam e meus olhos se focaram em seu rosto abatido, ao passo em que ela me abraçava com medo.

– Está tudo bem, está tudo bem... – Repeti inúmeras vezes, beijando sua testa. – Eu jamais faria algo do tipo, minha filha... Jamais te deixaria.

– Você promete? – O sussurro quebrado soou, fazendo-me abraçá-la cada vez mais intensamente.

– Eu prometo, querida... – murmurei, mas não pude ignorar meus pensamentos, onde a cicatriz da mulher do sonho cintilava no pulso, exatamente como a que Bella ganhou após a mordida de James.

Senti seu olhar em mim, e encarei-a de volta. O mar de chocolates era confuso e atormentado, como se um maremoto estivesse a caminho.

– Wendy possui o dom de _mostrar_ seu pensamento às pessoas com um simples toque – murmurei, olhando-a calmamente. – É como se ela pudesse fazer o oposto que eu.

Bella assentiu, absorvendo minhas palavras, e uma ruguinha apareceu entre suas sobrancelhas – O que eu não daria para saber o que se passava naquela cabecinha...

– Mais calma? – Ela perguntou à minha pequena, sorrindo carinhosamente.

– Sim... – Sorriu, abrindo os braços e pedindo colo a ela, que a recebeu com vontade.

– Que bom!

– Mamãe? – A suave voz de Matthew proferiu, fazendo-nos olhar para trás.

Ele e a pequena Alyssa estavam de mãos dadas e carinhas de sono, adentrando a cozinha.

– Você tá chorando, Wendy? – Lyss perguntou, pegando na mão de minha menina, no instante em que pegava ela e o irmão no colo, sentando-os no balcão.

– Eu tô melhor agora... – sorriu.

– Ela só teve um pesadelo – respondi, bagunçando os cabelos do pequeno Matt.

– Sabe o que a mamãe sempre diz? – ele perguntou à Wendy.

– O quê?

– Que o melhor remédio é assistir um filme bem legal depois de um sonho ruim – Os lábios do rapazinho se repuxaram em um sorriso acolhedor, ao passo em que ele puxava as duas outras garotinhas para a sala.

– Ela vai ficar bem? – Bella perguntou, levantando-se e olhando pela janela, onde uma chuva torrencial caía.

– Vai sim. – sorri de volta, olhando-a.

Ela voltou seu olhar para mim, mas não consegui decodificar o que se passava por trás deles. De qualquer forma, no momento em que abri minha boca para perguntar o que ela estava pensando, ela foi mais rápida.

– Os outros estão chegando. – Murmurou com rapidez, retirando-se da cozinha em passos apressados.

Não pude evitar, porém, que meus olhos se fixassem em seu pulso, enquanto ela saía, constatando que a mesma cicatriz em forma de meia-lua permanecia lá.

– Ah, a Bella estava tão linda! – Ouvi Alice dizer da sala, onde ela e Jasper estavam, juntamente de Elena, Stefan, Damon e as crianças.

Bella estava sentada ao lado do marido, e parece que eles haviam voltado ao normal, após a discussão que tiveram antes da caçada. E todos ali no ambiente assistiam uma cena, onde uma Bella encantadora dançava com Damon, vestida com um longo vestido branco e um véu...

Tranquei minha mandíbula ao perceber que aquilo se tratava do vídeo de casamento de ambos e no instante em que pensei em subir e cumprimentar minha esposa – que estava no banho –, notei a mente de Damon se agitar.

– Volta uns segundos... – ele pediu, referindo-se ao vídeo.

Stefan pegou o controle e fez como o irmão pediu e ambos ficaram estáticos com a imagem que surgiu na tela. Era uma mulher, com curtos e escuros cabelos espetados para todos os lados, escondida atrás de uma coluna no imenso salão decorado por rosas. Os olhos verde azulados fitavam o casal de noivos com dor e angústia, enquanto os lábios de Damon sussurraram surpresos, movendo-se no sofá.

– Rose...

Bella o olhou confusa, bem como Elena e meus irmãos – As crianças meio adormecidas no colo de Alice e Jazz.

– Quem é essa Rose? – Bella perguntou, olhando para o vídeo, no qual Stefan colocara para _rodar_novamente. – E por que nunca reparei nisso antes?

Damon somente bufou, irritado – Seus pensamentos um turbilhão. Ele se levantou com pressa e raiva, saindo e batendo a porta atrás de si. A chuva ainda caía com furor e ele pouco parecia se importar.

Bella fitou Stefan, que continha uma expressão preocupada.

– Quem é ela? – perguntou para o cunhado, nervosa.

– A antiga companheira do Damon.

_**N/A: Bem, espero que tenham gostado *sorriso sapeca*  
Alyssa ainda não tem dom... Rose como antiga parceira do Damon... Hmm... Pra quem não vê a série, no próximo cap coloco uma foto dela ;)  
E, bom... Edward e Bella cada vez mais próximos...  
E o sonho da Wendy? Seria uma premonição? ^^**_

_**E eu gostaria de dizer que, putz, se os reviews não aumentarem, não tem como eu postar mais a fic! Tenho mais de 100 leitores e**_

_**menos de 30 reviews... Isso é muito frustrante!  
Espero que comentem... E vou tentar postar o prox o quanto antes...  
Mas me digam o que acharam do cap *bate os cílios*  
Então é isso...Até breve, amores *-*  
Toodles honey  
**_**http:/raphaella-paiva(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com**


	12. Luce

_**N/A: Hello, people!**_

_**Primeiramente, perdão pela demora... Mas vocês sabem como é conciliar família, escola e fanfictions! Aos poucos, as coisas vão melhorando ;)**_

_**Mas finalmente trouxe um capítulo novinho e mega fresquinho pra vocês... Cap este que as Team Edward vão adorar *mexe as sobrancelhas***_

_**kaopksposkpoakspoaskp**_

_**Ah, e pra quem já quiser ir colocando para carregar, as músicas do cap são as seguintes:**_

_**Rihanna - California King Bed **_http:/www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=jHS4ounb6eQ

_**Christina Aguilera - Beautiful **_http:/www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=R_mkyQbdFng

_**Iron & Wine - Flightless Bird, American Mouth **_http:/www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=d1BgYTZ4Mxc

_**Lembrando que as músicas são importantíssimas para o capítulo, inclusive essa última ^^**_

_**E antes de lerem, gostaria de dar boas vindas aos novos leitores e agradecer pelos antigos continuarem me aguentando!**_

_**hsauhasuhasuhsauahsuashu**_

_**Vocês são muito importantes nessa jornada...**_

_**Agora sim... Aproveitem mais um cap de Respiro Me!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Luce_

– Damon! – Minha voz proferiu em um farfalhar alto, mas parecia ser ignorada de maneira clássica pelo som forte e abafado da tempestade.

Quem era aquela Rose, afinal? Como Damon nunca havia me falado dela antes? Eu me sentia traída... Era como se todos os meus órgãos estivessem estritamente apertados, agonizando-me aos poucos.

Apressei meus passos, tentando alcançá-lo, no entanto, o solo encharcado afundava meus pés – Era como se eu estivesse andando em círculos.

Eu _tive_que ir atrás de meu marido, ignorando a torrencial chuva primaveril daquela noite escura. Deixei todos, sem olhar por sobre os ombros, abrindo a porta da sala e correndo pelo jardim.

– Damon, espere! – Gritei outra vez, e tive a sensação de vê-lo andar mais rápido, enquanto sentia minha roupa colar ao corpo e ficar pesada de repente, dificultando meus passos. – Não aja como uma criança. Precisamos conversar.

Ele virou de uma vez; seus grandes olhos de safira fulminantes. E eu parei. Pude notar seu peito e subir e descer em um ritmo ainda mais descompassado que o meu, torneando seus músculos perfeitos por conta dos grossos pingos de chuva que caíam em sua camiseta branca, mesmo com aquela jaqueta de couro por cima.

– _Eu_ agindo como uma criança? – Sua voz estava rouca e... Diabos! Ele tinha que ser tão sensual? Não podia ser a _porra_de um canalha qualquer? – Pelo que me parece, Bella, _querida_, a criança aqui é _você_, que passou todo o final da semana dividida sobre a quem dar a devida atenção: Eu ou seu querido Edward.

Eu arfei. O ar ficou preso em minha garganta e pensei que pudesse engasgar. Damon não era um canalha – nunca foi –, porque _eu_era a porra de uma mulher que não merecia merda alguma. Mas não pude controlar... Eu tentava... Deus sabe como tentava tirar Edward de minha cabeça, contudo, tornava-se uma tarefa cada vez mais árdua... Impossível. _Ele_estava cravado no meu coração.

Senti meus olhos marejarem, embora eu não pudesse distinguir se eram minhas lágrimas ou os pingos de chuva. Engoli em seco, lançando meu último olhar ao Damon, virando-me e andando de volta para a casa.

Mordi meus lábios com força e estaquei o maldito choro preso em minha garganta, tentando respirar fundo. Meus pés mal conseguiram dar dois passos e, logo, senti as quentes e grandes mãos de meu esposo prenderem meu pulso.

– Eu te amo. – sussurrou carinhosamente, como um estilhaçar de uma porcelana rara. – Perdão.

**Para ouvir: Rihanna – California King Bed**

.com/watch?v=jHS4ounb6eQ

Meu olhar se voltou a ele, e encontrei seus olhos temerosos e seu cenho franzido. Seu hálito entorpecente bateu em meu rosto, formando uma pequena neblina ao sair de seus lábios.

– Você me ama? – perguntei sem conseguir disfarçar o tom contrariado. Meneei a cabeça, mordendo meu lábio inferior. – Diga-me quem Rose foi em sua vida.

Damon suspirou, afastando-se novamente. Os músculos de seu dorso estavam tensos, e eu pude reparar no instante em que ele virou de costas para mim.

– Ela foi minha primeira namorada... – murmurou; sua voz perdida, como se estivesse recordando-se daquele tempo. – Éramos muito jovens e eu a conheci quando a vi pegando algumas uvas, escondida naquele vinhedo. – Riu sem vontade, a nostalgia quase palpável. – Eu a amei desde o primeiro momento...

Senti meu cenho franzir sem qualquer permissão, e minha garganta se fechou, como se eu tivesse engolido um cubo de gelo. Eu não tive outra reação a não ser olhar ao redor, enquanto sentia minha roupa ficar pesada conforme a chuva a molhava.

– Namoramos durante um tempo... – Continuou, ainda sem se mover, sem me encarar. – Mas, então, a família dela se mudou para a Inglaterra...

– Vocês não se viram desde então? – perguntei, desconhecendo o som abafado provocado pelos trovões que insistiam em cortar o céu.

– Não... – suspirou, parecendo cansado, dolorido. – Mas logo Katherine apareceu, mudando tudo... E eu vi uma chance de recomeçar... E quando consegui esquecer a Rose, ela voltou... – O sofrimento se tornou latente em cada palavra e, por mais que meu lado bom pedisse para eu apenas beijá-lo e tirar sua dor, o lado ruim gritava de curiosidade. – E eu a dispensei, sem qualquer remorso... _Naquele momento_, é claro, porque, quando ela retornou à Londres, senti ódio de mim mesmo por ter sido tão mesquinho...

– Damon... – Consegui pronunciar com carinho, entretanto, ele prosseguiu.

– Então, desisti de tudo aqui e fui atrás dela... E quando cheguei à casa de sua família, soube que ela fora prometida à outro homem... Niklaus alguma coisa. – Riu sem vontade outra vez, divertindo-se com sua dor, girando seu corpo e fitando meus olhos. – Depois regressei à Itália, e me entreguei aos _gracejos_de Katherine... – Revirou os olhos, bufando, enquanto suas orbes azuis olhavam para todos os lados. – O resto você sabe.

– Mas... Nosso casamento fora há poucos anos e você conheceu Rose em... 1864? – Murmurei confusa, colocando as ideias em ordem como um quebra-cabeça. – Como ela continuava viva... E com a mesma aparência?

– Niklaus... Klaus – falou com desgosto – Era um vampiro Original, você sabe, a primeira raça de nossa _espécie_. Não me surpreende que a Rose também houvesse se tornado uma vampira após se casar com ele...

Olhei em seu rosto e sua expressão era tão... Não havia palavras para decifrar aquele rosto de anjo escondido por uma carranca e um olhar triste. Eu não sabia o que fazer... Como agir.

– Damon, eu sinto muito... – sussurrei, andando em sua direção, por fim. Ele me surpreendeu, porém, afastando-se alguns passos, encarando-me. – Eu não esperava que fosse ficar desse jeito...

– E como acha que eu estou? – perguntou nervoso, o cinismo presente em sua face.

– Acho que está machucado. – pronunciei num sussurro, tentando ler sua alma.

– Não. – riu sem vontade, olhando-me com furor – Eu não me machuco, Bella.

– Não. Você não _admite _que se machuca. – Aproximei-me casualmente, estremecendo-me pela densidade da chuva que caia sobre meu corpo. – Você fica com raiva e esconde, fazendo algo estúpido.

– Agora eu estou machucado. – murmurou com ironia.

– Damon... – sussurrei, tentando penetrar aquela personalidade tão forte e resistente.

– Eu sei... – disse somente, não demonstrando qualquer reação. _Ele desligara seus sentimentos_, pensei. Como sempre fazia quando estava chateado... Ou nervoso.

E, dessa forma, vislumbrei meu vampiro se metamorfosear em um negro e belo pássaro – um corvo –, e, batendo as asas com ardor, pude vê-lo voar rumo ao norte. Praguejei, mesmo sabendo que ele voltaria em algumas horas, embora eu tivesse pensado em me transformar no animal que me fora destinado e ir atrás dele. Mas Damon precisava ficar só... Espero eu, sem fazer qualquer besteira.

Os pingos de chuva pareciam querer adentrar em minha pele, ao passo em que se tornava cada vez mais forte. A noite estava escura, ligeiramente fria, então, decidi voltar para a casa.

Ao abrir a porta, notei a sala vazia, e a lareira crepitando ao fundo. Mas o que não pude ignorar fora o suave som que entoava todo o ambiente, vindo das notas sutis do piano, que era dedilhado por certo alguém de cabelos acobreados.

A melodia de uma canção qualquer soava com harmonia, deixando meu corpo finalmente calmo. Fechei os olhos, enquanto respirava fundo e deixava ser absorvida pela música. E, então, subi as escadas em um átimo, agradecendo intimamente por Edward não parecer ter me notado.

Depois de um rápido banho quente, minha mente não parava de se focar em Damon, sempre relembrando sua feição triste, mas sempre sarcástica – como uma máscara. Sentei no acolchoado da janela, olhando os pingos da forte tempestade bater por ele e escorrer delicadamente até alcançar o telhado de baixo.

Meneei a cabeça e, agitada demais para conseguir dormir, segui para o primeiro andar – não me preocupando com o fato de estar apenas com um short justo, uma confortável e longa blusa de lã e longas meias de cor preta –, de onde as suaves notas do piano ainda podiam ser ouvidas. Sem nem conseguir fitar o instrumento, segui para o sofá principal da enorme sala, sentando-me com pesar. Do outro lado do cômodo, Jasper e Alice conversavam aos sussurros singelos, abraçados em uma grande poltrona próxima às portas de vidro.

Um suspiro triste e involuntário saiu por entre meus lábios, e, com um olhar vazio, abracei meus joelhos, dando a desculpa mental de ser por conta do frio e não falta de ter alguém ao meu lado. Eu estava sendo injusta, como sempre...

Deixei meus pensamentos mergulharem através da suave melodia que vinha do piano logo mais atrás do sofá, fechando os olhos com força para evitar as lágrimas. E o pior era que eu não sabia de qual parte da minha memória elas vinham: meu passado com Edward ou meu presente com Damon. E eu me odiava por isso.

– Sem sono? – A cálida voz de veludo soou, e apenas olhei para trás, certificando-me para quem aquelas palavras foram ditas.

Franzi o cenho, não conseguindo, porém, evitar o pequeno sorriso formado por meus lábios. Minha linda menininha estava ao lado de Edward, no piano, com seus longos e escuros cabelos bagunçados, bem como seu pijama colorido. Pude vê-la assentir em resposta a ele, esfregando as mãozinhas nos cintilantes olhos cor de safira.

**Para ouvir: Christina Aguilera – Beautiful**

.com/watch?v=R_mkyQbdFng

– Vem cá... – murmurou ele, sentando-se mais na beirada do banco do instrumento, enquanto Alyssa escorregava para seu lado.

E, então, uma delicada melodia preencheu o ambiente outra vez, com toda sua maestria e poder de aconchego. Sorri, deitando a cabeça no braço do sofá e olhando-os, perfeitamente deslumbrada.

Minha filha, no entanto, moveu seus pequenos dedinhos para as teclas frágeis, dedilhando-as em perfeita sintonia à música que Edward tocava. A união das notas deixava a canção ainda mais bela, o que fez o vampiro de cabelos acobreados sorrir, encantado.

– Sabe tocar? – perguntou à Alyssa, olhando-a com carinho.

– Sim... – sussurrou, com um sorriso tão meigo quanto seus sutis olhos – A vovó Renée me ensinou um pouco...

Edward sorriu lindamente, voltando seu olhar às teclas, embora sua voz ainda estivesse presa à garotinha ao seu lado.

– Você tem talento...

– Mas não o talento que eu queria... – ouvi-la sussurrar cabisbaixa, errando minimamente a nota que se seguiu.

– O fato de você não ter um dom não quer dizer que não seja especial, Lyss... – Edward murmurou, seguindo-a naquela canção tão bela quanto as asas de uma borboleta. – Você é uma garota tão incrível... E não precisa de dons pra ser titulada como perfeita... Você, por si só, já irradia isso.

Os grandes olhos azuis o encararam de repente, os dedinhos alheios à música. Mesmo de longe, pude vislumbrar Alyssa sussurrar um tímido "Você acha?" e Edward responder com um sincero sorriso e um olhar questionador. Ela simplesmente sorriu com toda sua magnificência, e as covinhas em suas bochechas rosadas aqueceram meu coração para, logo, ela rodear o _novo amigo_ com seus bracinhos. Edward retribuiu o abraço, apertando-a fortemente contra seu peito.

– Obrigada. – sussurrou, e um bocejo intrometido partiu de seus avermelhados lábios, em um perfeito formato de "o".

Levantei-me com cuidado, andando calmamente até os dois.

– Hora de ir dormir, mocinha... – murmurei delicadamente, sem conseguir esconder o sorriso materno, aconchegando Alyssa em meus braços com carinho e suavidade. Ela fechou os olhinhos, cansada, enquanto deitava a cabecinha em meu ombro direito.

Olhei, então, para Edward, que fitava a cena com um encanto contido por trás das orbes douradas. Umedeci os lábios, tentando encontrar as palavras certas... Mas apenas uma única parecia completar todos os meus sentimentos naquele instante.

– Obrigada.

Ele meneou a cabeça levemente, talvez tão suave quanto a minha voz soou. O sorriso em seus doces lábios espelhou o meu e eu pude sentir aquilo. E, assim, dei as costas com um olhar agradecido, subindo as escadas com destreza, apertando o corpinho quente de minha menina. Não sem antes, é claro, ouvir o delicado suspiro de uma saudosa Alice, do outro lado da sala.

Adentrei o afetuoso cômodo, que era o quarto em que Matthew e Wendy dormiam. Meus passos foram vagarosos até a cama no centro do ambiente, onde a linda garotinha de cabelos bronzeados ressonava tranquilamente, ajeitando Alyssa ao seu lado, com carinho. Cobri meu menino com a coberta a seus pés, que se encolhia em seus sonhos, deitado na bi-cama.

Entretanto, um farfalhar seguido de suaves batidas na janela do cômodo escuro chamou minha atenção, e vi que se tratava de um corvo ali, molhando-se do lado de fora. Puxei o vidro para cima com facilidade, sendo invadida pelo vento frio e o barulho insistente que vinha da chuva, deixando o elegante pássaro entrar.

Antes que eu pudesse fechar a janela e olhar para trás, Damon já havia se metamorfoseado de volta, encarando-me com um misto contraditório de pesar e revolta, seu corpo ensopado.

Abri a boca para falar qualquer coisa, mas fui interrompida por seus passos apressados até a porta e, em seguida, sua voz suave e irônica vinda do corredor.

– Não fiz nada de _estúpido_ dessa vez.

Suspirei, perguntando-me quando aquilo teria um fim.

A segunda-feira veio com certo clima de amenidade, embora eu acreditasse que se devia somente pelo fato de o dia ter amanhecido com um convidativo sol.

Edward e eu nos evitávamos... Talvez tanto quanto Damon evitava a mim. Mas eu não me deixei abalar, demonstrando sorrisos aos meus filhos e convidados, que logo partiram de volta à Milão. Eu voltei em minha moto – com um insistente Matt em minha garupa –, enquanto minha filha e marido prosseguiram em seu Audi. Stefan e Elena preferiram continuar na casa de campo até o próximo final de semana, alegando estarem precisando de uma nova lua de mel.

Damon e eu continuávamos ligeiramente brigados... Ele passava mais horas trabalhando, e nos víamos somente na parte da noite, horário este que era dedicado plenamente às artimanhas dos filhos. E eu estava leve, de certa forma... Não precisava fingir nada.

Pouco vi Edward nos dias que se passaram... Apenas nos esbarrávamos por vezes nos corredores. E estávamos empenhados em nosso mudo contrato de _distanciamento saudável_.

Suspirei. Aquilo estava me deixando louca.

E os quatro dias que vieram a seguir foram calmos, por assim dizer... Exceto por uma animação contagiante de diversos médicos e pacientes, por conta do tradicional baile à fantasia que acontecia todo ano, há 25 anos, no hospital – O que daria nesta sexta. Naquele dia, pela manhã, todos saíram de seus quartos e consultórios, cheios de ideias e sorrisos para os preparativos da festa.

– Bella? – A voz de Beatrice, a secretária da área de oncologia, me fez sobressaltar rapidamente.

– O quê? – perguntei, virando-me e fitando seus olhos caramelados, ainda parcialmente alheia.

– As máscaras... – Me encarou preocupada. – Eu perguntei o que acha desse modelo. – Terminou, mostrando-me uma de desenho moderno e brilhante.

– É... – Pigarreei, meneando a cabeça. – Está ótima.

– Você está bem? – Aproximou-se, colocando a mão em meu ombro carinhosamente.

– Sim, eu só... _Problemas_. – Resumi em uma única palavra, suspirando.

– E quando diz _problemas_ se refere à certo médico? – perguntou com delicadeza, fitando-me sugestivamente para, então, deslizar seus olhos para o outro lado do imenso jardim, repleto por flores coloridas e das mais variadas espécies.

Segui seu olhar, deparando-me com Edward ajudando duas pacientes idosas e uma garotinha a colocarem a sedosa e enorme fita de cetim em uma árvore, rodeados por luzes e balões espalhados pela grama baixa e bem cuidada. Elas riam de algo que ele deve ter dito, divertindo-se...

– Não seja tola; você está vendo coisas. – Suspirei outra vez, pegando a máscara da mão de Beatrice e colocando-a junto com algumas outras que havíamos feito. Ela me olhou, ansiosa. – Vamos terminar logo com isso.

Eu e minha _assistente_ e amiga ficamos a cargo das máscaras que os médicos, pacientes e responsáveis usariam no baile, enquanto diversas outras pessoas organizavam todo o resto. E foi divertido, tenho que admitir. Ver o sorriso perfeito preencher os lábios de todas aquelas pessoas era extasiante e recompensador. Uma sensação realmente verdadeira.

Após horas organizando tudo por ali, Beatrice decidiu ajudar na iluminação, e eu vi o lugar se esvaziar por um instante – Era quase quatro horas e as pessoas estavam indo para casa ou para seus quartos, arrumando-se para a festa. Respirei fundo, sentindo a brisa bater calmamente em meu rosto e o sol iluminá-lo, em sua rápida aparição.

Ao longe, havia um grande e tranquilo lago rodeado pelas planícies esverdeadas do jardim. Sorri, sentindo a luz solar aquecer minha pele, enquanto andava a passos plácidos em direção a um banco delicado, de traços vitorianos, de frente àquela água azul e suave.

Sentei-me, olhando ao redor e vendo que havia poucas pessoas no jardim do hospital – Ocupadas demais com seus afazeres para vislumbrarem uma vista tão linda quanto a que eu presenciava. O sol era tão sutil ali, quase inexistente, mas irradiava nas roseiras. Do outro lado do lago, pude ver que se localizava uma pequena floresta, talvez um bosque, e olhei maravilhada para um lindo beija-flor que parou ao meu lado, desfrutando de um delicado lírio.

Um lírio... As flores do meu casamento eram belos lírios, como aquele que a ave tão suavemente acariciava. Damon sempre dizia que minha pele o lembrava de lírios. Ri comigo mesma, lembrando-me que ele me mandou buquês e mais buquês de lírios no dia em que me pediu em namoro e eu insisti que iria pensar. Um buquê por hora, dizia em seus cartões, seria o suficiente para fazer me encantar por ele e aceitar seu pedido. E não tive dúvidas após 24 buquês entupindo o apartamento em que eu e Elena morávamos, na época da faculdade.

– Um buquê de lírios por seus pensamentos. – A veludosa voz de Edward me assustou. Olhei para trás enrubescida.

– Como? Como sabia que eu pensava em lírios? – perguntei nervosa, vendo-o se acomodar ao meu lado tranquilamente.

– Eu não sabia... – riu, olhando-me divertidamente.

– Oh... – suspirei, desviando de seu olhar tão dourado e entorpecente, mirando o lago a minha frente. – Hm... Então... Como você está? E a Wendy... Não a vejo há uns dias...

– Estamos bem. – Pude vê-lo sorrir torto, encarando algum ponto à frente. – Ela, sapeca como sempre... Correndo e rindo... Ela é uma doçura.

– Sim, ela é... – Vi a mim mesma sorrindo, lembrando-me de seus longos e ondulados cabelos cor de bronze se movendo no ar, conforme ela corria com meus meninos.

– Você vem ao baile, à noite? – perguntou ele, de repente, e me surpreendi ao ver seus olhos me encarando tão séria e intensamente.

– Hm... Venho... Venho, sim... – Consegui pronunciar, perdendo-me em suas orbes tão claras e profundas... O ar parecia tão rarefeito ali...

Engoli em seco, inspirando o ar fortemente, ao passo em que voltava a fitar o lago, agora de um tom mais cristalino...

– Sabe do que eu estava me lembrando agora? – Sua risada foi baixa, bem como sua voz... Ele parecia estar perdido em suas memórias.

– Do quê? – inquiri curiosa e sorridente, deixando seu bom humor homogeneizar ao meu.

– Do nosso baile de formatura... – riu suavemente, ainda sem me olhar – E... Eu nunca te contei isso, mas... Você se lembra do quanto Ben e Angela se gostavam? – Olhou-me, e eu me perguntei aonde ele queria chegar...

– Claro... Ele era louco por ela, mas a timidez de ambos atrapalhava uma aproximação...

– Isso! – riu mais abertamente. – Bom... Eu sabia que ele queria muito convidá-la para o baile, mas ele tinha medo de que ela fosse recusar... Acho que, na verdade, era trauma por ver você dando fora em todos os meninos que chegavam em você... – Seus olhos fitaram-me com brincadeira, e o encarei incrédula.

– Hey, isso não tem nada a ver! – Minha voz soou divertida, enquanto eu dava um leve soco em seu ombro.

– Ah, mas como ele te via sempre com Angela, deve ter pensado que ela também o recusaria... – Tentou se defender, segurando o riso.

Apenas o olhei sugestivamente, revirando os olhos.

– Ok, ok... – Edward levantou as mãos, em sinal de rendição. – Então, bem... Eu e Emmett decidimos fazer um teatrinho para que Ben finalmente convidasse Angela.

– Tenho medo de ouvir o resto... – Brinquei, curvando-me de tanto rir.

– Ah, se é assim... – Murmurou calidamente, um ar zombeteiro transpassando em seus olhos âmbares.

– Edward, eu estava te enchendo... Agora conta logo... – Fiz beicinho, ainda rindo suavemente. – O que vocês fizeram? Apontaram uma arma pra ele? – Eu ri da hipótese.

– Quase... – ele riu, e eu revirei os olhos outra vez. – Eu estava no corredor da escola quando vi Ben entrando na sala de espanhol, então eu bolei um plano com a ajuda de Emmett...

– E qual era? – perguntei, extremamente ansiosa.

– Eu me sentei na frente do Ben durante a aula, e eu e meu irmão começamos a conversar sobre eu querer chamar Angela pra sair... – Seu sorriso foi doce, enquanto eu gargalhava, imaginando qual deveria ter sido a expressão deles. – A mente do Ben ficou possessa! Então, ele decidiu que era hora de convidá-la para o baile antes que eu o fizesse.

– Isso foi genial! – sorri, espantada. – E eu achando que Ben havia tido coragem por conta própria... – Eu ri alto novamente.

– Ele era um bom garoto e gostava da Angela... Tive que dar uma mãozinha! – Acompanhou meu riso, mas sua risada estava perto demais do meu ouvido...

Assim, meus olhos se desviaram para os seus, de repente, perto demais. Seu hálito me envolveu e nossos sorrisos cessaram. Seus lábios umedecidos e avermelhados, levemente entreabertos, me lembravam uma suculenta maçã, implorando para ser mordida. E, então, meus olhos se moveram para os seus mais uma vez... Deslumbrando-me com aquele ouro líquido que me fitava de uma maneira tão intensa a ponto de enxergar minha alma. E meus pelos se eriçaram.

Seu pomo de adão moveu-se fortemente, como se Edward estivesse se controlando... Sua respiração forte, ofegante... E eu não duvidava que a minha estivesse no mesmo estado, ou pior... Mas parecia ser algo insignificante o bastante para eu me certificar.

Somente fechei meus olhos ao sentir nossos narizes se enroscarem, sentindo aquela sensação fria no estômago. Expectativa. Era como eu sempre ficava durante nossos beijos... E seus lábios ali, tão próximos, milimetricamente distante dos meus...

– Dr. Cullen! – Uma voz soou ao fundo, fazendo-nos afastar bruscamente.

Engoli em seco, encarando qualquer direção que não fosse o de seus olhos.

– Dr. Cullen! – A voz gritou mais uma vez, e, olhando ao longe, pude notar que se tratava de Lorenzo, o diretor do hospital, que procurava Edward, perto das roseiras do jardim.

Agradeci aos céus por ele não ter visto o estado em que me encontrava segundos anteriores.

– Eu... Eu vou indo. – sussurrou Edward delicadamente, encontrando meus olhar por uma fração de segundos para, em seguida, andar em direção ao rechonchudo homem de cabelos grisalhos.

– Tudo bem... – Respondi apenas, totalmente absorta, praguejando um sussurro ao ver Beatrice colocando algumas luzinhas nos galhos de uma pequena árvore, olhando-me com um sorriso de quem estava certa desde o princípio.

Suspirei. Eu era uma idiota.

– Mamãe, olha! – A infantil voz de Pietro me trouxe vida, fazendo-me desviar o olhar para trás outra vez e vê-lo apontar para a borboleta que os rodeava, mostrando-a para sua mãe, que sorria calidamente.

– Ela é linda, não é? – Pude ouvi-la murmurar, enquanto eu me aproximava de ambos.

– Muito. Eu posso _ficá_ com ela? – perguntou inocentemente, fazendo Isabela rir, acompanhada por mim.

– Bella! – Pietro olhou para o lado, sorrindo ao ter me notado.

– Oi, meu querido... Como você está? – perguntei carinhosamente, pegando seu pequeno corpinho em meu colo, beijando sua cabecinha, onde alguns cabelos alourados já se faziam presente.

– Eu tô muuuito bem! – sorriu, descendo de meus braços e deslizando seus olhinhos por entre o ar vazio. – Cadê a _boboleta_, mamãe? – Entristeceu-se, olhando os suaves e azuis olhos da jovem mulher.

– Ela foi pra casa, meu amor... – sorriu.

– _Vê_ a mamãe dela? – inquiriu com o dedo na boca.

– Isso mesmo. – Ela me olhou e rimos, seguidas pelo pequeno que, então, se viu ocupado demais contando quantas flores havia no jardim.

E ficamos conversando por um tempo, fascinadas pelas novas facetas de Pietro, que crescia e se tornava saudável finalmente. E pude ver o quanto a felicidade do filho refletia no rosto de Isabela, que sorria cada vez que ele soltava uma de suas gostosas gargalhadas de criança.

**Para ouvir: Iron & Wine – Flightless Bird, American Mouth**

.com/watch?v=d1BgYTZ4Mxc

Instantes mais tarde, uma melodia suave como o farfalhar de galhos no inverno começou a soar, vinda do pequeno palco montado numa parte do jardim. E lá estava Edward, testando o som ao lado de Lorenzo. Mordi os lábios, reconhecendo aquela canção. E, então, o vampiro de bronzeados cabelos me fitou ao longe, talvez por ter sentido meu olhar em suas costas.

– Que música linda... – A voz de Isabela chamou minha atenção, fazendo-me encará-la com um sorriso.

– Sim... Realmente. – sussurrei, olhando-a sem realmente olhar.

– Você não achou que eu ia deixá-la de fora? – Edward murmurou atrás de mim, fazendo-me virar e fitá-lo com um sorriso afável.

– Você se lembra... – falei no mesmo tom que o seu, sentindo meu rosto esquentar ligeiramente.

– Eu não esqueceria da música do nosso baile... – sorriu, estendendo-me uma de suas mãos. – Concede-me a honra desta dança?

Mordi os lábios, olhando em seus olhos com hesitação. Meu coração se apertava em meu peito, e eu não sabia o que dizer...

– Er... Bom... Se me dão licença... – Ouvi Isabela murmurar, mas parecia estar distante demais e eu mal prestei atenção.

Respirei fundo, sorrindo ao colocar minha mão sobre a de Edward – O sorriso torto em resposta me obrigou a lembrar de respirar. Assim, ele me conduziu até uma parte qualquer do jardim, e só então percebi que só restava nós dois ali.

Seus olhos me perfuravam com uma sutileza cheia de paradoxo, me deixando completamente entorpecida. Eu não sabia o que se passava ali... Somente tinha a consciência de sentir nossos corpos se movimentando sem pressa...

– Viu? Você está dançando... – Sua voz em meu ouvido, murmurando aquela mesma frase de anos atrás, me fez fechar os olhos ao sentir o saudosismo, enquanto eu aconchegava meu rosto entre seu pescoço e ombro.

– No baile. – Consegui pronunciar apenas, apertando minhas pálpebras ao fechar os olhos mais fortemente, perguntando por que eu havia dito aquelas mesma palavras... Repetindo a cena de um passado.

Senti sua mão livre se apertar em minha cintura, ao passo em que nossas mãos se entrelaçaram firmemente. Olhei ao redor novamente, e era faltava poucos minutos para o crepúsculo. As luzes do sol de fim de tarde batiam nas copas das árvores e atingiam partes da grama, dando ao ambiente um toque único... Especial.

E, então, senti uma suave mão de Edward se encostar em meu queixo, fazendo-me levantar a cabeça e fitar seus olhos de uma maneira romântica. A íris estava suave, triste... Cheia de saudade. E vi meu olhar por entre o seu, espelhando aquele momento, revivendo...

E eu não esperei mais nada. Aproximei meu rosto do seu sem qualquer traço de hesitação ou medo, sentindo a maciez de seu nariz ao tocar o meu... A suavidade de nossos cílios se entrelaçando... Sua maçã gélida contra a temperatura efervescente da minha... E o êxtase de seu hálito se misturar ao meu...

– Bella... – sussurrou, e eu estive certa do que fazer.

Apenas enrosquei minha mão esquerda nos cabelos de sua nuca, puxando-o finalmente para mim. E, então, nossos lábios se tocaram, em um beijo cálido, nostálgico, puro. E eu soube que ali era o meu lugar. Ou, pelo menos, o lugar que deveria ser.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**N/A: Ahhhh *correndo das Team Damon***_

_**Êêêêê *cantando com as Team Edward***_

_**Primeiro... NÃO ME MATEM! A BELLA NÃO RESOLVEU NADA AINDA, MEU POVO! Lembrem-se que a fic ainda tem mais uns 12 capítulos pela frente! Então, não ficou nada resolvido se é Beward ou Bemon!**_

_**Pronto, agora posso respirar outra vez...**_

_**ksoakspaoksposkp**_

_**E essa Rose, hein? Hmmm... Tadinho do Damon... Teve seu primeiro amor arrancado *põe o menino no colo e nina***_

_**Ah, e o que vocês acharam da cena do Edward com a Alyssa? Putz, eu achei mega fofa *_***_

_**Sem contar nesse Edward e nessa Bella todo timidozinhos no início, depois todo risonhos e agora todo "me joga na frigideira e me chama de bife".**_

_**ksoakspaoksposkpoas**_

_**Tá, parei o.O**_

_**Mas me digam... Estou muuuuuuuito ansiosa pra saber o que acharam do cap! Não paro de quicar aqui! OMG!**_

_**hsauhasuhasuhasuhasu**_

_**E antes que comentem e se livrem de mim, queria chamar todos pra passarem lá no meu blog mais tarde... Tá rolando uma enquete nova e, além disso, vou fazer um post lá daqui a pouco sobre o TwiContest - Pra quem não sabe, é o concurso mais disputado entre as autoras de fic!**_

_**Então é isso... Espero muito os reviews de vocês...**_

_**Enquanto isso, lá vou eu responder os do cap passado *sorriso colgate***_

_**Uma bitoca... E inté! *momento da roça ON***_

_**Toodles honey**_


	13. Conferenza

_**N/A:**__ OIEEEEEEE! *pega todo mundo e dá um abraço de urso*  
Eu sei que demorei, mas tive provas perrengues ultimamente e, quando entrei de férias, minha inspiração resolveu viajar ¬¬'  
Finalmente ela voltou e eu acho que estamos com tudo novamente o  
Quem acompanha o blog quase me matou com a prévia do cap, então agora estou postando-o completo... Cheio de coisas... er... Vocês vão ver! *risada maléfica*_

**.**

_Conferenza_

**.**

Êxtase. Era exatamente a palavra que definia todo o meu estado de torpor naquele instante. Os suaves lábios de Bella estavam colados aos meus, tão macios, tão serenos... Eles ainda possuíam o mesmo delirante sabor de morangos recém colhidos, a mesma textura de seda chinesa e a mesma temperatura de um corpo em chamas. E tudo aquilo me deixava insano.

Seus pequenos dedos se embrenhavam nos fios de cabelo da minha nuca, puxando-os sem qualquer receio, enquanto uma de minhas mãos desceu rumo a sua cintura fina, colando nossos corpos que ainda se encaixavam perfeitamente. Minha outra mão deslizou por entre seu pescoço até alcançar as delicadas maçãs de seu rosto, numa carícia tão antiga quando a Bíblia. Meus olhos se apertaram mais fortemente no momento em que suguei seu lábio inferior, mordendo de uma maneira suave, e ela somente gemeu baixinho.

Um frágil suspiro escapou por entre os lábios de Bella que, ao invés de nos distanciar, somente me puxou mais contra si, beijando-me com volúpia e um desespero nunca sentido. Minha língua logo pediu passagem, invadindo a boca quente e deliciosa que apenas Bella possuía. E foi como voltar para casa após anos na guerra.

Nunca havíamos compartilhado de um beijo tão intenso e conhecê-la daquela forma apenas fazia minha mente se revirar em satisfação e querer fugir com ela para sempre. Suas mãos em meus cabelos e seus lábios contra os meus era a mais pura sensação que já tivera o prazer de sentir. Era única. Era _Bella_.

A suave música que nos entoou em nosso primeiro baile cessou e foi como o quebrar de um encanto. Nossos lábios se separaram devagar, como se não quisessem, e eu me vi sem ar pela primeira vez em anos. Ambos ofegávamos, sentíamos nossos peitos subindo e descendo em um ritmo descompassado, somente ao som de nossas respirações abafadas.

E, então, meus olhos se abriram, enquanto ela encostava sua testa à minha. Bella estava tão linda, tão minha... Até que ela também abriu seus olhos, focalizando os meus com uma precisão e verdade que quase me deixou a seus pés. O chocolate era entorpecente e contrastava unicamente à luz do sol que se punha preguiçosamente. Ela soltou uma lufada de ar, misturada a um suspiro feminino que me fez arrepiar. Palavras não eram necessárias naquele momento, nem mesmo gestos ou atitudes. Seu olhar doce e gentil me dizia tudo... _Era apaixonado_.

Minhas mãos acariciaram seu rosto teimosamente, sentindo sua pele quente sob a temperatura gélida da minha. Os olhos dela se fecharam, apreciando o toque que eu tanto quisera desde aquele dia do nosso reencontro. Meus dedos trilharam um caminho de reconhecimento por suas sobrancelhas, descendo para suas bochechas, lábios e deslizando cada vez mais ao sul... Até seus ombros parcialmente cobertos pela camisa de botões que ela trajava, retornando por sua nuca para alcançar seus tão singulares fios castanhos avermelhados.

– Eu senti tanto a sua falta. – sussurrei, fechando os olhos e sentindo seu delicado aroma de frésias me invadir.

– Eu também... – Sua voz sussurrada fez meus pelos se eriçarem, ao passo em que seus dedos afagavam carinhosamente a pele próxima à minha orelha, embrenhando-se em alguns fios acobreados.

– Bella, eu... – Eu te amo, minha mente gritava pra eu dizer...

– Oh, meu Deus... O que eu fiz? – Ela sussurrou quase que para si mesma, segurando meu ombro e olhando para a grama debaixo de nós. – Eu... Edward, me perdoe... Eu...

Ela não me deu chances ou sequer esperou eu puxá-la e roubá-la só para mim, apenas me encarando com os olhos sinceros repletos de arrependimento, suspirando pesadamente e correndo para longe.

– Bella! – Chamei-a, estagnado, mas ela não me ouviu... Ela já havia atravessado o imenso jardim do hospital. – Bella... – Sussurrei sozinho, imaginando o que aquela mulher tinha para me deixar tão louco a ponto de esquecer que era casado. Passei as mãos em meus cabelos, frustrado comigo mesmo, enquanto terminava de organizar as coisas por ali.

Assim que adentrei a garagem de casa, recebi uma mensagem de texto de Charlize, dizendo que ela e Alice estavam encomendando alguns tecidos para a nova coleção e que Wendy havia ido ao parque de diversões com Rosalie e Emmett. Agradeci internamente por aquilo – não sei se conseguiria encará-la depois de hoje. Eu me sentia péssimo, mas, estranhamente, não havia nenhum traço de arrependimento.

Eu era um verdadeiro canalha.

**Para ouvir: Aerosmith – Dude (Looks Like a Lady) **

O som alto de Aerosmith embalava todo o imenso jardim decorado do hospital. As estrelas enfeitavam o céu escuro daquela noite primaveril, enquanto a iluminação colorida dava um toque especial ao ambiente repleto de pessoas que pareciam realmente se divertir.

Havia máscaras por toda a parte – inclusive uma ridícula presa em minha face por uma agitada Beatrice. Aquele baile não se tratava somente de pessoas rindo, dançando e conversando... Não havia médicos e pacientes ali. Era como se as máscaras fizessem com que eles se tornassem outros, sendo quem não é apenas por algumas horas.

Eu estava sozinho... Era uma festa somente para os funcionários do hospital e seus pacientes, sem mais ninguém de fora. A parte boa de mim se sentia péssima por estar ali naquele momento, enquanto a má mandava a outra calar a boca e aproveitar. Foi quando eu a avistei, em um curto vestido preto circundando cada curva de sua pele alva, os cabelos cor de mogno soltos e cacheados, e uma máscara igualmente escura deixando a vista somente os olhos sinceros e castanhos.

Bella descia as escadas de pedra suavemente, alheia a meu olhar sob seu corpo esbelto, olhando para o jardim que nem parecia ser de um hospital. Ao descer o último degrau, pude ver Beatrice se aproximar dela, sorrindo e a chamando para ver um detalhe qualquer da festa.

No entanto, eu precisava conversar com Bella, precisava me desculpar por mais cedo... Tinha medo de perder a pouca confiança que havia levado todos aqueles dias para reconstruir. Atravessei o jardim, por vezes esbarrando em algumas pessoas que dançavam despreocupadas na pista de dança, mas um braço um tanto quanto insistente se prendeu ao meu. Não precisei olhar ao lado para me certificar de que era Lorenzo.

– Aonde ia com tanta pressa, Edward? – Ele perguntou animado e curioso, a mente levemente nublada por conta das doses de bebida que ele já havia ingerido. – Ah, não importa... Eu só queria avisar que amanhã de manhã preciso falar com você e com a Dra. Salvatore.

– A respeito de quê? – Inquiri frustrado por seus pensamentos estarem tão desordenados.

– É que... Dr. Brunacci! – Lorenzo gritou, cumprimentando um outro médico que havia acabado de chegar, esquecendo completamente nosso assunto anterior. Naquele estado, ele dificilmente falaria de trabalho.

Olhei para o lado em busca de Bella e a avistei dentro do salão que havia sido montado estrategicamente como um verdadeiro clube de dança. Ela conversava com Beatrice e uma enfermeira da ala de traumatologia, mas estava disperso demais, preso na lascívia natural da linda vampira, para notar qualquer outra coisa com afinco.

Senti meu peito inflar de repente, lembrando-me de nossos lábios unidos há poucas horas... E lembrei também que precisava me desculpar, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era somente uma tentativa de me manter próximo de Bella, de alguma forma.

Não percebi que havia me aproximado dela até sentir os olhos cor de caramelo de Beatrice me fitarem indagadores e excitados – Ela tinha uma intuição imensa e percebia a ligação existente entre eu e a amiga –, como se já soubesse o que havia me feito ir até elas.

– Boa noite, meninas – Murmurei por cima da música, vendo Bella virar em minha direção, surpresa. – Curtindo o baile?

– Claro, Dr. Cullen, está ótimo! – Beatrice concordou, mas eu apenas encarava os olhos de certa morena não muito confortável e de bochechas coradas. – E você?

– Igualmente – Respondi, ainda parcialmente alheio.

Uma suave melodia começou a preencher o ambiente naquele instante e um sorriso preencheu meus lábios junto de uma ideia...

– Importa-se em ficar sem sua amiga por um instante? Preciso roubá-la por alguns segundos. – Sorri torto, sem desviar minha atenção de Bella, que agora me encarava curiosa e incrivelmente enrubescida.

– À vontade! – Sorriu matreira, rebocando a outra garota que também conversava com elas, deixando-me apenas com Bella. Não literalmente, já que o salão estava abarrotado de outras pessoas dançando.

**Para ouvir: Glee (Finn & Rachel) – Pretending **

– Posso ter essa dança? – Perguntei, estendendo minha mão cordialmente, tentando fitar seus olhos que focalizavam qualquer ponto que não fossem os meus.

– Edward... – Sussurrou sem jeito, embora fora inevitável não notar o tom de repreensão em sua voz.

– Apenas uma dança, Bella... – Murmurei descontraidamente de volta, entrelaçando nossos dedos e levando-a para a pista de dança sem esperar qualquer resposta.

– Edward...! – Sua voz era de surpresa, que logo cessou ao sentir uma de minhas mãos em sua cintura e a outra seguramente ainda na sua. – Nós não podemos fazer isso... Eu...

– Por favor... – Sussurrei, olhando em seus grandes olhos que nem mesmo a máscara em sua face conseguia disfarçar. Então, apenas senti seu rosto em meu pescoço, deitando-se em meu ombro direito.

Fechei os olhos, apertando-a contra mim, arrepiando-me com sua temperatura tão quente e acolhedora... Eu nunca me cansaria daquela sensação... Era como se eu finalmente me tornasse completo ao seu lado. Bella não era uma parte que me completava simplesmente. Ela era uma _parte de mim mesmo_.

– Bella, sobre hoje... Eu... – Comecei a sussurrar em seu ouvido, sentindo uma de suas mãos deslizando por minha nuca, numa carícia tímida... Proibida.

– Edward, por favor, vamos esquecer aquilo... – Ouvi-a murmurar, seguido por um suspiro seu.

– Como esquecer, Bella? – Afastei-me milimetricamente, apenas para fitar seus olhos. Surpreendi-me ao vê-los marejados. – Bella...

Minhas mãos seguiram para as maçãs de seu rosto, envolvendo-o carinhosamente. A maciez de sua pele me entorpeceu... Mas seus olhos, a porta de sua alma, parecia quebrada, tão frágil, vulnerável...

– Não era pra ter acontecido, Edward... Você sabe disso. – Falou de maneira calma, olhando-me com tanta intensidade que eu quase me senti desconcertado. Ela parecia enxergar minha alma... E eu tinha medo do que ela poderia encontrar ali.

– Eu não posso... Eu _não quero_ esquecer. – Seus olhos se tornaram ainda mais surpresos, mas minhas palavras não eram hesitantes ou mentirosas... – Não quero mais fingir o que eu sinto por você, Bella.

– Edward, pare... – Sussurrou, sua voz embargada... Seus olhos cintilantes.

– Por quê? – Aproximei-me de seu corpo novamente, voltando a circundar sua cintura suavemente, sentindo sua pele se arrepiar. – Você sabe que eu não estou mentindo... Admita.

Ela não disse nada. Nossos olhos não se desviavam e era como se estivéssemos sozinhos naquele lugar... Como se estivéssemos sozinhos no mundo. Sem toda uma vida ao nosso redor, sem um passado, sem um futuro tortuoso... Sem família, sem responsabilidades... Apenas nós dois. E aquele sentimento que nos ligava, que sempre nos ligou. O nosso laço.

– Edward... – Seu sussurro era tão baixo, tão íntimo... E ela somente deu um passo em minha direção, colando nossos corpos, olhando em meus olhos.

As delicadas mãos deslizaram por meu peito, subindo por meus ombros e minha nuca, embrenhando-se em meus cabelos. Bella aproximou seu rosto do meu, e seus dedos pequenos e finos desataram o laço da máscara presa em meu rosto, retirando-a e me olhando sem pudor.

E eu não vi mais nada, apenas pude sentir meus lábios colados aos seus com desespero, paixão... Colocando para fora toda aquela frustração de meu peito. E ela não se afastou. Bella correspondeu o beijo de forma sôfrega, apertando-me contra seu corpo pequeno e cheio de curvas.

A língua quente pressionou meu lábio inferior em um antigo gesto de permissão, que nem precisou ser questionado para ser consentido. Uma de minhas mãos subiu para seus cabelos e meus dedos se afundaram nos fios castanhos, trazendo-a para mim, querendo fundi-la a mim... Para sempre.

Encontrei o laço que prendia sua máscara na face perfeita, desatando o nó e retirando-a, sem prestar atenção em que lugar ela foi parar. Então, senti meu corpo ser direcionado para trás, impulsionado por Bella, até que meu dorso foi pressionado contra alguma parede.

– Bella... – Sussurrei, reprimindo um gemido no instante em que seus lábios deslizaram por minha mandíbula em direção ao lóbulo de minha orelha.

Uma de suas mãos desceu para minha cintura, não antes das minhas prenderem-nas e colocá-las acima de sua cabeça, mudando nossas posições enquanto pressionava o corpo quente contra a parede.

Estávamos em uma parte menos movimentada do imenso salão, próximos de um corredor e eu duvidava que alguém estivesse prestando atenção no momento em que meus lábios envolveram os de Bella outra vez, sugando seu lábio inferior e, ao passo em que mantinha seus pulsos presos por uma de minhas mãos, desci a outra pela lateral de seu corpo suave e macio, pressionando meu quadril contra o seu.

– Edward... – Ela sussurrou, os olhos fechados enquanto ela se entregava àquelas sensações. – Nós não podemos...

– Eu não me importo. – Disse somente e, então, seus olhos se focaram nos meus. Eles não eram arrependidos ou hesitantes... Muito pelo contrário.

Bella me empurrou para perto de um corredor, pressionando-me contra a parede atrás de mim, mordendo meu pescoço sensualmente, logo descendo por meus ombros até suas mãos alcançarem os botões da camisa preta que eu trajava naquela noite. Entretanto, ela mal terminou com o terceiro botão e eu alcancei suas coxas, fazendo suas pernas se entrelaçarem em minha cintura.

Grunhi ao senti-la agarrar meus cabelos com força e possessão, sentando-a em um balcão mais a fundo no corredor. Uma música qualquer entrava abafada em meus ouvidos e eu só me importei com a pele efervescente de Bella sob meus dedos que deslizavam por sua coxa e enroscava em seu tornozelo, voltando por sua panturrilha desenhada até alcançar seus quadris.

– Tão minha... – Sussurrei, vendo-a arfar em meus lábios ao puxá-la para outro beijo. – Eu senti tanto a sua falta, tanto...

– Não minta pra mim, Edward... – Ela murmurou raivosamente ao adentrar suas mãos em minha camisa, arranhando minhas costas.

– Não estou mentindo, Bella...

– Então por que se casou? Parece que me esqueceu rápido...

Gemi quando deslizei meus dedos entre o vale dos seus seios, encaixando-os em minhas mãos sem me importar por ainda estarem cobertos pelo vestido preto.

– Foram 15 anos, Bella... Você merecia mais do que um monstro como eu...

– E Charlize merece? – Seus olhos se encontraram com os meus novamente, seu rosto suave, nossas respirações arfantes.

– Bella... – Sussurrei, enxergando a mágoa escondida nas orbes castanhas, sem qualquer argumento ou explicação.

Numa velocidade inumana, senti minhas costas pressionadas contra a parede mais uma vez e uma Bella provocante colada a mim, encarando-me destemida.

– Isso foi um erro. – E ela se afastou, sem sequer olhar para trás.

– Bella! Você não pode sair assim... – Murmurei em um misto de fúria e confusão, aproximando-me rapidamente e escorando-a numa porta de vidro que dava para os fundos do jardim. – Você...

Senti meu celular vibrar em meu bolso junto do estridente som de chamada. Suspirei frustrado, pegando-o.

– Eu o quê? – Ignorou o telefonema. – Não posso deixá-lo _nesse estado_, Dr. Cullen? – Encarou-me em desafio, pegando o celular de minhas mãos sem prestar atenção nele, porém.

– O quê? Bella... – Escorei uma de minhas mãos na parede, aproximando-me dela.

– Vai ter que se aliviar sozinho, doutor. – Murmurou irônica, afastando-se outra vez, voltando para o salão depois de me jogar o celular. – Aliás, pode contar com a ajuda de sua esposa... Com certeza deve ser ela na outra linha.

E, então, Bella retornou ao baile, ao passo em que a raiva que sentia me fez arremessar o aparelho ao longe, somente ouvindo o barulho de quando ele se espatifou contra uma porta que, coincidentemente ou não, indicava ser a sala da Dra. Salvatore. bios envolveram os de Bella outra vez, sugando seu castanhos, trazendo-a para mim, querendo fundi-la a mim...

Voltei para casa no mesmo instante, com remorso. Eu queria estar bravo, queria ter forças para alimentar aquela fúria inicial, mas ela era absolutamente infundada... E eu não conseguia entender nada mais. Era tudo muito complexo, muito difícil, muito conturbado... E sem qualquer resolução.

A sala estava escura e silenciosa quando entrei em casa. Subi as escadas, rumo ao segundo andar, e abri a primeira porta à direita, entrando sem fazer barulho. Wendy dormia tranquila, linda com seus cachos cor de bronze espalhados pelo travesseiro. O quarto espaçoso e de tons violetas guardava seu cheirinho de bebê em cada canto... Sorri ao ver seus sonhos através de sua mente pura e inocente – Borboletas dançavam no ar, enquanto ela tentava alcançá-las com um perfeito sorriso na face de anjo. Aproximei em passos lentos, fechando a janela que fazia a cortina branca se movimentar conforme a brisa fria da noite, cobrindo Wendy em seguida e beijando a pele quente de sua testa.

Logo, retornei ao corredor, entrando em meu quarto. A culpa me atingiu em cheio quando avistei minha esposa dormindo não tão tranquila quanto a filha, encolhida em seu lado da cama. Os olhos estavam fechados com força e seus pensamentos seguros, pelo escudo em sua mente, me fez franzir o cenho em frustração por não saber se ela possuía sonhos ruins.

Tirei minha roupa com rapidez e destreza, deitando ao lado do corpo esbelto de Charlize em três segundos. Aproveitando estar de frente para ela, aproximei-me sem hesitar, puxando o corpo morno contra o meu peito carinhosamente.

– Edward...? – Perguntou em um sussurro enrolado, aconchegando seu rosto em meu pescoço.

– Sim, querida... Pode voltar a dormir...

– Eu te amo...

Apertei os olhos, reprimindo a vontade de gritar.

– Eu também te amo. – Não era mentira... Mas eu queria poder amá-la mais, ser a pessoa que ela merecia.

O que eu não daria para amar a pessoa certa pra mim? Ou eu já amava a pessoa certa e foi o destino quem nos errou?

Isso era uma incógnita para mim.

Após velar o sono de minha esposa e me perder em pensamentos durante toda a madrugada, resolvi sair um pouco mais tarde para o hospital, aproveitando o pedacinho de sábado com minha pequena Wendy. Foi complicado explicar à Charlize porque não atendera seu telefonema durante a festa, mas após uma falsa explicação de que havia perdido o celular naquela bagunça facilitou tudo.

Chegando ao hospital, vesti meu jaleco rapidamente enquanto entrava, temendo ver a expressão de Bella. Seus olhos diziam muito mais do que qualquer palavra.

– Dr. Cullen, o Sr. Lorenzo está à sua espera na sala dele – Giulia, uma das recepcionistas, me avisou enquanto eu aproveitava para pegar alguns papeis.

– Obrigado. – Sorri com simpatia, vendo suas íris se dilatarem em deslumbre. Revirei os olhos, andando em direção ao último andar do edifício, onde ficava a sala de meu chefe.

Quando estava no corredor da sala onde uma placa na porta indicada "Diretor Geral", quase engasguei ao ver Bella aparecendo do outro lado, andando rumo a mim. Sua expressão não era nada bem humorada e ela nem me deixou abrir a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, logo abrindo a porta do escritório de Lorenzo sem sequer bater.

Engoli em seco. Aquele seria um dia e tanto.

– Oh, minha cara, Bella! – Ele a cumprimentou, abraçando-a com delicadeza. – Bom dia.

– Bom dia, Lorenzo – Respondeu, sorrindo de leve para o mesmo.

– Edward... – Apertou minha mão direita. – O que acharam da festa?

– Ótima... – Murmurei somente, coçando a nuca e parecendo estupidamente atencioso ao ambiente claro e com uma imensa parede de vidro ao fundo que dava para o jardim do escritório.

– Proveitosa! – O tom de Bella me surpreendeu, fazendo-me fitá-la curioso. No entanto, ela evitou meu olhar, sorrindo de maneira traquina para o diretor.

– Sabia que iam gostar... – Sorriu, sentando-se em sua mesa despreocupadamente, ao passo em que nos indicava as cadeiras a frente. – Mas eu queria dar uma ótima notícia à ambos!

Estagnei ao ter a prévia por sua mente. Algo me dizia que não daria nada certo...

– Claro... – Bella murmurou curiosa, porém aparentemente tranquila. Tenho certeza que não por muito tempo.

– Vocês dois farão uma viagem à Roma, representando nosso hospital na Conferência Médica de nosso país, amanhã. – Falou de uma só vez com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios.

– O quê? – Questionou ela em um fio de voz. Olhei-a e seu rosto não possuía a melhor das expressões...

– Lorenzo, eu sei que isso é uma grande oportunidade... – Comecei, buscando as palavras certas enquanto o encarava. – Mas talvez não seja a melhor hora...

– Não aceito não como resposta, Edward... – Argumentou, dando a volta em sua mesa e entregando-nos alguns documentos. – Vocês só precisam assinar esses papeis e fazer a reserva no hotel que indicarei... E poderão ter a parte da tarde livre.

– Eu não posso largar tudo e sair assim em cima da hora! – Bella levantou, remexendo em seus cabelos ao falar. – Tenho meus filhos e meu marido, aliás, amanhã é domingo e...

– Sei disso, querida Bella, mas vocês são meus melhores médicos e eu me sentiria muito mais aliviado tendo-os por lá. – Colocou a mão em seu ombro. – Sem falar que vocês aprenderão muitas coisas... E é só por um dia! Na segunda estarão de volta...

– Mas, Lorenzo...

– É bom vocês assinarem logo esses papeis e agilizar seus trabalhos... Estarão de folga pelo resto da tarde para se preparem – Desconversou, sentando-se em sua cadeira.

– Certo... – Murmurei em concordância ao pegar os papeis e entregar os de Bella, que apenas mantinha uma carranca. – Obrigado.

– Eu que os agradeço... – Sorriu, enquanto Bella acenava amistosamente, mordendo os lábios, logo seguindo para fora da grande e arejada sala, não muito a frente de mim. – O voo de vocês sai essa noite!

E no instante em que fechei a porta, senti o olhar de Bella pesar em meu rosto, fazendo-me olhá-la em interrogação.

– O que houve? – Perguntei confuso.

Ela somente revirou os olhos e bufou de raiva, esbarrando propositalmente em mim ao seguir a passos ritmados pelo corredor, me deixando com cara de poucos amigos. Novidade.

– Algum problema, Dr. Cullen? – Ouvi Giulia me perguntar, provavelmente preocupada – ou curiosa – pela minha expressão não estar nada boa.

– Não... – Tentei mostrar simpatia, terminando de assinar os documentos para a viagem, escorado no balcão da recepção do hospital.

– Eu sei, Damon, mas eu não pude negar... – A voz suave de Bella chamou minha atenção, fazendo-me desviar os olhos do que escrevia até sua figura andando distraidamente até o refeitório, conversando com o marido pelo celular. – Mas eu volto pra casa mais cedo... Tenho que arrumar minhas malas pra partir ainda essa noite.

Continuei a fingir não estar bisbilhotando sua conversa, falsamente interessado em alguma coisa que Giulia tagarelava.

– Certo, agora eu tenho que desligar. – Murmurou, suspirando descontente. – Preciso fazer minha reserva em um hotel.

– Pode entregar isso ao Lorenzo, por favor? – Perguntei à recepcionista de cabelos loiros que era Giulia.

– Claro! – Sorriu, pegando os papeis de minhas mãos e rumando às escadas até a sala do mesmo.

A viagem até Roma foi tranquila na primeira classe, contrastando à reação nada positiva de Charlize quando soube que eu estaria indo à Conferência... Com Bella. Ela ficou chateada, embora entendesse que estávamos indo à trabalho e prometi voltar logo para ela e nossa pequena Wendy, que se limitou apenas em me dar um delicioso abraço de despedida e um sorriso levemente triste em seu rostinho.

Uma tempestade caía com furor na capital italiana assim que o avião aterrissou. Vislumbrei Bella pegando suas malas desajeitadamente na esteira, um pouco ao longe de mim que já estava com a minha.

– Edward, não precisa... – Resmungou quando me viu tomar uma de suas bagagens, demonstrando irritação.

Apenas encarei-a, revirando os olhos e ignorando seus protestos, enquanto andávamos pelo imenso aeroporto e pedia um táxi.

– Vai ficar hospedada no hotel que Lorenzo nos indicou? – Perguntei, ajudando o motorista a colocar nossas malas no carro.

– Sim... – Respondeu somente, abraçando o próprio corpo ao sentir o vento frio nos atingir.

Abri a porta do banco de trás para Bella, que evitava a todo custo me olhar nos olhos. Sentei-me em silêncio ao seu lado, após dizer ao taxista nosso destino.

O caminho foi calmo, embora a chuva do lado de fora caía sem qualquer piedade, junto de alguns trovões e relâmpagos. Era pouco mais de meia noite e a cidade parecia estranhamente agitada. Logo entendi o porquê através da mente do motorista do carro, que pensava no quão movimentava estava Roma por ser aniversário da mesma, além da Conferência Médica.

– Chegamos. – O taxista de meia idade avisou, agradavelmente de bom humor.

– Aqui está! – Entreguei-lhe o dinheiro da viagem, olhando para uma Bella incrédula em seguida. – Nem tente contestar.

Ela somente bufou, guardando sua carteira na bolsa enquanto eu abria a porta e pegava nossas malas. Assim que adentramos o saguão do luxuoso hotel pudemos perceber a loucura que se estabelecia ali – Havia centenas de pessoas andando por todo lado, falando ao telefone e discutindo com alguns funcionários. Eram pensamentos frustrados e nem um pouco compreensíveis.

– Senhorita... – Chamei a atenção de uma das recepcionistas, que discutia com alguém em um enrolado italiano, por telefone. – Hmm... Temos reservas e queríamos saber onde iremos ficar. – Prossegui, apontando para Bella e eu.

– Oh, claro! – Sorriu rapidamente, ajeitando os cabelos ruivos e os óculos por sobre os olhos azuis. – Seus nomes, por favor.

– Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan – Respondi.

– Salvatore. – Bella corrigiu, olhando-me estranhamente. – Isabella Salvatore.

Meneei a cabeça, respirando fundo. Todos aqueles pensamentos ao redor estavam confundindo até mesmo a mim.

– Sim... Estão aqui... – Murmurou a mulher, pegando uma chave no armário refinado atrás do balcão e entregando-me.

– E a minha? – A vampira ao meu lado perguntou e eu pude sentir a confusão através da mente também agitada da recepcionista.

– Essa é a chave de vocês! – Sorriu, sentando novamente na cadeira e mexendo no computador a sua frente.

– Senhorita... – Chamei-a novamente, ao ver a expressão de Bella tão encabulada quanto a minha. – Nós não estamos no mesmo quarto... O número nessa chave é a da reserva que _eu _fiz.

– Oh, meu Deus... – Bateu em sua testa, reprimindo-se. – Houve um problema com nosso sistema hoje e tivemos alguns imprevistos... Vocês acabaram ficando na mesma suíte.

– Tudo bem... Então vamos refazer a minha... – Bella começou.

– Eu sinto muito, mas não temos quartos vagos... A cidade inteira está um caos, porque amanhã é aniversário da fundação de Roma e todos vieram para as festividades. – Explicou com leve constrangimento. – Não há vaga em nenhum hotel...

– Você está querendo dizer que...

– Vocês terão que ficar no mesmo quarto. – Terminou, sorrindo de maneira tranquila ao encarar-nos.

– Mas... Isso está errado... – Bella exaltou, jogando as mãos no ar, frustrada. – Vocês não podem fazer isso...

– Eu realmente sinto muito, mas não há nada mais que possamos fazer... – Ela me olhou. – Creio que esse rapaz seja seu amigo já que vieram juntos... Não haveria nenhum problema, certo?

– Não... – Murmurei, encarando Bella que tinha as maçãs do rosto vermelhas. – Vamos, Bella... Não há outra opção e está frio...

Ela apenas suspirou pesadamente, colocando as mãos em sua face perfeita. Realmente não havia outra escolha a não ser ficarmos no mesmo quarto aquela noite... E eu não podia negar que uma parte de mim vibrava por aquela estranha situação em que o destino nos colocara.

Eu só temia o que poderia acontecer.

**.**

_**N/A:**__ Tenso... HAUHAUAHUAHUAH_

_Espero não ser morta pelas Team Damon... Lembrem-se: Tudo a seu tempo ^^_

_Mas espero muito que vocês tenham curtido... Foi meio difícil pra esse cap sair, mas finalmente foi! KAOKAOKAOPKA_

_O próximo cap será bombástico... Vocês irão adorar *quica*_

_E, bem, agora estou 100% de férias, então, se tivermos muitos comentários, os posts virão mais rápido que o sedex =)_

_**Muitos reviews = Capítulo novo ainda essa semana!**_

_E muito obrigada por continuarem acompanhando a fic assiduamente... Isso me dá muita força! E já estou indo responder os reviews lindos do cap anterior *sorriso colgate*_

_E eu queria fazer um convite duplo pra vocês antes de sair... Bom, eu estou com uma fic nova que se passa durante a __Segunda Guerra Mundial__ e ela será F-O-D-A, gente... Muito Beward, claro! HAHAHAHA_

_Ela se chama __**Betrayer**__ e o link: _**http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7116713/1/Betrayer**

_E, se puderem, deem uma passadinha na minha nova oneshot também *bate os cílios*_

_Ela se chama __**Scars**__... Link: _**http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7185462/1/Scars**

_Agora vou-me!_

_Um grande beijo pra cada um e deixem reviews, por favor *faz beicinho*_

_**Toodles honey**_

**http:/raphaella-paiva(.)blogspot(.)com**


	14. Notte

_**N/A:**__ Oi, meus lindos! Como vão? Bom, eu estou quase em depressão por minhas férias acabarem hoje *cry*_

_HUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUA_

_E, bom, antes do capítulo, eu gostaria de ter uma conversa muito séria com vocês. Alguns reviews do cap anterior foram horríveis devo dizer, junto de MP's de alguns leitores. Insultos foram feitos e atitudes imaturas também. _

_Okay, eu entendo que as atitudes do Edward e da Bella estão sendo enfieis, mas aqui na fic nada é em vão e vocês devem entender isso. Desde o início eu avisei que apenas seria explícito com quem a Bella ficaria, no final da fanfic, então não me venham dizendo que ela está mais inclinada a um personagem do que outro, porque, se não repararam, a capa da fanfic leva Edward e Bella. Mas isso NÃO significa que o final será assim, apenas que a fanfic seria pautada no relacionamento de ambos e em como eles levariam isso adiante: se abririam mão de tudo ou seguiriam em frente._

_Então, por favor, parem de xingar a Bella! Ela é minha personagem e os sentimentos em conflitos na história requerem maturidade e seriedade, então, se não são maduros para captarem isso, não são maduros para lerem a fic. _

_Sei que muitos não deviam ler essa nota... E não entendam mal, eu NÃO estou falando de críticas, estou falando de insultos, porque xingaram a Bella de "puta", "vadia" e não sei mais o quê... Críticas e opiniões são MAIS QUE BEM VINDAS e vocês sempre souberam disso (afinal eu adoro! kkkkk), agora argumentos infundados e xingamentos, é do lado de fora da fic! _

_Bom, é isso... Desculpa quem não merecia ouvir isso, mas realmente fiquei chateada com leitores que não sabem compreender o teor da história._

_Ah, e obrigadíssima à lauracullen pela recomendação! Realmente me fez levantar e querer escrever esse cap com tudo!_

_Aproveitem e, só mais uma coisa, quando eu pedir para ouvirem a música "Never Think", podem colocar ela pra rodar de novo e de novo durante as cenas seguintes... kkkkkk' _

_O subconsciente de vocês vão dizer onde parar ;D_

_Boa leitura ^^_

**.**

_Notte_

– Essa maldita festa da cidade tinha que estar acontecendo no mesmo final de semana da Conferência, claro que tinha! – Eu resmungava raivosa, desde o momento em que arrastava minha mala do hall do hotel até chegar ao elevador vazio e luxuoso. E, claro, com um Edward confuso ao meu lado.

– Bella, também não é motivo pra tanto alarde! – Ele se pronunciou após pressionar o botão do andar em que ficaríamos, enquanto tentava, mais uma vez, pegar minha mala.

– Edward, estou bem assim, obrigada! – Fui irônica. – E não é motivo pra tanto alarde? – Perguntei, olhando-o cética.

– Bella, por Deus! É só uma noite em um quarto de hotel qualquer... E você sabe muito bem que eu não durmo, então, a cama é toda sua. Sem estresse... – Murmurou, dando-se por vencido.

– "Sem estresse", o Sr. Autocontrole diz... – Revirei os olhos, rosnando.

Rapidamente a porta do elevador se abriu, revelando um corredor imenso e calmo, em contraste com a loucura que estava a recepção. O luxo ali era palpável, e eu não via a necessidade de quadros de Picasso nas paredes e o tapete e os objetos ali terem aquele tom dourado que lembrava a realeza. Somente bufei, arrastando a minha mala, com Edward em meu encalço.

– Lacey, sua lerda, você não vai me pegar! – Um garoto, que devia estar com seus 8 anos, gritou, correndo por entre o corredor. Logo, uma menina, que deveria ser um pouco mais velha, apareceu, seguindo o menino naquela brincadeira mais antiga que meus bisavós.

O menino de cabelos escuros passou por mim, fazendo-me desviar rapidamente para que ele não trombasse em mim, mas aquele gesto fez com que uma sucessão de desastres prosseguisse. Um funcionário do hotel apareceu de repente por um corredor que havia do lado esquerdo e a garota que corria esbarrou nele, que estava praticamente na minha frente, alheio a tudo.

– Bella! – Ouvi a voz alarmada de Edward, mas a bandeja de água que o garçom carregava veio exatamente em minha direção, pegando-me de surpresa e derrubando todo o conteúdo em parte do meu rosto, na saia branca de cintura alta e na camisa de botões que trajava.

Cerrei os olhos ao passo em que trancava a mandíbula e respirava fundo. Olhei a frente e a menina, caída no chão ao lado do funcionário, encarava-me com um misto de diversão e culpa, enquanto o mesmo, tremia, esperando minha reação.

– Era só o que me faltava... – Sussurrei pra mim mesma.

– Vocês estão loucos? – Edward ralhou com as crianças, embora estava ajudando a garota a se levantar e eu, apenas quieta. Fechei os olhos, inspirando, voltando a abri-los mais tranquilamente.

– Perdão, Senhora... Vocês sabem como são essas crianças e... – O homem magro e baixinho que trabalhava ali começou, mas apenas meneei a cabeça.

– Não, está tudo bem... – Sorri levemente. – Pelo menos foi água e não outra coisa!

– Perdoe-me mesmo assim...

Acenei, vendo os dois pestinhas apenas correrem de volta de onde vieram, gritando um "Desculpe!" em uníssono.

– Você está bem? – Edward perguntou, olhando-me preocupadamente.

– Sim... Apenas preciso me secar... – Murmurei, apenas vendo-o pegar minha mala, que acabou ficando jogada num canto qualquer, guiando-me até o quarto.

Assim que ele deslizou o cartão por entre a fechadura personalizada, evitei a expressão de espanto, deslumbrando-me com o tamanho do cômodo.

– Pelo menos o quarto é enorme! – Falei ao entrar, ouvindo um riso baixo vindo de Edward.

Os mesmos tons de branco e dourado que haviam no corredor, percorriam as paredes do ambiente e os tapetes, exceto pela roupa de cama e as enormes cortinas cor de creme, que cobriam parcialmente as portas duplas fechadas que davam para sacada, onde os pingos de chuva ainda deslizavam com furor.

Suspirando, abri a porta à esquerda que dava acesso a um imenso banheiro, à procura de algo para me secar. No entanto, não havia nem uma mísera toalha de rosto ali, o que me fez bufar novamente, retornando nervosa ao quarto.

– O que houve? – Edward inquiriu ao colocar sua mala num canto qualquer.

– Não tem nenhuma toalha no banheiro! – Cocei a cabeça nervosa, evitando seu olhar. – Vou até a recepção pedir algumas.

Entretanto, a música "Beside You", de Van Morrison, começou a soar de dentro da minha bolsa e logo percebi que era Damon me ligando. Andei até a cama, abrindo a bolsa e pegando meu celular, vendo sua foto iluminar o visor, bem como meu sorriso ao lembrar que ouviria sua voz.

– Amor... – Sorri amplamente ao atender, sentando-me em um alcochoado aos pés da cama, apenas ouvindo os passos de Edward se distanciarem para fora do quarto e, logo, a porta ser fechada.

Franzi o cenho somente.

– Bella, amor, chegou bem? – Ele perguntou suavemente e eu pude sentir seu sorriso aconchegante do outro lado da linha.

– Cheguei sim, exceto pelo céu que parece estar desabando! – Soei divertida, fazendo-o rir.

– Está chovendo tanto assim?

– Nem me fale... – Bufei. – Sem contar que umas crianças atentadas estavam correndo pelo corredor e o garçom acabou esbarrando em mim com uma bandeja de água, me molhando toda!

– Você não sugou o sangue do pobre coitado, sugou? – Riu divertido, fazendo-me sorrir travessamente. Ele nunca perde a chance de um comentário irônico...

– Ainda não, mas quem sabe eu não invada o quarto dele no meio da noite? – Murmurei sombria, apenas ouvindo sua risada gostosa. – Mas, me diz, como estão as crianças? Você as alimentou? Elas já estão dormindo?

– Bella, você fala como se eu não fosse capaz de cuidar dos meus próprios filhos! – A voz falsamente ultrajada soou, fazendo-me revirar os olhos docemente.

– Olha o drama, Sr. Salvatore! – Sorri, retirando meu sapato de salto e caminhando até uma das janelas que continha uma bela vista para a chuvosa Roma.

– Elas estão alimentadas e quentinhas na cama delas, apenas esperando o papai mimá-las com uma historinha de ninar!

– Boa sorte! – Desejei, rindo. – E mande um beijo para os dois!

– Pode deixar, amor... Boa noite. – Falou carinhosamente. – Eu te amo.

– Também te amo. – Sussurrei antes de desligar, sentindo o peso das minhas palavras.

Eu o amava tanto, mas... Aquela frase sempre me trazia lembranças de um outro alguém. E eu odiava _tanto_ aquilo.

Escorei minha cabeça na janela, por onde a chuva caminhava despreocupadamente, tão alheia ao mundo... Aquela noite trazia outras memórias à tona, fazendo com que imagens de certa noite chuvosa de verão na Califórnia invadissem minha mente.

_ Já devia se passar das sete da noite e eu estava no terraço de um dos campus da Berkeley University, onde havia um pequeno jardim onde eu adorava me refugiar. As aulas haviam acabado mais cedo naquele dia e, ao invés de voltar para o apartamento no qual eu dividia com Elena, optei por ficar ali mesmo e estudar para as provas finais do quarto semestre._

_ Eu ainda podia ser considerada uma vampira jovem, já que só haviam se passado dois anos após minha transformação, mas meu autocontrole era tão perfeito quanto o dos irmãos Salvatore e de minha amiga – que havia se tornado uma de nossa espécie pouco antes de iniciar a faculdade._

_ E eu estava confusa naquele instante, tentando decorar todas aquelas nomenclaturas radiológicas. É claro que não seria uma tarefa muito difícil para uma vampira que consegue pensar em dezenas de coisas ao mesmo tempo, mas ter que dividir minha atenção entre um livro de Radiologia e certo vampiro de olhos azuis era extremamente árduo._

_ Damon e eu éramos grandes amigos, mas acabei por ceder nossos sentimentos há alguns meses e estávamos namorando. Mas eu não podia negar que meu coração ainda não era plenamente seu... E eu não podia afirmar que algum dia pudesse ser._

_ – Tenho certeza que está pensando em mim e no quanto eu sou lindo e sexy... – Sua voz fez com que eu sobressaltasse, mas logo pude vê-lo terminando de subir as escadas que davam acesso ao terraço. Sorri, revirando os olhos enquanto ele se aproximava e se sentava ao meu lado._

_ – Você é muito convencido... – Falei com um sorriso, erguendo o livro que antes tentava ler. – Eu estava estudando!_

_ – Aham... – Murmurou somente, tomando-o e colocando na pequena mesinha de madeira que havia logo à frente, se aproximando de mim como um verdadeiro caçador em busca da presa._

**Para ouvir: Amy Kuney – Hope a Little Harder**

.com/watch?v=wtlGOmR5MaI

_E, então, seus lábios encostaram com suavidade nos meus, fazendo-me suspirar de contentamento. Seus beijos eram sempre quentes e, quando não continham aquela pitada de malícia, eram repletos de desejo._

_ – Você é minha perdição, Swan... – Sussurrou contra a minha boca, fazendo-me morder os lábios enquanto sentia os seus deslizarem por minha mandíbula._

_ – E você não perde uma chance, Salvatore... – Provoquei, arrepiando-me ao sentir um beijo molhado em meu pescoço._

_ – Eu te amo, Bella... Minha Bella... – Voltou seus lábios aos meus, mas eu não consegui corresponder seu gesto._

_ "Minha Bella"... Aquele era o modo que __**ele**__ me chamava... E ter aquelas mesmas palavras sendo pronunciadas pela voz afável de Damon, foi como se parte do ferimento em meu peito voltasse a se abrir._

_ Afastei-me levemente, sem conseguir fitar seus indagadores olhos azuis – aquilo me faria corroer por dentro –, e apenas coloquei meu livro dentro da mochila que carregava, ignorando seus chamados ao descer as escadas e correr pelo campus._

_ – Bella! – Pude ouvi-lo gritar e seus passos me seguirem, mas sua voz foi abafada por um forte trovão vindo com um raio que iluminou a noite, segundos antes dos pingos de chuva começarem a cair._

_ Eu não me importei em correr mais rápido, não me importei com a água caindo com força sobre meu corpo. A dor em meu peito anestesiava qualquer outra. E eu nem sabia distinguir se o que molhava meu rosto era somente a chuva ou as lágrimas que embaçavam minha visão._

_ – Bella, o que houve? – Ele perguntou, segurando meu pulso assim que conseguiu me alcançar._

_ Parei onde estava, encarando-o de forma intensa. Esperava que ele pudesse ler meus pensamentos através daquele olhar... Dizer as palavras seria doloroso demais._

_ – Quando é que você vai enterrar seu passado? – A voz era suave, embora a angústia e a mágoa fossem quase palpáveis. – Eu sei que você ainda o ama, Bella... E, por mais que eu te ame, é cada vez mais difícil viver à sombra de alguém._

_ E foi naquele instante – antes de enlaçar meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e beijá-lo – que eu decidi colocar uma pedra na história que construí com Edward, custe o que custar._

– Bella, eu consegui essa toalha e o hotel logo irá abastecer o quarto... É que, com essa correria, as coisas ficaram meio loucas por aqui... – A voz de Edward me fez quase pular de susto, enquanto eu me virava para vê-lo entrando no quarto.

No entanto, seus olhos se conectaram aos meus, como magmas, e eu não duvidaria se alguém dissesse que o calor entre nossos olhares fosse tão quente quanto uma erupção vulcânica.

Ele somente se aproximou à passos suaves e hesitantes, rodeando a toalha quente e macia em meus ombros. E apenas quando seus dedos gélidos acariciaram as maçãs do meu rosto, notei que teimosas lágrimas deslizavam dos meus olhos. Eram lágrimas de raiva, de dor, de remorso, de fúria... De amor.

– O que fizeram com nós dois? – Ele sussurrou meio arfante, sem desviar seus olhos dourados e líquidos dos meus.

Meneei a cabeça, tentando achar as palavras certas que o faria sentir a mesma dor que senti durante todos aqueles anos.

– Você é o culpado. – Murmurei com a voz grave, controlando minha respiração que queria sair em arquejos.

E ele nada disse ou fez, a não ser afastar suas mãos de mim, deixando-as caírem ao lado de seu corpo. Mas pude sentir seu olhar em minhas costas enquanto passava por ele e andava até o banheiro, tentando manter o equilíbrio das minhas pernas.

Tomei um banho rápido, tentando relaxar os músculos retesados de minhas costas. Meus olhos se apertaram debaixo do chuveiro e, se eu pudesse fazer algo pedido, eu desejaria não sentir mais todas aquelas coisas... E gostaria que a água não somente lavasse minha pele, mas que levasse junto dela todos aqueles buracos alojados na minha alma.

Vesti-me ainda dentro do banheiro, colocando um short preto e uma blusa de malha de mangas compridas e um leve decote. Enquanto adentrava o quarto, pude avistar Edward sentado em uma sofá ao lado de uma imensa janela de vidro, espantando-me ao notar que ele dedilhava uma canção qualquer num violão. Desviei meu rosto assim que tive o pressentimento de que ele fosse me encarar, andando até a cama ao passo em que prendia meus cabelos em um coque mal feito.

**Para ouvir: Robert Pattinson ****– Never Think**

.com/watch?v=R89K1zydhPI

A penumbra do quarto era suave e aconchegante, e apenas um abajur perto de mim e outro, perto de Edward, iluminavam o ambiente. Comecei a vasculhar minha mala, encontrando o guia da Conferência, que indicava as palestras que teria no dia seguinte. Logo aquilo se tornou irritante e, ainda ao som das cordas do violão se misturando ao barulho aconchegante da chuva, deitei-me na cama, cobrindo-me e tentando encontrar o sono. Uma atitude inútil, devo dizer, já que a tensão presente ali tornava tudo pesado demais.

E, de repente, o som que vinha do violão não era o único que embalava a noite, pois logo a voz de Edward se fez presente em uma melodia perfeita. Apenas fechei os olhos, fingindo estar em uma outra época.

_I should never think_

_**Eu nunca deveria pensar**_

_What's in your heart_

_**No que está no seu coração**_

_What's in our home_

_**O que está no nosso lar**_

_So I won't_

_**Então não pensarei**_

Mordi os lábios, inquieta, fechando os olhos com ainda mais força. No entanto, minha respiração ofegava, denunciando as batidas erráticas do meu coração.

_You'll learn to hate me_

_**Você aprenderá a me odiar**_

_But still call me baby_

_**Mas ainda me chama de querido**_

_Oh, love_

_**Oh, amor**_

_So call me by my name_

_**Então me chame pelo meu nome**_

O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Eu já o odiava. Ele me fez odiá-lo.

_And save your soul_

_**E salve sua alma**_

_Save your soul_

_**Salve sua alma**_

_Before your to far gone_

_**Antes de você ir longe demais**_

_Before nothing can be done_

_**Antes que nada possa ser feito**_

E, então, eu me sentei na cama de repente, com uma fúria incerta tomando conta de mim. Como ele ousa? Mas ele não me olhava – Seus olhos estavam fechados, apenas seus lábios e seus dedos se movendo, formando a música.

_I'll try to decide when_

_**Eu nunca tentarei decidir quando**_

_She'll lie in the end_

_**Ela irá mentir no fim**_

_I ain't got no fight in me_

_**Eu não tenho nenhuma luta em mim**_

_In this whole damn world_

_**Em todo esse maldito mundo**_

_So hold off_

_**Então você se afasta**_

_She should hold off_

_**Ela não deveria se afastar**_

_It's the one thing that I've known_

_**É a única coisa que eu sei**_

Mordi os lábios mais uma vez e, quando vi, estava me levantando da cama.

_Once I put my coat on_

_**Assim que eu colocar meu casaco**_

_I coming out in this all wrong_

_**Eu saio errado de tudo isso**_

_She standing outside holding me_

_**Ela está parada lá fora me segurando**_

_Saying:__ "oh, please"_

_**Dizendo: "**__**oh, por favor"**_

"_I'm in love"_

"_**Eu estou apaixonada"**_

"_I'm in love"_

"_**Eu estou apaixonada"**_

Aquelas palavras eram mesmo pra mim? Minha mente tentava distinguir tudo aquilo, mas era demais... Eu me via perdida, andando a passos curtos em sua direção – Meus olhos marejados.

_Girl, save your soul_

_**Garota, salve sua alma**_

_Go on save your soul_

_**Vá salvar sua alma**_

_Before it's too far gone_

_**Antes que seja tarde demais**_

_And before nothing can be done_

_**Antes que nada possa ser feito**_

Ele não havia me notado ainda, com seus olhos fechados, concentrado na música. O cenho franzido, a respiração entrecortada tomando lugar por entre sua voz.

_'Cause without me_

_**Porque sem mim**_

_You got it all_

_**Você tem tudo**_

_So hold on_

_**Então segure-se**_

_Without me you got it all_

_**Sem mim você tem tudo**_

_So hold on..._

_**Então segure-se...**_

E, então, nos últimos acordes ele finalmente me notou ali, parada diante de seu corpo, olhando-o com os olhos cheios de indagações. Meu corpo parecia tremer por dentro, meu peito doía e meu rosto falava por mim. Enquanto seus olhos dourados eram inexplicáveis... Com aquele tom que sempre me inebriava, deixando-me tonta, confusa... E todas aquelas sensações que apenas ele me fazia sentir me causou raiva. Raiva por justamente apenas ele me fazer sentir. Apenas ele.

– Por que você faz isso? Por que você teve que voltar pra minha vida e estragar tudo? Não eram suficientes os danos que já me causou uma vez? Precisa mesmo fazer tudo de novo? – Minha voz saiu em um misto de ódio e dor. – Quando eu estava com a minha vida nos eixos, você decide aparecer e estragar tudo! Está satisfeito, Edward? O meu casamento pode estar a um fio e você apenas se diverte com os meus sentimentos... Eu te odeio! – Eu gritei no final, e ele me surpreendeu, levantando-se rapidamente e me encarando lívido.

– Você acha mesmo que eu esperava tudo isso, Bella? Porra, o mundo não gira em torno de você! – Ele gritou de volta, perto demais de mim. – Você acha que apenas você sofreu... Mas você tem ideia do que eu passei pra conseguir levar minha vida adiante?

– Sério que você vai vir me dizer que sofreu? – Soltei um risinho sarcástico, provavelmente insano. – Foi você que partiu feito um covarde, deixando uma maldita carta pra trás! Foi você quem estragou tudo o que tínhamos, que desfez a Bella que existia dentro de mim, que destruiu o amor que eu sentia por você!

– Era pra te proteger! – Ele ergueu as mãos, exasperado. – Seu lugar não era em um mundo cercado de perigos o tempo todo... Por Deus, Bella, você não sabe o quanto eu sofri por fazer aquilo!

– Que irônico, não acha? Você foi embora pra que eu me desligasse dos vampiros... E olha só no que resultou: hoje eu _sou_ uma vampira! – Continuei com o humor negro. – Grande feito o seu, Edward... Quer que eu bata palmas?

– Você está fora de si, Bella... – Ele murmurou, os olhos cheios de dor.

– Não, Edward... Eu já _estive_ fora de mim e pode ter certeza que eu sei quando passo dos limites... – Meneei a cabeça, sem conseguir desviar meu olhar do seu. – Eu fiquei louca quando vi que, como um verdadeiro covarde, você havia fugido... Eu estava a um passo de entrar em depressão e sabe Deus o que poderia ter acontecido se eu não tivesse conhecido Damon meses depois.

– E você não sabe o quanto eu me odeio por isso. – Disse apenas, olhando ao redor, como se tentasse se controlar. – Eu sabia que não conseguiria ir embora se olhasse nos seus olhos uma última vez... Eu era fraco demais... Eu tinha que te deixar pra te proteger...

– E foi uma atitude em vão...

– E você não acha que eu não me arrependo disso todos os dias? Você acha que toda vez que Charlize abre os olhos de manhã eu não desejo que fosse os _seus _olhos? Você não acha que... – Ele suspirou, fechando os olhos com força para, então, me encarar com todo o peso deles. – Por mais que eu me odeie... Por Deus, Bella, eu já me peguei pensando em como seria Wendy se ela fosse uma filha minha com você!

– Quem é o insano agora? – Perguntei, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas enquanto sentia minha vista embaçar pelas lágrimas que se acumulavam em meus olhos. E eu não as deixaria cair.

– Eu peço perdão a Deus todos os dias por isso... – Sua voz soou embargada naquele instante, e eu quase deixei minha máscara cair. – Eu peço perdão por ter te deixado, por ter sido covarde o bastante pra não ter tentado mais com você, por desejar que às vezes Charlize fosse você... Peço perdão por ter não poder estar presente em todos os seus aniversários que passaram... E peço forças pra conseguir aguentar mais um dia e amar minha esposa como ela deveria ser amada.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? – Sussurrei. Ele não amava a esposa?

– Como assim o que eu quero dizer, Bella? Será que você não percebe? – Ele se aproximou ainda mais de mim, e suas mãos me seguraram pelos ombros. – Eu estou apaixonado por você, Bella! Sempre fui. Eu nunca deixei de te amar durante esses malditos quinze anos!

Minha respiração saía em arquejos violentos e a dele não era muito diferente. Nossos olhos se uniram com uma precisão avassaladora e o que eu consegui ler através deles me deixou sem chão. Afinal, ele sofreu tanto quanto eu durante todo aquele tempo. Ele tentou colocar uma pedra em nossa história da mesma maneira que eu tentei. Ele tentou construir um futuro ao lado de sua família na mesma maneira que eu tentei. E eu não podia culpá-lo por tudo aquilo, porque ele sempre me desejou ao seu lado... Sempre continuou a me amar... Da mesma forma que eu. E eu não consegui conter as lágrimas. Não mais.

Eu não era a única que passei por tudo aquilo... Eu não era a única que tentava amar a pessoa certa pra mim... Era tão certo, mas tão errado... E, então, a raiva veio com força! A raiva por nossas vidas ter tomado caminhos opostos, rumos diferentes e uma história que poderia ter sido plena. Mas, não! Ele teve que me abandonar! Teve que mudar todo o curso de nossas vidas!

– E por que você me diz isso só agora? Na verdade, por que você me diz isso? – Funguei, olhando-o através das águas dos meus olhos. – Você me deixou, você fez tudo isso! Droga, eu odeio amar você!

Eu apenas tive o vislumbre de seus olhos se arregalarem surpresos e eu, logo, tentei me afastar de seu corpo, esmurrando-o e dando socos em seu peito coberto apenas por uma camisa de botões azul, enquanto sentia as malditas lágrimas encharcarem meu rosto.

– Inferno, me solte! Eu te odeio... Eu odeio!

– Não, Bella... – Sussurrou, agarrando minhas mãos em seu peito. – Não faz isso... Eu te amo tanto...

– Não! – Meneei a cabeça violentamente, negando aquelas palavras de envenenarem a minha alma outra vez.

– Eu amo, Bella... Céus, eu sempre te amei! – E, então, seus braços envolveram o meu corpo por completo em um abraço que, embora tivesse sua temperatura gélida, foi o abraço mais quente dos últimos quinze anos.

Funguei outra vez, soluçando, enquanto escorava meu rosto em seu peito, chorando ainda mais ao senti-lo acariciar meus cabelos, como nos velhos tempos... E aquilo me doeu tanto...

Outro soluço invadiu minha garganta, e Edward me apertou mais contra si, até que senti nossos corpos se deslocarem e minhas costas atingirem o colchão macio da enorme cama. Apertei meus olhos, sentindo-o deitar ao meu lado e, logo, me puxar para seu peito outra vez, continuando a delicada carícia em meus fios castanhos. E somente quando sua voz de veludo começou a cantarolar as tão conhecidas notas da minha canção de ninar, minha respiração se tornou uniforme e minhas lágrimas pareceram secar...

E na penumbra daquele quarto, sem me importar com a chuva torrencial que caía naquela cidade, consegui dormir tranquilamente. Não sem antes sentir um suave beijo de Edward em minha testa, junto da frase que finalmente pareceu aquietar meu coração.

– Eu te amo, minha Bella.

A madrugada foi tranquila, contradizendo a noite que tive. Todas aquelas palavras pareceram deixar meu peito mais leve, exceto aquelas últimas ditas por Edward, que ainda me cutucavam por dentro.

E, quando acordei, o quarto estava vazio, exceto pelos raios do sol italiano que invadia todo o ambiente. E nem parecia que havia caído uma tempestade na noite anterior. No entanto, somente quando saí do banho – usando um delicado vestido – encontrei Edward, que entrava no quarto com um sorriso suave preenchendo os lábios perfeitos. Repreendi-me pelo pensamento. Eu deveria parar com aquilo.

– Bom dia, Bella! – Murmurou com um leve traço de hesitação, embora sua expressão fosse iluminada.

– Dia... – Respondi, sem fitá-lo muito, indo guardar a escova de dentes em minha nécessaire.

– Hmm... Eu liguei pro Lorenzo e ele fretou um jatinho pra nos levar de volta à Milão ainda essa noite.

– Claro! – Falei apenas, olhando-o rapidamente enquanto seguia para a porta do quarto. – Eu vou lá embaixo tomar um café e, então, podemos ir pra Conferência.

Ele somente assentiu, pegando o mesmo guia que eu comecei a ler na noite anterior, enquanto se sentava numa poltrona. Respirei fundo, saindo dali o quanto antes. E o restante do dia passou de forma rápida.

**Para ouvir: Aly Michalka – Someone To Fall Back On**

.com/watch?v=Nq2lCGKwJRE

Edward e eu seguimos para alas um pouco diferentes durante a Conferência e pouco nos vimos, já que ele optou por assistir palestras exclusivamente de Oncologia enquanto eu variei entre Pediatria e Neonatologia também. Deste modo, apenas fomos nos ver quando o relógio marcava quase seis horas da tarde e estávamos saindo do local repleto de médicos.

Conversávamos distraidamente sobre o nosso dia enquanto andávamos pelas ruas de pedra de Roma, onde muitas pessoas circulavam por ali, visitando a cidade por conta de seu aniversário. Uma suave música tocava ao longe e podíamos ver que era uma espécie de desfile ou comemoração à céu aberto.

Um sorriso pleno brincou em meus lábios, enquanto adentrávamos a multidão feliz e festeira. O por do sol começava a dar seus indícios e, por sorte, algumas nuvens preenchiam o céu, fazendo com que Edward andasse por ali despreocupado, sem temer que sua pele pudesse brilhar a qualquer instante.

Olhei pra ele, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto, vendo sua expressão espelhar a minha. E, então, como uma criança que descobre a liberdade pela primeira vez, abri meus braços para o dia, girando ao redor de mim mesma com os olhos fechados. Ouvi Edward gargalhar e, logo, uma garotinha de cabelos ruivos que dançava, como muitas outras pessoas, pegar minha mão para dançar com ela.

Sorri, olhando-a e girando-a conforme a música que nos embalava. E ela rapidamente se afastou ainda se movendo com suavidade. Olhei para o vampiro ao meu lado, com uma expressão tão divertida quanto a minha.

– Às vezes eu me esqueço do quanto ainda sou cheia de vida! – Inspirei o ar limpo da cidade, fechando os olhos outra vez.

E, surpreendendo-me, senti uma das mãos de Edward tocar a minha, erguendo-a ao passo em que me fazia girar. Uma risada se fez em meus lábios novamente, vendo seu rosto tão feliz quanto o meu. No entanto, acabei perdendo o equilíbrio de meus próprios pés, quase caindo em cima dele, que me segurou firmemente pela cintura. E seus olhos, de repente, eram sérios... E se dirigiam aos meus lábios. Então, senti sua boca colar à minha com sede.

Enlacei minhas mãos em seu pescoço, afundando meus dedos em seus cabelos acobreados que tanto me faziam delirar, sentindo sua língua fria acariciar a minha quase com devoção. E, como num estalo, minha consciência fez minha cabeça doer e eu me afastei em um átimo, respirando fundo.

Seu olhar encontrou o meu por um instante, antes de eu desviá-los para baixo enquanto tocava meus lábios com minhas mãos, sentindo-me estranha. Porém, ele enlaçou ambas as nossas mãos, encaixando-as gentilmente. E em um passe de mágica, os olhos dourados pareceram insanos, e Edward me encarou com ardor.

– Vamos fugir, Bella. – Ele murmurou, e eu senti meus olhos se arregalarem enquanto eu arfava. – Vamos fugir e esquecer de tudo.

Eu apenas o encarei, vendo a atitude desesperada que suas palavras buscavam. Atitude essa que poderia talvez reorganizar o rumo que nossas vidas haviam tomado.E eu preferia não pensar, antes que fosse tarde demais para salvar minha alma.

**.**

_**N/A: **__Cada vez mais tenso isso aqui... KOAPOAPKAOPKAOPKAOPK_

_Mas em que sentido a Bella quis dizer "E eu preferia não pensar, antes que fosse tarde demais para salvar minha alma."? Hm... Tem dois sentidos pra essa frase ser levada... Ou que fosse tarde pro amor dela e Edward ou tarde pra voltar atrás..._

_Adoro plantar a sementinha da dúvida na cabeça de vocês! HAUHAUHAUHAUAHUA_

_E, bom, deixem reviews... Sempre adoro saber o que estão achando! Sem contar nas ameaças das leitoras, já que 1/3 é Team Damon, 1/3 é Team Edward e o outro 1/3 ainda está na dúvida! kkkkkkkk_

_Um grande beijo e até o próximo cap =)_

_Toodles honey_

**http:/raphaella-paiva(.)**


	15. Promesse

_**N/A: UFA! Finalmente! *coro de aleluia***_

_**Eu sei, eu sei, eu demorei horrores pra postar, mas vocês sabem que ensino médio é foda e último semestre é pior ainda... E ano que vem é terceiro ano, então só tende a piorar! HAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHA**_

_**Anyway, alguém aí vivo após BD? Pqp, que filme bom! Sério, achei muito perfeito *_***_

_**E eu queria agradecer imensamente à minhas lindas Aniinha e Letícia por terem me ajudado com o cap... Sério, se não fosse pelas duas eu estaria empacada até agora! HAHAHAHAHAHA**_

_**E eu ainda tive que aguentar essas duas, me zoando por ter escolhido justamente a Charlize Theron pro papel da esposa do Edward, e agora ela está fazendo o filme SWATH com a Kristen! Mas, gente, eu fico de queixo caído com isso até hoje, porque quando eu escolhi essa mulher pra ser esposa dele, eu nem sabia desse filme ainda! HAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUA**_

_**Voltando, eu vou dedicá-lo à minha baby diva Aline Bomfim que me cobrou muuuito (e eu quase bati nela, mas isso não precisa ser comentado u.u) e como ela arrasou no vestibular esse final de semana *seca a lagriminha* esse cap é um mega presente pra ela! Parabéns, minha bitch!**_

_**E preparem-se *risada maléfica***_

.

.

_Promesse _

.

.

Certa vez me disseram que tínhamos que agarrar a felicidade quando ela aparecia em nossas vidas, e tinha que ser rápido, antes que ela se decepcionasse com a demora e seguisse outro caminho. Eu não sei se aquela minha atitude era a certa – se era a atitude predestinada a mim –, mas enquanto via Bella dançando por entre aquelas pessoas felizes, festejando uma simples ocasião como o aniversário de Roma, foi impossível não desejá-la, com todas as forças, para mim.

E foi por esse motivo que a beijei, sem pensar, sem temer. Apenas amando-a com meus lábios. E ao olhar em seus olhos, tão profundos quanto o mais traiçoeiro dos oceanos, tive a sensação de que ali, do nosso lado, a felicidade nos empurrava um ao outro. E, quando dei por mim, havia feito a mais indecente, a mais insana e impensada proposta que havia sequer imaginado, embora fosse a mais verdadeira.

– Vamos fugir, Bella. – murmurei simplesmente, sentindo seu espanto com minhas palavras – Vamos fugir e esquecer de tudo.

**Para ouvir: Barcelona – Please Don't Go **

Seu olhar, então, me fitou com toda sua intensidade e eu pude sentir a pontada de dúvida que a assolou. Contudo, havia algo ali. Meu peito não inflou da maneira correta ao ouvir tais palavras saírem dos meus lábios... Era como se aquilo fosse incerto – mas certo de alguma forma. Senti minha respiração se acelerar... Eu estava insano! Mas, Céus, eu _queria_ fugir com Bella! Mas não queria fugir de tudo que havia construído ao longe de todos aqueles anos...

– Edward... – ela sussurrou, umedecendo os lábios e olhando fundo nos meus olhos – Edward, eu... Eu...

– Eu sei... – Minha voz pronunciou em um sussurro igualmente, ao passo que eu fechava os olhos e sentia minha mão deslizando por seu rosto tão suave.

– Você tem ideia do que está dizendo? – Suas palavras não eram raivosas... Sua voz não passava de um delicado sussurro, enquanto seus dedos se entrelaçavam aos fios da minha nuca.

– Não... – Admiti, sem conseguir olhar em suas orbes tão castanhas que sempre me faziam naufragar.

– Edward... – Ela suspirou, deslizando suas mãos para o meu rosto. – Nós não podemos...

– Bella...

– Olhe pra mim, Edward! – Murmurou, fazendo-me fitar seus olhos marejados. – Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que você tem coragem de deixar tudo pra trás... Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que você tem coragem de deixar sua filha... sua família...

Eu apenas meneei a cabeça, sentindo-a pesada de repente. Bella somente assentiu para si mesma, como se soubesse que sempre esteve certa e, nesse instante, uma lágrima deslizou pela delicada maçã de seu rosto.

– Me perdoe, Bella. – sussurrei apenas, e ela sabia que aquela simples frase continha muito mais significados do que parecia. Perdão. Perdão por ter partido, por ter desistido tão cedo de nós dois, perdão por não ter coragem de largar tudo somente por ela. Perdão por não poder voltar no tempo e mudar tudo.

E Bella me olhou, e eu soube que ela enxergou todas aquelas palavras não ditas através do meu olhar. Ela sabia. Eu sabia. Nosso amor era grande demais para simplesmente ter um fim, mas as correntes que nos ligavam às vidas que construímos eram tão fortes quanto.

– Eu te perdoo, Edward – Ela suspirou enquanto outra lágrima caía de seus olhos tão brilhantes e tristes.

E eu não aguentei nenhum segundo a mais. Quando percebi, a envolvia em meus braços do modo que sempre desejei. E ela me abraçou forte, escondendo seu rosto em meu pescoço ao passo em que eu deslizava minhas mãos por seus cabelos e a apertava contra mim. Seu cheiro de morangos e frésias me entorpeceu. Eu a amava tanto que meu peito doía.

– Vamos esquecer isso, ok? – Ouvi sua voz em um baixo murmúrio, sentindo-a se distanciar minimamente para me fitar – um sorriso tímido e frágil preenchendo seus lábios tão rosados.

– Temos que voltar pra Milão... – Acrescentei, respirando fundo e colocando um sorriso no meu rosto, o qual, eu tenho certeza, não alcançou meus olhos.

Bella assentiu, olhando para os lados e rindo suavemente ao notar que o sol já havia se posto e só restávamos nós dois ali, exceto por alguns poucos casais que ainda festejavam, alheios a nossa pequena bolha.

– Vamos voltar ao hotel, Sr. Loucuras! – Brincou ao dizer, entrelaçando nossos dedos e fazendo-me rir. – Temos um jatinho, que irá nos levar de volta pra casa, nos esperando.

Ela pareceu não notar o instante em que soltava sua mão da minha enquanto voltávamos a caminhar tranquilamente. Finalmente o ar entre nós parecia mais leve. Embora a dor no meu peito ainda persistisse.

Nós pouco conversamos a partir de então, embora continuássemos nos dando bem – quase como _antes_, talvez. Bella dormiu todos os 30 minutos de trajeto até Milão, aonde chegamos antes das nove da noite. Rapidamente nos despedimos – apenas com um abraço e um simples "Boa noite e até amanhã" – para, em seguida, pegarmos táxis diferentes e seguirmos caminhos opostos.

Mal deu tempo de eu abrir a porta da sala, assim que cheguei em casa, e uma Wendy toda animada correu e se jogou em meus braços.

– Papai!

– Hey, candy-Wendy! – Coloquei a mala para um canto qualquer, pegando minha pequena no colo e jogando-a no ar, ouvindo sua risada de sinos se misturar a minha. – Sentiu minha falta?

– Hmm... – Ela fingiu pensar, e eu estreitei meus olhos, deitando-a no sofá e fazendo cócegas em sua barriga, o que a fez gritar e se contorcer como uma minhoquinha.

– Então é assim, senhorita? Você tem que pensar se sentiu saudades do seu pai lindo e sexy? – Perguntei, não conseguindo prender o riso ao fazer uma falsa expressão de surpresa.

– Ah, papai, para! – Ela gritou em meio as suas gargalhadas que me faziam tão bem.

– Só se você disser que sentiu minha falta! – Fiz uma chantagem básica, arrancando uma gostosa risadinha de seus lábios.

– Eu senti, papai... Morri de saudades! – Admitiu, fazendo-me dar um delicioso beijo em sua bochecha gordinha e corada. – Um montão assim! – Abriu os braços, me _mostrando_ o tamanho do sentimento.

Foi irresistível não rir da peripécia da minha pequenina, e somente senti seus bracinhos quentes enlaçarem meu pescoço para, então, eu ganhar um suave beijo na ponta do nariz.

– O papai também sentiu muita saudade do meu bebê sapeca! – Sorri, encostando nossos narizes em um beijinho de esquimó. Wendy riu deliciosamente.

– E da mamãe, não sentiu? – A voz de Charlize soou risonha, e eu rapidamente desviei meu olhar em sua direção. E ela estava linda trajando um delicado vestido florido e os pés descalços, descendo as escadas calmamente.

– Claro que senti... – respondi com um sorriso, não conseguindo distinguir se aquela frase era mesmo sincera.

Seu sorriso de volta aumentou, enquanto uma agitada Wendy ria e descia do meu colo para, assim, sentar no sofá enquanto ligava a televisão em algum canal de desenhos animados.

Aproximei da minha esposa, enlaçando meus braços em sua cintura e abraçando-a com força. Logo, senti um beijo ser depositado levemente em meu pescoço, fazendo-me arrepiar. Olhei em seus olhos de um verde cristalino – suas mãos envolvendo meu pescoço – enquanto eu selava nossos lábios em um beijo calmo e saudoso.

– Por que demorou tanto pra vir me receber, Sra. Cullen? – sussurrei contra sua boca macia e avermelhada.

– Eu estava no banho. – respondeu com um sorriso, dando-me um selinho delicioso em seguida – Mas me diga... Como foi a Conferência?

– Como todas as outras... Médicos chatos que se acham Deus! – revirei os olhos, o que fez Charlize rir e deslizar suas mãos por meus ombros, em uma breve massagem.

– Não duvido disso... – Ela sorriu ao ouvir o que eu dizia sempre que retornava de alguma Conferência Médica, beijando meu peito ao retirar o meu blazer. – Mas vá tomar um banho; eu vou preparar algo pra Wendy e eu comermos.

– Tudo bem, amor – murmurei suavemente, pegando o blazer de suas mãos enquanto beijava sua testa e, em seguida, pegava a mala que eu havia deixado próximo à porta ao chegar.

Subi as escadas em uma velocidade humana e sorri ao ouvir as risadas das minhas garotas na sala de estar. E, então, eu senti como se estivesse no lugar ao qual pertencia, tentando ignorar aquela sensação estranha no peito de que faltava algo. Claro que faltava. Mas desde que Bella retornara a minha vida, aquele sentimento era quase impossível se ser ignorado.

Suspirei, meneando a cabeça. Eu deveria parar de pensar nela. Era o certo, não era?

[...]

– Sala 5, emergência! – A voz de uma médica soou em meus ouvidos, fazendo-me olhar para trás, onde surgiam uma das doutoras do hospital, junto de sua equipe médica, com um paciente em um das macas. – Saiam da frente, emergência!

Continuei andando no canto do corredor, vendo algumas pessoas que circulavam por ali desviarem, até que eles desapareceram após adentrarem a sala de cirurgia. O caso parecia sério, a mente da melhor cirurgiã estava à mil, pensando em como resolveria o problema daquele paciente.

Antes de adentrar minha sala, porém, ouvi Lorenzo me chamar.

– Edward, _mio ragazzo_! – Falou sorridente, aproximando-se. – Fiquei sabendo que você e nossa Dra. Salvatore causaram uma ótima impressão na Conferência de ontem!

– Que ótimo, Lorenzo – sorri de volta, sentindo sua mão em meu ombro, em um gesto paternal.

– Eu sabia que vocês eram os melhores para representar o hospital, e não me enganei!

– Claro que não... Bella é muito competente.

– Sem sombra de dúvidas! – concordou esfuziante – Vocês têm uma sintonia que eu nunca vi em todos esses anos de profissão, meu caro... Deviam trabalhar juntos mais vezes!

– Hmm... Claro... – murmurei, sentindo que ele não sabia o peso que suas ingênuas palavras tinham. – Mas eu...

– Dr. Cullen – Desviei o olhar para minha esquerda, onde se encontrava Giulia. – Desculpem-me incomodar, mas está no seu horário de consultas, Dr. Cullen... A primeira é com Pietro Fontana. – Esclareceu, dando uma rápida checada na prancheta que tinha em mãos.

– Sim... – Olhei rapidamente para o grisalho diretor do hospital. – Nos encontramos depois, Lorenzo.

– Claro, Edward! Vá fazer seu trabalho, meu jovem.

Somente assenti com um sorriso rápido, ouvindo a recepcionista de longos cabelos loiros me fornecer as coordenadas de afazeres do dia, ainda absorvendo as palavras do meu chefe. _Sintonia_. Com certeza eu não era o único insano que ainda acreditava naquilo.

– Olha quem chegou! – Falei em um timbre de brincadeiras ao entrar no quarto de Pietro, sem bater na porta já que estava aberta.

– Tio Edward! – ele sorriu, embora minha visão foi completamente direcionada à linda mulher sentada em sua cama, examinando-o. Bella apenas retribuiu meu olhar – um misto de sensação fervilhando por eles.

Mas que droga estava acontecendo com os meus sentidos de vampiro hoje? Eu estava tão mergulhado em pensamentos que nem o seu cheiro, ou sua doce voz, eu havia notado. Que ótimo.

– Edward. – Ela cumprimentou, enquanto eu a respondia com um singelo sorriso, retribuído maravilhosamente pra mim.

– Como estamos hoje, campeão? – perguntei, sentando-me em sua cama enquanto afagava sua cabeça, onde suaves fios alourados já despontavam, começando a crescer novamente. – Olá, Isabela. – Saudei sua mãe, que apenas sorriu.

– Eu _tô _tããão bem, tio Edward! – O jovem Pietro sorriu, fazendo os três adultos ali presentes rirem de seu semblante tão animado e, finalmente, saudável.

– Ele está mesmo ótimo... – Bella pareceu, fazendo-me olhá-la apenas para ter o prazer de vislumbrar aquele sorriso inocente tão perfeito preencher seus lábios. – Os novos exames apresentaram uma melhora significativa de Pietro... Se continuar assim, ele se verá livre desse hospital logo, logo!

– Eu não disse que você era tão forte quando o incrível Hulk? – Falei pro pequenino, que gargalhou amavelmente ao passo que eu apertava a ponta de seu nariz, numa brincadeira sutil. – Eu sabia que você ia sair dessa!

– Sou _fote_ mesmo, mas se não fosse por vocês dois, eu nunca _telia_ _melholado_! – O garoto disse com um leve sorriso, mas era visível a sinceridade em sua voz.

– Disso eu já não tenho certeza! – ri, olhando para Bella que assentiu.

– Nós só demos um empurrãozinho, gatinho... O resto foi por sua conta! – Ela acrescentou, acariciando as pequenas mãos de Pietro.

No entanto, surpreendendo-nos, o jovenzinho pegou a mão de Bella e, então, a minha, mantendo-as juntas entre seus frágeis dedos. Sua mãe apenas nos olhava calmamente, sorrindo com orgulho para o filho.

– _Plometam pa_ mim que vocês _semple_ vão _ficá_ juntos – ele murmurou, seus olhos castanhos fitando os meus e de Bella alternadamente – _Pa salvalem clianças_ como eu.

– Olha, campeão, não podemos prometer isso, afinal, nem todas as promessas são cumpridas... Mas sempre estaremos lutando para fazer o bem a alguém, tudo bem? – Falei tranquilamente, fitando Bella logo depois.

– Ele está certo, fofinho... Sempre faremos o bem, estando juntos ou não... – ela murmurou com um sorriso amável no rosto, aproximando-se do pequeno e dando um delicado beijo em sua testa.

– Você foi um anjo por _tê_ _acleditado_ em mim, tia Bella – Pietro corou ao dizer, arrancando um riso baixo da mesma.

– Eu sei bem como é, pequeno... Eu já estive no seu lugar... – Murmurei, sorrindo torto ao sentir Bella olhando sugestivamente para mim. E eu sabia que ela captou o teor das minhas palavras assim que a encarei de volta, afogando-me no oceano de seus olhos. Ela acreditou em mim no passado, acreditou no meu autocontrole, acreditou na minha alma.

– No que você acreditava que o Dr. Cullen não, Bella? – A mãe de Pietro perguntou suavemente, a curiosidade brilhando em seus olhos azuis, enfim vivos pela melhoria de seu garoto.

Pude ver a morena ao meu lado enrubescer, sem sequer desvencilhar nossos olhares enquanto respondia.

– Que ele era a pessoa mais digna que eu já havia conhecido. – Bella murmurou apenas, com um sorriso encantador brincando em seus lábios. E eu a encarava sem palavras, sorrindo como um garoto que descobre seu primeiro amor. Ela era tão perfeita... Tive que me repreender para não deslizar meus dedos por seu rosto tão quente e macio...

– Desculpe, mas... Vocês são casados? – A voz da mãe do pequeno fez aquela magia se romper de repente, fazendo eu e Bella olhá-la no mesmo instante, completamente surpresos.

– O quê? – A vampira ao meu lado questionou, estática, sua voz se elevando um oitavo, sua respiração acelerada. – Casados?

Eu ri, muito nervoso pra expor qualquer outra reação talvez.

– Não. – respondi, sorrindo de lado e percebendo que havíamos ido longe demais. De novo.

– Estranho... – A jovem mãe franziu o cenho. – É que sinto tanto amor entre vocês... É até cruel isso não ser vivido.

O quarto do Pietro começou a ficar um tanto quanto pequeno naquele instante, o ambiente com um clima diferente. Uma mistura de nostalgia, verdade e constrangimento. Meus sentimentos todos ali... Jogados para qualquer um que quisesse ver, de repente.

E, então, senti passos aproximando-se do quarto, bem como um perfume suave de frutas vermelhas...

– Bella? – Beatrice apareceu na porta, ganhando nossa atenção. – Opa, interrompi algo?

– Não! – A morena de cabelos arruivados exclamou, levantando-se aliviada; eu apenas desviei meu olhar para Pietro, que continha um sorriso divertido nos lábios. – Precisa de mim?

– Sim, na verdade...

– Eu já vou! – Ela interrompeu a frase da amiga, virando-se rapidamente para nós com um sorriso... estranho. – Até mais!

Pietro acenou para ela e a loira Isabela apenas murmurou um "tchau"... Eu estava confuso demais para, até mesmo, encontrar alguma palavra em meio ao caos dos meus neurônios. E quando as encontrei, ela já havia se retirado.

– Você a ama, não é mesmo? – A voz de Isabela fez com que eu a olhasse e eu pensei no que responder... Mas de nada valeria mentir àquela altura do campeonato.

– Como nunca amei alguém em toda a minha vida. – murmurei, mas logo tratei de sorrir, olhando para mãe e filho a minha frente e levantando-me – Bom, também está na minha hora! Nos vemos amanhã novamente.

No entanto, assim que estava pronto para atravessar a porta e dar o primeiro passo rumo ao destino incerto, pude ouvir a suave voz feminina outra vez.

– A felicidade só bate uma vez em nossa porta, Dr. Cullen. Então, não a deixe ir embora sem, nem ao menos, ver como ela é.

– Você está certa... – sorri tristemente, ainda de costas, olhando para o chão – Mas de nada adianta se essa felicidade é ilusória.

E enquanto meus pés se moviam pelo corredor do hospital, eu me dei conta de que eu não sabia mais o que era meu, o que deveria ser, ou o que já fora um dia. Tudo vinha se conspirando contra minha felicidade... Ela havia chegado até mim, mas do que adiantaria se eu não podia desfrutá-la? O que fazer quando ela é proibida? Aquilo era um castigo, um teste, ou o quê?

Eu só tinha vontade de jogar tudo para o alto e ver no que poderia resultar. Mas eu não poderia me dar esse luxo... Não com tantas coisas em risco.

Não cruzei com Bella durante todo o dia, embora sentisse seu inebriante aroma em cada ambiente ao qual ia. Entretanto, decidi voltar pra casa antes de o sol se pôr, com o objetivo de tentar colocar minha mente nos eixos... E não cometer alguma loucura.

Charlize desenhava algum modelo de vestido quando cheguei em casa, adentrando a sala com um suspiro pesado, percebendo que Wendy ainda deveria estar na escola. Ela logo veio até mim enquanto eu me jogava no enorme sofá branco, provavelmente notando algo de errado. Intuitiva como sempre.

– O que aconteceu, amor? – inquiriu, a preocupação perceptível em seu tom de voz. Eu fechei meus olhos, cansado, aconchegando meu rosto em seu peito ao passo que envolvia minhas mãos em sua cintura e sentia as suas deslizarem em meus cabelos.

– Nada demais... – suspirei, apertando-a ainda mais contra mim. Como eu queria que aquele cheiro de violetas e amoras silvestres fosse, na verdade, frésias e morango...

– Nada demais? Você nunca fica com essa cara por nada demais... O que houve?

– Charlize, eu tive um dia cheio e... – murmurei, respirando fundo enquanto desvencilhava de seus braços.

–É a Bella de novo, não é? – Sua voz era acusadora. E eu não consegui fazer nada além de ficar calado e cobrir meu rosto com as mãos. – Merda, Edward, quando você vai esquecer esse passado e viver um presente comigo?

– Amor, eu...

– Amor o caralho, Edward! – ela gritou, empurrando-me quando tentei tocar em suas mãos, levantando-se furiosa. – Eu venho sendo paciente, dei espaço pra você pensar com calma durante esses dias, mas já está impossível!

– O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntei exasperando, levantando-me também e me pondo a sua frente.

– Como assim o que eu quero dizer com isso, Edward? – ela me encarou lívida, jogando as mãos para o alto – Desde que você reencontrou a Bella eu tenho te notado estranho... Eu sei que você a ama, mas pode, pelo menos, me dar o respeito?

– Charlize, por Deus, eu não tenho nada com a Bella...

– Nada sério... – Corrigiu minhas palavras, estranhamente calma, embora suas palavras soassem como um leopardo selvagem pra mim. – Você acha que eu não percebo seus olhares? Acha que eu não percebo o quanto você está apaixonado por ela?

– Eu nunca te escondi isso, então não tem por que tanto alarde!

Seu olhar ficou ainda mais irritado e, se possível, suas íris incrivelmente verdes se dilataram de repente. Até que então, só tive tempo de sentir o estalar de sua mão em meu rosto. A intensidade do tapa fez minha face arder e eu me perguntei se aquela dor era real... Mas, porra, ela era uma meio-vampira!

– Você está me traindo com sua antiga namorada e pede pra eu não fazer tanto alarde? – Sua voz soou insana, gritando novamente.

– Eu não estou te traindo! – gritei de volta, sentindo a raiva acumulada corroer cada artéria – Eu não estou me esfregando com a Bella por aí... Se você ainda não notou, ela também tem uma família!

– Ah, então se ela não tivesse um marido e filhos, você teria uma desculpa suficiente pra transar com ela pelas minhas costas?

– Quem sabe eu não tivesse mesmo! – Blefei, minha respiração saindo em arquejos e se misturando com a de Charlize – seu rosto há centímetros do meu.

– Seu canalha! – A fúria tomou conta de cada sílaba proferida, e, então, sua mão estapeou meu rosto mais uma vez, fazendo parte do meu cabelo cair em minha testa.

– Não seja patética, Charlize... – murmurei somente, olhando fundo nos seus olhos – Você deveria me conhecer melhor.

E, sem dar qualquer brecha para outra discussão, dei as costas para ela, caminhando até a porta principal. Eu não teria psicológico o suficiente pra ficar perto dela durante as próximas horas... Ou acabaria fazendo alguma merda. No entanto, antes de fechar a porta atrás de mim, ouvi sua voz cortante me dilacerar.

– Será mesmo? Por que nem você anda se conhecendo nos últimos dias.

Eu não olhei para trás, apenas bati a porta com força enquanto caminhava de volta rumo à garagem. E assim que adentrei o Volvo, tive noção da traição de cada palavra que gritei pra minha esposa.

Era irracional discordar dela... Nem eu mesmo me conhecia desde que Bella retornou a minha vida. Tudo mudara drasticamente. Eu só não queria admitir aquilo... Eu estava errado nessa porra de história desde o começo. Sempre fazendo a coisa errada, sempre cometendo os mesmos erros, machucando as mesmas pessoas... De novo e de novo e de novo.

– Inferno! – esbravejei, batendo minha cabeça contra o volante, querendo acabar com aquela angústia que teimava em assolar o meu peito.

Liguei o meu carro sem pensar em mais nada e comecei a vagar sem qualquer destino, apenas desejando que a estrada me levasse para o lugar em que eu deveria estar. O sol começava a querer despontar seus primeiros raios do entardecer enquanto eu era engolido por aquelas ruas cada vez mais desertas... Até que uma placa qualquer, ao longo do caminho, me indicou que eu já estava há milhas de casa.

O toque estridente do meu celular me fez sobressaltar no banco do motorista, e eu rapidamente o peguei no bolso da calça. A foto da minha pequena irmã de cabelos espevitados iluminava o visor e, depois de muito pensar de atendia ou não a ligação, apertei logo a tecla _send_.

– Edward Cullen, você tem ideia do quanto me deixou preocupada? – Sua voz de sinos era raivosa, e eu quase ri, imaginando sua expressão.

– Alice, eu só estou com a cabeça tão cheia ultimamente... – suspirei, diminuindo a velocidade do carro minimamente, visualizando o oceano que começava a entrar pela minha vista através do vidro do carro.

– Eu sei, mas quando tive a visão de você e Charlize brigando e, então, você saindo de casa, logo pensei que faria alguma besteira!

– Me desculpe, baixinha... É que... – hesitei, respirando fundo enquanto olhava para os lados – Você sabe, Alice... Desde que eu encontrei a Bella eu... – Parei, não sabendo como continuar a frase.

– Eu sei, eu sei... – ela suspirou do outro lado da linha, sua voz doce outra vez – Mas você fez certo daquela vez, irmão... Você se lembra, quando deu a louca de que tinha que ver como andava a vida dela, no primeiro ano após deixá-la...

– Será mesmo, Alie? Será que eu fiz mesmo a coisa certa? Porque cada vez que olho pra Bella eu sinto como se tivesse feito tudo errado...

– Você se recorda de que ela já estava se reconstruindo na época, então era a hora de seguir em frente também...

– É, eu acho que sim...

– De qualquer forma, juízo, okay? – brincou, esvaindo aquela tensão – E volta pra casa logo... Temos uns assuntos pra resolver...

– Tudo bem, Alie – sorri, agradecendo aos céus por uma irmã tão chata e preocupada – Eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo, bobinho!

E, ao desligar o telefone, comecei a martelar o que minha irmã havia dito. E eu desejava desesperadamente que ela estivesse certa ao passo em que minha mente voltava ao passado... Há 14 anos, quando, após conhecer Charlize e voltar para casa, decidi ver como Bella estava.

**Para ouvir: John Mayer – Edge of Desire **

_Os ventos agitavam aquela noite na Flórida, onde descobri que Bella estava passando o final de semana com a mãe. Algo em mim instigava o meu peito, querendo revê-la pelo menos mais uma vez, mesmo que de longe... Ver como ela estava, se havia seguido em frente, se havia me esquecido – parte de mim desejava que sim enquanto a outra clamava por vê-la ainda precisando do meu coração._

_Não foi difícil encontrar a casa de Renée que tinha a praia como jardim dos fundos. E foi quando eu a vi, linda, frágil e em toda a sua perfeição, caminhando pela areia naquele início de noite – o sol quase desaparecendo no horizonte. Sua expressão era pensativa, e eu tive que me conter em observar aquela ruguinha por entre as suas sobrancelhas de longe, escondido em uma enorme rocha há metros de distância._

_Contudo, no instante em que uma solitária lágrima deslizou em seu rosto de anjo, foi como se meus pés criassem vida própria. E, quando percebi, caminhava em sua direção._

– _É melhor assim... – A voz de Alice me interrompeu, segurando meu braço esquerdo com delicadeza. – Eu não consigo mais _vê-la_, Edward, mas ela já recomeçou... Não estrague tudo agora. Não seria justo pra ela. Não seria justo pra você._

_Eu apenas olhei fundo em seus olhos dourados, assentindo e pensando em suas palavras, sempre sábias. Nem me importei em perguntar como ela me encontrara ali, ou como tivera a ousadia de me seguir, mas era Alice – não havia o que questionar._

– _Vem... – Sussurrou, abraçando-me de lado enquanto me levava para longe dali. _

_Mas antes disso, uma sorridente Renée apareceu na varanda de sua casa, procurando pela filha._

– _Bella!_

– _O que houve, mãe? – Ela perguntou, levantando-se e indo de encontro a sua mãe. E não pude ignorar o arrepio ao ouvir, após tanto tempo, sua voz tão encantadora._

– _Telefone pra você... – Falou como quem tem segundas intenções, sua mente maliciosa. – É aquele gatinho..._

_Pude ver Bella revirar os olhos para a mãe, porém, correr escada acima da varanda e abrir rapidamente a porta de casa, para atender a ligação._

– _Alô! – Ela disse suavemente, e, pela imensa janela da sala, ainda podia ver o tom rosado invadir suas maçãs de uma forma adorável._

– _Amor..._

_E ao ouvir aquelas simples palavras do outro lado da linha, foi inevitável não desmanchar o sorriso triste em meu rosto, dando lugar a uma expressão inenarrável. Alice nada disse, somente me abraçou mais forte, me levando para casa._

Meneei a cabeça, suspirando e aumentando a velocidade do carro. E foi como um estalar que, tendo aquela lembrança, eu percebi que quem a chamara de _amor_ naquela noite, havia sido Damon – a voz era inconfundível. Praguejei alto, pensando em dar meia volta e retornar à Milão no momento seguinte. Entretanto, o irreconhecível perfume de morango invadiu meu organismo enquanto eu ouvia o suave farfalhar de um coração ao longe.

Acelerei o Volvo sem pensar em mais nada, rumo àquelas batidas erráticas e descompassadas, tendo mais certeza, a cada segundo, de que se tratava de Bella. E acertei.

Ao longe, em um penhasco que se desenrolava em uma estrada à esquerda, estava a bela morena, ainda usando o mesmo vestido branco daquela manhã. Seus cabelos se moviam com a brisa que se agitava aos poucos, ganhando aquela perfeita coloração levemente avermelhada, com os poucos raios do pôr do sol que perpassavam as nuvens escuras e raivosas, anunciando uma chuva. O mar parecia espelhar meus sentimentos – furioso, barulhento e de ondas disformes. Mas aquilo tudo eu apenas notava com a minha visão periférica... Eu só tinha olhos para Bella, de costas, sem parecer ter notado a minha presença... Embora perigosamente perto daquele penhasco.

Parei o carro rapidamente, saindo dele e sentindo o vento chicotear minha pele e bagunçar meus cabelos, mas Bella ali... Alheia, aérea, inerte.

– Bella? – Chamei seu nome em um murmúrio baixo, ciente de que ela poderia me ouvir.

Eu apenas a vislumbrei menear a cabeça em negação, abrindo os braços suavemente. Então, eu temi. Ela não estava pensando em pular dali... Estava?

– Bella, o que você está fazendo? – perguntei, aproximando-me de seu cheiro tão entorpecente, preparado para interferir qualquer loucura que ela pensava em fazer.

– Eu estou cansada, Edward... – sussurrou, ainda sem me olhar.

E ao chegar ao seu lado, avistando o oceano há metros e metros abaixo daquele penhasco, notei que seus olhos estavam fechados, o rosto erguido, seus fios castanhos se movimentando para todos os lados, conforme a ventania.

– Cansada de quê, Bella? – Minha voz se tornou desesperada e, mais do que nunca, desejei poder ler seus pensamentos.

Ela, surpreendendo-me, finalmente abriu seus olhos, fitando-me com tanta intensidade a ponto de me deixar desconcertado. Os olhos marejados, tristes, perdidos, e, no entanto, tão focados nos meus.

– Estou cansada de tentar ignorar o que eu sinto por você.

.

.

_**N/A: Ai, Jesus, coitadinha da Bella *funga* Esse povo não ajeita esses sentimentos... OMG! *olhar suspeito***_

_**HAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUA**_

_**Mas e aí, o que acharam do cap? O próximo terá mais Damon, pra vocês saberem o que levou à Bella ao penhasco e uma mega surpresa pra vocês! Muahahaha!**_

_**E o que acharam desse? A resposta da Bella sobre fugir com o Edward, a briga dele com a Charlize, o flashback que ele teve de quando foi atrás da Bella e, finalmente, a confissão da nossa vampira!**_

_**Então comentem, povo! Vamos aproveitar que estou de férias e tenho tempo livre pra escrever, então vamos comentar... Senão eu só vou escrevendo e enrolo nas postagens de propósito u.u**_

_**HAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAU**_

_**Até mais, lindos... Comentem e teremos cap novo ainda essa semana .**_

_**Um beijo e até mais!**_

_**Toodles honeyus cabelos se moviam com a brisa que se agitava aos poucos, ganhando aquela perfeita coloraçç, mas era Alice - ncondido em uma**_


	16. Frenesia

_**N/A: Hey, people! Como vocês estão?**_

_**Perdão pela imensa demora, mas vocês já sabem que ando corrida por causa da escola e aquela mesma balela de sempre... Quem acompanha o blog estava ciente e ainda curtiu os spoilers que postei! HASUHSAUHSAUHASUASHUAS**_

_**Anyway, como prometido, aqui está o cap 16, saído do forno... Eu queria ter postado mais cedo, mas ele foi realmente difícil de ser escrito. Gosh, estou exausta!**_

_**Para as Team Edward, aproveitem e degustem do capítulo que tanto imploraram desde que essa fic começou! Hahahaha'**_

_**E para as Team Damon, acalmem os coraçõezinhos porque aqui tudo tem motivo e solução. Como sempre, tudo a seu tempo.**_

_**Ahh, e uma SUPER NOTÍCIA! Muitos de vocês devem ter visto no blog, mas RM irá virar um livro! Siiiim... Uma editora entrou em contato comigo há alguns meses a fim de publicar a história numa versão original e em on-book! Eu pirei, óbvio e estou tentando articular o pouco tempo com a adaptação... Mas a trajetória da fic não será afetada, não se preocupem!  
HSAUHASUHASUSHAUSAHUSA  
Quem quiser saber mais, eu postei direitinho lá no blog (:  
Well... Espero que curtam o cap e boa leitura!**_

_Frenesia_

Minha mente estava atribulada. Parecia que nos últimos dias aquela antiga Bella que existia em mim havia retornado, e aquilo me deixava insana. O dia no hospital havia sido cansativo, por isso decidi ir embora antes mesmo de o sol se pôr. Minha cabeça estava pesada... Tudo o que eu precisava naquele instante era de uma cama pra me deitar e não levantar nunca mais. E foi esse o meu pensamento até estacionar o meu carro na garagem de casa e adentrar a porta da frente.

– Amor, cheguei... – Falei inutilmente, sabendo que Damon me ouvira chegando.

Coloquei minha bolsa em uma mesinha no hall de entrada, tirando meus sapatos de salto enquanto encontrava meu marido na sala, de costas, em frente à enorme lareira. Ainda era dia e nem fazia frio, então não entendi a necessidade daquilo... Mas a sala estava escura, e as cortinas fechadas, iluminada apenas pelas chamas.

– Por que acendeu a lareira, amor? – perguntei curiosa, aproximando-me com um leve sorriso brincando em meus lábios.

No entanto, não obtive qualquer resposta. Damon continuava estático, embora eu pudesse notar sua respiração ofegante... E, abaixando o olhar, pude vislumbrar um copo de uísque em sua mão esquerda enquanto na direita havia o que parecia ser um papel desgastado...

– Damon, amor, o que houve?

– _O que houve_, Bella? – perguntou, a voz cínica, ainda sem se mover – Por que você nunca me falou sobre isso?

E, então, ele ergueu levemente a mão que segurava o papel. E a minha dúvida era ainda maior.

– O que é isso? – questionei, sem entender onde ele queria chegar.

– Isso é a porra de uma carta que o Edward deixou pra você antes de partir, há quinze anos! – esbravejou, jogando o copo de uísque na lareira, fazendo-a chamuscar e enraivecer as chamas.

Eu fiquei estática. Aquele momento jamais havia se passado em minha mente... Eu me sentia um soldado inexperiente pisando em minas ocultas; e um sentimento de angústia começou a preencher o meu peito de uma forma tão agonizante a ponto de me fez esquecer como se respirava. Era um misto de raiva, culpa e remorso que talvez apenas Judas entendesse.

– Isso não é nada... – sussurrei sem conseguir encarar Damon, fechando os olhos e sentindo uma lágrima traiçoeira deslizar pelo meu rosto. _E eu continuava a mentir para mim mesma..._

– Nada? – ele abafou um riso irônico – Então você decidiu guardar esse _nada_ só pra mostrar ao Papai Noel o quanto você sofreu e pra ele trazer o _seu Edward _de volta?

– Por favor, não me julgue... – Minha voz saiu em um fio, ainda sem conseguir fitá-lo.

– Aja como uma adulta e admita que você ainda ama esse infeliz! – Damon gritou, insano, fazendo-me abrir os olhos para olhar sua expressão desesperada. E eu não perdi a chance de revidar.

– Você ainda a ama? – questionei sem hesitar, secando o meu rosto com as mãos, bruscamente, trazendo à tona um assunto antes esquecido.

– Como? – Ele me olhou confuso, provavelmente julgando minha sanidade.

– Assim como você ama... _Rose_? – Aproximei-me a passos ardilosos, avaliando sua reação. – A sua primeira namorada que fora prometida a outro homem?

O escárnio em minha voz provocou Damon, eu sabia. E por mais que eu também soubesse que a canalha na história era eu, foi impossível ficar calada. Aquilo cutucava o meu peito há um bom tempo e apenas alimentava as feridas não cicatrizadas.

– Bella, me poupe! – Ele riu, sarcástico, seus olhos azuis faiscando tanto quanto as chamas. – Você não acha que quem deveria sentir ciúmes aqui sou eu?

– Quer saber? Eu estou começando a achar que o nosso casamento sempre foi uma farsa. – Proferi em um tom cortante e tão intenso que eu quase acreditei em meus absurdos, mas eu estava deixando todas as minhas muralhas caírem – elas já estavam em ruínas, agora eu estava destruindo-as por completo.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? – E o teatro havia acabado.

A expressão preocupada no rosto de Damon me aturdiu, mas eu não iria recuar, por mais que doesse, por mais que o meu peito se partisse em mil pedaços de vidro e me torturasse infinitamente. E outra lágrima caiu dos meus olhos.

– Quero dizer que eu não sei mais o que há entre nós dois, Damon! As coisas andam se estreitando cada vez mais... Nada vem dando certo pra nós... – Funguei, desviando seu olhar desconcertante do meu. – Eu errei, eu escondi tanta coisa de você e tudo está desmoronando agora... Essa carta foi apenas a ponta do iceberg.

– Eu te amo. E nada pode mudar isso, muito menos uma paixonite adolescente. – Sua voz não passou de um sussurro e aquilo me atormentou... – Ao contrário de você, Bella... que ainda está acorrentada a um passado que não te proporcionou nada além de dor.

– Será que dá pra parar com isso? – Eu gritei, afastando-me bruscamente e sentindo minha visão turva. – Todos querem me crucificar e eu só me sinto cada vez pior! Não que eu não mereça...

– Mas é você quem está pedindo por isso, Bella! Você decidiu aguentar tudo isso sozinha, você não partilhou nada... Você escondeu os seus sentimentos de mim durante todos esses anos!

– Eu não quero ouvir mais nada, Damon! Eu sei que não sou a mocinha da história, mas eu não quero ouvir isso de você...

E sem enxergar um palmo diante dos meus olhos, corri pela sala e bati a porta da frente com força. A dor me consumia tanto que eu desejei desaparecer... E então senti minha pele queimar. Um fogo se acendeu no meu peito e se alastrou por todo o meu corpo que, como num truque de mágica, se transformou numa fênix. Literalmente. O animal que eu fora predestinada a metamorfosear, assim como Damon podia se transformar em um corvo e Stefan em um falcão.

O mito, o renascimento, a fênix. E naquela forma, sobrevoei a cidade em uma velocidade humanamente imperceptível, deixando as minhas asas em chamas consumirem todos os meus medos. E eu me concentrei nas estradas vazias, na brisa que lutava contra o fogo que envolvia as minhas penas, e me deixei ser levada pelo cheiro do mar e o suave som das ondas quebrando em um rochedo.

Até que alcancei um penhasco rodeado apenas por um milharal de um lado e o imenso Mar Tirreno que banhava o oeste italiano. Eu provavelmente voara por horas para chegar ali... Mas o tempo parecia ter estagnado para mim. Senti meu corpo esfriar e retornar à forma normal.

A brisa parecia querer tomar rumos mais fortes, ricocheteando meus cabelos e o vestido branco que trajava. E metamorfosear a minha forma real parecia ter trazido toda a minha angústia de volta, fazendo a dor ir e voltar mais forte, assim como a maré e seu ritmo que, a cada batida, machucava a rocha que tocava. As águas refletiam a luz tímida do crepúsculo, em um misto de cores azuis e rosadas... O cinza, no entanto, parecia não ter medo de despontar ali, indicando uma chuva que poderia cair em breve. E eu me perguntei se aquela beleza seria capaz de afogar meus problemas.

A ponta do penhasco a centímetros dos meus pés, calçados em uma delicada sapatilha, me atiçou. Uma súbita vontade de me jogar dali e esperar pela sorte do destino era estranhamente tentadora... A adrenalina, a ferocidade, a loucura talvez fariam os meus problemas irem embora. Talvez tirasse o mal pela raiz... Levaria pra longe o pivô de todo o sofrimento... Talvez levasse a minha alma.

E tirando-me vagamente de meus devaneios, o barulho do motor de um carro soou atrás de mim, e meus pêlos se arrepiaram apenas por sentir o aroma de sol, mel e lilás... Parecia que o mar me provocava a ponto de trazer até mim o que tanto me atormentava. Então abri meus braços, sentindo a vida da natureza preencher os meus poros e arrancar de mim cada pedaço morto.

– Bella, o que você está fazendo? – A suave voz de Edward exclamou, deixando exposta uma pitada de um desespero que refletia o meu.

– Eu estou cansada, Edward... – sussurrei calmamente, fechando os olhos para o horizonte submerso em águas.

– Cansada de quê, Bella? – perguntou mais de perto, seu hálito frio fazendo-me delirar. E eu apenas abri os olhos, encarando a face perfeita do homem que fazia aquela frágil menina de Forks renascer em cada célula.

– Estou cansada de tentar ignorar o que eu sinto por você. _**us cabelos se moviam com a brisa que se agitava aos poucos, ganhando aquela perfeita coloraçç, mas era Alice - ncondido em uma**_

O dourado de seus olhos se arregalou por um segundo, e eu comecei a sentir o peso das minhas costas se esvair aos poucos. Os meus pulmões pareceram encontrar o ar outra vez, e eu me senti limpa. Sem restrições, sem segredos e sem muralhas mal construídas. Não havia mais a mulher Bella, havia a garota machucada que tentava entender o porquê de sua vida sempre retornar àquele mesmo vampiro estúpido e metido pelo qual eu havia me apaixonado.

Edward não disse nada a não ser um sussurrado "Bella..." antes de me puxar para seus braços e me deixar esconder o rosto em seu peito aconchegante. As lágrimas não pediram permissão, caíram vagarosamente dos meus olhos e me fizeram soluçar.

– Shh... Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella... – sussurrou em meu ouvido, apertando-me mais contra o seu corpo, e fomos caindo no chão fragilmente. Sentamos e eu me deixei abraçá-lo e matar a saudade daquele cheiro inebriante. O toque suave em meus cabelos era a minha calmaria e suspirei ao ouvir de seus lábios minha antiga canção de ninar. E foi como voltar no tempo.

Deslizei meu rosto por seu pescoço, inspirando seu delicioso perfume. Sorri ao ver sua pele se arrepiar, e a ponta do meu nariz trilhou um caminho de volta a sua jugular até a base de sua orelha.

– Be... – ele se calou assim que beijei a região, arfando e enroscando seus dedos entre os meus cabelos. Eu sabia o que estava fazendo e não me arrependia. Eu queria provar dele, senti-lo, enfrentar os seus e os meus limites. Meu coração martelava por isso.

Edward puxou meus fios delicadamente, expondo meu pescoço e selando seus lábios ali. Um arquejo se instalou em minha garganta e uma necessidade se apossou de mim. Com uma das mãos, enlacei os cabelos de sua nuca, trazendo-o em minha direção e, por fim, olhando em seus olhos. Ali eu vi desejo, tristeza, frustração, ternura e paixão.

Meus dedos deslizaram pelo seu rosto com carinho, espelhando suas mãos acariciando o meu igualmente. Afastei um teimoso fio cor de bronze caía sobre seus olhos tão vivos, e me vi perdida em sua beleza impecável.

Sem quebrar um milésimo que fosse o contato visual, uma das mãos de Edward desceu pelas minhas costas de uma maneira que deveria ser considerada crime, segurando minha cintura com suavidade e precisão, aproximando nossos corpos. Arfei em surpresa, inteiramente perdida em seu toque.

E como um beija-flor hesita antes de sugar o néctar de uma petúnia, os nossos narizes se tocaram ansiosamente, devagar, desfrutando daquele pequeno prazer. Meus olhos se fecharam em reconhecimento e respirei fundo, a fim de resgatar aquela fragrância tão doce e viciante. E ao abri-los por um momento, enxerguei os olhos de Edward fitando-me com um amor jamais visto por aquele olhar tão dourado.

– Eu amo você, minha Bella – ele sussurrou, fazendo-me arrepiar ao ouvir meu antigo apelido. E a paz me inundou.

–Eu também amo você... Amo tanto...

O adorável sorriso torto me deslumbrou e, agora não mais hesitando, senti seus lábios contra os meus reconhecendo aquele velho território. Todo o fervor, força e sofreguidão encenando aquela paixão tão proibida em que Deus nos colocara.

**Para ouvir: Nickelback – Far Away**

A textura macia e delicada daqueles lábios embriagantes me seduzia, enquanto sua língua tocava a minha com tantos sentimentos que seriam capazes de me fazer explodir. Havia mais que amor ali – a paixão unida ao carinho, à saudade, à nostalgia fazia cada pêlo do meu corpo se eriçar. Seu toque irrestrito em minha cintura não era nada comparado ao que já havia sentido ao seu lado... E aquilo me deixava insana.

– Edward... – sussurrei conta os seus lábios, sentindo sua respiração ofegante e, em seguida, beijos tão _frios_, mas tão quentes em meu pescoço.

Minha mente estava tão entorpecida pelos seus toques que, quando notei, estávamos em pé e minhas costas pressionadas contra o Volvo. Deslizei meus dedos por seus cabelos cor de bronze, puxando-o para mim, como se pudesse nos fundir em um só. A pele fria de Edward parecia resfriar a minha, em chamas, e aquela corrente elétrica tão antiga que ressurgia, me fez suspirar.

Afastei nossos lábios por um instante, respirando em arquejos. Seus beijos famintos deslizaram para o meu pescoço, quase me fazendo ronronar. A sensação deliciosa de sentir Edward tão perto de mim, provocando-me daquela forma era enlouquecedora. E eu estava vagamente consciente de seus atos enquanto ele, desajeitadamente, abria a porta traseira do carro e me empurrava delicadamente para dentro. Deslizei minha boca até a sua outra vez, mordendo seu lábio inferior e sugando-o com destreza, mas acho que não foi uma boa combinação enquanto ele tentava nos fazer entrar no carro, e eu ri ao sentir minha cabeça bater na porta e Edward parecer grande demais para caber em um lugar tão pequeno.

– Acho que poderia ter escolhido um lugar melhor... – ele deduziu, rindo e tentando se ajeitar no pouco espaço.

– O lugar pouco importa – murmurei com uma risada arteira e maliciosa, puxando seus lábios de volta aos meus e fechando a porta traseira, sem prestar muita atenção.

Edward riu entre o beijo, deitando o corpo sobre o meu e deslizando uma mão boba rumo aos meus quadris. Gemi contra os seus lábios, o que o fez me apertar mais e descer a carícia até minha coxa. Ele suspirou, puxando minha perna e encaixando-a em sua cintura, pressionando sua ereção em meu baixo ventre e fazendo-nos gemer juntos. Meus dedos, antes enroscados em sua nuca, passaram por suas costas, amassando a camisa de botões e tocando a pele macia de seu dorso por baixo dela. A temperatura fria me excitou, fazendo-me morder o lóbulo de sua orelha e arrancar um alto gemido de seus lábios.

– Bella... – sussurrou, olhando-me com uma intensidade de derrubar calcinhas, encostando seu nariz ao meu – Você não sabe o poder que tem sobre mim.

Mordi o lábio com a declaração, sentindo meu rosto esquentar. Ele riu como uma criança travessa, acariciando as maçãs do meu rosto ao sussurrar algo como "sempre tentadora..." e me puxar para outro beijo ardente. Suas mãos, no entanto, passaram a vagar rumo ao sul mais uma vez, minha pele se arrepiando conforme o suave toque de suas mãos astutas em minhas curvas e sua língua delirante se enroscando a minha.

A ponta de seus longos dedos de pianista deslizou com calma e destreza por minhas pernas, apertando a panturrilha e subindo tão lentamente que quase considerei uma tortura. Seus lábios, agora descendo por meu pescoço, começavam a alcançar minha jugular, e suas mãos perpassavam pela minha coxa, levando meu vestido junto com uma maestria invejável.

Meu estômago se revirou em expectativa, acompanhando o olhar de Edward cheio de cobiça pelo meu corpo, o qual ele revelava aos poucos enquanto subia o tecido branco que o cobria. Degustei deliciosamente cada reação desejosa que nos envolvia, lambendo os lábios de sede ao ver seus olhos perderem o tom dourado e ficarem tão negros quanto os meus com certeza estavam.

Ele retirou o meu vestido suavemente pela minha cabeça e jogou-o em um canto qualquer do carro. Seus olhos tocaram cada pedaço do meu corpo, coberto apenas por uma lingerie de renda branca, passando pelas minhas coxas, quadris, barriga e, por fim, demorando em meus seios, que subiam e desciam completamente descompassados, denunciando minha respiração ofegante. Eu parecia uma adolescente inexperiente, mas era impossível não me sentir daquela forma, principalmente quando Edward me encarou com furor, deslizando a ponta de seus dedos pela minha barriga, fazendo-a contrair deliciosamente.

– Tão linda... – sussurrou ao passo em que eu fechava os olhos e sentia sua carícia tão inocente no vale entre os meus seios. Eu poderia morrer ali que nada mais me importava. – Tão perfeita, tão minha...

Deste modo, seus beijos foram para o meu queixo, descendo pela garganta e chegando ao meu colo. Gemi alguma palavra desconexa, absorta demais em seu toque pra perceber sequer o que eu pronunciava, mas, como uma menina travessa recuperando os sentidos, decidi provocá-lo um pouco mais. Entrelaçando meus dedos com força nos fios de sua nuca, puxei-o para baixo de mim em uma velocidade vampiresca, sorrindo com malícia ao ver sua expressão surpresa.

– Você está muito vestido, Sr. Provocante – sussurrei em seu ouvido, sentindo sua mão apertando meu quadril.

– E você adora brincar com fogo... – rebateu, gemendo assim que me sentei estrategicamente sobre ereção, rebolando suavemente e fazendo meu baixo ventre pulsar.

Seu rosto contorcido em prazer me fez morder o lábio enquanto desabotoava sua camisa e, em seguida, deslizava os dedos por seu abdômen deliciosamente perfeito e delineado. Os músculos inundavam meus olhos e eu senti água na boca. Mas fui pega em guarda baixa com suas mãos precisas e firmes tocando minha cintura... E suspirei audivelmente assim que meios seios as preencheram perfeitamente, como se fossem feitos exatamente para caber ali entre seus dedos. Joguei a cabeça para trás e Edward não perdeu tempo, sentando-se e me encaixando entre suas pernas, beijando e mordendo meu pescoço de um jeito extremamente criminoso.

Grudei minhas mãos em seus cabelos, puxando-os e maltratando-os como se fosse meu passatempo preferido, deliciando-me com seus lábios ousados e molhados deslizando agora para meus seios envolvidos pelo delicado sutiã. Suas mãos, no entanto, começaram a caminhar pelas minhas costas, ansiosas, e eu soltei uma risadinha ao ouvi-lo grunhir de insatisfação.

– Está aqui, sabichão... – murmurei suavemente, pegando suas mãos nas minhas e levando-as para os meus seios, onde o fecho frontal se encontrava.

– Seria bem mais fácil se tivesse um botão nessas coisas e, clic, aberto – ele comentou com ironia, aproximando nossos rostos e tocando meu nariz no seu enquanto acompanhava meu riso.

– Aí não teria graça, amor – sussurrei com um sorriso, acariciando seus cabelos acobreados.

– Não... Não teria, meu amor – concordou, sorrindo torto e selando nossos lábios doce e sutilmente.

E seus dedos voltaram a trabalhar em meu sutiã, abrindo-o e deslizando as alças calmamente pelos meus braços. Senti meu rosto enrubescer enquanto ele se afastava minimamente, mas, antes de qualquer coisa, Edward me surpreendeu ao girar nossos corpos, ficando por cima outra vez. E, então, seus olhos se focaram em meus seios, e meus pêlos se eriçaram no mesmo instante ao me ver totalmente a sua mercê e aprovação.

Sua respiração se tornou ainda mais descompassada enquanto me observava, e eu sorri ao identificar admiração em seu olhar. Os dedos gelados se moveram para a região, e gememos em sincronia assim que eles tocaram meu colo sem qualquer barreira. Meus mamilos se intumesceram ao sentirem as mãos de Edward e pensei que iria desfalecer assim que seus lábios os tocaram.

– Oh meu Deus, Edward... – arfei, descendo minhas mãos de seus cabelos e apertando suas costas. Arranhei-as e ouvi seu gemido abafado no momento que sua língua rodeou meus mamilos, sugando-os lentamente e beijando-os a ponto de me fazer soltar um pequeno gritinho de prazer.

Suas mãos e sua boca trabalhavam em conjunto para me levarem aos poucos à loucura, e quase perdi a sanidade ao sentir sua crescente ereção contra a minha intimidade novamente. Nossos gemidos se misturavam, mas aquela _disputa_ ainda estava desigual demais...

Desloquei minhas mãos até seus quadris e tratei de encontrar o zíper de sua calça jeans após desabotoá-la, deslizando-a por suas pernas torneadas e, com a ajuda das minhas, arrancando-a e chutando para algum lugar, revelando uma deliciosa boxer também de cor branca. Então, seus lábios entorpecentes passaram a descer pela minha barriga, e aquelas estranhas borboletas ganharam vida e me fizeram estremecer por dentro.

– Não me torture, Edward... – choraminguei, sentindo minha calcinha em um estado deploravelmente molhado com seus beijos cada vez mais quentes e _baixos_, subindo e descendo pelo meu umbigo até a barra da minúscula peça de lingerie que ainda me cobria.

– Sem pressa, amor, nós temos todo o tempo do mundo... – O filho da mãe sorriu debochado, fazendo-me querer estapeá-lo e, em seguida, beijá-lo. E foi o que eu fiz. Após um tapa em seu braço que apenas o fez rir, puxei-o para um beijo sedento e faminto.

Logo, suas mãos deslizaram pelas minhas pernas e subiram até meu baixo ventre, e proferi um alto e longo gemido ao sentir seus dedos tocando-me sobre o tecido. _Aquele vampiro provocador..._

E em uma perfeita revanche, minhas mãos seguiram pelo corpo de Edward, acariciando seu abdômen e – enquanto sugava seu lábio inferior – deixei meus dedos acariciarem sua ereção. Um gemido extremamente sensual escapou de sua boca, fazendo-o esconder o rosto contra o meu somente para desfrutar a sensação, suspirando meu nome.

– Quem está torturando quem agora? – perguntou retoricamente, sorrindo e movendo a cabeça para poder beijar e sugar o lóbulo da minha orelha, roubando um gemido dos meus lábios.

– Ainda não tenho certeza... – sussurrei, sorrindo de canto e apertando seu membro em minhas mãos – Podemos considerar empate?

– Com todo prazer – respondeu com um misto de desejo e divertimento na voz, levantando o olhar rapidamente para mim e beijando-me suavemente. – Disputando com você, eu aceito até perder...

– Hm-hum... – ronronei uma resposta, entorpecida no movimentar de suas mãos no meu quadril. Deslizei as minhas para suas costas e arranhei-as, sem nem pensar duas vezes, ao vê-lo acompanhar suas mãos com os lábios, selando-os numa trilha tentadoramente _decrescente _em meu corpo.

Com a destreza de um caçador, Edward deslizou a calcinha por minhas pernas vagarosamente, enroscando-a em meu tornozelo e tirando-a por completo. E no instante em que seus olhos retornaram ao meu corpo, permiti-me arfar, vendo-o prender a respiração por um segundo antes de me fitar com aquele dourado encantador de sempre.

– Você é tão linda... – sussurrou, escorregando suas mãos de veludo por minhas pernas, subindo de volta com seus beijos enquanto deslizava seus dedos em minha feminilidade, fazendo-me delirar em prazer e soltar um palavrão. – Pronta pra mim, amor... – constatou, pressionando meu clitóris e deslizando pela minha entrada.

– Oh, Edward... – murmurei em um fio de voz, completamente arrepiada e extasiada com cada toque.

Puxei seu rosto em minha direção, beijando e sugando a deliciosa pele de seu pescoço, ouvindo-o suspirar e movimentar seus dedos mais rapidamente. Aquilo me deixou à beira da loucura – os estímulos faziam minha mente ficar em órbita e todos os meus sentidos se anuviarem. Mas Edward parou no meio do caminho, beijando-me com um sorrindo matreiro que me provocava como ninguém.

Rosnei baixinho contra seus lábios, fazendo-o rir e distribuir pequenos beijinhos pela minha pele em chamas, porém decidi brincar mais um pouquinho, empurrando-o mais uma vez e trocando nossas posições. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha em dúvida, mas apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente.

– Você não deveria ter me provocado assim, Edward... – sorri, mordendo seu queixo e deslizando beijos por seu pescoço.

– Deveria pedir perdão? – brincou, gemendo, em seguida, ao receber uma leve mordida em seu abdômen. Meus dedos trilhavam um caminho sedutoramente devagar até sua pélvis, o que o fez enroscar uma das mãos em meus cabelos enquanto a outra rumava para algum lugar abaixo do meu quadril.

– Acho que não será preciso – surpreendi-o com um rápido beijo nos lábios, bem como um sutil olhar que poderia dizer muito mais que palavras. E, então, esbarrei-me com sua boxer e um volume que fez meu baixo ventre se contrair. Calmamente, deslizei a última peça pelas coxas grossas e torneadas de Edward, deixando-a cair no banco do carro e me desfrutando de seu corpo de tirar o fôlego. De verdade.

A pele alva, definida, provavelmente esculpida com o maior cuidado possível... O peitoral rude, a barriga engomada, o quadril com aquela pequena curvatura do oblíquo... Céus, ele era um verdadeiro Adônis.

– Bella...

Foi praticamente nula minha chance de sair ilesa e não suspirar, movendo minhas mãos até seu membro e tocando-o com firmeza, sentindo-o pulsante. Edward apenas soltou um gemido sedutoramente torturante, apertando mais meus cabelos em seus dedos ao passo em que eu beijava seu peito e me demorava em seu pescoço. Tão logo, capturei seus lábios em um beijo astuto e cheio de mimos, sentindo sua língua dançar carinhosamente com a minha.

Edward, no entanto, prendeu-me contra si, invertendo nossas posições e ficando por cima novamente. Nosso beijo se interrompeu com um delicado suspiro saindo dos meus lábios e pude senti-lo se arrepiar. Ele me encarou carinhosamente, seus olhos transmitindo um nível de amor e paixão que excedia os limites... Parecia transcender as barreiras físicas, parecia enxergar minha alma. E meus pêlos se eriçaram com essa possibilidade.

Sua ereção tocou meu baixo ventre, pulsando e me enchendo de um calor quase desconhecido. Fechamos os olhos em sincronia, desfrutando daquele pequeno prazer... E, ao voltarmos a nos fitar, senti a antiga hesitação presente.

– Bella, você tem certeza? – murmurou, acariciando uma das maçãs de meu rosto e me fazendo suspirar com o dourado de seu olhar.

– É claro que tenho... – sorri, escorregando meus dedos em sua nuca – _Não tenha medo. Nós pertencemos um ao outro._

Ele sorriu, beijando meus lábios com a mesma suavidade de uma pétala de rosa, e deslizando seu membro contra minha intimidade, penetrando dolorosamente devagar e pincelando minha entrada de uma maneira que quase nos fez arfar. E, então, Edward me penetrou, e gememos em uníssono, por pouco perdendo o fio da razão. Encarávamo-nos ofegantes, e ele estocou carinhosamente, devotando-se, nunca desviando seu olhar do meu.

A forma deliciosa que nossos corpos se encaixaram parecia uma predestinação, quiçá uma profecia. Era como se estivéssemos esperado nossas vidas inteiras para aquele momento, aquele encaixe, aquela união perfeita que parecia ter sido feita sob medida.

E em um _timing_ perfeito, a natureza pareceu estar a favor de nós dois e o céu se abriu, iluminando o pôr do sol como nunca havia presenciado. A luz dourada refletiu em nossos corpos, fazendo Edward brilhar lindamente e causar meu completo deslumbre. Com nossos olhos conectados e cheios de significados mudos, sorrimos um para o outro e ele estocou levemente, fazendo-nos fechar os olhos e gemer mais uma vez.

– Bella, amor... – sussurrou, escondendo o rosto em meu pescoço e arfando, movendo-se com suavidade sobre mim – Tão... _apertada_...

Minha respiração saiu em um único arquejo. Seu corpo sobre o meu, nossos peitos descompassados se tocando, nossos cheiros misturados e seu olhar tão apaixonadamente desconcertante... Eu havia encontrado meu paraíso secreto. E era ali.

– Edward... – suspirei, sentindo-o deslizando por mim com um prazer delirante. A cor âmbar era de puro deleite e eu me derramava nas sensações de seu membro dentro de mim, em um ritmo que parecia acompanhar cada encaixe, cada detalhe e cada curva entre nós dois.

Seus dedos correram do meu rosto para minha que torcia os fios de sua nuca, entrelaçando-as e levando para o alto de minha cabeça, contra o banco do carro. O aperto frio de sua pele contra a minha efervescente fez-nos gemer e aumentar a sincronia que nos envolvia.

Meus olhos se fecharam quando Edward atingiu um ponto que me fez delirar, ouvindo-o rasgar o peito em um baixo rosnar prazeroso. Mordi os lábios e apertei seus dedos contra os meus, sentindo sua mão livre contornar meus quadris e subir pelo vão dos meus seios, retomando o caminho sedutoramente e apertando meu bumbum. Nosso contato pareceu aumentar e ele estocava fundo enquanto beijava minha mandíbula.

– Bella, amor, olhe pra mim... – sussurrou contra os meus lábios, a pontinha de seu nariz tocando o meu assim que o olhei novamente.

Os orbes fascinantes ora tinham um tom dourado ora um negro entorpecente, mas naquele instante as íris pareciam disputar pelas cores enquanto sustentávamos nossos olhares, perdidos demais um no outro pra notar qualquer coisa além daquilo. E, então, Edward me puxou delicadamente, espalmando uma de suas grandes mãos pelas minhas costas e sentando-nos – nosso encaixe jamais se desfez, muito pelo contrário. Um pequeno grito saiu dos meus lábios ao senti-lo ainda mais fundo.

Encarei-o, aproximando nossos rostos, sentindo-o descer ambas as suas mãos pelos meus quadris e me ajudando a ditar o ritmo deliciosamente torturante. Toquei seu rosto com cuidado, por meio de arfares e grunhidos de prazer, retirando uma rebelde mecha acobreada que caía sobre seus olhos e acariciando a região de sua orelha, decodificando o amor em seu olhar tão cheio de sedução.

– Você está querendo me matar, Bella, só pode... – Sua voz não passou de um sussurro seguido de um gemido enlouquecedor, colando nossas terras e me fazendo sorrir entre um movimentar e outro.

Nosso ritmo habilidoso e repleto de luxúria se tornou rápido e intenso. Eu sentia aquela pontada no baixo ventre se tornar crescente e vagar lentamente por minhas terminações nervosas, aquele formigamento delicioso querer se espalhar e minha mente começar a desfalecer lentamente. O auge estava tão perto que me fez morder os lábios e soltar um longo gemido.

– Edward, eu não vou aguentar mais... – sussurrei, fechando os olhos e cavalgando sobre ele. Suas mãos deslizavam pelas minhas costas, se embromavam em seus cabelos e desciam novamente até meus quadris... Eu estava delirando.

– Então vem comigo, amor... – respondeu em um suspiro que me fez arrepiar, enrolando seus dedos nos fios de minha nuca e me fazendo gemer.

E atingimos o ápice. Juntos. Com uma força avassaladora.

Meu corpo se entregou àquela sensação de prazer capaz de extasiar qualquer um, sendo invadido por sentimentos inenarráveis e que me fizeram perder o fôlego. Aquela pequena corrente elétrica se espalhou por cada poro, unida ao formigamento que se iniciava em todas as partes de mim e se multiplicavam simultaneamente. E, de repente, tocar o céu não pareceu uma possibilidade tão remota.

E eu me deixei desfrutar do longo gemido que escapou dos lábios de Edward, seus olhos fechados, o cenho franzido, a boca entreaberta e o suor do meu corpo banhando o seu. O líquido quente me invadiu e eu o senti pulsar.

_La petit mort._

Seus olhos se abriram e encontraram os meus, completamente apaixonados, deslumbrados e encantados. A respiração forte, descompassada, fazia nossos peitos subirem e descerem de forma rápida, barulhenta, com o ar escasso ali dentro – os vidros embaçados, com as marcas de nossas mãos. E não hesitamos em desfazer aquela minuciosa distância entre nossos lábios, beijando-nos com todo amor, devoção e desejo que estiveram enjaulados naqueles quinze anos. Nossas línguas serenas e ternas se encontraram deliciosamente, deslizando uma sobre a outra, contra a outra, pela outra, gemendo ao sentir-nos _desconectando_ vagarosa e deliciosamente.

E ao nos separamos ofegantes em busca de ar, Edward, como um menino indefeso, aconchegou seu rosto em meu pescoço. Suspirei de satisfação, acariciando seus revoltosos cabelos cor de bronze e apertando-o em meu peito. E ficamos assim por incontáveis segundos, apenas nos sentindo antes de ele levantar a cabeça e olhar fundo em meus olhos, transparecendo tanto significado naquele mar de ouro que me entorpeceu.

– Eu te amo – ele sussurrou com seriedade, e meus olhos se encherem de teimosas lágrimas.

– Eu te amo – respondi com toda a minha alma, fechando os olhos ao sentir seu delicado beijo em minha testa.

E foi a minha vez de esconder o rosto em seu pescoço, abraçando-o e me deixando ser embalada por seus braços tão fortes e protetores, sentindo as batidas do meu peito se regularem calmamente... Havia satisfação ali. O amor, o carinho e a devoção nos preenchiam. E fechamos os olhos, entregando-nos àquele momento de paz. E me fez bem.

Mas uma pequena ideia se formulara em minha mente, e eu encarei Edward com um sorriso sapeca no rosto, que o fez cerrar os olhos.

– O que você está planejando fazer? – perguntou, tentando me decifrar ao sorrir feliz, e eu apenas ri, entregando-me.

– Somente ser eu mesma. – sussurrei no pé de seu ouvido, pegando sua camisa, jogada no banco da frente, e vestindo-a com agilidade. Edward me encarava divertido, embora confuso enquanto eu abria a porta do carro e me voltava para ele com um sorriso nos lábios. – O que você está esperando? Vem logo!

**Para ouvir: Aerosmith – Crazy **

Ele vestiu sua calça rapidamente, e eu não perdi tempo ao pegar sua mão e nos levar para fora. Assustei-me de repente ao notar que já era noite e os vestígios de tempestade terem partido antes de chegar. Mas apenas puxei Edward, nossos dedos entrelaçados, ouvindo seu riso divertido espelhar o meu.

Provocante, soltei nossas mãos e saí correndo em velocidade humana. Sua risada alta preencheu o imenso e vazio penhasco, iluminado pela forte luz das estrelas que enchiam o céu e destacavam a lua. Ouvi Edward correr atrás de mim, ainda longe de me alcançar, até chegarmos a um milharal.

– Bella! – ele me chamou, rindo, fazendo-me soltar uma gostosa gargalhada.

– Venha me pegar! – gritei de volta, olhando para trás e tomando um pequeno susto ao ver que ele estava mais próximo do que imaginava.

Como uma garota levada que fugia da mãe, apertei o passo e segui uma descida em meio à plantação de milho, sentindo o cheiro e a brisa do mar se aproximando. E, então, parei, chegando a uma praia deserta e embrulhando meus pés na areia, ouvindo as ondas baterem nos rochedos ao longe. Fechei os olhos, feliz com o momento, notando Edward chegar logo atrás de mim e contemplar a vista do belo mar que, ao longe, a imensa lua tocava.

Abracei meu corpo, olhando e sorrindo para o lindo vampiro. Ele andou tranquilamente em minha direção, abraçando-me por trás e apoiando a cabeça em meu ombro, aspirando o doce perfume em meu pescoço.

– Não é lindo? – sussurrei, fitando o horizonte outra vez.

– Sim, mas não tanto quanto você, sua vampira absurda! – Brincou, mordendo minha bochecha e apertando nossos corpos um pouco mais ao ver meus pêlos se eriçarem pela brisa que nos tocava.

E ficamos um tempo assim, encarando o tempo, até que a suave voz de Edward sussurrou suavemente em meu ouvido.

– Bella...

– Hm... – respondi, acariciando seus braços em minha cintura.

– Eu não quero que isso termine...

– Eu também não – Fechei os olhos com força, suspirando e sentindo-o virar meu corpo, fazendo-me olhar em seus olhos vibrantes.

– Vamos esquecer de tudo por um dia... Vamos voltar no tempo e ser apenas nós dois por algumas horas. Sem problemas, sem interrupções... Apenas nós dois.

Eu apenas o encarei surpresa, mordendo o lábio inferior e perdendo-me em seu olhar suplicante e incerto. E deixei-me levar, deixei-me ser insana e agir por ele, mesmo que por mais alguns instantes. Por um único dia.

_**N/A: *autora cora e se protege atrás da cadeira***_

_**Super lemon essa, hein? Meu id fez a festa nesse capítulo e o meu lado safadjenha soltou fogos de artifício!**_

_**HAUHASUHASUSAHUSAHUAS**_

_**Primeiramente, que briga entre a Bella e o Damon, hein? E como sempre, os dois saíram machucados... *pega o menino Salvatore no colo e nina***_

_**E como diz minha baby girl Tuany, tivemos SECSO!**_

_**HASUHASUHSAUHASUSAHUA**_

_**O que acharam do lemon Beward? Sinceramente estou louca pela opinião de vocês, porque eu estou completamente sem rumo aqui! Hahahaha'**_

_**Esses dois finalmente se amaram e tiraram esse caroço da garganta. ISSO TUDO ERA TENSÃO SEXUAL, MEU POVO!**_

_**HUSAHSAUHSUSAHAHUSAHUSA**_

_**Tá, vou me acalmar -'**_

_**Comentem e quero saber o que acharam desses safadinhos... E o que esperam. Algumas coisas continuaram em aberto, mas as dúvidas de vocês serão sanadas ao longo dos próximos capítulos...**_

_**E, para lembrar, a fic já está na reta final (teremos mais uns 3 ou 4 caps), mas, como costumo dizer, SÓ SABERÃO SE O FINAL É BEWARD OU BEMON, NO PENÚLTIMO CAP! Então, não se desesperem!**_

_**Vou agora mesmo responder os reviews queridíssimos do cap anterior e aguardo os desse!**_

_**Um beijo grande pra cada um e fiquem com Deus *-***_

_**Toodles honey**_

_**http : / / raphaella-paiva . blogspot . com**_eu lsugando , acariciando seu abdmbs e longo gemido ao sentir seus dedos tocando-me sobre o tecido. a e me fizeram estremecer p


	17. Vietato

_**N/A: Hey, seus lindooooooooos! *pega todo mundo num abraço de urso até esmagar de tanta saudade***_

_**Meu Deus, depois de 23456765 anos sem postar, finalmente pude aparecer por aqui! Ai, é tão bom estar de volta!**_

_**Nem vou explicar a minha demora filha da mãe... Vocês sabem que ano passado foi foda com todo o lance do vestibular e talz, mas essa merda finalmente passou e agora é vida nova, gatinhos da universidade e mais contato com meus leitores divos! kkkkk'**_

_**Falando em ano passado, acho que a melhor coisa que surgiu foi "Cinquenta Tons de Cinza"! kkk' Jesus, do jeito que sou perva, vocês já devem imaginar como eu gostei da história! Haha' Me apaixonei por Christian Grey, até minha mãe tá lendo! o.O kkk'**_

_**Mas vamos ao capítulo... E QUE CAPÍTULO!**_

_**Vocês vão amar (as Beward, claro), mas as Team Damon não precisam se desesperar... O próximo cap promete! Lembrando que só teremos o próximo capítulo e então o epílogo *chora eternamente de saudades***_

_**Mas curtam esse capítulo que sofreu pra sair! kkkkkkk'**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

_ – Bella..._

_ – Hm... – respondi, acariciando seus braços em minha cintura._

_ – Eu não quero que isso termine..._

_ – Eu também não – Fechei os olhos com força, suspirando e sentindo-o virar meu corpo, fazendo-me olhar em seus olhos vibrantes._

_ – Vamos esquecer de tudo por um dia... Vamos voltar no tempo e ser apenas nós dois por algumas horas. Sem problemas, sem interrupções... Apenas nós dois._

_ Eu apenas o encarei surpresa, mordendo o lábio inferior e perdendo-me em seu olhar suplicante e incerto. E deixei-me levar, deixei-me ser insana e agir por ele, mesmo que por mais alguns instantes. Por um único dia. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Capítulo 17 – Vietato_

_**.**_

Em tantos dias, em tantas noites e imaginares, eu sonhava com a cena a qual o passado me trouxe. Ela ali me observava de olhos semicerrados e cenho levemente franzido ao fitar o horizonte que a estrada nos levava – um sorriso brincando em nossos lábios a cada segundo em que, revivendo momentos de quinze anos atrás, ela me dava uma bronca por dirigir tão rápido.

– O trem para Veneza não vai sair voando! – Bella brincou, sorrindo levemente enquanto procurava alguma música decente no porta-luvas do Volvo.

– Nunca se sabe! – sorri de volta, desacelerando minimamente.

**Para ouvir: One Republic – Secrets**

Nós parecíamos dois jovens insanos e inconsequentes fugindo de casa, mas naquele instante fugíamos apenas de nossas obrigações e responsabilidades que sabíamos ter de voltar. Como ela havia prometido a mim, tiraríamos aquele dia apenas para nós dois, desfrutando o ar e o sol italiano, juntos – somente um dia sem dar satisfações ou sentir culpa. Eu sei que tinha mais no que pensar, mas sabe aquele bichinho que fica nos cutucando até fazermos o que realmente desejamos? Ele me inquietava, e eu estava dando ouvidos a ele.

O mar italiano logo começava a perder espaço para as imensas planícies e plantações de lavandas e girassóis. Bella olhou para mim com um sorriso que causaria inveja até a uma imperatriz Romanov, fazendo-me sentir que aquele momento era realmente apenas nosso – e ninguém nos roubaria aquilo.

– Você é linda! – murmurei num sorriso, olhando-a de soslaio enquanto ouvia o leve rock preencher todo o carro.

Ela apenas sorriu de volta, meneando a cabeça e revirando os olhos carinhosamente.

– Falou o Sr. Deslumbre! – contra-atacou com um sorriso irônico, mexendo sugestivamente as sobrancelhas. Eu gargalhei inevitavelmente, sendo acompanhado por sua risada de sinos enquanto ela cantarolava a suave música.

Chegamos apurados à antiga estação de trem, ouvindo o som característico da _maria-fumaça_ avisando que a partida já era dada.

– Ah, não, chegamos atrasados! – Bella soltou um muxoxo ao ver o trem começando a se movimentar.

Olhei para os lados e vi a bilheteria sendo fechada por um idoso.

– Hey, o senhor! – gritei, correndo em sua direção – Espere, queremos comprar passagens pra esse trem!

– Desculpe-me, meu jovem, mas o próximo expresso só parte ao final da tarde – respondeu calmamente.

– Por favor, será que não há pelo menos duas passagens pra agora? – perguntei, tirando alguns fios de cabelo que caíam sobre meus olhos, sentindo a aproximação tranquila e curiosa de Bella.

– Eu lamento... – ele deu um sorriso de desculpas, ressaltando as rugas que despontavam em suas têmporas, continuando seu trabalho ali.

Bella fitou-me com seus olhos suavemente frustrados, franzindo o cenho divertidamente, porém, ao ver um sorriso matreiro se formar em meus lábios.

– O que você...

– Vamos! – sorri, pegando sua mão e puxando-a ao trem que ganhava cada vez mais movimento.

– O quê? – questionou com uma doce risada, acompanhando-me, confusa.

– Vamos logo, o próximo trem só sai pela tarde!

– Mas não temos _tickets_! - continuou rindo, provavelmente julgando minha sanidade. E com um sorriso ainda maior, prossegui.

– E quem precisa de _tickets_?

Ela nem teve tempo de me deter; logo eu segurava sua cintura enquanto pulávamos no trem. Encaramo-nos cúmplices, vendo a cidade litorânea ficar, aos poucos, para trás – e o velhinho da estação dando algum sermão em nós, ao longe.

– Não acredito que estamos dando uma de penetras! – Bella riu, divertida, escondendo o rosto em minha camisa.

– Nem eu! – acompanhei-a, ao passo em que a puxava mais e mais contra mim, sentindo seu corpo quente acalentar o meu.

Após alguns minutos apenas contemplando a bela vista da imaculada Itália, adentramos o vagão do trem, rindo ao olhar para os lados e constatar que não havia fiscais por ali, apenas dois pares de pessoas em seus assentos. Puxei delicadamente a mão de Bella enquanto me sentava em um dos últimos lugares, aconchegando-a em meu peito ao passo em que observávamos alguns vinhedos e pinheiros tomarem conta da vegetação aberta e incrivelmente linda.

– Parece um lugar de contos de fadas, você não acha? – ela perguntou com a voz baixa e carinhosa em meu ouvido, brincando com os dedos da minha mão livre. – Sinto como se, a qualquer momento, a Julieta pudesse aparecer na varanda de alguma dessas casinhas, procurando por Romeu.

– É verdade – sorri, dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça, sem conseguir retirar os olhos de tão perfeita paisagem.

– Acho que, de todos os lugares em que já estive nesses anos, não há beleza que se compare a Itália! – suspirou.

– Nem mesmo a minha? – perguntei, mexendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente enquanto ela revirava os olhos, tentando esconder um sorriso.

– Como estamos convencidos hoje... – ela riu deliciosamente, encostando nossos narizes antes de selar nossos lábios em um beijo extremamente desfrutável e tentador. Logo, Bella deitou sua cabeça em meu ombro enquanto eu a puxava mais para mim, ambos admirando a vista pela janela outra vez.

Não pude deixar de notar, no entanto, em uma afável senhora que estava em um assento paralelo ao nosso, do outro lado do estreito corredor. Ela nos olhava com ternura, seus pensamentos flutuando sobre eu e Bella sermos jovens casados curtindo um momento a sós. Um sorriso de deleite transpassou pelos meus lábios, tendo que concordar com ela, ao pensar no quanto ficávamos muito bem juntos, embora meu coração sofresse um leve aperto ao lembrar que éramos sim jovens casados, mas não um com o outro.

Quatro horas depois, dois amáveis sussurros enquanto Bella dormia, e uma bronca do maquinador ao descobrir que não havíamos comprado _tickets_, nós chegamos à romântica Veneza. Minha doce garota estava esfuziante enquanto andávamos de mãos dadas pela praça principal da cidade, rindo ao ver os pombos voarem para longe de nós com seus instintos de presas naturais perto de dois vampiros. Era contagiante ver aquele sorriso de menina preencher os lábios avermelhados e os olhos castanhos brilhando de empolgação.

Decidimos alugar um quarto numa aconchegante pousada com vista para o _Grande Canal_ e as inúmeras gôndolas que ali havia. O tom renascentista gritava por toda a cidade, fazendo-nos imaginar que estávamos realmente no século XV, onde os mecenas financiavam as obras de arte que abriram portas para o mundo moderno.

– Eu vou tomar um banho, tudo bem? – Bella disse, dando-me um selinho e pegando uma toalha a caminho do banheiro.

– Claro! – continuei ali na varanda, ouvindo um trovão ao longe. O clima nublado indicava que provavelmente choveria ao final do dia, mas ainda teríamos boas horas para aproveitar a cidade sem qualquer preocupação.

O barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado distraiu-me por completo e fiquei relutando se deveria ou não invadir a privacidade de Bella. É claro que eu dei a mínima pra isso, tirando minhas roupas e entrando no banheiro, como um garoto na puberdade.

O vapor da água quente nublava todo o cômodo, deixando a visão da morena ainda mais erótica. Sua pele molhada estava translúcida de desejo, deixando-me excitado apenas por lembrar que ela esteve assim, completamente nua, em meus braços há poucas horas. O corpo de Bella era a mais perfeita das esculturas – tenho certeza que deixaria Michelangelo intrigado e louco para esculpi-la. Mas ela era só minha ali, e aquela ideia de tê-la apenas para mim fazia meu membro pulsar de ansiedade.

Entrei no chuveiro sem pedir qualquer permissão. Bella estava de costas para mim, mas pude notar um arrepio _fodidamente_ delicioso em sua nuca ao perceber minha presença. Peguei-a pela cintura, virando-a para mim e jogando-a contra o vidro do boxe. Um sorriso safado brincou em seus lábios, fazendo-me rir deliciosamente. Deus sabe o quanto eu adorava essa faceta dela!

– O que eu faço com você, Bella? – Meus dedos fizeram uma trilha por entre sua têmpora, descendo calmamente pela maça de seu rosto, mandíbula, até alcançar seu pescoço e aquele tão conhecido caminho rumo ao sul.

Seu sorriso desapareceu aos poucos enquanto ela fechava os olhos, dando lugar a uma expressão de prazer e um doce gemido que fez meu membro doer. Aquela mulher acabava comigo.

– Me faça sua, Edward, e apenas me ame. – sussurrou, abrindo os olhos e apertando seus pequenos dedos em meus cabelos, puxando-me para encaixar minha boca a sua.

Minha língua adentrou seus lábios com força, inebriando-me com seu gosto tão exótico e atraente. Permiti que meus dedos a apertassem contra mim, fazendo-nos gemer com o contato de seus delicados seios em meu peito e a fricção de nossos sexos em sincronia.

– Porra, Bella, quero foder você aqui mesmo! – murmurei assim que afastamos nossos lábios, descendo meus beijos por seu pescoço e alcançando seus seios. A maciez ali me fez delirar, ao passo em que sentia os dedos de Bella puxando meus cabelos, e uma de suas pernas agarrar meu quadril.

– Edward! – arfou, enquanto eu sugava seus seios e pressionava meus dedos em seu clitóris e os deslizava por sua entrada, sentindo o quanto ela estava molhada e pronta para mim.

– Porra, Be... – Minha voz ficou presa na garganta quando ela agarrou meu membro em sua mão, massageando-o de um jeito que quase me levou à loucura.

Seus lábios pressionaram os meus novamente, sua língua me queimando de desejo para, em seguida, seus dentes mordiscarem meu lábio inferior e sugá-lo como se fosse uma fruta proibida. Ela direcionou meu membro pra sua entrada quente e molhada, fazendo-me gemer.

– Edward, por favor... – choramingou em meus lábios, minhas mãos ora massageando seus seios ora apertando sua cintura.

Eu ri suavemente, mordendo sua boca dessa vez. Agarrei suas pernas, enlaçando-as em minha cintura enquanto estocava de uma só vez, penetrando completamente. Seu grito de prazer abafou meu rosnado, e pude senti-la apertar seu corpo ainda mais contra o meu, apreciando minhas investidas rápidas e ferozes – cada vez mais próximo do ápice eminente.

– Meu Deus, Edward... – Bella murmurava ofegante, a água do chuveiro ainda caindo próxima de nós. Ela apertava meus bíceps, arranhando-os e puxando os fios de minha nuca; minhas mãos em seus quadris a traziam de encontro a mim a cada estocada.

– Bella, eu não vou aguentar por muito tempo. – rosnei, mordiscando sua orelha e sentindo o formigamento cada vez mais perto.

– Goza comigo, Edward. – E ao sussurrar essas palavras, a libertação foi inevitável. Os espasmos tomaram conta de nossos corpos, junto de um arrepiante e sedutor gemido que saiu por entre os lábios de Bella. – Uau, o que foi isso? – perguntou ainda em arquejos, descansando a cabeça no vidro do boxe a que estava pressionada.

– Sexo com Edward Cullen, meu amor! – sorri convencido, tentando controlar minha respiração, fazendo-nos rir divertidamente em seguida.

Após o desfrutável banho, Bella e eu percebemos que não tínhamos qualquer roupa limpa, então decidimos nos vestir com as anteriores rapidamente para comprarmos algumas vestes numa lojinha da cidade. Saí do provador trajando uma simples calça jeans e uma camisa preta de gola V com mangas até os cotovelos, mas não esperava encontrar uma Bella tão casual se olhando no espelho, prendendo seus cabelos em um sensual coque mal feito. A calça jeans delineava seus quadris e a camiseta preta escrita _The Beatles_ mostrava uma bela morena tão jovial e inocente como a de quinze anos atrás – e é claro que eu não poderia esquecer dos _All Stars_ brancos em seus pés. Parecia a minha Bella Swan ali.

– O que foi? – perguntou curiosa, ficando de frente para mim ao perceber meu olhar fascinado.

– Nada, é como se... – suspirei, entrelaçando nossos dedos e girando-a em torno de si mesma para vê-la de todos os ângulos – É como se eu tivesse voltado no tempo agora.

Ela apenas sorriu lindamente para mim, aconchegando meu rosto entre seus dedos antes de deslizar seus lábios carinhosamente contra os meus.

– Eu sinto a mesma coisa, amor. – murmurou, fazendo-nos beijar outra vez.

– Mas e, então, pronta pra um romântico passeio de gôndola? – beijei sua bochecha enquanto passava minhas mãos por seus ombros e andávamos pelas movimentadas vielas de Veneza.

– Depois dos últimos minutos no banheiro daquela pousada, estou pronta pra qualquer coisa, querido! – comentou com um sorriso malicioso. Joguei minha cabeça para trás em uma gargalhada, puxando-a para a _Ponte di Rialto_ antes que eu fizesse alguma bobagem ali mesmo.

O passeio de gôndola nos dava a oportunidade de nos curtir, emaranhados um ao outro enquanto admirávamos os belos edifícios renascentistas, os palácios e as basílicas que tomavam conta da cidade. Eram de encher os olhos, e eu degustava do olhar encantado de Bella em cada pedacinho da região mais amada do país, em nossa primeira visita.

– O que você tem aí? – ela questionou, vendo-me mexer no bolso da minha calça.

– Adivinhe... – sorri como um menino levado, observando-a semicerrar os olhos para, em seguida, arregalá-los assim que consegui pegar a máquina fotográfica e bater uma foto dela.

– Mas que diabos é isso, Edward? – inquiriu, repuxando os lábios em um beicinho manhoso, ao passo em que eu retirava a foto impressa da máquina e mostrava pra ela.

– É uma câmera digital _Polaroid_, amor. – respondi inocentemente, observando-a tomar a foto de minha mão e jogá-la no rio, para depois colocar as mãos na cintura de forma acusadora.

– Sabe que eu detesto fotos! – brigou, dando um soco em meu braço.

Eu soltei uma risada, aproximando meus lábios de seu pescoço e dando leves e molhados selinhos ali, ouvindo um de seus risinhos quando mordisquei sua jugular.

– Por favor, minha Bella... – sussurrei em seu ouvido, umedecendo o lóbulo de sua orelha e soprando vagarosamente logo após; quase pude vê-la revirar os olhos e tentar conter seu sorriso.

– Ok, ok... Mas só _algumas_ fotos, seu vampiro teimoso. – resmungou, recebendo um beijo rápido em sua boca com sabor de morangos enquanto se rendia às fotografias que eu tirava dela.

Não resistimos à lenda que abrigava Veneza e nos beijamos assim que passamos pela _Ponte dos Suspiros_, o local onde os prisioneiros davam seus últimos suspiros de liberdade antes de passarem o resto de suas vidas nos calabouços da cidade.

– Você conhece o outro mito sobre essa ponte? – Bella perguntou assim que nos afastávamos aos poucos dela.

– Além da dos prisioneiros? – inquiri com curiosidade, fitando seus olhos brilhantes e seu lábio inferior por entre seus dentes.

– Não... – sorriu, encostando nossos narizes e me encarando profundamente ao sussurrar – O mito de que o casal que se beijar em baixo da _Ponte dos Suspiros_ será apaixonado para sempre!

– Isso é verdade? – Fascinado, perguntei, com um sorriso nascendo em meu rosto ao constatar que nos beijamos tão apaixonadamente ao passar por ela. Bella apenas assentiu, jogando seus braços em meu pescoço ao passo em que eu rodeava os meus em sua cintura.

– Então vamos certificar de nos beijar bastante no caminho daqui pra frente, vai que tem outras lendas dessas por aí... – Sua risada foi deliciosa e contagiante, fazendo-me rir também e beijá-la profundamente em seguida.

O gondoleiro de cabelos grisalhos, em um típico chapéu e camiseta listrada, olhava-nos divertidamente, sorrindo e nos mostrando os pontos turísticos de Veneza. Eu tirava fotografias das paisagens e das demais gôndolas que vez ou outra passavam por nós. No entanto, a maior vítima era Bella, com minhas fotos constantes em seus encantadores sorrisos.

– Edward, pare com isso! – ela riu, roubando a câmera de minhas mãos e me fotografando dessa vez – Eu não sou fotogênica!

– Você é linda, Bella! – Tomei a máquina dela, beijando sua bochecha e aproximando nossos rostos. – Diga X! – E, então, bati uma foto de nós dois, ambos sorrindo, felizes, extasiados, sentindo a alegre nostalgia preencher cada um de nossos poros.

Após pouco mais de quarenta e cinco minutos desfrutando da arquitetura renascentista e barroca impecável da cidade, Bella decidiu que seria maravilhoso se entrássemos no inacabado _Palazzo Venier dei Leoni_, no Grande Canal, onde ficava o museu _Collezione Peggy Guggenheim_, recheado de arte americana e europeia da primeira metade do século XX.

– Céus, esse lugar é uma história viva! – ela murmurou embevecida, contemplando _O Poeta_, um dos magníficos quadros de Picasso.

– Concordo plenamente... – sussurrei enquanto andávamos tranquilamente pelo imenso palácio, minha mão jamais abandonando sua cintura – É como se eu voltasse a ser aquele menino de quinze anos, quando a minha mãe me levava a museus como esse ou via as notícias sobre a guerra nos jornais impressos.

– E como era? Digo, saber que tinha uma guerra mundial estourando e que você não poderia fazer nada? – questionou com um olhar bisbilhoteiro.

– Os garotos como eu adoravam, ansiando poderem se tornar logo maior de idade e se alistarem. – sorri, lembrando-me de nossas fantasias de honrar nosso país – Seríamos soldados gloriosos ao voltar, com toda a vitória, notoriedade e rivieras. Era a única coisa em que pensávamos!

– Sua mãe devia ficar louca com isso! – Bella arregalou os olhos, sorrindo levemente. – Seu único filho sonhando sobre estar na guerra!

– E ela ficava! – ri, recordando das tantas broncas que eu recebia sempre que tocava no assunto – Não me lembro de muita coisa sobre ela, mas seria impossível me esquecer dos sermões que me passava... Isso quando ela não apelava para o meu pai, pedindo que me arranjasse logo uma esposa para que pudesse desviar meus pensamentos!

– Aposto que tinha muitas pretendentes, doutor Cullen... – Ela me atiçou, mordendo os lábios para esconder o sorriso divertido.

– Mas nenhuma delas era a morena dos olhos chocolate. – Afirmei, beijando-a rapidamente nos lábios. – Mas o que houve com seus pais? Como estão Charlie e Renée? – perguntei ao passo em que nos direcionávamos para contemplar as obras de Salvador Dalí.

– Charlie morreu há alguns anos – ela suspirou, entristecida.

– _Como_, Bella? – Preocupei-me, sentindo pelo tão querido xerife de Forks.

– Ele sofreu de infarto, não resistiu; mas conheceu os netos antes disso – sorriu, os olhos distantes – Meu pai encontrou outra pessoa que pôde cuidar dele por muitos anos e eles foram felizes juntos, isso me conforta.

– Eu sinto muito. – sussurrei, abraçando-a cuidadosamente.

– Obrigada. – ela deu um pequeno beijinho em meu pescoço antes de prosseguir – Já minha mãe continua de bem com a vida! Sempre meio maluquinha e tão feliz com o Phil... – riu suavemente, sendo acompanhada por mim.

– Renée é uma figura! Uma das mentes mais puras e infantis que tive o prazer de conhecer! – falei com um sorriso; pensamentos como os seus eram extremamente difíceis de encontrar.

– Ela agora está na moda do Pilates! Diz que é o exercício mais rejuvenescedor, e que ainda vai viver por muitos anos para poder aprontar com os netos!

– Fico feliz por ela! – rimos juntos, logo tendo nossas atenções tomadas por quadros surrealistas. Eu e Bella ficávamos fazendo nossas próprias interpretações sobre as telas, rindo e divagando sobre o mundo dos sonhos que Dalí pintava. O _id_, _ego_ e _superego_ eram temas frequentes em suas obras de arte, retratando o subconsciente das pessoas e seus reais desejos. Um verdadeiro artista!

Depois de horas admirando tantas raridades artísticas, percebi que já era quase hora do crepúsculo. E uma ideia me veio em mente, fazendo-me puxar Bella pela viela de pedras até chegarmos à _Praça de__San Marcos_.

– Venha, quero lhe mostrar algo! – Sorri pra ela, que riu, seguindo-me enquanto desviávamos das inúmeras pessoas que circulavam por ali; algumas estudando a arquitetura dos edifícios, outras simplesmente apreciando a paisagem ou alimentando os pombos que enchiam o imenso local.

Chegando à igreja que caracterizava a praça, entrei juntamente de Bella no campanário, pegando o elevador que nos levaria até o alto da torre. As grossas paredes de estilo renascentista davam a tudo um ar único e angelical, mas assim que chegamos ao topo da catedral, fui brindado com o doce suspiro que saiu por entre os lábios da mulher ao meu lado, bem como o cenário de tirar o fôlego.

Veneza vista de cima era simplesmente exuberante! Os telhados vermelhos das casas e o labirinto de ruas e canais compunham um espetáculo diante de nossos olhos. O emaranhado formando a rede de canais que invadiam e cortavam a cidade, os moradores e os visitantes que enchiam cada pedaço da Catedral e _Piazza San Marcos_ era indubitavelmente fascinante.

– Sempre foi um sonho meu olhar Veneza das alturas... – murmurei, aproximando de Bella que se debruçava sobre o parapeito de pedras, tão hipnotizada quanto eu. – Dizem que só perde para a vista da _Torre de Pisa_. – Debrucei-me também ali, sorrindo ao sentir o vento ricochetear meu rosto. – Eu discordo.

– Também discordo. – ela sorriu pra mim, enlaçando seus braços em minha cintura ao mesmo tempo em que eu a apertava contra o meu peito.

As montanhas ao longe davam um ar mais surreal ao cenário, fazendo com que as nuvens parecessem querer tocá-las. O imenso canal de águas parecia sem fim, ganhando cores alaranjadas conforme o sol se punha ociosa e timidamente no horizonte.

– Edward? – Bella chamou em um sussurro enquanto nos sentávamos em um banco de madeira que ali havia. Fitei-a carinhosamente, retirando uma mecha de seus cabelos que a brisa levou aos seus olhos.

– Sim, amor?

– Eu senti sua falta. – confessou, suas íris quase marejadas – Eu pensei que tinha te perdido pra sempre quando encontrei aquela carta em minha cama, no dia seguinte. Por que você partiu sem me dizer adeus? Eu sofri tanto.

Suas palavras me pegaram desprevenido, e se eu tivesse um coração batendo, com certeza ele vacilaria naquele instante. Sua expressão era calma e triste, nostálgica, e a culpa me atingiu junto da dor em meu peito.

– Perdoe-me, Bella... Eu fui covarde demais, não conseguiria dizer aquelas palavras olhando em seus olhos. – admiti, sentindo a sincronia em nossas respirações descompassadas – Mas eu tinha medo de não fazê-la feliz no futuro; eu queria que você tivesse todas as experiências humanas que a vida pudesse lhe proporcionar... E você teve, amor! Podem não ter sido exatamente _humanas_, mas... você as experimentou!

– Edward... – ela sussurrou, uma lágrima deslizando por sua face de anjo.

– Eu também sofri tanto longe de você, Bella, amor! – murmurei, limpando a delicada gota com um beijo – Eu me perguntava todos os dias se o que havia feito era o certo... Às vezes me permitia acreditar que sim, outras vezes eu tinha vontade de me jogar de um precipício ao ver a burrada que eu tinha feito! Eu fui apenas metade de mim durante esses anos, porque a outra metade estava com você o tempo todo.

– Eu não tenho que perdoá-lo, Edward. – Sua voz quebradiça contradizia seu olhar fixo sem hesitação, suas mãos apertando meu rosto para encará-la. – Nós vivemos o que tínhamos que viver, amadurecemos com isso, e eu só tenho que sorrir por ter você aqui ao meu lado, trazendo-me pra Veneza e me fazendo sentir como se fosse uma menina outra vez.

– Eu te levaria pra qualquer lugar, amor! – sorri, colando nossos narizes quase num beijinho de esquimó. – Eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo. – Bella murmurou em um sorriso. Uma de suas mãos deslizou por entre minha bochecha e orelha, em um carinho que me levava a anos passados, para logo aproximar seu rosto preguiçosamente contra o meu.

O beijo que se sucedeu foi repleto de calma e emoção, sem qualquer receio ou desespero. Eram apenas dois jovens se amando, tentando compensar o que o destino separou e manteve tanto tempo afastado. Era como um reconhecimento de território, era o caminho de volta para casa, era como um soldado desordeiro que fugia das linhas inimigas para se acolher no colo de sua amada mulher.

Suas pernas passearam por entre as minhas, fazendo-a se sentar sobre minhas coxas, de frente para mim. Suas mãos em minha nuca acariciavam com uma elegância perturbadora à medida que meus dedos desmanchavam seu coque e se embromavam nas ondas de seus cabelos. Suguei seu lábio superior, ouvindo um gemido apaixonante e, em seguida, sentir uma leve mordida em meu queixo, arrancando uma risada de minha garganta.

– Você é tentadora. – sussurrei no ouvido de Bella, mordiscando-o enquanto ela voltava a vislumbrar o sol se pôr com um sorriso estonteante em seu rosto.

E ficamos assim até a estrela desaparecer completamente no poente, dando lugar aos primeiros astros do anoitecer. O céu ainda clareava-se com os últimos raios avermelhados quando Bella e eu retornamos à praça de mãos dadas, vendo as primeiras luminárias se acenderem na cidade, dando um toque ainda mais encantador e histórico à região.

Depois de alguns minutos andando por ali e conversando bobagens, Bella avistou uma gloriosa e delicada livraria, puxando-me até ela curiosamente, ansiosa por folhear as mais completas obras literárias. O local era simples, mas repleto de aconchego, com prateleiras enormes que continham livros de todos os gêneros. É claro que minha pequena _bookaholic _correu para os romances ingleses.

– Oh, Deus, isso que estou vendo é uma das edições mais antigas de Shakespeare? – perguntou, olhando-me com os olhinhos brilhando.

– Parece que sim. – sorri com sua expressão impressionada, pegando despreocupadamente o livro da estante de madeira branca.

– Edward, segure isso direito! – repreendeu-me, roubando o livro de minhas mãos e acariciando-o como se fosse uma peça de cristal – Esta é uma edição de colecionador, não me passe vergonha!

Foi impossível não rir de seu sermão, dando um aperto em suas lindas bochechas coradas em seguida.

– Desculpe-me, madame! – reverenciei-a, pegando uma de suas mãos e beijando-a. Bella revirou os olhos, sorrindo amavelmente antes de voltar sua atenção para o exemplar de _Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão_ que segurava.

Deixei-a ali, babando nas edições de _Romeu e Julieta_, _Jane Eyre_ e _Razão e Sensibilidade_ quando, passando os olhos por uma das prateleiras, avistei nada mais nada menos que um modelo surrado de _O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes_.

– Olha só o que encontrei, Bella! – chamei-a com um sorriso, mostrando o livro em minhas mãos.

– _Santo Dio_! – ela exclamou, pulando até mim e tentando pegar a obra entre os meus dedos – Edward, larga de ser chato e me deixe ver... – choramingou.

Apenas ri de seu dramalhão, atiçando-a ao colocar o livro no alto e abrir em uma das páginas, recitando alguma frase idiota de Heathcliff.

– "_Ela precisou de um rasgo de perspicácia para descobrir que eu não a amava. A dada altura, cheguei a acreditar que nada a faria entender isso; mesmo assim, aprendeu mal a lição, pois esta manhã informou-me, num rasgo de inteligência, que, finalmente, eu tinha conseguido que ela me odiasse! Um verdadeiro trabalho de Hércules, podes crer! Se consegui isso, tenho de lhe agradecer. Posso confiar em ti, Isabella? Tens certeza de que me odeias? Se eu te deixasse sozinha por meio dia, não voltarias para mim com suspiros e lamentos?"_ – Terminei de ler o trecho olhando para Bella enquanto mexia sugestivamente as sobrancelhas. – Diga-me, _Isabella_, você voltaria com suspiros e lamentos? – questionei, olhando-a mais seriamente ao repetir a frase.

– Senhor Heathcliff – ela disse sedutoramente, sabendo a frase seguinte de cor –, estas palavras são de um louco.

– Louco eu, Isabella? – Aproximei-me de seu corpo quente, deixando o livro e seus diálogos de lado. – Como se atreve?

– Sempre fui uma moça de poucas palavras, senhor, mas estas sempre me valeram de muitas outras. – murmurou, fitando-me tão profundamente que me embriagava aos poucos – E não me atreveria a mentir se o senhor realmente não fosse um homem louco.

– E por que tão lastimável opinião sobre minha pessoa? – inquiri de volta, próximo o bastante para sentir seu doce hálito bater em meu rosto com suavidade.

– Ora, meu senhor, pelo simples fato de você ter sérios problemas com clássicos da literatura! – Bella exclamou com um sorriso travesso, tomando-me o livro sem que eu pudesse a impedir. –_ O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes_ é uma das maiores histórias de amor! Emily Brontë merece o devido respeito. – E, então, ela me mostrou a língua, começando a folhear o livro que já leu tantas e tantas vezes.

– Tudo bem, sua chatinha; você daria uma ótima advogada! – Aticei um pouco mais, ouvindo-a acompanhar meu riso ao mesmo tempo em que meus olhos vagavam até um exemplar de _Orgulho e Preconceito_. – Isso sim é um romance! – Apontei para o livro, fazendo Bella me olhar surpresa.

– Graças a Deus! – ela exclamou, falando em meio a risos – Estava começando a questionar sua cultura!

– Apenas prefiro Jane Austen quando o assunto é Literatura Inglesa! – Dei de ombros, sorrindo igualmente ao abrir em uma página qualquer e recitar uma das falas do Sr. Darcy. – _"Tenho lutado em vão. Não resistirei. Meus sentimentos não serão reprimidos. Você deve permitir que eu lhe diga o quão ardentemente a admiro e a amo."_.

– Você sabe como seduzir uma garota, Cullen. – Bella caminhou até mim, rodeando os braços em minha cintura enquanto eu devolvia o livro à prateleira.

– Faço o que posso, madame. – Sorri torto, ouvindo-a suspirar e aproximar seus lábios delicadamente aos meus.

– Mas murmurar frases do irresistível Sr. Darcy é demais pra mim... – sussurrou com um sorriso puramente infernal; ela me levava ao inferno e depois ao céu.

– Mas _"você me enfeitiçou, meu corpo e minha alma, e eu a amo_.". – citei em um baixo murmúrio outra frase do personagem, encostando minha testa a sua antes de puxá-la para um beijo extremamente intoxicante.

Quando conseguimos nos desgrudar para retornar à pousada, eu disse a Bella que iria comprar _O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes_, recebendo um belo tapa no braço e um raivoso "Pare de zombar, Edward!" que me fez rir e querer puxá-la para um beco escuro, possuindo-a e a fazendo gritar meu nome de prazer.

Ao chegarmos ao nosso quarto, correndo pelo início de uma garoa, trouxe a morena para os meus braços, apertando meus lábios contra os seus ao sentir suas mãos torturar os fios de minha nuca. O breu do ambiente favorecia o clima sedutor e altamente fervoroso entre nós, dando-nos a chance de ouvir os leves pingos de chuva começarem a cair sobre Veneza.

Nossos ofegos misturavam-se ao som dos trovões ao longe enquanto os dedos de Bella desciam pelo meu peito e puxavam minha camisa, retirando-a em desespero. Os olhos chocolate encontraram-se aos meus rápida e eloquentemente ao passo que eu a empurrava contra a parede e a sentava em uma cômoda, derrubando um abajur no processo – nós rimos enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço. O aroma de frésias era enlouquecedor junto dos morangos em sua pele, fazendo-me sentir como se ela fosse a fruta proibida feita sob encomenda para mim. _Ela era meu tipo preferido de heroína_.

Bella arquejou depois que arranquei sua camiseta pelos seus braços, levando o sutiã sem cerimônias, para me perder na maciez de seus seios. Os mamilos rosados intumesceram-se apenas ao sentir minha língua rodeá-los e sugá-los, fazendo-a gemer roucamente em meu ouvido. Aquilo fez meu membro latejar e implorar por um alívio em minhas calças.

– Tão gostosa, Bella... – sussurrei, descendo meus beijos pela sua barriga ao desabotoar seus jeans e vislumbrar a pequena e _fodidamente_ deliciosa calcinha de renda azul. – Puta merda. – murmurei ao vê-la, mordendo sua coxa enquanto eu a colocava de volta no chão e puxava a calça de seus calcanhares, ouvindo uma risadinha safada da morena.

– Veja isso como uma vingança à livraria. – ela explicou, olhando-me de cima a medida que me empurrava com sua força vampírica em direção à parede. Rosnei, sentindo meu membro doer de excitação ao vê-la tão dominadora.

Suas hábeis mãos livraram-se rapidamente da minha calça, deslizando minha boxer por entre seus dedos antes de substituí-la pelo meu pau que latejava por um toque seu. Um gemido escapou da minha boca ao senti-la acariciar toda a extensão e pressionar as terminações certas, seus dentes trilhando pequenas mordidas em meu peito e abdômen.

– Bella... – sussurrei, apertando meus olhos e franzindo o cenho de satisfação quando ela fez um movimento torturante de vai e vem.

– Você acaba comigo, Edward – proferiu em um arquejo, mordendo o início de minha coxa. E não aguentei mais, puxando-a para cima e colando nossos lábios enquanto nos jogávamos na imensa cama.

Minhas mãos percorriam ensandecidas seu corpo curvilíneo, nossas línguas chocando-se e enrolando-se em desespero e reconhecimento. Decresci meus toques rumo a sua intimidade, arrancando com voracidade sua calcinha e sentindo suas mãos apertarem minha bunda para aumentar a fricção de nossos sexos.

Um gemido estrangulado saiu minha garganta ao deslizar os dedos por sua entrada tão molhada e quente, fazendo meu pau latejar de desejo. Bella murmurava meu nome enquanto meus dedos brincavam com seu clitóris, ora pressionando-o deliciosamente ora penetrando-a com prazer.

– Diga o que você quer, Bella. – ordenei em um murmúrio baixo ao passo em que mordiscava seus seios, ouvindo-a gemer e ofegar em meu ouvido, suas unhas castigando minhas costas.

– Eu quero você, Edward... – sussurrou, enlaçando uma de suas pernas em meu quadril e aumentando sedutoramente nosso contato.

– Mas isso você já tem, amor... – provoquei-a, mordendo seu ombro para subir meus beijos até seu pescoço.

– Droga, eu quero que você me foda, Edward! – ela grunhiu, arrancando-me uma risada divertida. Aproximei nossos rostos, encarando as sedutoras facetas chocolate e tomar seus lábios em um beijo quente.

**Para ouvir: Lana Del Rey – Lucky Ones**

Subi ambas as minhas mãos para o seu quadril, sentindo suas pernas se entrelaçarem ao meu redor e, finalmente, meu membro penetrá-la vigorosamente. Gememos em uníssono com o prazer, quase perdendo o fio da meada. Bella _fodia_ com os meus pensamentos.

Comecei a ditar um ritmo de vai e vem enlouquecedor, indo fundo em sua gruta quente e molhada e sentindo suas carnes me apertarem cada vez mais. Deslizei uma de minhas mãos na bunda de Bella, apertando-a e trazendo-a contra mim, enquanto a outra acariciava seu rosto. Os olhos fechados e o cenho franzido de prazer era a visão mais erótica, seus lábios entreabertos deixando escapar ofegos e gemidos, os cabelos esparramados no lençol branco como algas marinhas e os seios subindo e descendo conforme minhas estocadas me deixavam, aos poucos, insano.

– Olhe pra mim, Bella. – Consegui arfar em um sussurro, deixando-me ser hipnotizado pelas íris escuras e efervescentes que pareciam ler minha alma.

Sem desviar seus olhos dos meus, ela passeou com uma de suas mãos até meu pescoço, apoiando-se ali para aumentar nosso ritmo. Vez ou outra seus dedos puxavam os fios de minha nuca, outras vezes arranhavam minhas costas, fazendo com que aquela bolha ao nosso redor parecesse nos invadir mais e mais.

Brincando com meus olhos sobre seu corpo, vislumbrei seu pescoço alvo e tentador pulsar com uma artéria, seu sangue correndo vivo ali, cantando sedutoramente para mim. Deslizei meu nariz até a região, sentindo o aroma me chamar – a vontade de afundar meus dentes em sua pele e sugar sua doce pulsação me atiçou. No entanto, senti os lábios de Bella acariciarem meu pescoço e, com uma surpresa, seus dentes se cravarem em minha jugular.

O susto de ter minha pele de mármore perfurada por suas presas me fez soltar um grunhido de prazer e, sem conseguir me controlar, mordi seu pescoço de uma única vez. O gosto quente e doce de seu sangue invadiu minha boca, descendo com satisfação e aquecer minha garganta. Não era sede, era apenas vontade. E eu podia sentir o mesmo de Bella, que sugava meu veneno em seus lábios como se cantássemos um para o outro.

Uma vibração atingiu meu corpo, seguida de uma sensação de plenitude misturada à dor e ao prazer do instinto que se completava com o movimento de minhas estocadas em sua entrada quente. O formigamento começava a surgir, anunciando o orgasmo arrebatador quando Bella me puxou ainda mais contra si – o prazer duplo do sangue e de nossos corpos em sincronia. Meus movimentos aumentaram enquanto desgrudávamos nossos dentes um do outro e gemíamos, ainda sentindo o sangue em nossas línguas.

Olhei para a vampira que me seduzia, lambendo uma doce e pequena gota prateada do meu veneno que escorria por seus lábios enquanto sua presa se escondia em sua gengiva – era uma visão atormentadora e tentadora ao mesmo tempo. Seu ar de malícia e obscuridade me arrematou.

Seus olhos estudavam cada expressão minha, hipnotizados, desejosos; nossas respirações ofegantes, seu corpo suado, quente, em contraste ao barulho da chuva incessante lá fora. Era tudo muito forte, completo. Algo divino. As sensações do clímax cada vez mais próximas.

– Edward... – sussurrou, quase que num choramingo de prazer.

– Respire-me, Bella... Sinta o quanto eu te amo. – murmurou contra seus lábios, lutando contra os arquejos.

E sentindo suas mãos acariciarem meu pescoço outra vez, lambendo a região para cicatrizar as duas pequenas feridas, pude sentir os espasmos me preenchendo. Ela soltou um gemido longo que me arrepiou, seguido de um grito de prazer que se misturou ao meu rosnado e nos arrebatou por completo enquanto explodíamos em um prazer inexplicável.

Ficamos daquela forma durante os instantes seguintes, tentando controlar nossas respirações e nos recuperando do orgasmo arrepiante que tivemos. Nossos olhos não se desviaram um minuto sequer ao passo em que decifrávamos todos os sentimentos entorpecentes que nos atingiam. Era como se uma áurea nos envolvesse, ignorando o mundo, os trovões e relâmpagos, ou a tempestade lá fora.

E, então, ela sorriu para mim – um daqueles sorrisos de quebrar as pernas de qualquer homem. E eu sorri de volta, acariciando seu rosto e beijá-la longamente em seguida. Nossos lábios se mexiam vagarosa e preguiçosamente, nossas línguas com os resquícios dilacerantes do seu sangue e do meu veneno juntos. Era como uma poção mágica que nos enfeitiçava.

Não precisávamos de palavras para aquele momento, não precisávamos de explicações ou leitores de códigos para explicar o que houve ali. Era apenas o desejo em estarmos juntos e nossas artérias cantando umas para as outras naquele instante de prazer. Parecia insano, mas no mundo em que vivíamos, em nossa atual situação, insanidade era uma palavra que não tinha uma conotação tão grandiosa assim.

– Eu te amo, Edward. – Bella sussurrou enquanto eu me deitava ao seu lado, cobrindo-nos com o lençol. Acariciei sua bochecha, beijando sua testa e aconchegando-a delicadamente em meu peito, ouvindo as batidas suaves de seu coração.

– Eu também te amo, minha Bella.

E eu a deixei se entregar aos braços de _Morfeu_, só então notando que a televisão estava ligada em um canal qualquer. Franzi o cenho em curiosidade, sentindo o controle remoto emaranhado entre os lençóis, entre os meus pés e os de Bella. Ri levemente, pegando-o de forma rápida – provavelmente ligamos a tevê em algum momento ao encostar no controle, sem ao menos perceber.

Olhando outra vez para a tela plana, percebi que passava _Casablanca_, o clássico romance em preto e branco de 1942. Eu me lembrava de assisti-lo no cinema com uma Esme e uma Alice suspirando a cada minuto enquanto eu me perguntava quem diabos deixaria o grande amor de sua vida escapar e, mesmo assim, permiti-lo estar nos braços de outro alguém, anos depois, ao revê-lo.

Agora eu compreendia o desespero dos sentimentos de Rick Blane se ajudaria a mulher que amava a fugir dos nazistas com seu marido, ou se armava uma emboscada para ele e, então, poder ficar com ela. Não era como se Damon Salvatore fossem ruim, assim como Victor Lazlo também não era, mas ao ver Rick abrindo mão de Ilsa Lund e do amor que ambos sentiam apenas para deixá-la ser devidamente feliz com o marido na América, fez com que meu peito se apertasse.

Levantei-me cuidadosamente da cama após vestir minha boxer, frustrado ao final do filme e ver que Rick deixou Ilsa viver ao lado de Victor, embora o amor entre eles ainda estivesse presente. Ele sabia que não seria para sempre, mas por quanto tempo mais? Será que eu deveria fazer como Rick e abrir mão de Bella? Ou eu estava apenas me enganando? Porque assim como Ilsa, Bella me ama tanto.

O nosso dia havia acabado, e era o que havia pedido a Bella. Apenas um dia para reviver uma época antiga e feliz, o problema era que eu não sabia o que tinha que fazer. Metade de mim dizia para continuarmos vivendo nossas vidas, a outra metade implorava para que construíssemos um futuro juntos.

Encostado ao batente das portas francesas da varanda, senti a aproximação suave de Bella enquanto ela me abraçava por trás, toda enrolada ao lençol. A chuva deu uma trégua a Veneza, permitindo que o céu voltasse a ficar estrelado aos poucos. E apertando suas mãos às minhas, pedi ajuda aos céus para o que deveria fazer.

– Isso não é certo, Bella. – sussurrei, observando o reflexo dos edifícios no Grande Canal à luz do luar.

– O que não é certo? – perguntou no mesmo tom, caminhando para a minha frente, sem soltar minhas mãos, e me encarando, embora eu pudesse ler em seus olhos a leve percepção do assunto.

– _Isso_ não é certo. – referi a nós, àquele lugar, àquela situação, torcendo para uma resposta sua à minha dúvida. – Precisamos voltar e resolver isso.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**N/A: Ahn... Todas vivas? hehe'**_

_**E aí, o que acharam, meu povo? Nossa, escrevi tanto sexo que to precisando me libertar agora! kkkkkk' Vocês notaram que nesse tivemos algo mais selvagem e menos palavras "bonitinhas", porque, bem, é um homem-vampiro narrando e... ninguém consegue pensar em palavras fofas durante os finalmentes, né? HASUHSAUHSAUHSAUAS**_

_**Mas o que acharam? O sexo selvagem no chuveiro, o passeio de gôndola, o pôr do sol, a livraria (minha cena preferida *-*) e, claro, a noite tórrida de SEXO E SANGUE! Vocês se assustaram? kkkkkkkkk'**_

_**Anyway, digam o que acharam e o que esperam... O próximo capítulo vai vir muito em breve, pra aproveitar minhas semanas de férias! Hahaha'**_

_**Toodles honey**_


	18. Respirare

_**N/A: **__Ehhh, cambada! Quem anda surtando com RK em Coachella? Amo/sou 333_

_E como eu ando bipolar, estou quase chorando por estar finalizando o meu bebê. É, meu povo, esse é oficialmente o ÚLTIMO capítulo de Respiro Me *chora*_

_O epílogo, eu posto no DOMINGO que vem ;)_

_E se você estiver lendo e o final não for o que você queria, POR FAVOR, apenas peço que leia o capítulo todo. Tenho certeza que, de uma maneira ou outra, vocês irão gostar (:_

_Enjoy._

.

.

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

– _Isso não é certo, Bella. – sussurrei, observando o reflexo dos edifícios no Grande Canal à luz do luar._

– _O que não é certo? – perguntou no mesmo tom, caminhando para a minha frente, sem soltar minhas mãos, e me encarando, embora eu pudesse ler em seus olhos a leve percepção do assunto._

– _Isso não é certo. – referi a nós, àquele lugar, àquela situação, torcendo por uma resposta sua à minha dúvida. – Precisamos voltar e resolver isso._

.

.

_Capítulo 18 – Respirare_

.

.

_POV Bella_

É difícil quando você cai em si e percebe que tudo o que fez foi um engano. Talvez esse engano seja o maior desastre de sua vida, talvez ele seja a sina para um destino sem felicidade, talvez seja a ponta do _iceberg _para te levar a um precipício.

Mas talvez ele seja o engano vindo para um bem maior. Sim. Aquele engano que o faz remoer todas as suas atitudes para, no futuro, ver que foi a decisão correta. A decisão da maturidade, do renascimento. Ou segundo uma definição propícia, da _revivência_ – caráter ou qualidade de revivente, aquele que revive.

Eu havia feito minha escolha, Edward também. E após passarmos a madrugada no trem de volta para casa, acreditávamos que aquela seria a decisão correta. Não a mais correta para todos, não a mais correta agora. Mas a mais correta para nós dois.

Nós iríamos fugir. Fugir das obrigações, fugir dos julgamentos, fugir do presente que nos aprisionava. E antes iríamos acertar nossas últimas responsabilidades.

O trem havia chegado a Milão há alguns minutos, e Edward e eu não havíamos trocado uma palavra sequer desde a nossa decisão ainda em Veneza. Os prós e os contras pairavam sobre nossas cabeças, e eu poderia afirmar com a mais absoluta das certezas que ele estava tão submerso quanto eu. Era como se minha mente não pertencesse mais a mim mesma, fluindo entre pensamentos com Damon e meus filhos a todo instante.

Os dedos de Edward entrelaçados aos meus me dava uma segurança que eu jamais poderia contestar. O calor de sua pele fria contra a minha era o paradoxo perfeito para complementar aquela escolha. Nunca fomos um casal convencional, e os obstáculos que permeavam nossas vidas eram as provas de tudo isso.

O sol nascia tímido através do horizonte, enquanto saíamos da estação de trem rumo a uma rua vasta e tranquila da costa. O mar à direita de toda a rua litorânea era a paisagem perfeita para uma calmaria que parecia não existir em minha alma, o céu em contrastes de cores, ainda parcialmente escuro e respingado com algumas estrelas.

Ao lado esquerdo, exatamente de frente ao mar, havia uma imensa plantação de girassóis, movendo-se lentamente para o nascer do dia. Seria impossível dizer onde a flora terminava – e mesmo que fosse possível, eu me negaria diante de tanta perfeição.

A brisa tocou meus cabelos, trazendo o aroma da água salgada e da vida ali contida, e Edward abaixou os olhos em minha direção, oferecendo-me um de seus belos e acolhedores sorrisos tortos. O ocre em suas íris me aquecia. Seus dedos desvencilharam-se dos meus, e ele colocou meu rosto entre suas mãos.

– Você tem certeza, Bella? – Sua voz não passava de um doce murmúrio, fazendo-me aproximar meu corpo do seu e deslizar meus braços em volta de seu pescoço.

– Eu não estaria aqui se tivesse alguma dúvida. – Sorri, sendo retribuída com sua risada leve e contagiante.

Meus lábios tocaram sua bochecha em um beijo estalado antes que sua boca capturasse a minha deliciosamente, fazendo-me suspirar. O contato de sua pele nunca seria suficiente, era como se cada poro implorasse por mais, deixando-me ansiosa, fervorosa, a ponto de embolar meus dedos em seus cabelos em infinitos nós.

E, cada vez mais, eu estava certa da minha escolha.

– Então é isso? – Perguntei, mordendo os lábios enquanto me desvencilhava de seu abraço e pegava sua mão.

– É isso. – ele assentiu, beijando minha testa e, em seguida, minha mão.

E seu olhar me desarmou. Havia um pouco de hesitação ali – talvez a mesma quantidade de hesitação que havia em meu olhar, mas não poderíamos oscilar mais. Era hora de jogar os dados e esperar pela sorte. Eu iria para casa enfrentar Damon e Edward falaria com Charlize. Em duas horas, reencontraríamo-nos nesse mesmo lugar.

Então, eu me afastei. E antes que o sorriso perfeito de Edward pudesse me distrair, transformei-me na fênix e voei em direção a minha casa.

O fogo correndo em minhas penas me proporcionava uma sensação de plenitude – uma calmaria temporária capaz de amenizar o temor que me consumia. Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não sentia medo do que estava por vir.

Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que parte de mim não queria fazer aquilo.

Mas eu seria feliz sem Damon? Com minhas crianças eu poderia me resolver, aliás, pais e mães se divorciam todos os dias e ainda continuam a criar seus filhos da melhor forma possível. Mas e quanto a mim? Damon foi o homem que me apresentou o amor de verdade, aquele amor sincero que nasce de repente no meio de uma amizade. Eu seria capaz de viver sem o calor de sua pele, seus hipnotizantes olhos azuis e aquele sorriso que me fazia delirar?

O fato de eu não ter uma resposta imediata foi o primeiro passo da minha hesitação.

Ao aterrissar com maestria no gramado do jardim, permitindo a mim mesma fitar a bela casa que eu dividia com aquelas pessoas que tanto amava – e que apesar de estarmos ali há pouco tempo, já havia me fornecido tantas memórias a se guardar.

Eu poderia ouvir o suave ressonar de Matthew e Alyssa no segundo andar, e poderia ouvir Damon cochilando tranquilamente em nosso quarto. E a julgar pela respiração abafada, com certeza estaria debruçado entre os travesseiros em seu hábito adquirido desde sempre. Em manhãs preguiçosas como aquela, ele me puxava com um de seus braços até me arrastar para debaixo dele. Eu quase podia sentir seu cheiro quente e acolhedor.

E com aquele pensamento foi impossível não me recordar de uma manhã parecida, mas de tantos anos atrás. A primeira manhã da minha nova vida.

_ Um grande par de olhos azuis foi a primeira coisa que consegui enxergar por entre minha vista, ganhando foco conforme minha mente se ajustava ao momento. Minhas pálpebras se moveram em uma velocidade inumana, piscando centenas de vezes em um único segundo, tentando ajustar-se à claridade que se infiltrava através de longas cortinas pretas._

_ E eu senti uma presença ao meu lado, e só então percebi que estava deitada em uma cama. Olhei para cima outra vez e vi a face preocupada de Damon._

_ Minha cabeça estava um turbilhão, tentei pensar em minha última lembrança e a única imagem que eu conseguia me recordar era de eu estar em um táxi, a caminho da faculdade onde encontraria Elena, e de ele capotar diante de um barranco._

_ Arfei em susto, e os braços de Damon me rodearam._

_ – Finalmente! – ele sussurrou, apertando-me contra o seu peito, enquanto eu o puxava contra mim, escondendo o rosto em sua jaqueta._

_ Minha respiração saía em arquejos e meu cérebro parecia querer explodir. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo naquele instante. Eu conseguia sentir meus neurônios realizando cada sinapse, o sangue correndo por minhas artérias, e eu poderia calcular cada batida do meu coração e sincronizá-la com as badaladas do relógio ao final da rua._

_ E mesmo não sabendo o que se passava comigo, mesmo não podendo dizer o que diabos estava acontecendo, eu me sentia segura. Pela primeira vez desde muito tempo, eu me sentia protegida, eu me sentia amada, realizada e com cada ferimento finalmente suturado._

_ – Damon... – Minha voz saiu em um sussurro, estremecido, assustado. E ele apenas me apertou mais em seus braços._

_ – Shh... – ele murmurou calmamente, deslizando seus dedos por entre os meus cabelos – Você está bem agora, tudo vai ficar bem._

_ E eu acreditava naquelas palavras. Eu sabia que realmente iria ficar bem. Porque pela primeira vez, desde que Edward fora embora, eu me sentia curada de todo o sofrimento que havia me enclausurado por tantos meses._

_ Eu amava Damon._

– Eu amo o Damon. – murmurei para mim mesma, ciente de cada sílaba dita.

E eu não o amava porque ele era esse homem incrível que me curou, eu o amava porque... _Por quê?_

Eu não conseguia explicar o motivo, _eu não sabia_. Eu apenas sentia meu coração se encher de amor apenas ao mencioná-lo.

Fui tão cega a ponto de deixar esse amor se esconder assim que vi Edward, e eu o enxergava agora. Eu amava Edward, isso é óbvio, mas era um amor de adolescência. _Como eu nunca entendi isso?_

Estar com Edward era como estar com a antiga Bella, aquela garota ingênua de Forks. Mas estar com Damon era estar com a _verdadeira_ Bella, a Bella que cresceu, que amadureceu, viveu e aprendeu com cada erro. Edward me trazia a paixão do impossível, mas Damon me trazia a paixão real, a paixão que me consumia, que trazia perigo, desejo, vontade. A paixão que me fazia querer viver.

Meu coração pertencia a ele. Edward o perdeu a partir do momento em que partiu e não retornou mais. E agora eu sabia exatamente qual decisão tomar.

Eu apenas me transformei novamente em fênix e voei. O céu clareava vagarosamente, apagando uma estrela ou outra conforme o sol saía por detrás do mar e as cores alaranjadas começavam a se esgueirar por entre as nuvens que anunciavam um dia nublado por vir. E voei até o ponto de encontro que marquei com Edward, torcendo para que ele não houvesse acabado tudo entre Charlize.

Chegar ao lugar marcado não foi a parte mais difícil daquele instante, mas sim me transformar de volta em vampira e constatar o que estava por vir. Respirei fundo, alinhando a calça _jeans_ e a camiseta em meu corpo, erguendo o olhar e avistando as mechas acobreadas do cabelo de Edward iluminadas pelo sol que surgia aos poucos do horizonte.

Meu lado direito era coberto pela imensidão da plantação de girassóis, ansiosos pelo dia que brotava. Meu lado esquerdo era dominado pelo mar que nascia azul conforme o dia. E meus pés tocavam o asfalto da enorme e remota via. Apenas eu e Edward ali. Minhas mãos tremiam e, engolindo qualquer medo ou hesitação em minha garganta, caminhei vagarosamente em sua direção.

Edward estava de costas para mim e eu pude notar que ele encarava uma fotografia entre seus dedos. Ele sabia da minha presença ali, mas, esgueirando-me através de seus ombros, percebi a razão de ele estar tão absorto – na imagem, ele, Wendy e Charlize sorriam verdadeiramente felizes e agradecidos, empoleirados na cama do casal.

Meu coração se apertou.

– Você formou uma família linda. – sussurrei, engolindo o caroço em minha garganta.

Pude ter o vislumbre de um doce sorriso brincar em seus lábios, enquanto ele assentia e, finalmente, fitava meus olhos. E eu me perguntei se alguém poderia transpassar tantos sentimentos em conflitos através deles.

– Eu tenho muito orgulho dessa família. – murmurou em consentimento, voltando a encarar a imagem.

Eu também a olhei, caminhando calmamente até estar de frente a Edward. Ele me fitou curioso enquanto eu colocava minhas mãos em frente a esposa e filha, tapando as duas da feliz paisagem.

– Você se imagina sem elas? – perguntei em um baixo murmúrio, olhando-o suspirar e fechar as pálpebras. E, então, ele meneou a cabeça, abaixando o rosto para me proibir de ver a confusão em cada linha de seu rosto. Mas seria impossível não perceber o que pairava no ar.

– Eu não consigo viver sem a Charlize. – ele me encarou com as íris douradas em uma súplica – Mas também amo você, Bella.

– Eu sei. – Senti meus olhos se afundarem em lágrimas contidas, embaçando minha visão. – Eu também te amo, mas... Eu simplesmente não consigo viver sem o Damon.

**Para ouvir: James Morrison feat. Nelly Furtado – Broken Strings**

E Edward apenas me abraçou, puxou meu corpo para os seus braços enquanto eu escondia meu rosto em seu pescoço frio. O choro arrebentava minha alma de dentro para fora – eu tentava ser forte, consegui conter algumas lágrimas, mas me doía apenas em pensar que se Edward também pudesse chorar, ele estaria chorando.

Não sei quantos minutos ficamos assim, apenas reclusos um ao outro, sentindo nossas peles, abraçando-nos como fazíamos na época em que eu era apenas uma humana. Apenas me dei conta de que ainda estava agarrada a Edward quando ele beijou minha testa e sussurrou que tinha algo que me pertencia.

Os dois segundos em que ele vasculhou o bolso de sua calça, permitiu-me secar as lágrimas das maçãs do meu rosto e encará-lo novamente, curiosa. Sorri em surpresa ao ver meu tão antigo anel.

– Eu pensei que tinha o perdido!

– Essa coisa horrível? – Edward brincou com um leve sorriso, fazendo-me rir levemente. – Eu roubei antes de partir, para me lembrar de você.

Ele pegou minha mão, abrindo meus dedos delicadamente para colocar o anel em minha palma. Seus olhos voltaram a me fitar, sérios, nostálgicos. Arrependidos.

– Passei anos querendo te ver outra vez, poder te devolver isso; sempre me apeguei a isso como se fosse minha vida. – suspirou, aproximando-se de mim – Para mim, era a única forma de ter você por perto. Eu me apegava a esse anel, a sua lembrança, ao seu amor...

– E se eu dissesse que fiz o mesmo com a carta que você deixou? – sorri, levemente culpada, levemente compreendida. E senti meu coração se esvaziar, como se todo o remorso estivesse, finalmente, indo embora.

Edward olhou no fundo dos meus olhos, deslizando uma de suas mãos pelos meus cabelos em uma carícia, embromando seus dedos em minha nuca enquanto minhas mãos faziam o mesmo. Ele encostou sua testa a minha, inspirando meu cheiro, inspirando minha alma.

– Me perdoe por mudar todo o nosso destino.

– Talvez seríamos felizes se você tivesse ficado ou voltado antes, se eu não conhecesse Damon e você não conhecesse Charlize. – murmurei, sentindo nossos narizes roçarem – Talvez teríamos tido o nosso felizes para sempre.

– Eu acho que teríamos tido o nosso felizes para sempre – ele concordou, sorrindo com culpa.

– E agora é hora de continuarmos a nossa eternidade com as pessoas que escolhemos, com as nossas verdadeiras almas gêmeas. – Olhei em seus olhos dourados, delirando com sua pele uma última vez. – É a hora de fazermos nosso próprio felizes para sempre.

E, então, Edward beijou minha testa.

– Você sabe que eu sempre vou te amar, não sabe?

– Cada dia menos. – sorri, recebendo seu sorriso torto que tanto enchia meu peito.

– Cada dia um pouco menos.

Mas eu não resisti a minha reação seguinte, eu precisava de uma última confirmação, de uma última certeza, de uma última despedida. E, com esse pensamento, deslizei meus lábios pelos seus em um beijo doce, nostálgico, saudoso – seu sabor de mel e hortelã preenchendo cada um dos meus poros. Nosso último beijo.

Com um suspiro, nossos lábios se descolaram, e eu fitei Edward como outro homem pela primeira vez.

Sorrimos um para o outro, afastando-nos em caminhos opostos como o destino seria responsável de nos guiar dali adiante. E eu dei as costas para o passado, enfim sorrindo, enfim livre, enfim em paz, andando pela rua em direção a minha verdadeira vida.

– Bella?

A voz de Edward me fez sobressaltar, e me virei para encará-lo novamente.

– Seja feliz para sempre. – ele murmurou, sorrindo, já na metade de seu caminho.

Eu apenas sorri de volta, sussurrando-lhe a sorte de volta.

– Seja feliz para sempre, Edward.

Assim, eu pude deixar minha alma se lavar em sua própria redenção. Eu havia feito a escolha certa, sem um amor rasgado, remendado, amado pelas beiradas. Agora eu iria adiante e encontraria a paz que me esperava no amor inteiro, no amor só meu e de mais ninguém.

E, embora um pedaço do meu coração tenha ficado ali, dentro do coração de Edward, eu me sentia feliz. Aquele pedaço iria se perder um dia; e eu não sentiria mais culpa por isso. Desta vez as coisas não haviam sido acabadas de repente, não haviam sido deixadas pela metade, inacabadas, desarrumadas, feridas, indefinidas.

Desta vez eu seguiria em frente. Mas não pela metade – e sim inteiramente.

E, naquele momento, o sol enfim nasceu.

No caminho para casa, tentei colocar minha mente em ordem. Meu coração não pesava mais, no entanto, minha consciência ainda me repreendia pelo dia anterior e pela briga que tive com Damon antes de ir embora. Eu apenas rezava para que eu pudesse me redimir e voltar para os seus braços – porque sem eles ao meu redor, eu não sabia se seria capaz de sobreviver.

A casa estava silenciosa, mas eu ainda podia ouvir minhas crianças dormirem em seus quartos e um cheirinho de café vindo da cozinha, embora não havia ninguém ali. Entrei pela porta dos fundos, subindo as escadas que davam para o andar de cima com o máximo de calma que meus nervos me permitiam, direcionando-me ao quarto dos meus pequenos.

Primeiro fui ao de Alyssa, que ressonava como um anjinho em sua cama – os lisos e negros cabelos espalhados no travesseiro cor de rosa, e um livro que contava a história de _Robin Hood_ entreaberto sobre a escrivaninha. Com certeza meu marido havia lido uma de suas histórias preferidas a nossa menina, que sempre preferiu aventuras a contos de fadas.

Eu havia acabado de dar um suave beijinho em sua testa quando ouvi sua delicada voz me chamando.

– Sim, querida? – Sorri, acariciando seus cabelos.

– Mamãe, você está feliz. – ela falou com convicção, olhando-me com aqueles olhinhos tão azuis quanto o oceano.

– Claro que estou, meu amor. – respondi, meio confusa com sua frase repentina.

– Não, mamãe, eu _sei_ que você está feliz. – murmurou, com um brilho escapando de suas íris, deslumbrando-me. – _Eu vi_.

Eu apenas a olhei surpresa, admirada, completamente embevecida. _Minha pequena menina..._

– Você é especial, filha. – sussurrei, encostando seu narizinho ao meu – A _verdade_ é seu dom.

Ao dizer isso, ela me abraçou – um abraço forte, cheio de carinho, cheio de carência, cheio de expectativas. E eu sorri junto ao meu bebê, admirando sua capacidade de fazer todos a sua volta enxergarem a verdade assim como ela.

E quando seus olhinhos começaram a pesar e a fecharem com um bocejo, dei um suave beijinho em sua bochechinha gorducha antes de rumar ao quarto do meu pequeno Matt. Os cabelinhos negros, maiores do que de costume, também se espalhavam nos lençóis. Sorri, tirando-os de seu rostinho lindo e impecável, beijando sua testa enquanto o cobria melhor.

**Para ouvir: One Republic feat. Sara Bareilles – Come Home **

E, criando coragem para enfrentar o desconhecido, respirei fundo, caminhando lentamente até a biblioteca ao lado – de onde vinha o aroma de Damon.

Dito e feito. Lá estava ele, sentado de costas à enorme mesa de carvalho, provavelmente lendo alguns de seus projetos de engenharia civil. O ambiente era iluminado apenas por uma lareira no canto leste e a pouca luz solar que invadia as frestas das cortinas.

Fechei a porta em um suave _clic_, aproximando-me de meu marido. Pude ver os músculos de suas costas se retesarem, ao passo em que ele se virava para colocar os papéis sobre a mesa e caminhar até a janela.

– Você demorou. – ele sussurrou, e sua voz não demonstrava qualquer tipo de ressentimento ou ego ferido; ele estava apenas preocupado. Uma de suas grandes qualidades sempre fora a honestidade.

– Me desculpe, Damon. – murmurei, andando até ele, que girou seu corpo para me encarar.

Os olhos azuis eram calmos e tenros, acalentando-me. Ele sorriu de lado, esticando sua mão. E eu não me contive em aceitar seu toque, tendo meus dedos delicadamente envolvidos pelos seus antes de ele beijar a aliança que abraçava meu anelar.

– Você sabe que não precisa se desculpar, querida.

– Eu preciso sim, amor. – falei, abaixando a cabeça ao tentar encontrar as palavras certas – Eu não devia ter brigado com você e saído daquela forma, ter feito o que fiz com Edward e...

E ele não me deixou explicar, puxando-me para seus braços e tocando seus lábios fervorosamente aos meus. Suas mãos deslizaram rumo aos meus quadris enquanto eu tentava raciocinar rápido o bastante para trazê-lo mais perto de mim, enganchando meus dedos em sua nuca e movendo meus lábios contra os seus.

– Você não precisa dizer nada, amor; eu _confio_ em você. – sussurrou contra a minha boca, deslizando suas mãos para os meus cabelos em um carinho sedutor – Se você voltou para mim é porque tem certeza agora.

– E eu tenho! – sorri, vendo seu sorriso espelhar o meu e chegar aos seus olhos – Eu tenho certeza que amo você, e apenas você, Damon Salvatore.

O azul em seus olhos me redimiu enquanto ele me jogava contra a parede e dava um delicioso e estalado beijo em minha boca.

– Pulamos essa parte chata e vamos ao sexo de reconciliação!

Minha risada foi alta, seguida pela dele, que acariciava meu rosto.

– Eu te amo. – sussurrei outra vez, sorrindo ao ver a felicidade em seu olhar.

– E quem não me ama? – inquiriu, todo cheio de si. – Sou Damon Salvatore, _baby_!

– Seu metido! – Soquei seu braço enquanto falava entre risos.

– Aliás – ele pegou minha mão outra vez, beijando minha testa de forma doce antes de me fitar profundamente –, eu também te amo.

E com os nossos lábios ocupados demais para qualquer outra coisa, senti-me plena em saber que não precisávamos de qualquer conversa. Ele sabia o que Edward significava para mim, ele sabia que um passado não era apagado de uma hora para outra – ele me entendia, havia passado o mesmo com Katherine e, depois, Rose. Ele sabia que o tempo era o melhor remédio para curar feridas passadas; não havia mais um ferimento aberto para ser lembrado durante os próximos quinze anos. Desta vez, o ferimento havia sido suturado.

Além do mais, com Damon as coisas nunca eram usuais, eram sempre do jeito Damon de ser. E eu adorava aquilo, porque sabíamos que era para sempre.

E assim seria.

_POV Edward_

Eu me sentia pleno. Pela primeira vez em quinze anos, eu me experimentava como uma pessoa livre, sem remorsos, sem temores, sem qualquer martírio alimentando-se da minha alma como um parasita.

Agora eu conseguia enxergar verdadeiramente.

Eu amava a Bella, ela sempre seria parte do meu ser. No entanto, o poder que Charlize tinha sobre mim era potencialmente maior, era vital, era mortal. Eu nunca me permiti amá-la totalmente – na verdade, eu nunca me permiti perceber que a amava totalmente. Eu sempre tive o péssimo hábito de compará-la a Bella, de assimilar e assemelhar pequenas coisas que ela fazia.

Mas agora era como se eu pudesse sentir meu peito seguir o ritmo das batidas imaginárias do meu coração, era como se eu pudesse sentir todo o efeito que Charlize tinha sobre meu corpo, minha mente, minha alma. Ela era minha. Minha esposa, minha mulher, minha doce e delicada mestiça.

Eu a amava. Eu _fodidamente _a amava.

E aquilo me fazia feliz.

_ – Edward! – ela riu, correndo atrás de mim pelas florestas de Vancouver._

_ Depois que nos conhecemos – durante minha luta com Victoria, quando a rastreei até o Rio de Janeiro – eu convidei Charlize para conhecer minha família. Uma cordialidade, já que ela era uma nômade vinda da África do Sul, em busca de alguém que possuísse uma dieta semelhante à dela. O vegetarianismo sempre foi algo natural vindo dela, embora ela não soubesse quem fossem seus pais e havia sido criada por uma senhora que a encontrou quando criança._

_ Na época, residíamos no Canadá, e minha família ficou encantada com a incomum espécie da loura, e ela foi praticamente adotada por nós após alguns meses de convivência. A pequena Alice a adorava, e até Rosalie fora-lhe cordial desde sempre._

_ Ainda sentíamos falta de Bella e, embora não tratássemos Charlize como uma substituição, seu espírito jovial sempre incorporou nossa família como uma peça perdida. E eu, particularmente, apreciava nossas longas conversas e brincadeiras durante as caçadas. Ela me contagiava._

_ – Você é uma lesma! – provoquei, obrigando minhas pernas a pararem assim que cheguei à beira de um lago._

_ – Ah, sai da frente! – ela gritou, mas era tarde demais. Seu descontrole a fez colidir com meu corpo, jogando a nós dois na água gelada de outono._

_ Começamos a rir assim que emergimos, ela torcendo seus cabelos louros. Aquele final de tarde estava especialmente encantador, com o sol batendo suavemente nas altas copas das árvores, fazendo com que as flores amarelas e laranjas adquirissem um tom dourado, iluminando todo o lago._

_ Charlize olhou embevecida para o fenômeno, desviando os olhos para mim com seu costumeiro sorriso de menina. Mas aquele desviar de olhos nos mostrou que estávamos perigosamente próximos um do outro, e suas grandes íris verdes me fascinavam._

_ – Você é tão linda... – sussurrei, deslizando um de seus cachos molhados para trás da orelha, acariciando a maça de seu rosto._

_ Ela suspirou, sorrindo de lado enquanto me encarava com um misto de preocupação e bem-querer. Uma de suas mãos tocou gentilmente minha bochecha, fazendo-me fechar os olhos em reconhecimento._

_ – Você sempre fica tão isolado – ela murmurou, encarando meus olhos assim que os reabri, admirando seus traços suaves e acolhedores – Às vezes você parece uma criança perdida, procurando por algo, procurando por alguém._

_ – A vida nem sempre é como gostaríamos que fosse, não é?_

_ – Quem dera! – sorriu de lado, baixando os olhos._

_ – Nós temos passados sofridos, Lize – falei em um tom baixo, tocando seu queixo para encontrar seus olhos – De vez em quando eu tenho vontade de desistir de tudo._

_ Ela assentiu, absorvendo minhas palavras em um respeitoso silêncio. Sorri de lado, encostando minha testa a sua._

_ – Mas quando eu olho pra você – prossegui, ganhando seu olhar verde e encantador –, eu sinto vontade de recomeçar._

_ E o sorriso que veio a seguir encheu meu coração. Não da forma que nos mantém acesos ou inquietos, mas sim daquela forma que nos mantém aquecidos por dentro._

_ E eu não hesitei. Quando vi, havia tocado seus lábios com os meus, experimentando a maravilhosa sensação de ter uma pele, uma curva e uma alma em sincronia com a sua._

E com aquela lembrança, cheguei a minha casa. Mal estacionei o Volvo no jardim principal, franzindo o cenho ao não sentir a presença de Charlize ou Wendy por ali. Forcei minhas pernas para correrem até a cozinha e, dois segundos depois, visualizei um delicado bilhete deixado cuidadosamente sobre o balcão.

"_Edward,_

_Não quero atrapalhar sua vida. Nunca quis._

_Eu sinto muito se eu fiz alguma bagunça durante esses anos, mas precisei sair para pensar._

_É Bella quem você ama, você sempre a amou. Termine de se resolver com ela; eu sinto que estão juntos. Você não precisa me explicar nada, sabe que não. Apenas me dê um pouco de tempo para absorver tudo._

_Mas se, por algum motivo, você quiser me encontrar, vai saber onde me achar._

_Wendy está comigo – não se preocupe, estamos bem._

_C."_

**Para ouvir: Amanda Seyfried – Little House **

Meu peito se apertou.

Ela achava que eu ia deixá-la. Eu quase cometi esse erro, mas caí na realidade antes que fosse tarde demais. E, sem pensar duas vezes, desloquei o Volvo rumo ao meu destino. E é claro que eu sabia onde encontrá-la.

Poucas horas depois, eu estacionei calmamente na grama de nossa pequena casa de campo, colocando as mãos no bolso enquanto caminhava a curtos passos até o jardim dos fundos. E lá estavam minhas duas preciosidades, sentadas em baixo de uma árvore em frente ao imenso lago.

Charlize lia um livro para nossa pequena, que olhava atenta para a mãe, empoleirada entre suas pernas. Embora eu não pudesse ouvir os pensamentos de minha esposa, eu sabia que ela havia sentido minha presença.

Ajoelhei-me assim que cheguei perto delas, fazendo Wendy soltar um gritinho de empolgação assim que me viu, correndo e envolvendo seus braços em meu pescoço.

– Você voltou pra gente, papai! – ela falou animada em meu ouvido, ao passo em que eu apertava seu corpinho contra o meu peito.

E eu levantei os olhos, fitando Charlize com um sorriso.

– Sempre, meu amor.

Minha esposa se levantou, escondendo um sorriso enquanto caminhava até o pequeno píer, encarando o lago.

– O papai já volta, _Candy-Wendy_! – pisquei para minha menina, que soltou uma risadinha, correndo atrás das borboletas por entre as flores sob o sol da manhã.

Caminhei em direção a Charlize, a qual abraçava seu corpo ao se proteger da brisa que empurrava seus cabelos para trás, dando-lhe um ar naturalmente lindo e, como sempre, de tirar o fôlego.

– Então você voltou? – ela sorriu, virando-se para mim assim que parei ao seu lado.

– É isso o que alguém apaixonado faz, não é? Volta para a pessoa que ama. – sorri de volta, entrelaçando seus dedos aos meus, sentindo-a se estremecer. E não foi de frio.

– Eu te amo demais, Edward – Charlize murmurou, mas seu olhar ganhou um tom sério de repente – Eu só quero sua felicidade, e sua felicidade é Bella.

– Amor...

– Você nunca a esqueceu por um minuto durante todos esses anos. – ela deu de ombros, suspirando enquanto desviava seu olhar do meu.

E como naquele dia em que eu a beijei pela primeira vez, toquei seu queixo para encontrar seus olhos.

– Eu a esqueci, Lize; eu a esqueci quanto te vi me salvando de Victoria. – Assim que proferi aquelas palavras, ela me olhou surpresa, encantada, amada. – E eu a esqueci agora.

– _Verdade?_ – perguntou; o lábio inferior tremendo ligeiramente, os olhos cheios de água.

– É claro que é verdade – sorri, embromando meus dedos entre seus cabelos, inspirando seu maravilhoso perfume – Eu amo você.

– Eu também amo você!

Dizer mais palavras seria desnecessário – o beijo que se seguiu foi mais significante que qualquer pedido de perdão. Aquilo era minha rendição.

Eu amava minha esposa, amava minha família. E nada, nem ninguém, jamais seriam mais forte, mais importante, ou remotamente mais extraordinário, do que o nosso amor.

E assim seria. Para sempre.

_POV Bella_

Era à tarde, eu admirava o deslizar da chuva no vidro, sentada no acolchoado da janela do meu quarto. O céu nublado deixava o ambiente escurecido e saudosamente belo, contrastando com o gramado verde do jardim, com as árvores e as serras ao longe. Eu adorava tardes chuvosas, fazia-me pensa em tempos felizes, em presentes felizes.

**Para ouvir: Joel & Luke – Love's To Blame**

Olhei para a cama há alguns metros de mim, vendo Damon e minhas crianças esparramados entre os lençóis, cochilando suavemente conforme os pingos de chuva que caíam lá fora. Canecas de chocolate-quente estavam espalhadas pelo chão e criado-mudo, a televisão ligada em alguma série infantil. Eu sorri, sentindo-me completa.

Um ligeiro barulho de motor de carro soou no asfalto, então retornei meu olhar através da janela, vendo uma pequenina vampira saltitar para fora de um carro. Meu sorriso aumentou ao vê-la acenar a me ver na janela, caminhando até a entrada enquanto eu descia as escadas para recebê-la.

– Alice! – Soltei uma risada ao abrir a porta, sentindo seu corpo se pressionar contra o meu em um abraço. – Senti sua falta.

– Estava com tantas saudades, Bella! – ela sorriu, ainda agarrada a mim enquanto sentávamos no sofá.

– Deixe-me adivinhar... – murmurei, acariciando seus cabelos – Veio se despedir, não foi?

Alice apenas meneou a cabeça em concordância, entrelaçando seus dedos aos meus, encarando-me em um misto de saudade e melancolia.

– Nem acredito que agora é para sempre, Bella. – ela sussurrou, e eu não tive outra reação sequer puxá-la para mim e apertá-la contra o meu corpo.

– Vou sentir sua falta, irmã. – Senti meus olhos marejarem à medida que inspirava seu doce aroma.

Fazia uma semana desde que tudo voltara ao normal; eu não poderia estar mais feliz e sabia que Edward sentia a mesma coisa. Mas não demorou a correr a notícia de que os Cullen se mudariam outra vez, agora para alguma cidade da Inglaterra. Eles haviam ficado na Itália por cinco anos e as pessoas logo começariam a notar alguma diferença – ou a falta dela –, então já era mais que hora de recomeçarem.

E eu e Alice ficamos ali, conversando sobre o tempo, conversando sobre a vida, matando as saudades que seriam eternas.

Algumas horas depois, quando a chuva havia se tornando uma leve garoa ao pôr do sol, uma pergunta escapuliu dos meus lábios.

– Hm, Alice? – chamei sua atenção antes de fechar a porta e vê-la partir. – Pode me fazer um favor?

– Claro.

– Nós tomamos as decisões certas?

Os olhos dourados fitaram-me preocupados, mas aliviaram-se como num passe de mágica, tirando todo o peso que ali havia. E ela sorriu.

– As mais certas. – respondeu, assentindo com o rosto pleno. – _Eu vi_.

No entanto, franzi o cenho. Havia algo mais, eu sentia.

– _Quando_ você viu? – perguntei intrigada.

– Assim que você se apaixonou pelo Damon e Edward se apaixonou pela Charlize. – ela murmurou – E houve uma vez em que impedi Edward de ir atrás de você, porque _eu vi_ que nada seria mais como antes.

– Como assim?

– A partir do momento em que o coração de vocês passou a pertencer a outras pessoas, o futuro de vocês dois mudou completa e eternamente – suspirou, arrumando uma mecha rebelde que caía em minha testa antes de depositar um beijinho ali.

– Obrigada, Alice. – sussurrei com um sorriso, assistindo-a caminhar de volta ao seu carro.

E, com um último olhar para o céu nublado daquela tarde, eu tive a certeza de que tudo havia, finalmente, entrado nos eixos. Talvez não da forma que a maioria esperava, talvez não da forma que fora planejada da primeira vez. Mas eu sabia que havia sido da forma certa, da forma que o destino, da forma que a vida e, principalmente, da forma que Deus queria.

.

.

_**N/A:**__ Ain... *seca a lagriminha*_

_Eu sei que não foi o final esperado pela maioria, mas espero ter aquecido o coraçãozinho de vocês! Afinal de conta, mesmo não sendo um final comum, foi um final feliz._

_Mas antes dos comentários, quero chamar vocês para viajarem na minha NOVA FANFIC! Desta vez, uma comédia romântica que se passa em TODA a Europa! Hahahaha'_

_Que tal embarcar nessa loucura divertidíssima? Garanto muitos suspiros e risadas com Beward conforme eles viajam e se reencontram nos países europeus durante uma longa viagem de mochileiros!_

_Para ler: _ www(PONTO)fanfiction(PONTO)net/s/9170740/1/Burning -Red

_Mas o que acharam do último cap de RM? Comentem... Digam o que acharam da despedida Beward, das reconciliações Damon/Charlize... do poder da Alyssa! Haha'_

_E desse finalzinho Bella/Alice, claro 33333_

_Espero que tenham compreendido._

_Mas as despedidas, eu faço no domingo que vem, quando postar o EPÍLOGO. Nele teremos uma surpresa! Uma espécie de... reencontro hoho'_

_**Toodles honey**_

**Blog:** raphaella-paiva(PONTO)blogspot(PONTO)com

**Group:** www(PONTO)facebook(PONTO)com(BARRA)groups(BARRA)50 1155363274932/


	19. Epilogo

_**N/A: Ai, ai, meu coraçãozinho, gente! *aperta todo mundo num abraço***_

_**Então, aqui está o tão esperado epílogo de RM.**_

_**Mas, antes de lerem, eu gostaria de agradecer aos 46281635271 leitores maravilhosos que acompanharam a fanfic! Os leitores incríveis que leem Respiro Me desde dezembro de 2010, aqueles que começaram da metade da história e aqueles que começaram no capítulo passado! MUITO OBRIGADA.**_

_**Obrigada às minhas babies que tanto me ajudaram, minha Ana Kelly (acreditem, sem ela essa história não seria a mesma), a Aline Bomfim, a Tuany Nascimento e a Letícia Cabral! Babies, muito obrigada por tudo!**_

_**Mas nos vemos lá em baixo. Aproveitem o epílogo!**_

Coloquem pra carregar:

www(PONTO)youtube(PONTO)com/watch?v=dpDnM2TcSZo

.

.

_Capítulo 19 – Epilogo_

.

.

_Começo_, vindo do verbo começar – segundo definição, o ato de dar início, principiar, quando o dia começa. _Recomeço_, cuja acepção seria começar de novo, retornar a fazer qualquer coisa. _Começar a ser_.

Dizem que pode demorar a curar um coração ferido, dizem que é impossível esquecer um grande amor. Muitos não acreditam em recomeços, em novos começos, em novas vidas. No entanto, qualquer pessoa que seja, estaria impossibilitada de tentar novamente, de refazer a felicidade, de se adaptar, de se moldar, de se viver com ela.

Mas não. Todos possuem um dom em comum, o dom da perseverança, da determinação, da possibilidade de criar novos começos – não importa o que digam, não importa o que achem, não importa o que vão pensar. A vida é feita de começos e quem não se permite recomeçar e viver várias vidas ao longo de uma única vida, jamais estará sujeito a mergulhar entre uma felicidade sem pudores. E, enfim, encontrar um final feliz.

Isabella era a prova disso. Ela vivera, ela vive. Ela jamais se arrependeu de uma única decisão em sua vida, ela jamais se deixara cair em um medo sem fim. Ela recomeçara, e recomeçara tantas vezes a ponto de se sentir livre para recomeçar o quanto fosse preciso.

**Para ouvir: Matthew West – Family Tree**

Ela sorriu, caminhando sozinha por uma movimentada via de _New York_, acariciando a enorme barriga de sete meses debaixo do delicado vestido de flores. Ela carregava uma nova vida ali, um pequeno ser que em breve desfrutaria da possibilidade de recomeços.

Dez anos haviam se passado. Dez maravilhosos anos. Damon continuava o mesmo – _talvez _um pouco mais encantador –, seus pequenos já não eram tão pequenos assim, e a felicidade não poderia estar em outro lugar a não ser em seu coração.

Edward, no entanto, sempre parecera ser abençoado pelo dom da felicidade, sua companheira ao longo dos anos que se passaram. Um sorriso brincou em seus lábios enquanto ele tirava uma mecha dos acobreados cabelos que caía em seus olhos, lembrando-se da esposa que dormia preguiçosamente no quarto de hotel há poucos minutos dali.

Seus passos eram calmos, também em certa movimentada via de _New York City_, sorrindo ao se lembrar que sua delicada Wendy era uma bela adolescente agora e que o esperava em um café ali perto.

O céu estava nublado naquele fim de tarde, mas o dia continuava lindo, cheio de pessoas indo e vindo, falando em seus celulares, conversando com as pessoas aos seus lados ou simplesmente sorrindo, admirando os incríveis arranha-céus a cada metro quadrado da imensa cidade.

Mas certa imagem fez Edward se surpreender. E, coincidentemente, Bella também. Ali estavam os dois, trazidos pelo destino em uma feliz coincidência. Eles se olharam, um bem perto do outro, caminhando em lados opostos.

Há longos anos eles não se viam, e o prazer do reencontro encheu seus corações. Era saudade, era nostalgia, era felicidade. _Era amor_. Não aquele amor que nos arranca suspiros e desejos, mas aquele amor puro, aquele amor saudável, aquele tipo de amor que sempre faz alguém sorrir ao se lembrar.

Não havia mágoas, não havia ressentimentos. E não havia recaídas.

Eram apenas duas pessoas que se amavam ali. Duas pessoas que sempre se amariam, independente do curso de suas vidas – assim como amamos para sempre aquele eterno amigo que um dia nos deixou.

E eles sorriram, sorriram amavelmente um para o outro.

Bella moveu seus dedos em um delicado aceno, e o sorriso de Edward aumentou, admirando aquela pequena vida dentro dela. Ele acenou de volta e, naquele momento, ambos souberam que sempre seriam importantes um para o outro. Sempre estariam guardados em um cantinho de seus corações.

Isabella voltou a olhar para frente, um sorriso meigo brincando em seus lábios enquanto fechava seu sobretudo ao sentir uma brisa fria. E Edward também seguiu em frente, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça _jeans_, com um sorriso torto lhe acalentando.

Ao longe, ele viu sua filha correr em sua direção – os longos cabelos acobreados movimentando-se – antes de agarrar seu pescoço em um abraço. Eles entraram no café acolhedor, todo revestido em paredes de vidro, falando sobre o pequeno Anthony, o bebê que se abrigava dentro de Charlize e poderia se unir àquela família em algumas semanas. Os sorrisos estavam entre eles e sempre estariam.

Bella, no entanto, logo sentiu fortes braços envolverem seus ombros, olhando para seu Matthew que agora era um enorme e belo rapaz. Ele beijou sua testa enquanto a morena sorria, contagiada pela maravilhosa família que a esperava no carro do outro lado da rua.

Ela mordeu os lábios com um sorriso, vendo Damon jogar Alyssa em seus ombros enquanto a mesma gritava e soltava gostosas gargalhadas. E, quando se aproximou de ambos, logo recebeu toda a atenção, ganhando um delicioso beijinho no rosto e sentindo as mãos do marido acariciarem sua barriga, não vendo a hora da pequena Lexi conhecer o dia.

E tudo isso apenas mostrava que o dom do recomeço é um instinto natural de todos. As pessoas vivem, revivem e revivem outras tantas vezes. O quanto puderem, o quanto quiserem. Elas têm sim o poder de mudar seus destinos, de fazê-los felizes e de deixá-los perfeitos.

Todos merecem ser felizes. Todos merecem um final feliz. E Edward e Bella sabiam que haviam conseguido. Cada um construiu seu próprio _feliz para sempre_.

E sabiam que seria assim, feliz, pleno, completo.

Eternamente.

_"Embora ninguém possa voltar atrás e fazer um novo começo, qualquer um pode começar agora e fazer um novo fim." Chico Xavier._

.

.

_**N/A: This is it. **__**Gostaram?**_

_**Espero MESMO que tenham apreciado Respiro Me, que tenham mergulhado nessa história tanto quanto eu. Eu só tenho a agradecer a cada um que acompanhou sempre, que comentou, recomendou e sempre me deu a maior força. Vocês foram demais!**_

_**Anyway, muito, muito, muito, muito obrigada.**_

.

_**E espero vocês em **__**Burning Red**__** ;)**_

_**Sinopse: **__Edward, um fotógrafo londrino em busca das melhores imagens. Bella, uma escritora californiana em busca das melhores histórias._

_Uma longa viagem a Europa. E duas vidas entrelaçadas. _

_Eles não esperavam se conhecer em Roma, reencontrar-se em Barcelona e viver uma intensa paixão em Paris._

_Juntos de Jane e Emmett, seus inseparáveis e loucos amigos, Bella e Edward embarcam em uma road trip contemporânea pelo continente de ouro, não deixando de lado a boa cultura do rock 'n roll e das loucuras a serem feitas enquanto ainda são jovens._

_Mas quando se derem conta, estarão completamente dependentes e em busca de algo deliciosamente diferente: um ao outro._

.

www(PONTO)fanfiction(PONTO)net(BARRA)s(BARRA)91707 40/1/Burning-Red

.

_**Um grande beijo e, mais uma vez, muito obrigada. E não esqueçam de deixar um último comentário!**_

_**Foi uma honra servir a vocês (:**_

_**Toodles honey**_

.

.

**Blog:** raphaella-paiva(PONTO)blogspot(PONTO)com

**Group:** www(PONTO)facebook(PONTO)com(BARRA)groups(BARRA)50 1155363274932/


End file.
